Harry Potter und die Gesegneten der Finsternis
by Alucard12
Summary: Dumbledore ist tot...Harry Potter die letzte Hoffnung wird tot aufgefunden...Voldemort hat einen Pakt mit den sechs Fürsten der Hölle...Die gesegneten der Finsternis erwachen...Wanungen: Spoiler auf HBP, Gewalszenen, Dark
1. Disclaimer

**Titel: **Harry Potter und die gesegneten der Finsternis**  
**

**Autor:** Alucard12  
**Altersfreigabe:** 18 

**Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Fantasy

**Hauptcharacktere:**

Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Tonks, Draco...

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Nach dem Tod Dumbledores steht die Zaubererwelt einen schier unüberwindlichen Gegner Hoffnungslos gegenüber. Voldemort gewinnt mehr und mehr an Macht und Anhänger.

Nur wenige Orte der Zaubererwelt sind nicht sicher. Die letzte Hoffnung versiegt als Harry Potters Leiche gefunden wird. Trotzdem kämpfen das Ministerium der Orden und viele andere weiter.

Doch schwindet die Hoffnung auf den Sieg mit jedem Tag mehr. Voldemort geht einen Pakt mit den sechs Fürsten der Hölle ein. Er wird zu einem gewandelten Dämon der unter dem Schutz der sechs Fürsten der Hölle steht.

Niemand kann sich mehr mit dem dunklen Lord messen. Das Ende ist so nah wie noch nie, die Welt wie die Menschen sie kennen, steh vor ihrem Ende. Die gesegneten der Finsternis erwachen und scharen sich um ihren Führer.

Nichts scheint der Dunkelheit mehr Einhalt gebieten zu können, bis…lest es selbst.

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter bleibt Eigentum der hochgeschätzten JKR. Alle Orte Personen das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehören JKR.

Mir gehört nichts an der Geschichte außer der Handlung!

**Anmerkungen:** Spoiler auf Band 6


	2. Prolog

Prolog

_Königspalast von Avalon / Balkon_

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Die Bewohner des Landes Avalon gingen ihren täglichen Pflichten nach. Sie bestellten die Felder, arbeiten im Wald. Trieben Handel. Es war ein friedliches Leben, es fehlte den Menschen an nichts.

Wie schon so oft beobachtete der König sein Volk vom Schloss aus, seine Frau an seiner Seite. Er war froh und stolz darauf das es seinem Volk gut ging. Er liebte sein Volk. Und es liebte ihn. Er hielt die Gefahren der Welt von ihnen fern, niemand hatte ihm je einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht was er war. Ein Vampir. Einer der ältesten die je auf Erden wandelten. Wieso sollten sie, er war immer da gewesen. Wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte war er da.

Wenn jemand Sorgen hatte hörte er zu. Wenn jemand Angst hatte tröstete er ihn. Er war ein guter Herrscher sein 400 Jahren. Er beschützte jeden aus seinem Volk, nicht nur die Menschen. Avalon war das einzige Land auf der Welt in dem sowohl die Magische als auch die Nichtmagische Bevölkerung friedlich zusammen lebten. Aber auch die Magischen Geschöpfe egal ob angeblich dunkle Kreaturen oder jene des Lichtes sie alle Lebten friedlich zusammen.

Es war ein Perfektes Reich. Es war wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Finsternis der Welt. Dies alles verdankten sie ihrem Herrscher. Sie alle folgten ihm, sie alle hatten ihm treue geschworen die er eigentlich nicht wollte. Er wollte sie glücklich sehen dann war auch er glücklich. Er hatte soviel Leid gesehen. Das Leid von fast 1000 Leben, er wollte nur einen Ort schaffen der fei war von Kampf, von Feindschaft, Hunger und Tod.

Das war sein Antrieb. Es gab immer wieder kleinere Streitereien aber das war normal. Es störte den Frieden nicht. Die Menschen hier lebten friedlich, sie wussten es zu schätzen. Während die Welt in Dunkelheit versank konnten sie in Frieden leben.

König Michael seufzte „Es wird enden. Bald!" flüsterte er Leise. Königin Eloyin sah ihrem Mann traurig an. Sie wusste was er meinte. Die Welt versank in Finsternis ihr kleines Reich war, war ein Traum. Ein Traum der 400 Jahre dauert, doch nur ein Traum. Die Königin war die 3 Frau des Herrschers. Sie wie die anderen zuvor liebte ihren Mann. Sie liebte ihn für das was er tat. Für das was er war, was er darstellte. Er war Hoffnung. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Hauptstadt schweifen. Sie beobachtete das rege treiben. Ihr Herz schmerzte wenn sie daran dachte das es damit bald vorbei sein müsste.

Sie festigte den Griff um ihren Mann, als sie die Tränen sah die ihm die Wangen hinunter liefen. Trotzdem sprach der König ruhig weiter „Ich kann sie ich mehr beschützen, ich kann es nicht mehr. Die Dunkelheit wird kommen und all dies Vernichten." Er machte eine ausholende Geste die das ganze Reich einschloss. Eloyin wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, so drückte sie sich nur noch fester an ihn. „Es tut mir Leid das du das Ende des Reiches mit ansehen musst." Sagte er leise. „Schhhh Michael wir alle wussten das es irgendwann zu Ende gehen würde." Versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Plötzlich gab es einen unglaublich grellen Lichtblitz. Alles Bewohner des Landes wusste das dies das Zeichen war, das Ende von Avalon war gekommen.

Noch lange nach dem Lichtblitz standen der König und die Königin eng umschlungen auf dem Balkon. Ihr Blick war auf die Stelle am Horizont gerichtet wo der Lichtblitz erschienen war. Das Zeichen. Es ging zu Ende.

Michael straffte die Schultern, sanft drückte er seine geliebte Frau von sich. Er hatte sie alle geliebt, bis in den Tod zwei Frauen hatte er schon zu Grabe getragen. Eloyin würde er diese Ehre nicht mehr erweisen können. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Es wird Zeit meine Liebe." Flüsterte er. Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor er schnellen Schrittes im inneren des Palastes verschwand. Noch lange starrte Eloyinn auf den Stelle wo er gestanden hatte, sie verinnerlichte diesen Moment. Es war der Moment des Abschiedes.

Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen, das wusste sie. Er hatte sie frei gegeben. Doch konnte sie überhaupt wieder Lieben, einen anderen Mann so lieben? Sie glaubte nicht daran. Sie brauchte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, sie würde nicht mehr lange Leben. Sie wusste das sie starb, sie wusste sogar wer sie töten würde.

Wieder viel ihr Blick auf den Punkt am Horizont von wo das Licht gekommen war. Dort hatte sich die goldene Stadt befunden. Sie war nun zerstört, dort hatte die letzte Schlacht stattgefunden. Der Schattenlord, der die Welt in Dunkelheit getaucht hatte, fand dort sein Ende. Die Kreaturen und Menschen die ihm folgten irrten nun umher und würden Krieg, Schmerz, Leid und tot bringen. Sie würden auch in Avalon einfallen. Sie würden alte Feindschaften die längst vergessen waren zurück bringen. Die Welt war vom schlimmsten bösen befreit, doch die vielen kleinen Übel würden dafür sorgen das dass Böse weiter lebte.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Stadt, die bald brennen würde. Sie wusste das niemand sich je an ihr Königreich erinnern würde. /Schade, das es so Enden musste/ Dachte die Königin, doch konnte sie ihren Mann verstehen. Sie wusste was ihr Mann und seine fünf engsten Vertrauten nun tun würden. Er hatte nie ein Geheimnis vor ihr gehabt, hatte sie nie belogen.

Traurig ging sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und wartete auf ihren Richter. Auf denjenigen der sie töten würde. Sie wartete auf Michael…

_Königspalast von Avalon / Kellergewölbe_

Schnellen Schrittes eilte Michael die Stufen zum Kellergewölbe hinab. Es war an der Zeit das zu tun was er seit 400 Jahren geplant hatte. Er eilte die unzähligen Gänge entlang und gelangte zu einem großen Zweiflügligen Tor. Das Tor war Schmucklos, ohne zu zögern stieß er die Torflügel auf und Schritt in den Raum. Es war fast schon eine Halle. Auf dem Boden konnte man ein riesiges Pentagramme erkennen um das in komplizierten Mustern andere Pentagrammen angeordnet waren. An jeder Spitze des Pentagramms befand sich ein Kreis. Jeder dieser Kreise war mir komplexen Runen versehen.

Er betrachtete noch einmal Prüfend, spärlichen Licht der wenigen Fackeln die Anordnung der Runen und der Pentagramme. Auch an den Wänden waren uralte und eigentlich verbotene Runen gezeichnet. Sie sollten die Energien die in diesem Raum gleich fließen würden, leiten. Und zwar ins Zentrum des Pentagramms. Von dort aus würde die Energie über einen Fokus zu den anderen Pentagrammen geleitet werden.

Er würde diesen Fokus darstellen, er war der einzige der Mächtig genug dazu war. In 10000 Jahren erlangte ein Vampir eine Menge Macht. Außerdem war er ein extrem Starker Magier. Er war das wohl Mächtigste Wesen was derzeit auf der Erde lebte. Und doch hatte er während all der Jahre des Krieges nicht eingreifen dürfen. Es war nicht sein Schicksal gewesen. Doch er wollte nicht das es noch einmal soweit kam. Niemals wieder.

Die Türen des Raumes öffneten sich erneut und seine Fünf engsten Vertrauten betraten den Raum, sie Trugen alle bereits die schwarzen Roben die für das Ritual nötig waren. Die Kapuzen hatten sie bereits tief in die Gesichter gezogen. Er lächelte sie an und sagte „Willkommen, meine Freunde. Dies ist die letzte Chance für jeden von euch noch umzukehren." Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Sie begaben sich schweigend auf ihre Positionen um das Symbol am Boden. Er seufzte. Er hätte es ohne sie tun können. Aber sie wollten ihn Begleiten, niemals würden sie sich davon abhalten lassen. Seine Freunde Andariel, Azuael, Gabriell, Jean und Lucien. Sie waren schon soweit mit ihm gegangen und würden auch bis zum Ende bei ihm bleiben.

Mit einer Handbewegung verschloss er die Türen zu dem Raum und stellte sich auf seine Position. Dann begannen sie die verbotene Formel zu rezitieren. Sie war in der Sprach der Dämonen verfasst und diese war den Menschen verboten. Die Fackeln erloschen und Dunkelheit breitete sich in dem Raum aus. Immer schneller sprachen sie die Sätze und mit jeder Widerholung schien die Finsternis etwas tiefer zu werden, schien die Dunkelheit etwas Dunkler zu werden.

Die Temperatur im Raum viel, es wurde eiskalt. Unbeeindruckt davon setzten sie die Beschwörung fort. Die Pentagramme begannen in einem gefährlichen Rot zu Leuchten. Nach einer Stunde hörten sie eine düstere Stimme sprechen _Ihr wagt es mich zu stören?_

Das rote Leuchten der Pentagramme nahm an Intensität zu. Über ihren Köpfen ballte sich das Licht, doch schien es obwohl es so Grelle war das sie fast blendete die Dunkelheit um sie herum nur zu verstärken. Michael sagte „Wir bieten unsere gewonnen Seelen dir an. Wir wünschen in deinem Reich zu dienen und deine Macht zu stärken."

Die Stimme lachte leise bevor sie sprach _Ich weis um eure Pläne und doch müsst ich doch Wissen das ihr es nicht schaffen werdet der Dunkelheit zu widerstehen. Oder glaubt ihr es, denkt ihr wirklich ihr schafft es?_

Michael antwortete ruhig „Wir wünschen zu dienen unsere Ziele sind nicht wichtig." Seine Stimme klang fest und selbstsicher. Lange herrschte Stille in dem Raum dann Antwortete die Stimme _So sei es. Willkommen in der Dunkelheit…_

An diesem Abend wurden die sechs Fürsten der Hölle geboren die grausamsten und Mächtigsten der Dämonen, ihr Ziel hatten sie schon lange vergessen. Sie brachten Leid und Tod über die Welt. Quälten und Folterten Tausende und genossen die Macht die in der Finsternis lag. Lucifer beobachtete mit Amüsement wie sie sich Anfang an ihr Ziel klammerten nur um zu scheitern. Sie zerstörten eine Reich nach dem anderen töteten Tausende und verloren sich in den Schatten. Ihr Ziel hatten sie Vergessen…

Tausende von Jahren vergingen und bald würden die gesegneten der Finsternis erwachen. Niemand würde sie aufhalten können, diesmal würde die Welt endgültig in Dunkelheit versinken. Dunkelheit gebracht von dem Mann der einst das Licht verehrte den Frieden schätze, den Hunger bekämpfte, den Tod betrog und Krankheiten heilte.

Der Mächtigste Fürst der Hölle Michael würde die Dunkelheit über die Welt bringen und die Menschheit in Verzweiflung stürzen. Er würde die gesegneten der Finsternis führen und die Vernichtung bringen.

Oder?


	3. 1 Ende des Lichts

**1. Ende des Lichtes**

_Ligusterweg__ Nummer__ 4 / Little Whining Surrey _

Der Ligusterweg in Little Whining Surrey, einem kleinen Vorort von London lag bereits in einer Dämmrigen Stille. Es war 11 Uhr Abends und die hart Arbeitenden und ehrlichen Menschen, wie Vernon Dursley immer zu sagen pflegte, lagen bereits in ihren Betten.

In keinem der Häuser brannte noch Licht und die einzigen Geräusche die noch zu vernehmen waren erzeugte der Wind, der über die penibel gestutzten Hecken der Häuser wehte. Auch die Bewohner des Ligusterweg Nummer 4 befanden sich bereits im Reich der Träume und hatte ihre Sorgen vergessen. Nur im kleinsten Schlafzimmer der Dursleys war noch Licht zu sehen, aber in diesem Schlafzimmer lebte auch niemand den Vernon als anständig oder ehrlich bezeichnet hätte.

Als Freak, Nichtsnutz oder lästiges Anhängsel das ihm auf der Tasche lag. So hätte er ihn bezeichnet. Doch dem jungen mit den Schwarzen Haaren und den Saphir grünen Augen war es egal. Ihm war im Moment alles egal. Unruhig lief der junge im Zimmer auf und ab. Seine Schritte so hektisch sie auch wirkten zeigten überdeutlich die Erschöpfung des Jungen Mannes. Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich die Haare aus der Stirn und legte eine Narbe frei.

Die Narbe die der junge Mann über alles hasste, das Mal welches er dem dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten verdankte. Ja ein Zauberer, auch der junge Harry Potter war ein Zauberer. Nicht irgendeiner nein er war der Auserwählte, der Junge der lebt und Gott allein weis wie viele Titel ihm die Zaubererwelt noch verleihen würde.

Er hasste es, er hasste es berühmt zu sein. Berühmt dafür das seine Eltern starben. Berühmt für etwas woran er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Niemand sah ihn, niemanden interessierte es was er wirklich dachte. Wie er fühlte wer er wirklich war. Er war Harry Potter ein Junge von fast 17 Jahren. Er war ein Leidenschaftlicher Quidditschspieler. Aber das interessierte keinen.

Er war für alle nur derjenige der Voldemort ins Nirwana pusten sollte. Lächerlich! Niemand hatte ihn ausgebildet oder ihm erklärt wie er das tun sollte.

Trotzdem hatte er es versucht, hatte immer wieder gegen dieses Monster in Menschen Gestalt gekämpft. Er hatte ihm öfters die Stirn geboten als jeder andere und immer wieder war entkommen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan um die Welt zu retten, nein er hatte es getan, weil er keine Wahl hatte. Weil es sein Schicksal war. Voldemort würde niemals aufhören ihn zu jagen.

Er war schließlich derjenige der ihn zu Fall bringen sollte. Absurd. Die ganze Welt verlies sich auf einen 16 bald 17 Jährigen der noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig war. Harry warf sich auf sein Bett. Er hatte es versucht und Gott wusste er würde es weiter Versuchen. Er war so ungern er das zugab der einzige der die Chance hatte Voldemort aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Eine verfluchte Prophezeiung war schuld daran. Er war der verdammte Auserwählte.

Außerdem war er der einzige der das Geheimnis des Lords kannte, abgesehen von seinen beiden besten Freunden. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Für sie und für die wenigen Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten musste er es Versuchen. Egal wie unwahrscheinlich es war das er es schaffte. Er würde es für Hermine, Ginny, Remus, Tonks Fred und George tun. Für Molly und Arthur, für seine Eltern für Sirius für alle die in diesem Kampf gestorben waren. Für alle die kämpften.

Erschrocken nahm er zur Kenntnis das Ron in seinen Gedanken eigentlich keinen Platz mehr einnahm. Wenn er an ihn dachte dann nur daran das er die Person neben Hermine war. Auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte Ron war nicht mehr das was er früher für Harry gewesen ist. Er bezeichnete ihn noch immer als seinen besten Freund, doch war es mehr ein Reflex. Er musste sich eingestehen das er es schon lange nicht mehr meinte.

Ron war sein bester Freund gewesen, war… Er hatte ihn gesehen, ihn Harry Potter nicht den Jungen der Lebt oder den Auserwählten.

Harry Fragte sich wann Ron aufgehört hatte sein bester Freund zu sein. Wann hatte er angefangen nur den Jungen der Lebt zu sehen, wann war ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen? Er kannten die Antwort seit dem vierten Schuljahr hatte Rons Eifersucht zugenommen. Er hatte sich blenden lassen.

Harry seufzte er hatte keine Zeit an Ron zu denken, er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er warf sich aufs Bett. Er wollte nicht schlafen doch sein Körper verlangte danach. Die schweren Augenringe zeigten es überdeutlich. Er hatte sich die letzten drei Tage dagegen gewehrte einzuschlafen. Nur wenn ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte konnte er ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen. Doch dann kamen die Alpträume.

Immer wieder musste er mit ansehen wie die Menschen die er liebte Starben. Langsam siegte die Erschöpfung gegen seinen Willen, es viel ihm immer schwerer die Augen offen zu halten. Er kämpfte, er wusste was er gezwungen war zusehen wenn er den Kampf verlor.

Er würde wieder sehen wie seine Eltern starben, er würde seine Mutter schreien hören. Würde hilflos mitanhören müssen wie sie Voldemort um Gnade anflehte.

Er würde wieder auf dem Friedhof sein, er würde wieder die verhasste Stimme hören die sagte „Töte den Überflüssigen". Das grüne Licht würde ihn blenden. Er würde sich wieder an das überraschte Gesicht seines Paten erinnern als er durch den Schleier viel.

Er würde sehen, wie seine Augen sich vor Angst weiteten während das Lächeln noch nicht einmal von seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Er würde Bellatrix höhnisches Lachen hören.

Er würde wieder und wieder sehen wie Dumbledore vom Turm viel. Er musst dann erneut ertragen seinen Mentor verloren zu haben. Einen Mann der fast wie ein Großvater für ihn war. Er würde wieder das Hassverzehrte Gesicht von Snape sehen als er Dumbledore tötete. Snape den Mann dem er nie vertraut hatte und der am Ende sein wahres Gesicht zeigte.

Severus Snape der Mann den er fast so sehr hasste wie Voldemort. Vielleicht hasste er ihn sogar mehr als Voldemort.

Wenn er von all dem verschont blieb, brachte ihn Voldemort um den Schlaf. Er sandte ihm Visionen von seinen taten. Er zeigte ihm wie er Familien auslöschte. Zwang ihn mit anzusehen wie sich Frauen und Kinder unter dem Crucio wanden oder unter dem Imperius seine Befehle ausführten.

Mit jedem mal wurde es schlimmer. Harry konnte nicht sagen was schlimmer war. Seine ganz Persönlichen Alpträume oder die Taten die Voldemort ihn zwang mitzuerleben.

Harrys Augen vielen zu. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Langsam legte sich ein Schleier über seine Gedanken. Ein Gefühl welches die meisten Menschen beruhigte, ihm jedoch machte es Angst. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete, wieder die Alpträume oder wieder die grausamen Taten des dunklen Lords. Würde er wieder zusehen müssen wie eine Familie ausgelöscht wurde. Oder musste er mit ansehen wie seine Familie und sein Freunde starben?

Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern das die Schwärze ihn umfing und in das Reich der Träume brachte.

Irgendwo in Russland 

Zitternd vor Kälte eilte Sergej Topolow durch den dunklen Wald. Er selbst nahm die kälte noch nicht einmal war. Seine Hände waren bereits blau angelaufen und jeder Schritt schickte Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper. Doch all das Registrierte er nicht. Spürte er nicht, genau so wenig wie den Hunger und den Durst den er nach seinem 3 Tägigen Marsch durch die Wälder.

Sein Körper realisierte das alles, genauso wie die Schmerzen aus den unzähligen Kratzern die er sich zugezogen hatte. Aber all diese Informationen erreichten sein Bewusstsein nicht. Nichts mehr hatte für ihn eine Bedeutung außer das er weiter musste. Er wurde gerufen.

Nach weiteren Stunden die Sergej nicht wirklich wahrnahm, was bedeutete schon Zeit? Erreichte er eine kleine Höhle. Er kannte die Höhle nicht doch was auch immer ihn rief, wer auch immer ihn rief. Er befand sich in der Höhle. Es gab nichts wichtigeres als in diese Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit einzutauchen. Er musste sich beeilen.

Ohne zu zögern Schritt er in die Höhle. Immer schneller strebte er auf das Ende der Höhle zu und bemerkte nicht wie er sich an den Scharfkantigen Felsen noch mehr Schnitte zufügte. Am anderen Ende der Höhle warte eine Person.

Sergej erkannte das er es war der ihn gerufen hatte. Das er es war zu dem er gehen musste. Er rannte die letzten Meter und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. Es erschien ihm richtig. Sich vor diesem fast schon Göttlichen Wesen auf die Knie zu begeben. Ein Teil seiner selbst schrie ihm zu diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, doch die Stimme war nicht stark genug um wirklich Sergejs Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Wie gebannt starrte er in die blauen Augen des Mannes vor sich.

Dieser hob die Hand und berührte ihn an der Stirn. Mit leiser Stimme fragte ihn der Fremde „Willst du mir dienen Sergej? Willst du mir alles geben was du geben kannst?"

Sergej konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Ja er wollte dienen. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Immer leiser wurde die Stimme die ihm Zurief es nicht zu tun. Das er damit sein Ende besiegeln würde. Sergej antwortete „Ja, ich will euch dienen." Ein kaltes Lachen erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers. In diesem Moment viel der Bann von dem jungen Russen.

Er erkannte was er getan hatte, doch es war zu spät. Blitzschnell packte der Fremde Sergej am Hals und hob ihn hoch. „So sei es. Deine Seele gehört mir Wächter!" Er lachte als Sergej begann sich in seinem Griff zu Winden.

Die blauen Augen begannen zu glühen und Sergej spürte wie etwas brutal aus seinem Körper gerissen wurde. Etwas wichtiges, etwas das nie verlieren durfte. Sergejs letzter Gedanke war das dies nie hätte geschehen dürfen.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen woher dieser Gedanke kam. Sein Bewusstsein wurde ausgelöscht als seine Seele den Körper verließ. An die Stelle der Seele setzte sich ein Dämon niederen Ranges. Er verneigte sich vor seinem Herren und machte sich in seinem neuen Körper auf seine Mission zu erfüllen.

In der Höhle bleib nur noch der Mann mit den blauen Augen zurück. Er betrachtete das blaue Licht in seinen Händen. Die Seele von Sergej Topolow. Der letzte der 12 Wächter. Er schüttelte den Kopf über die Narren des Lichtes. Keiner der Wächter war geschützt gewesen. Es war zu einfach, es machte keinen Spaß.

Doch dann lächelte er. Ihm sollte es recht sein wenn diese Narren ihre kostbaren Wächter nicht schützten. Der Weg war frei, frei für die Dunkelheit. Der letzte der Wächter war tot, doch was wichtiger war er hatte seine Seele.

„Möge die Dunkelheit Einzug halten." Flüsterte er bevor er verschwand die Seele bei sich, ging er zurück in die Schatten die sein Zuhause waren. Seit so vielen Jahrtausenden.

Ligusterweg Nummer 4 / Little Whining Surrey 

Unruhig warf sich Harry im Bett hin und her. Seine Stirn war Schweißnass. Immer wieder murmelte er undeutliche Worte und mit jedem mal klangen sie verzweifelter.

Erneut war er in seinen Alpträumen gefangen. Es gab kein entrinnen. Voldemort der seinen Vater tötete...seine Mutter die flehte...Cedrics tote Augen die ihn anstarrten...Sirius der durch den Schleier viel...Dumbledore der von grünen Licht eingehüllte wurde...Dumbledore der in die Dunkelheit viel...Sirius der viel, Cedric der viel...

Der Traum veränderte sich...

_Traum_

Harry schon wieder zu wie Sirius durch den Schleier viel, er schrie. Doch Sirius viel weiter und weiter. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry noch einmal wie sein Pate durch den Bogen viel.

Dann geschah etwas ungewöhnliches. Der Traum begann sich zu verändern. Die Halle verblasste auch Sirius und die anderen verblassten und verschwanden dann völlig.

Harry war plötzlich von schwärze umgeben. Er schwebte frei undurchdringlicher Finsternis. Krampfhaft versuchte Harr etwas zu erkennen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Stundenlang befand er sich in dem Raum aus Dunkelheit so kam es ihm vor. Dann veränderte sich seine Umgebung.

Er befand sich plötzlich umgeben von Hunderten Menschen auf einem großen freien Feld. Rechts und links von ihm standen seine Freunde. Moment, er kannte diese Menschen nicht. Was war hier los. Sein Blick fixierte ohne sein zutun einen weit entfernten Punkt. Er spürte Kampfeslust, Mordlust in sich aufsteigen. Er spürte den fast schon unbändigen Wunsch dort zu diesem Entfernten Punkt zu eilen und zu töten was immer dort war. Seinen Kameraden ging es genauso das wusste er.

Plötzlich wurde es Harry klar, er befand sich nicht in seinem Körper. Diese Gedanken und Gefühle kamen von dem Mann in dessen Körper er steckte.

Der Mann war ein Krieger, Harry wurde klar das er sich in mitten einer Armee befand. Einer Armee die auf dem Weg zu einer Schlacht war. Harry wusste nicht was los war.

Sie marschierten über eine Stunde und Harry grübelte immer noch darüber was hier geschah. War es eine Vision von Voldemort? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Voldemort wäre der Anführer kein einfacher Soldat. Plötzlich ertönte ein Horn, dreimal kurz hintereinander hallte sein klang über das Heer. Es war Zeit für den Kampf. Harry versuchte durch die Augen des Soldaten zu erkennen wo das Feindliche Heer war. Doch in der Entfernung konnte er nur eine Person ausmachen.

Doch die ganze Wut des Mannes in dem sich Harry befand war auf diese einsame Gestalt gerichtet. Er wollte ihn töten, ihn verletzen. Das ganze Heer stürmte auf den jungen Mann zu. Harry konnte das Gesicht des jungen Mannes nicht erkennen. Doch etwas in seiner Haltung und der Art wie er jetzt die Hand hob kam ihm bekannt vor.

Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, den Recht und Links von ihm begannen die anderen Kämpfer zusammenzubrechen. Ohne erkennbaren Grund wanden sie sich plötzlich röchelnd am Boden. Es schien als würden sie mit dem Tod ringen.

Auch der Soldat in dem Harry steckt sank zu Boden, Harry konnte fühlen wie der Mann versuchte zu atmen. Es doch nicht konnte. Er spürte wie sein Körper langsam aber sicher starb. Es war eine Qual, es war als ob stück für Stück alles Leben aus dem Körper gedrängt wurde.

Harry erlebte es als wäre es sein Körper dem das Leben ausgesaugt wurde. Er sehnte genau wie der Soldat den Tod herbei. Nichts war mehr von der Kampfeslust geblieben. Es sollte nur endlich vorbei sein. Dann legte sich schwärze um seinen Geist.

Harry befand sich wieder in der Finsternis. Er zitterte leicht von dem was er eben mitgemacht hatte. Es war keine Angenehme Erfahrung gewesen zu sterben. Er fragte sich wie es der junge Mann allein geschafft hatte so viele Menschen zu töten. Er kannte keinen Zauber der dazu in Lage war. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. Lichtete sich die Finsternis um ihn erneut.

Diesmal lag er in einem Bett. Der Körper den er sich teilte war der eines jungen Mädchens. Harry erschrak als er die Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit des Mädchens spürte. Auch spürte er das sie extreme Schmerzen hatte. Sie war Krank, schwer krank. Seid einer Woche kämpfte sie schon gegen die Krankheit, doch es trat keine Besserung ein.

Ein Mann trat neben sie ans Bett, Harry glaubte das es ein Arzt sein musste. Der Doktor untersuchte das Mädchen und verabreichte ihr verschieden Tabletten. Die Tabletten halfen nicht das wusste das Mädchen, trotzdem schluckte sie alle. Der Arzt lächelte sie beruhigend an und verschwand. Er musste sich auch noch um die anderen Patienten kümmern.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das der Raum mit Betten gefüllt war. Es mussten Dutzende Kranke hier liegen. Es schien das einige von ihnen in einem besseren Zustand waren als sie. Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er warum, bei ihnen halfen die Medikament.

Doch sie hatte ein Gespräch der Ärzte gehört. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr das sie überlebte. Die Krankheit war bereits zu weit fortgeschritten. Warum ließen sie, sie nicht sterben? Harry verbrachte die nächsten Tage im Körper des Mädchens und konnte nicht verstehen warum die Ärzte das Mädchen zwangen weiter zu Leben die Medikament verlangsamten den Prozess nur, sie Stoppten ihn nicht. Alles was die Ärzte erreichten war das dass Mädchen länger litt. Nach drei weiteren Tagen trat eine junge Frau an das Bett des Mädchens und blickte auf das Mädchen hinab.

Wieder durchzuckte Harry das Gefühl des wieder Erkennens, doch konnte er nicht sagen woher es kam. Die Frau sagte leise „Geh!" Harry spürte wie sich die Krankheit im Körper des Mädchens plötzlich ausbreitete. Immer schneller und schneller zerfraß sie die inneren Organe der kleinen. Doch trotz der Schmerzen konnte Harry nur Zufriedenheit spüren als der Körper des Mädchens starb.

Wieder war er in dem schwarzen Raum, er fragte sich ob er jemals wieder erwachen würde. Er wusste nicht was diese Träume bedeuteten. Ob er noch mehr Arten des Todes erleben würde. Vielleicht bis er sie alle kannte. Sandte vielleicht doch Voldemort ihm diese Träume um ihm zu zeigen wie viele Möglichkeiten es gab um ihn zu töten. Oder einfach nur um ihn zu quälen?

Erneut lichtete sich die Dunkelheit um ihn. Diesmal befand er sich in einer Stadt, doch die Umgebung zeigte ihm erneut das es nicht seine Zeit war. Er schätzte das er sich 17 Jahrhundert befand. Der Mann in dem er sich befand war alles andere als in einem guten Zustand er war abgemagert und schwach. Er lag zwischen dem Unrat und den Abfällen die in de n Seitengassen der Stadt anfielen, aber er war nicht zu Arm um sich etwas zu essen leisten zu können. Nein es gab nicht mehr. Es gab im ganzen Land nicht mehr zu essen. Ein Gerücht das eine Ladung Kartoffeln in die Stadt gebracht wurde hatte ihn bewogen sich auf den weg zum Marktplatz zu begeben.

Doch der Wochenlange Hunger hatte seinen Tribut gefordert, auf halben Weg war er vor erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Harry war klar das der Mann nicht mehr lange Leben würde. Er würde am Hungertod sterben. Er hörte Schritte, die Augen des Mannes hoben sich ein Stück und er sah eine verhüllte Gestalt durch die Gasse schreiten. Hoffnung machte sich in dem Mann breit, vielleicht hatte diese Person etwas zu essen.

„Hilf mir." Brachte der Mann mit schwacher Stimme hervor. Harry hatte nun schon zum dritten mal das Gefühl diese Person kennen zu müssen. Doch das war nicht wichtig als der Blick der Person auf den Mann in dessen Körper Harry steckte fiel. Begann er regelrecht Auszutrocknen, es war als würde jede Flüssigkeit und jedes Quäntchen Fleisch von verschwinden. Es war das bisher schlimmste was Harry gefühlt hatte. Der Prozess dauerte nur Sekunden doch ihm kam es wie Jahre vor bis ihn endlich die Finsternis wieder übermannte.

Harry hätte nicht Gedacht das er so erleichtert wäre diese Schwärze um sich herum noch einmal zu sehen, doch er war es. Es war grauenhaft gewesen so ausgetrocknet zu werden. Er fragte sich was nun passieren würde. Was würde er als nächstes sehen, Harry zweifelte kaum mehr daran das es eine neue Art zu sterben war. Wie auf Kommando lichtete sich erneut die Finsternis.

Diesmal war er ein junger Mann, er befand sich in einem Thronsaal. Seinem Thronsaal wie er im nächsten Augenblick realisierte. Vor ihm stand sein Kriegsminister und erläutert ihm die neusten Entwicklungen an der Front. Der Feind hatte einen großen Blutzoll gefordert, doch am Ende hatte ihre Truppen die Oberhand behalten können.

Lange Befahl der König nichts. Er dachte darüber nach und Harry hoffte das er es erneut mit Friedensverhandlungen versuchte. Er war innerlich erbleicht als er gehört hatte wie viele Opfer dieser Kampf gefordert hatte. Doch der König Befahl lediglich die Truppen zusammenzuziehen und bereit zu machen für einen letzten großen Angriff. Harry Begriff das nicht.

Wieso sollte dieser Mann kämpfen und sein Volk in den Tod schicken. Wieso zog er in den Krieg ohne sich Gedanken über die Opfer zu machen Gedanken über das was mit der Bevölkerung passiert.

Plötzlich befand sich Harry wieder in der Finsternis, bevor er überhaupt richtig realisieren konnte das er nicht mehr im König steckte wurde er regelrecht zurück in die Realität geschleudert.

_Traum Ende_

Er saß Kerzengerade im Bett als er erwachte und Versuchte das was er eben erlebt hatte zu verstehen. War es ein Traum? Eine Vision? Wenn ja was hatte sie zu Bedeuten? Kam sie von Voldemort? Wie viel Zeit war eigentlich vergangen? Er sah zum Wecker. Dieser zeigte 11:17 Uhr. Nur 17 Minuten? Welcher Tag war heute? Er war fast eine Woche bei dem Kranken Mädchen gewesen und auch in den anderen Körpern hatte er zum Teil Stunden verbracht. Er wollte schon aufspringen und herausfinden welcher Tag heute war als ihm etwas einfiel.

Wenn er so lange weg gewesen wäre hätte der Orden sicherlich reagiert. Also war es ein Traum. Aber es war so verdammt realistisch. Er hatte die Schmerzen die Verzweiflung gefühlt. Hatte die Gedanken gehört. Er hatte sogar die Umgebungen gerochen. War es wirklich nur ein Traum oder eine Vision?

Sollte er Hermine davon berichten? Nein! Hermine würde sich nur wieder sorgen machen. Das sollte er im Augenblick vermeiden, er wollte nicht das sie sich sorgt. Im Augenblick braucht sie sicher nicht noch seine Alpträume um sich mies zu fühlen.

Viele fühlten sich im Augenblick mies. Harry wusste das nur zu gut. Dumbledores tot hatte vielen Zauberern Angst gemacht und einen Teil der Hoffnung genommen. Die Lichtgestalt Albus Dumbledore, der unermüdliche Kämpfer gegen das böse war tot. Harry spürte wieder Zorn und Trauer in sich hochkommen als er an den Tod seines Mentors dachte. Aber er riss sich zusammen.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich wieder im Griff und wandte sich wieder dem Traum zu den er eben hatte.

Er Beschloss erst mal alles aufzuschreiben was er erlebt hatte, vielleicht würde ihm das helfen einen Sinn hinter den Geschehnissen in seinem Traum zu erkennen. Er erhob sich, schnappte sich Feder und Pergament und begann sich die Ereignisse seines Traums ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verflog. Es war Mittlerweile ein Uhr Morgens am 31 Juli. Harry Potter war seit einer Stunde 17 und hatte es wieder einmal nicht bemerkt.

Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft das er die leisen Plopps aus dem Erdegeschoss nicht wahr nahem. Erst als seine Narbe begann zu brennen wie Feuer und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer explodierte, erkannte er in welcher Gefahr er schwebte.

Die Schutzzauber waren gefallen. Voldemort konnte den Ligusterweg 4 betreten, genau das hatte er getan. Harry konnte die Gesichter der einzelnen Personen die in sein Zimmer stürmten nicht doch seine Schmerzende Narbe zeigt ihm deutlich das Voldemort einer von ihnen sein musste.

Bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, traf ihn ein Fesselzauber. Dich gefolgt von einem Crucio. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien, diese genugtutung würde er Voldemort nicht gönnen. Doch als ein zweiter und dann ein dritter Crucio auf ihn trafen, schrie er. Er schrie bis seine Stimmbänder kurz vorm zerreißen waren. Blut quoll ihm aus Mund und Nase. Endlich lösten sie die Flüche. Schwer atmend lag er am Boden.

Es war absurd doch er dankte in diesem Augenblick Gott dafür das die Dursleys nicht im Haus waren. Voldemort und seine Todesser hätten sie getötet. Er hob den Blick und sah das fünf Personen im Raum standen. Sie hatten ihre Masken abgenommen und die Kapuzen zurück geschlagen so das er ihre Höhnisch lächelnden Gesichter sehen konnte.

Malfoy Senior, Crabbe und Goye standen zur Rechten von Voldemort zur Linken stand Bellatrix und blickte mit einem Verzückten Gesichtsausdruck auf Harry hinunter.

Voldemort sagte „Nun Potter das ist deine..." Weiter kam er nicht den Harry fauchte mit geschwächter Stimme „Niemals!" Er würde sich nie dem Wahnsinnigen anschließen der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Niemals. Voldemorts Lächeln wurde einige Grade kälter, während Harry im Blick der anderen Vorfreude sehen konnte. „Wie du willst." Sagte der dunkle Lord. Er wandte sich an seine Todesser. „Macht ihm klar das dies ein Fehler war. Ich werde bald zurückkehren. Ich habe einen Termin im Ministerium." Er grinste böse währen die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe hoben.

Während der nächsten zwei Stunden lernte Harry die Bedeutung des Wortes Schmerz neu kennen. Er wurde mit Multiplen Crucios belegt. Zwischendurch kamen verschiedenste Flüche zum Einsatz, die ihm die Knochen brachen oder seine Haut in Flammen setzte. Bereits nach einer Stunde hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Er spürte nicht mehr wie sie ihm die Knochen brachen, bemerkte nur noch am Rande wie seine Haut aufriss.

Alles war in weite ferne gerückt. Er war nur noch ein blutendes etwas am Boden als der dunkle Lord zurück kehrte. „Ich denke er hat es Verstanden." Sagte er mit einem bösen Grinsen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Worte die für Harry keinen Schrecken mehr hatten. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Das grüne Licht raste auf Harry zu. Er spürte ein leichtes ziehen doch war es so schwach das er es nicht beachtete. Seine letzten Gedanken galten Hermine und Ginny. Er bedauerte es Ginny zurück gewiesen zu haben und Hermine nie eine Chance gegeben zu haben. Kaum berührte ihn das grüne Licht versank sein Bewusstsein in tiefster Dunkelheit.

Harry Potter war tot.


	4. 2 Dunkelheit

**2. Dunkelheit**

_Fuchsbau_

Endlich war ruhe im Fuchsbau eingekehrt. Nach einer Woche Vorbereitungen und hektischer Betriebsamkeit war endlich alles für die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur vorbereitet. Zum ersten mal seit beginn der Ferien konnte sich Ginny mal wieder entspannen. Keine Anprobe von Kleidern, keine Fleur die alle in den Wahnsinn trieb weil sie in letzter Sekunde die ganze Dekoration ändern wollte. Keine Mutter die wild umherwuselte und allen auch noch den letzten Nerv raubte weil irgendetwas immer noch nicht stimmte.

Endlich war ruhe. Insgeheim fragte sich Ginny wie sie die letzten Tage überstanden hatte. Sie beantwortete sich die Frage gleich selbst. Harry. Harry würde morgen im Fuchsbau ankommen. Sie wusste zwar das er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte aber sie wusste auch das er sie liebte. Es war paradox er liebte sie und machte deshalb mit ihr Schluss. Ginny konnte ihn verstehen auch wenn seine Gründe ziemlich dumm waren. Sie wäre doch so oder so in Gefahr aber sie konnte es Nachvollziehen. Deshalb hatte sie ihm auch keine Vorwürfe gemacht. Wie sollte sie ihm vorwerfen das er sich um die Menschen die er liebte sorgt? Wie kam sie dazu? Nein sie würde es ihm nicht vorwerfen aber sie würde mit ihm reden, ihm klar machen das sie so oder so in Gefahr schwebte. Er würde es einsehen, so Stur er auch manchmal war, gegen sein Herz würde auch Harry Potter nicht ankommen. Sie schmunzelte. Nein auch ein Harry Potter könnte gegen sein eigenes Herz nicht gewinnen. Mit diesem schönen Gedanken schlief sie ein. Das Lächeln verschwand nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Ginny bester Laune hinunter zum Frühstück. Heute würde Harry kommen. Endlich konnten sie sich aussprechen. Nach der Beerdigung Dumbledores war dies nicht möglich gewesen. Doch heute würden sie reden. Sie betrat mit einen Fröhlichen „Guten Morgen" die Küche. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie die blassen Gesichter und die traurigen Mienen ihrer Familie und Freunde bemerkte. Es war als würde sie direkt von Wolke sieben in einen tiefen Abgrund geworfen werden. Alle Fröhlichkeit wich aus ihr als sie dem Tränennassen Blick von Hermine begegnete. Ihre Mutter weinte an der Schulter ihres Vaters, dessen Gesicht versteinert war.

Bill und Charlie waren blass wie der Tot genau wie Fred und George. Eine ungute Vorahnung ergriff von Ginny besitz. Etwas schreckliches musste geschehen sein. „Was ist los?" fragte sie schwach. Als keiner Antwortete fühlte sie wie ihr Herz schwer wurde. /Harry/ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Tränen begannen sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln. „Es ist Harry? Oder?" sie hoffte das ihre Vorahnung falsch war. Doch als sie in Hermines verweintes Gesicht sah und der Blick ihrer braunen Augen sie traf fühlte sie wie ihr Herz in tausend Stücke zersprang. „Er, er ist…" Versuchte Hermine zu erklären. Doch sie fand nicht die Kraft es auszusprechen. Die junge Hexe die nie Angst vor der Wahrheit hatte versuchte nun zu verleugnen was die Wahrheit war. Würde sie es aussprechen wäre es Unwiderruflich wahr. Wäre Realität. „Tot." Beendete Ron für Hermine.

Ginny viel erst jetzt auf das sich Ron ebenfalls in der Küche befand. Doch nahm sie es gar nicht wirklich war. Ihre Welt brach zusammen, all ihre Hoffnungen und Träume. Das alles war vergangen. Sie jüngste der Weasleys brach in mitten in der Küche zusammen und schluchzte Herzzerreißend. Hermine löste sich von Ron der sie getröstet hatte und ging auf Ginny zu. Sie nahm das Mädchen in die Arme und ließ sie weinen. Keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte das Glitzern in den Augen Rons, ein glitzern das so gar nicht zu seiner Trauermiene passen wollte.

_Ägypten / Pyramiden_

Weit im inneren der alten von den Ägyptern erbauten Pyramiden, schritt eine in schwarze Roben gewandete Gestalt durch die Jahrtausende Alten Gänge. Geschickt wich er den Fallen und Bannsprüchen aus die Eindringlinge abwehren sollten. Dieser Teil der Pyramiden war nur wenigen eingeweihten bekannt. Nur eine Handvoll Zauberer hatten diese Gänge betreten und keiner war je zurückgekehrt. Doch das schreckte ihn nicht. Der Tod konnte ihm nichts Anhaben und es gab nichts schlimmeres als den Tod. Er Lord Voldemort würde sich die Macht die seit Jahrtausenden in diesem Gewölbe lag zunutze machen.

Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er auf die letzte Kammer zu. Er spürte die Schutzzauber, sie waren mächtig viel Mächtiger als alles was in der Neuzeit geschaffen wurde. Doch er hatte den Schlüssel gefunden er wusste wie er dieses letzte Hindernis umgehen konnte. Seine Jahrelangen Forschungen waren endlich von erfolg gekrönt worden. Er hatte den Spruch gefunden.

Er erreichte das Tor und legte eine Hand auf die Schlange die sich um das Türschloss ringelte. Er begann die Arkane Worte zu sprechen. Worte die seit Jahrtausenden vergessen waren. Er rezitierte immer und immer wieder die alten Silben in der Sprache der Chaosdämonen. Ein gelbes Licht umschloss seinen Körper und verband sich mit der Tür. Die Verzierungen der Tür begannen zu glühen. Immer schneller sprach er und mit jeder Wiederholung leuchtete ein neuer Satz Runen auf. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es dem dunklen Lord schien begann sich die Tür zu öffnen. Ein letztes mal sprach er die Worte.

_Il na seku et mst Michael de Pandemonium_

Die Tür öffnete sich vollständig und er beendete die Beschwörung. Er blieb einen Moment ruhig stehen. Er war erschöpft. Dieses Ritual erforderte eine Menge Energie. Doch das war ein Preis den er zu Zahlen bereit war. Er würde Mächtiger werden als jeder andere vor ihm. Mit festen Schritten trat er in die Kammer. Er lächelte, er spürte die Magie. Dunkelste Magie. Nein das war nicht richtig. Dies war keine dunkle Magie es war schwarze reine Magie. Wenn er sich auch nur einen Teil dieser Macht zunutze machen konnte würde er unbesiegbar werden.

Nicht einmal Potter würde ihn noch aufhalten können. Aber Potter war kein Problem mehr. Potter war tot endlich. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt. Potter war Geschichte die Weltstand ihm offen. Seine größten Gegenspieler hatte er beseitigt nun gab es nur noch eins zu tun.

Er betrachtete die Symbole an den Wänden. Er konnte nicht sagen wofür sie Standen, es waren Runen und Abbilder von Kreaturen die er nicht kannte. Das alles schien Teil eines großen gesamt Bildes zu sein. Er lächelte. Das war nicht wichtig.

„Ich rufe euch ihr großen des Bösen. Ich biete euch meine Macht für eure Macht, meine Seele für eure Gnade mein Leben für die Dunkelheit. Erhört mich ihr großen der Dunkelheit." Rief er in die Stille des Raumes hinein. Lange geschah nichts doch der dunkle Lord wartete geduldig. Es würde das letzte mal sein das er Geduldig sein musste. Dann begann es. Die Muster an den Wänden begannen zu glühen. Es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde heißer in dem Raum. Rings um Voldemort ballte sich die Finsternis bis auch das glühen der Symbole sie nicht mehr durchdringen konnte. Der dunkle Lord ging auf die knie, die Luft zum atmen fehlte Plötzlich. Er spürte wie sein Blut zu kochen begann, wäre sein Körper noch der eines Normalen Menschen wäre er bereits ein toter Mann.

Doch sein Körper hielt stand, nur wie lange noch die Hitze wuchs immer mehr. Voldemort spürte wie seine Sinne trüb wurden. Er konnte nicht atmen. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Würde er erneut sterben? Jetzt wo er seine beiden größten Widersacher endlich besiegt hatte? Wo er so kurz davor stand wirkliche Macht zu erhalten?

Die Temperatur im Raum ging zurück und der dunkle Lord konnte wieder atmen. Als er seinen Blick hob bemerkte er das er von sechs Gestalten umringt war. Ihre Gesichter konnte er nicht erkennen da diese von den Schatten ihrer Kapuzen überdeckt worden. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch hielt ihn etwas am Boden fest. Ein Hauch von Angst machte sich in ihm bemerkbar. Doch er ignorierte dieses Gefühl. „Wer seid ihr?" fragte er.

Aus sechs kehlen gleichzeitig kam die Antwort _Du fragst wer wir sind wo du und riefst?_ Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. Es hatte funktioniert. Die Fürsten der Hölle standen vor ihm. „Verzeiht ich habe euch nicht erkannt" Sagte er unterwürfig. So mächtig er auch war. Gegen diese Sechs war er ein nichts. _Do botest uns deine Dienste und erbatest von und Macht. Sag was kannst du und geben was wir begehren?_

Der dunkle Lord schluckte. Was konnte er ihnen bieten? Sein Leben? Das konnten sie sich auch so nehmen, nicht einmal seine Horkruxe würden dies verhindern. Diese Erkenntnis verunsicherte ihn. Was konnte er ihnen geben? Ihm kam eine Idee „Ich biete euch die Welt"

Sie lachten. _Du bietest uns die Welt? Nun gut. Wir nehmen an. Du wirst ein gewandelter Dämon werden. Wir wachen über dich du wachst über die Welt. Bring die Finsternis und der Pakt ist erfüllt. Versage und du wirst erfahren was Qualen sind_.

Ohne Vorwarnung verschwanden die sechs Gestalten. Der dunkle Lord bemerkte das er sich wieder Bewegen konnte. Langsam und mit einem Zufriedenen Lächeln richtete er sich auf. Er hatte es geschafft. Die sechs Fürsten der Hölle wachten über ihn und sie hatten ihm Macht versprochen. Ein Sengender Schmerz durchzuckte den dunklen Lord. Er spürte wie sein Körper begann sich zu verändern. Sein Lächeln wich keine Sekunde von seinem Gesicht.

Er würde zu einem Dämon werden. Der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer doch Voldemort hieß ihn Willkommen wie einen alten Freund. Mit dem Schmerz kam die Macht und Macht war jeden Preis Wert. Er würde die Welt in Finsternis tauchen. Die Welt würde zu einer zweiten Hölle einem Königreich des Schreckens zu ehren der sechs Fürsten der Hölle.

_In der Dunkelheit_

Was bin ich? Wer bin ich? Lebe ich? Bin ich tot? Wo bin ich? Warum bin ich hier? Ich kann nichts sehen, konnte ich jemals sehen? Was ist geschehen? War überhaupt etwas geschehen, war nicht alles immer schon so gewesen? Ich bin allein, war ich immer allein? Was bin ich?

Diese und viele andere Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er befand sich im…Nichts! Es war nur schwärze und Finsternis um ihm. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht, hatte er je einen Körper gehabt? War er vielleicht schon immer so gewesen? Er war allein.

Wieso war er allein. Er spürte das er nicht immer allein war? Doch wie konnte er das Wissen? Er wusste noch nicht einmal wer er war? Aber sein Herz sagte ihm das er nicht allein war. Herz? Hatte er überhaupt ein Herz? Wie konnte er ein Herz haben wenn er keinen Körper hatte.

Doch er hatte einen Körper. Er konnte ihn jetzt spüren. Er war da, er existierte. Also habe einen Namen. Eine Existenz. Also wer bin ich?

Bilder begannen sich in seinem Kopf zu Formen, es waren Erinnerungen. Mit jedem Bild kam auch ein Gefühl. Glück, Trauer, Schmerz, Einsamkeit, Liebe und Hass. In all ihren Variationen und stäken strömten auf ihn ein. Er konnte all diese Bilder und Gefühle nicht verarbeiten. Er stöhnte unter ihrem Ansturm. Es war überwältigend ein ganzes Leben strömte in Sekunden in sein Bewusstsein. Unglaublich. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. Er wusste wer er war. Doch dies war nicht Möglich. Er war nicht der der er war. Den er konnte es nicht sein. Wie konnte das geschehen?

_Es wird Zeit das du erwachst Auserwählter! Nimm die Erinnerungen erfülle deine Aufgabe!_

Hallte eine tiefe freundliche Stimme durch die Dunkelheit doch bevor er die Worte irgendwie verarbeiten konnte. Begann der Fluss der Erinnerungen von neuem doch waren es diesmal nicht seine eigenen. Es waren andere. Es waren Erinnerungen aus einer Zeit die er nicht kannte. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte seinen Weg gewählt und war ihn gegangen. Nein er war seinen weg nicht gegangen den er war nicht der der er sein sollte. Er wusste es wieder, erinnerte sich.

Sein weg hatte begonnen. Er musste es aufhalten. Musste eine Wiederholung der Geschichte verhindern. Aber wie sollte er dies tun? Welche Erinnerungen waren seine und welche nicht. Sie hatten sich vereint er vermochte nicht mehr zu unterscheiden was ihm geschehen war und was dem anderen dessen Erinnerungen er hatte. Wie sollte er etwas tun wenn er nicht mal wusste wer er war?

_Die Erinnerungen gehören zu dir du bist eins aus zwei geformt. Erkenne deinen Feind. Du musst ihn vernichten und du musst sie vernichten._

Sprach die Stimme erneut. Ja er musste sie Finden und Vernichten. Die gesegneten der Finsternis. Ihre Macht musste gebrochen werde. Doch wer waren sie? Wie konnte er sie finden, wie konnte er sie erkennen und wer war der Feind?

Unerwartet lichtete sich die Dunkelheit um ihn. Er sah Bilder. Bilder von Grausamer Schärfe. Er spürte das Leid der Menschen. Er spürte den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung der Kranken die langsam dahin gerafft wurden. Hörte die Schmerzensschreie der Krieger die auf dem Schlachtfeld ihr leben ließen. Spürte wie das Leben aus den Menschen wich als der Tod nach ihnen Griff. Hörte ihr flehen als sie langsam vom Hunger dahin gerafft wurden.

Immer mehr und immer schneller kamen die Bilder. Ein Kind was seit Wochen nichts zu essen mehr bekommen hatte und ihn mit seinen Anklagenden Augen ansah. Ein Mann der auf dem Schlachtfeld seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Eine junge Frau die von Krankheit zerfressen ist und den Tod herbeisehnte.

Er schrie auf. Er konnte all dieses Leid nicht ertragen. Doch hatte er bemerkt das immer wieder vier Gesichter aufgetaucht waren. Immer wieder standen vier Gestalten bei den Leidenden Menschen. Er kannte sie aus einem seiner Leben, verband gute und schlechte Erinnerungen mit ihnen. Was taten sie bei diesen Menschen?

_Sie sind die gesegneten. Bald werden sie erwachen. Du musst sie vernichten sonst ist alles verloren._

Sie vernichten? Nein das konnte er nicht. Nicht sie. Doch er musste es tun um all dieses Leid zu verhindern. Er musste sie vernichten. Es gab keinen anderen weg. „Ich werde es tun." Flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit."

_Dann wird deine Ausbildung nun beginnen!_


	5. 3 Orden des Phönix

**3. Orden des Phönix**

_London / Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, die Küche_

In der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes herrschte ein Heilloses durcheinander. Sämtlich Ordensmitglieder hatten sich versammelt um die aktuelle Lage zu besprechen. Mit dem Tod Harry Potters war die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg gegen den dunklen Lord fast komplett gewichen. Er Dumbledore und dann Potter. Die beiden Zauberer die Voldemort über Jahre hinweg die Stirn geboten hatten wurden innerhalb weniger Wochen ausgeschaltet. Niemand hätte dies für möglich gehalten, doch nun wo sie langsam realisierten was das alles Bedeutete kam die Panik.

Wenn nicht einmal diese beiden dem dunklen Lord trotzen konnten wie sollten sie es dann schaffen. Alastor Moody versuchte wieder Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Den jeder schien seine Meinung zu dem Thema laut stark kund tun zu wollen. Es war Besorgnis Erregend. Der Orden war eine der wenigen Gruppen die aktiv gegen Voldemort kämpften. Immer waren sie zur Stelle gewesen und hatten Voldemort so gut es ging einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Aber schon nach dem Tod Dumbledores war die Schlagkraft verschwunden. Eine große Stütze der Anführer der Mächtigste Gegner des Lords war getötet worden. Doch noch hatte Hoffnung bestanden diese Hoffnung hieß Harry Potter. Jetzt war auch er nicht mehr. Lord Voldemort hatte klar gemacht das es niemanden gab der sich ihm widersetzen konnte. /Und wie klar er das gemacht hatte/

Er ließ den Blick über die aufgescheuchte Meute von Zauberern schweifen, wenn sie nicht bald wieder Ordnung in den Orden brächten wären die Reihen des Lichtes noch mehr geschwächt.

Sein Blick blieb an Remus Lupin hängen, der von Tonks im Arm gehalten wurde. Remus hatte es wohl am schwersten getroffen. In kurzer Zeit hatte er nicht nur den Mann verloren den er selbst als Väterlichen Freund betrachtete sonder auch noch die letzte Verbindung zu seinen Schulfreunden. Mad Eye seufzte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sandte einige Explosivzauber über die Köpfe der Anwesenden. Damit erhielt er ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es bringt nicht jetzt in Panik zu verfallen. Damit spielen wir Voldemort direkt in die Hände." Sagte er mit seiner tiefen knurrigen Stimme. Die meisten Zuckten bei der Erwähnung des Namens des dunklen Lords zusammen. Erneut ließ Mad Eye seinen Blick über die versammelten schweifen. Es waren fast alle gekommen die Patils, McKinnons, Diggoroys, Weasleys und viele anderen der Familien. Auch ihre diversen Spione waren Anwesend. Nur Snape fehlte. Natürlich. Der Mörder Dumbledores war nicht mehr im Orden.

Sein Blick verweilte etwas länger auf Molly und Arthur. Mollys Augen zeigten deutlich Spuren der Träne die sie in den letzten Wochen vergossen hatte. Arthurs Gesicht hingegen zeigte genau wie die Blicke seiner Söhne eine Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Resignation. Alastor schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sie verstehen. Harry war fast wie ein Sohn für diese Familie gewesen.

Was er für ihre jüngste Tochter war, wollte er sich gar nicht so genau vorstellen. Er war innerlich zusammengezuckt als er Ginny das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Sie war abgemagert und ihre Augen waren zugequollen gewesen. Sie weinte nur. Das ging selbst dem erfahrenen Auror an die Nieren. Auch das Granger Mädchen sah nicht viel besser aus.

Sie alle betrauerten ihren Freund. Auch der jüngste Männliche Weasley. Ron sah nicht gut aus. Doch an seinem auftreten störte ihn etwas auch wenn er nicht zu sagen vermochte was es war. Er verdrängte die Gedanken an die Trauernden und sagte mit fester Stimme „Wir müssen weiter kämpfen, dazu habe ich dieses Treffen einberufen. Wir brauchen einen neuen Anführer." Einige Stimmen wurden laut die Fragten ob der Kampf überhaupt noch Sinn hatte.

Seltsamerweise war es Lupin der Antwortete. „Wenn wir jetzt aufgeben dann treten wir alle mit Füßen wofür Albus und Harry gekämpft haben." Seine Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht doch in seinen Augen stand eine Qual geschrieben die keiner der Anwesenden nachvollziehen konnte. Es auch nicht wollte.

„Er hat Recht! Wir müssen weiter kämpfen dieses Monster darf nicht gewinnen!" rief ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens aus. Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte. Doch konnte man noch immer Zweifel in den Augen sehen. Hestia Jones meldete sich zu Wort „Der dunkle Lord ist mächtiger als je zuvor. Ich habe gehört das er eine Gruppe von 20 Auroren ohne jegliche Anstrengung besiegt hat. Was sollen wir ohne Albus gegen solch einen Gegner ausrichten?"

Man sah den Ordensmitglieder ihren Schreck über diese Mitteilung an. Moody schnaubte „Das ist doch Blödsinn!" Allerdings wurde er von Tonks korrigiert, sie hatte noch immer einen Arm um Lupin gelegt doch ihr Blick fixierte Moody. „Nein Alastor es ist die Wahrheit. Er hat zwanzig Auroren umgebracht. Ohne mühe. Verdammt er hat noch nicht mal seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Es kursieren die merkwürdigsten Gerüchte im Ministerium. Voldemort schein sich verändert zu haben sein ganzes auftreten und aussehen ist anders als früher." Sagte sie Nachdenklich.

„Ja das habe ich auch gehört!" meldete sich Kingsley Shakelbot. Mit seiner tiefen ruhigen Stimme erklärte er „Es gab einen überlebenden bei diesem Kampf zwischen dem dunklen Lord und unseren Jungs. Er ist geistig zerrüttet doch sagte er immer wieder _in Dämon, er ist ein Dämon_." Nachdenklich kratzte sich Moody am Kinn. „Wie dem auch sei. Selbst wenn er Mächtiger geworden ist. Seinen Anhängern können wir immer noch die Stirn bieten. Und wir werden auch eine Möglichkeit finden ihn zu beseitigen. Niemand ist Unbesiegbar." Stellte er fest.

Es ging noch lange so weiter. Doch am Ende hatten sie es geschafft zumindest einen neuen Ordensleiter zu wählen. Sie entschieden sich für Minerva McGonagall. Sie war einfach am geeignetsten. Sie hatte schon Erfahrung in Kampf Situationen und war an einem Zentralen Punkt, Hogwarts. Jeder vertraute ihr und ihrem Urteil. Sie war Perfekt. Niemand wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt das es das letzte Treffen des Orden des Phönix sein sollte.

Niemand ahnte das Minerva McGonagall verschwinden würde. Sobald Hogwarts fiel. Die Dunkelheit breitete sich über die Welt aus. Langsam aber sicher wurde das Licht verdrängt.

_London / Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, Zimmer von Ron_

Ron und Hermine saßen gemeinsam im dem Zimmer welches sich Ron noch vor wenigen Monaten mit Harry geteilt hatte. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie schlief etwas, den sie hatte in den letzten Tagen, genauer gesagt seit Harrys Leiche gefunden wurde nicht wirklich schlafen können. Ihre Augen waren genau wie die Ginnys permanent gerötet und sie hatte viel Gewicht verloren. Aber langsam fing sie sich wieder. Das hatte sie vor allem Ron zu verdanken.

Er lächelte immer für sie und versuchte sie aufzubauen. Auch er trauerte um seinen Freund, das wusste Hermine. Trotzdem gab er ihr Kraft und steckte seine eigenen Gefühle zurück.

Hermine konnte nicht ahnen was wirklich der Grund für Rons stärke war. Sie konnte nicht Wissen das es einen weiteren Verräter gab. Eine Person die alle über den Blutschutz wusste der um Harry Heim lag. Eine Person die auch von den Horkruxen wusste. Ron hatte all diese Informationen und er hat sie an Voldemort weiter gegeben. Er hatte seinen besten Freund an den dunklen Lord ausgeliefert.

Doch Ron hatte nicht einen Augenblick gezögert. Es wurde Zeit das Potter verschwand. Er hätte nie eine Chance bei seiner Hermine gehabt wenn er neben dem großen Harry Potter stand.

Rons Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Hasserfüllten Fratze. Dieser eingebildete Reiche Bastard hatte immer alles bekommen und er hatte es mit ansehen müssen. Er hatte zusehen müssen und immer ruhig im Schatten stehen müssen. Im Schatten von Harry Potter. /Doch jetzt nicht mehr/ Dachte der Rothaarige grimmig. Potter war weg. Endlich! Und noch besser er würde eine wichtige Rolle einnehmen wenn der dunkle Lord die Welt übernahm.

Er würde die Dankbarkeit von Voldemort bekommen. Und er würde Hermine bekommen, egal wie. Der Rotschopf musterte Hermine mit lüsternen Blick. Er würde es erst mit einer Beziehung versuchen. Aber wenn sie sich weigerte. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Er würde alles tun um Hermine zu bekommen. Alles!

Doch im Augenblick spielte er noch den trauernden Freund. Er setzte seine Maske wieder auf. Verlieh seinem Gesicht einen Traurigen Ausdruck als er melkte das Hermine sich regte. „Geht's?" fragte er Einfühlsam als er sie sanft aus ihrem Alptraum schüttelt. Die braunen Augen blickten sich kurz verwirrt um dann schenkte sie ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Es geht. Ich hab nur schon wieder von Harry geträumt."

Ein Schatten legte sich über Rons Gesicht /Immer noch denkt sie nur an Potter/ Dachte er wütend. Doch es war schnell wieder vorbei. Er nickte ihr zu und seufzte „Ja er fehlt mir auch." Meinte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

_Little Hangelton / Riddle Manor_

Das Gebäude auf dem Hügel über Little Hangelton war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Noch vor zwei Jahren war ein benahe verfallenes Gebäude doch jetzt wirkte es wie neu. Es strahlte wieder in altem Glanz und doch war es anders. Das Riddle Haus war nie wirklich einladend gewesen. Doch jetzt hing eine düster fast schon bedrohlich Atmosphäre über dem Haus. Die ganze Pracht des Gebäudes war nur ein Mantel. Eine Tarnung. Aber die Menschen in Little Hangelton wussten das der schein trog. Das Haus war vom bösen bewohnt erzählte Mann sich in der kleinen Stadt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Niemand wusste wie es beinahe übernacht wieder aufgebaut worden war. Doch alle waren sich einig das etwas mit diesem Anwesen nicht stimmte. Manchmal glaubten hörte man Schreie aus dem innern des Hauses. Schmerzensschreie. Es brannte immer Licht hinter den Unzähligen Fenstern, doch ihr Schein wirkte irgendwie Matt und getrübt. Es war den Bewohnern Little Hangelotns unheimlich.

Niemand wagte sich mehr auch nur in die nähe des Grundstückes.

Es war eine Woche nach dem Tode Harry Potters, natürlich wussten die Menschen hier nichts davon. Der Tag war Sonnig und jeder ging seinen Geschäften nach. Es begann mit einem Schrei vom Haus des Bäckers. Ein Markerschütternder Schrei der in der Morgendlichen Stille wiederhallte. Bevor jemand regieren konnte strömten ungefähr fünfzig in Schwarze Roben gekleidete und Maskierte Männer die kleine Stadt. Die Bewohner hatten keine Chance gegen die Todesser.

Männer musste hilflos mit ansehen wie ihre Frauen verschleppt wurden. Die Kinder wurden direkt getötet. Immer wieder hörte man Schmerzensschreie. Crucio war das Wort welches die Schmerzen auslöste. Die Bewohner Little Hangeltons wusste nichts von Magie oder Zauberei. Sie wusste nicht wer die Männer mit den schwarzen Roben und den Holzstöcken waren. Und doch, obwohl sie nichts von Magie und der Magische Welt wussten. Verloren sie an diesem Tag ihre Freiheit. Wurden die ersten Opfer von Lord Voldemorts Krieg.

Zum Teil verloren sie ihr Leben. In den nächsten Monaten würden sich die Lebenden wünschen gestorben zu sein. Es war ein grausames und Menschenfeindliches Regime was nun über Little Hangelton herrschte.

Es wurden spezielle Lager geschaffen. Das Leben der Menschen änderte sich von einem Tag auf den anderen. Die Männer egal ob jung oder alt wurden zur Arbeit eingesetzt bis sie starben. Mädchen und Frauen wurden zusammengetrieben und unter den Todessern verteilt.Man konnte ihre Angstschreie in den Nächten hören das Betteln um Gnade. Gnade die ihnen nicht erwiesen wurde. An diesem Tag bewiesen die Todesser das sie ihren Namen nicht umsonst trugen.

Der 7 August 1998 geht in der Zaubererwelt als der Tag des Beginns der Dunkelheit ein. Doch eigentlich wusste niemand wieso. Die Bewohner des kleinen Örtchens würden in den Analen des Krieges verloren gehen. Die kleine Stadt Little Hangelton würde vergessen werden.

_In der Dunkelheit_

Er spürte wie ihn etwas zu sich zog. Mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft wurde er aus der Dunkelheit gerissen. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber er spürte das ihm diese Kraft wohlgesonnen war. Langsam begann die Dunkelheit einem tiefen Blau zu weichen. Er konnte Flecken von weiß in diesem Blau erkennen. Im nächsten Augenblick machte es Klick bei ihm. Es war der Himmel ein strahlend blauer Himmel. Erst Sekunden später wurde ihm die Konsequenz bewusst. Er fiel gerade aus dem Himmel auf die Erde. Doch so schnelle wie die Panik aufkam verging sie wieder.

Sein Fall wurde nicht schneller, die Unsichtbare Kraft zog ihn mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit dem Erdboden Entgegen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und er spürte wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen und dachte nur WOW. Er war auf einer Wunderschönen und scheinbar Abgelegenen Waldlichtung gelandet. Er hörte nur das Spiel des Windes mit den Blätter und vereinzeltes Vogelgezwitscher. Alles hier wirkte Friedlich und unberührt. Allerdings fragte er sich wer ihn hierher geholt hatte. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen als eine tiefe sanfte Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Willkommen Auserwählter." Harry rollte angesichts der Ansprache mit den Augen. „Harry reicht." Antwortete er dem Fremden noch während er sich umdrehte. Im nächsten Augenblick verschlug es ihm den Atem. Vor ihm stand ein Wesen welches zu beschreiben mit Worten nur sehr unzureichend Möglich. Prächtige Flügel ragten aus dem Rücken des Muskulösen Körpers. Die Gesichtszüge wirkten wie gemeißelt. Strahlten Gleichzeitig Sanftheit, Kraft und Härte aus. Die Augen waren wie Abgründe der Zeit. Sobald seine Augen die des Fremden trafen spürte Harry wie er begann sich in diesen Augen zu verlieren. Dieses Wesen war Perfekt. Er war in ein Fließendes weißes Gewand gehüllt welches im Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Flügeln stand.

„Wer, was, wie." Harry wusste gar nicht welche Frage er zuerst stellen sollte. Auch seine neuen Erinnerungen gaben ihm keinen Aufschluss darüber wer da vor ihm stand. Der Engel lachte. Doch war er überhaupt ein Engel. Sein Lachen war kalt und freundlich, hasserfüllt und voller Liebe. Schmerzhaft und Angenehm. Es war gut und böse in einer Person. „Ich bin Azrael der Engel des Todes. Ich werde dich Ausbilden unter anderem." Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zurück als Azrael seinen Namen nannte.

Kein Wunder er stand dem Tod gegenüber. Wer würde da ruhig bleiben? Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er den Sinn hinter den Worten Azraels verarbeitet hatte. „Mich ausbilden?" Fragte er baff. Der Engel nickte. „Ja dich Ausbilden. Zorya sollte es dir Eigentlich erklärt haben? Wie dem auch sein wir sollte das nicht hier besprechen. Im Übrigen du bist hier auf Avalon der Insel der Zeit." Sagte Azrael mit einem Lächeln. Harry konnte nur noch nicken.

Das war alles zuviel. Erst sein nicht gerade Angenehmer tot. Er war tot gewesen dessen war er sich sicher. Dann diese neuen Erinnerungen und die gesegneten der Finsternis die er töten sollte. Es war einfach zuviel, jetzt auch noch den Engel des Todes zu verarbeiten.

Gedankenversunken folgte er Azrael. Der Todesengel ließ den jungen Mann in Ruhe. Er wusste wie er sich fühlte. Natürlich.

_Little Hangelton / Riddle Manor_

Lord Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron. Er hatte den Befehl gegeben los zu schlagen. Doch vorläufig nur in der Muggelwelt. Und auch nur im kleinen Rahmen. Einige wenige Orte wurden unter seine Kontrolle gebracht um seine Todesser zu beschäftigen. Er erwartete seine Verbündeten, seine Untergebenen. Zwölf niedere Dämonen die Michael auf die Erde gesandt hatte. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu ihm. Im Stillen bewunderte er Michael für sein Planerisches Geschick.

Er hatte all dies schon über Jahrhunderte geplant und vorbereitet. Er hatte gewusst das er Lord Voldemort ihn und die anderen Fürsten anrufen würde. Es stand nie im Zweifel das der dunkle Lord die gewünschte Macht bekäme, trotzdem hatten sie dieses Spiel gespielt. Sie wollten sich der Loyalität des Lords sicher sein. Voldemort lachte leise. Er würde seine Loyalität beweisen. Die 12 Dämonen würden in drei Tagen hier sein. Dann würde er seinen Krieg beginnen. Die Zaubererwelt und die Welt der Muggel würde er erobern zu ehren der sechs Fürsten der Hölle. Angst und Schrecken würden auf der Welt regieren. Die Krieger des Lichtes würde er zerschmettern. Er würde sie langsam töten, niemand wiedersetzte sich ihm. Niemand wiedersetzte sich den Fürsten.

Es würde schnelle gehen. Sehr schnell. Bevor sich auch nur so etwas wie Widerstand formieren könnte wäre es zu spät. Er ließ ein schauerliches Lachen hören welches den Todessern die sich im Manor befanden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Er wusste um die gesegneten der Finsternis. Sehnsüchtig erwartete er ihr Erwachen. Er wusste das es drei Frauen und ein Mann sein würden in denen die dunkle Gaben erwachten.

Er freute sich auf den Tag an dem dies geschah, dann würde das Licht endgültig vergehen und Dunkelheit über die Welt regieren.

_Verschiedene Orte auf dem Planeten_

Sie rannten hetzten ihrem Ziel entgegen. Wenn sie auf Menschen trafen töteten sie diese. Nichts konnte sie stoppen. Sie würden bald da sein. Sie würden den Auftrag ihres Herren erfüllen. Sie spürten den neuen Dämon. Sie folgten der Aura. Noch waren sie Fremd auf dieser Welt, versteckten sich vor dem Licht der Sonne. Aber bald würde die Finsternis über das Licht siegen. Dann wäre auch diese Welt ihr Heim. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, das Ziel war nahe.


	6. 4 Wie die Hoffnung stirbt

**4. Wie die Hoffnung stirbt** Avalon / Schloss 

Harry war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken das er nicht mir bekam das sie den Wald bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten. Erst als Azrael sagte „Wir sind da." Wurde Harry sich der veränderten Umgebung bewusst.

Ihm stockte der Atem als seine Blick auf ein gigantische Schloss viel. Harry konnte nicht sagen was es war was ihn so in den Bann zog. Doch sein Blick war an den Majestätische Mauern wie fest geklebt. Er konnte aus dieser Entfernung nicht bestimmen aus welchem Material die Mauern gefertigt waren nur das es ein strahlend Weißes war. Sein Blick glitt über die Mauern hinweg zu den Türmen die an den Wolken zu kratzen schienen. Diese Burg war größer als Hogwarts. Prachtvoller. Erhabener. Er fand einfach nicht das richtige Wort. Er nahm nur unterbewusst war wie er in Richtung des Schlosses geschoben wurde.

Mit jedem Schritt den sie sich näherten entdeckte Harry etwas neues an dem Schloss. Die Mauern wiesen keinerlei fugen oder ähnliches auf. Auch jetzt konnte er nicht sagen wie das Material die Mauern bestanden, er glaubte auch nicht darauf noch eine Antwort zu finden. Sie waren aus einem Stück. Es sah so aus als wäre das Schloss nicht gebaut worden. Sondern viel mehr gewachsen. Kein Ansatz eines Fundaments oder ähnlichem. Es schien einfach da zu sein.

Sie erreichten das mit Gold verzierte Eingangsportal. Harry konnte kunstvoll gearbeitete Greifen, Vampire, Phönixe, Dementoren, Drachen und Basilisken und noch viele andere Kreaturen erkennen. Sie waren alle in ihrem ewigen Kampf dargestellt gut gegen böse. Licht gegen Dunkelheit.

Sicherlich wäre er noch Stunden stehen geblieben und hätte dieses Kunstvolle Portal betrachtet. Doch sein Begleiter schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt weiter.

Kurz wollte Harry sich dagegen wehren wie ein kleines Kind durch die Gegend dirigiert zu werden entschied sich aber dagegen. Sich mit dem Tod anzulegen wäre wohl nicht die beste Idee.

Auch das innere des Schlosses war prächtig. Harry war jedoch mittlerweile in einen dämmrigen Zustand gefallen. Er staunte einfach alles an ohne es wirklich zu registrieren. Azrael konnte seine Amüsement kaum verbergen als er den jungen in einen der Salons des Schlosses führte.

Harry registrierte die Personen in dem Raum nur unterbewusst. Die fünf standen auf und kamen mit einem Lächeln auf Azrael und Harry zu.

Ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren begrüßte sie. „Hallo Harry freut mich dich zu sehen." Harry konnte nur nicken. Er hob seinen Blick und musterte die anderen Anwesenden. Es waren zwei Männer und drei Frauen. Sie alle lächelten ihn freundlich an. „Setzen wir uns doch." Sagte eine der Frauen. Harry wurde zu einem der Sessel dirigiert und versuchte seine Gedanken auf die Bevorstehende Unterhaltung zu konzentrieren. Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel aus Verwirrung, Staunen und Unglauben und er war wieder in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Zum ersten mal nahm er die anderen fünf genauer in Augenschein. Äußerlich schienen sie normale Menschen zu sein, doch Harry spürte das dies nicht der Fall war. Er wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam doch es war da.

Sie alle blickten Harry freundlich entgegen. Zu seiner Rechten saßen die Frauen. Sie waren alle drei auf ihre Art und Weise Wunderschön. Da war aber etwas seltsames an ihnen. Im nächsten Augenblick traf es ihn. Sie hatten alle die selbe Augenfarbe. Nicht nur ungefähr, nein es war exakt die selbe. Schwestern also. Doch ansonsten waren sie Grund verschieden. Die mittlere sah irgendwie Asiatisch aus. Schwarze Haar leicht Schlitzförmige Augen auch die Kleidung passte dazu.

Die Frau zu ihrer Rechten hatte Lange Blonde Haare eine sehr blasse beinahe weiße Haut und trug ein eher Moderneres Outfit. Jeans und T-Shirt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Linken auch ihre Haare waren Blond jedoch wesentlich kürzer. Wo die anderen eher Altertümliche Sachen trugen trug sie fast schon futuristische Klamotten. /Aber es sieht sehr gut an ihr aus/ dachte Harry.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er leicht rot als sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.

Schnell wand er seinen Blick ab und musterte die beiden Männer. Auch bei ihnen viel zuerst auf das sie identische Augen hatten. Eigentlich ein eher unauffälliges Detail, doch Harry sprang es regelrecht an. Diese Augen hatte er allerdings schon einmal gesehen. Es traf ihn als er erneut Azraels Blick begegnete. Die gleichen Augen.

/So viel zu meiner Geschwister Theorie. Er bezweifelte das der Engel des Todes Geschwister hatte./ Eine sanfte Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Die Frau mit den kurzen blonden Haaren sprach. Ihre Stimme gab Harry ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit welches er sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Nun Harry ich denke wir sollten uns erst mal vorstellen." Zustimmendes Nicken der anderen. Die Frau begann. „Nun meine Name ist..."

London / Ministerium der Magie / Aurorenzentrale 

Nymphadora Tonks war direkt nach dem Treffen des Ordens wieder in die Aurorenzentrale zurück gekehrt. In der Gegenwärtigen Lage konnten es sich die Auroren kaum leisten mal eine Stunde frei zu nehmen. Trotzdem viel ihr auf das es scheibar im Augenblick besonders hektisch Zuging. Gerade als sie an ihrem Schreibtisch ankam, wurde sie auch schon von Amelia Bones gerufen. /Hier stimmt was nicht/ Dachte Tonks.

Amelia war die Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale und wurde von ihren Mitarbeitern respektiert. Sie war immer die Ruhe in Person, mache glaubten das sie auch der Apokalypse noch ruhig entgegen sehen und ihre Optionen abwägen würde. Wer sie allerdings besser kannte wusste wann Amelia besorgt oder Beunruhigt war. Tonks gehörte zu diesen Menschen. Sie hörte die leichte Anspannung in der Stimme der Direktorin und erkannte das sich die Augen hinter der Brille etwas verengt hatte. Beunruhigt ging Tonks auf Amelia zu.

Sie ließ sich auf den angebotenen Platz fallen während Amelia die Tür Schloss. Tonks beobachtete ihre Chefin genau. Sie wirkte Müde und abgespannt, das war aber nicht weiter verwunderlich. Die Todesserangriffe hatte von heute auf Morgen derart zugenommen das man sich fragte woher die alle kamen. Es schien einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Egal wie viele sie Fingen oder töteten, es standen sofort zwei neue da. Aber etwas fehlte heute. Die Energie. Amelia hatte immer eine Energie an den Tag gelegt die ihre Mitarbeiter beflügelte. Sie war wie eine abgeschwächte Version von Dumbledore gewesen. Doch jetzt wirkte sie seltsam Müde und Kraftlos. Tonks fragte sich was geschehen war das Amelia scheinbar allen Kampfgeist verloren hatte. Nicht mal nach Harrys und Dumbledores tot war sie derart am Boden.

Amelia Bondes seufzte und wandte sich Tonks zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln legten sich auf ihre strengen Züge als sie die Besorgnis der jungen, aber nichts desto trotz fähigen Aurorin sah. Aber das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

„Wir haben ein gewaltiges Problem Tonks." Begann sie. Tonks richtete sich ein Stück auf und konzentrierte sich voll auf Amelia. Wenn Amelia Bones von einem Problem sprach dann war es ernst. „Was ist geschehen Direktor?" Fragte Tonks mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. Amelia rieb sich die Augen und ließ sich etwas weiter in ihren Stuhl sinken.

„Sie erinnern sich das wir mit zusammen mit anderen Ministerien verschiedene Zauberersiedlungen Welt weit gesichert haben?" Tonks nickte hierzu. Es war eine der Maßnahmen des neuen Ministers gewesen eine Allianz mit den anderen Ministerien zu schleißen. Die Sicherung von 25 Orten war das erste große Projekt gewesen. Unter anderem waren es die großen Schulen der Magie Hogwarts, Bauxbaton und Durmstrang. Aber auch viele Zaubererstraßen und Gemeinden. Wie die Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade und andere. All diese Orte stehen unter der Ständigen Bewachung von mehreren Dutzend Auroren verschiedener Länder.

„Nun bis auf Hogwarts, Hogsmeade und die Winkelgasse sind alle geschützten Orte den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen." Fuhr Amelia mit müder Stimme fort. Tonks erstarrte das konnte nicht sein. Es gab Pläne um zu verhindern das die Auroren in Unterzahl gerieten. Zu diesen Plänen gehörten unter anderem Portschlüssel, sichere Floh Verbindungen und ein magisches Alarmsystem. Ziel war es das jedes Team sofort informiert würde wenn ein anderes Angegriffen würde.

So konnten schnell alle Kräfte gesammelt werden um effektiv gegen die Todesser vorzugehen. Tonks musste einige male schlucken.

„Was ist schief gegangen?" Fragte sie. Amelia lachte auf. „Nichts Tonks wirklich gar nichts. Sämtliche Pläne haben bestens funktioniert. Der Angriff der Todesser begann in Frankreich. Die anderen Teams wusste keine Minute später Bescheid und waren zu Stelle um ihre Kollegen zu unterstützen. Es gab nur zwei überlebende des Gemetzels." Schloss Amelia bitter. Wenn Tonks vorher schon blass war nun war sie Weiß wie eine Wand. Nur zwei überlebende? Das hieß das Voldemort mit einem Angriff 80 Prozent aller Auroren Weltweit ausgeschaltet hatte.

„Wie viele Todesser waren es?" fragte Tonks. Ihre Stimme war etwas schwammig. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen viele der Männer kannte sie.

Amelia holte tief Luft und antwortete ruhig „Zwölf" Sofort wollte Tonks widersprechen das dies nicht möglich wäre doch Amelia schnitt ihr mit einer Geste das Wort ab. „Es waren zwölf. Sie erinnern sich sicher wie Voldemort 20 von unseren Jungs ausgeschaltet hat?" Fragte sie. Tonks nickte etwas verwirrt über den Themenwechsel. Amelia fuhr ruhig fort, doch konnte sie ein Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht ganz verdecken „Sie Erinnern sich sicher auch daran das der einzige überlebende immer wieder von einem Dämon faselte. Wir dachten bisher das er es Bildlich meint. Nun Wissen wir es besser. Er meint es genauso wie er es sagte. Voldemort und zwölf seiner Anhänger sind Dämonen." Bei dieser Nachricht schüttelte Tonks unwillkürlich den Kopf. Dämonen waren ein Mythos es gab keinerlei Beweise das sie je existiert haben. Doch wenn Amelia das sagte musste etwas dran sein. „Woher Wissen Sie das so genau?" Fragte Tonks nicht sicher ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

„Ganz einfach die beiden Überlebenden des Massakers haben nur überlebt weil sie Bannsprüche gegen Dämonen auf sich legten. Das gab ihnen Zeit zur Flucht." Tonks starrte den Direktor an. Diese Bannsprüche wurden nicht gelehrt da sie keinen Normalen Zauber oder Fluch abhalten konnten noch sonst irgendeinen Effekt hatte. Zumindest glaubte man das bisher.

Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Bevor Tonks das eben gesagte überhaupt realisieren konnte fuhr Amelia fort.

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Es hat sich gezeigt das besagte Bannsprüche die neuen Anhänger von Voldemort stoppen. Doch ihn selbst nicht. Unsere Jungs haben einen Schock. Das sie entkommen konnten war entweder pures Glück oder von Voldemort beabsichtigt."

Die Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale richtete sich ein Stück auf. „Der Grund warum ich ihnen und nachher auch Kingsley dies erzähle ist das sie beide nun die Dienstältesten Auroren Englands sind. Unsere Schlagkraft ist auf zehn Frischlinge und 20 Kadetten zusammen geschrumpft. Wir bereiten die Evakuierung des Ministeriums vor. Der Minister wird an einen, wie wir hoffen sicheren Ort gebracht. Das restliche Ministerium geht außer Landes." Beendete Amelia ihre Erklärungen. Tonks nickte. Sie war über alle Maßen verwirrt doch hatte sie erfasst was zu tun war. Schnell erhob sie sich und machte sich daran den anderen zu helfen das Ministerium zu evakuieren. „Schicken sie mir Kingsley her." Rief ihr Amelia noch hinter her. Tonks nickte und verschwand endgültig aus dem Büro.

Nachdem sie Kingsley zu Amelia geschickt und dem Orden eine Nachricht über die neuesten Entwicklungen zukommen lassen hatte, begann sie die Evakuierung zu organisieren. Die Priorität war klar. Der Minister für Magie musste sicher zu seinem Zielort gelangen. Erst danach würde man das Restliche Ministerium evakuieren. Hoffentlich reichte die Zeit.

Little Hangelton / Riddle Manor, Voldemorts Tronsaal 

Schon lange war der dunkle Lord nicht mehr in so guter Stimmung gewesen. Die zwölf Dämonen waren eingetroffen und konnten direkt eingesetzt werden. Er hatte mit einem Schlag einen grossteil seiner Gegner eliminieren können. /Lächerlich Allianz/

Dank seiner Spione in den verschiedenen Ministerien hatte er es geschafft mindestens 70 Prozent aller Auroren auszuschalten. Er hatte sie in eine Falle gelockt. Diese Narren konnten ja nicht Wissen das sie gegen Dämonen kämpften. Er ließ eine schauerliches Lachen hören welches sich im ganzen Manor ausbreitete. Alles lief nach Plan. Sein Spion beim Orden hatte ihm interessante Informationen zukommen lasse. /Ich werde ihn belohnen wenn wir den Orden nieder gestreckt haben/ Dachte der Lord.

Den Standort des Hauptquartiers konnte sein Spion nicht Preisgeben doch die Nachbaradressen waren nicht durch den Fidelius Zauber geschützt. Er lächelte böse. Das alte Haus der Blacks. Er hätte es Wissen müssen. Nun da er den Standort des Hauptquartiers kannte würde es für ihn kein Problem darstellen den Zauber zu brechen. „Wurmschwanz" rief er. Die jämmerliche, rückratlose Entschuldigung für eine Zauberer kam zu ihm und warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie und senkte Demütig sein Haupt. „J j ja Meister?" brachte er mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

„Sag meinen Dienern das sie sich nach London begeben sollen. Versammle alle Todesser hier im Manor. Heute werden wir ihnen auch noch ihre letzte Hoffnung nehmen!" sagte er kalt mit einem schon als Wahnsinnig zu bezeichnenden Grinsen im Gesicht.

Wurmschwanz erschauderte. „Ja Herr." Schnell stand er auf und floh regelrecht aus dem Thronsaal des dunklen Lords. Er konnte den Blick der Roten Augen auf sich spüren, wie sie jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgten. Selbst als sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen hatte er noch immer das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Der dunkle Lord war furcheinflößender und mächtiger den je. Auch äußerlich hatte er sich verändert. Sein Gesicht war nun wieder mehr Menschlich und sein Körper eindeutig durchtrainiert. Doch dieses eigentlich schon wieder fast normale Aussehen schien die düstere Ausstrahlung des Lords nur noch zu vergrößern. Seine Magische Macht war unvorstellbar. Keiner der Todesser hatte je solche Macht gesehen oder auch nur von solcher Macht zu träumen gewagt. Lord Voldemort hatte sie errungen.

Nur seine roten Augen erinnerten noch an seinen alten Körper.

Wurmschwanz schauderte erneut. Der Lord war nicht nur mächtiger den je nein auch grausamer. So Menschlich er nun auch wieder schien, so unmenschlich war es was er Gefangenen antat. Schnell lenkte Wurmschwanz seine Gedanken zu seiner Aufgabe. Auf keinen Fall wollte er den Zorn des Lords auf sich ziehen.

London / Grimmauldplatz 

Auf dem düsteren Platz erschienen zwölf Personen. Wenn sie jemand gesehen hätte wäre ihm Unweigerlich die Frage durch den Kopf gegangen wie sie überhaupt noch stehen konnte.

Die Körper der zwölf waren übersät mit Schnittwunden und einige Knochen schienen Gebrochen zu seine. Die Arme waren in unmöglichen Winkeln von ihren Körpern gebogen. Einigen waren ganze Teile des Gesichts weg gebrannt. Die Augen dreier von ihnen waren nur noch an Hand der Vertiefungen der Augenhöhlen zu erkennen und doch schienen sie etwas sehen zu können. Auch ihre sonstigen Verletzungen schienen sie nicht zu kümmern.

Sie waren die zwölf Dämonen unter Voldemorts Befehl. Sie richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den scheinbar Leeren Raum zwischen Nummer 11 und Nummer 13. Ruhig standen sie da, nur der Wind spielte mit ihren Robe. Der Blick der zwölf war auf diesen Punkt fixiert.

Es begann mit einem leichten Flimmern wurde aber schnell zu einem regelrechten Feuerwerk magischer Energien. Der Fidelius Zauber über Grimauldplatz Nummer 12 erstarb mit einem blendend Hellen blauen Blitz.

Das war das Zeichen die zwölf Krieger aus der Unterwelt setzten sich in Bewegung. Als sie die Eingangstür erreichten zerbarst diese bereits in Tausend Stücke.

_London / Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, Salon (Eine halbe Stunde vorher)_

Mad Eye Moody saß an einem Tisch im Grimmauldpaltz Nummer 12 und laß einige Berichte von Ordensmitgliedern. Sein Augenmerk lag gerade auf einem Brief von Tonks. Der Inhalt des Briefes beunruhigte den alten Ex-Auroren. Sie hatten es mit einem Gegner zu tun der eigentlich nicht mehr als eine Legende war. Es gab nur wenige Aufzeichnungen über Dämonen und keine der Quellen war wirklich ernst zu nehmen gewesen. Die wenigen niedergeschriebenen Zauber waren nie gelhrt worden weil sie keinen nutzen zu haben schienen.

/Verdammt! Das ist gar nicht gut./ Dachte er. Sie mussten weg. Das war ihm klar. Die gesamte Situation hatte sich geändert. Sie hatten es plötzlich nicht mehr mit einem einfachen Zauberer zu tun, sondern mit einem Dämon. Dies war ein unkalkulierbares Risiko. Keiner wusste welche Kräfte Dämonen hatten. Es war durchaus Möglich das der Fidelius von ihnen gebrochen werden konnte. /Zuerst die Kinder. Den Rest sehen wir später/ Schnell überschlug er die Anzahl der Mitglieder die sich Momentan im Hauptquartier befanden. /Sechsundzwanzig/ Nur der innere Orden.

Mad Eye begab sich in die Küche und rief die Mitglieder zusammen die sich gerade im Haus aufhielten um sie über die neuesten Entwicklungen ins Bild zu setzen. Er fasste den Brief von Tonks kurz zusammen. Nachdem alle den Schock einigermaßen überwunden hatte entschied man die Kinder sofort nach Hogwarts zu schicken. So wären sie bei einem etwaigen Angriff auf den Grimmauldplatz sicher. Auch wurde beschlossen das Hauptquartier in den nächsten Stunde zu räumen und die anderen Mitglieder über die neue Gefahr zu informieren.

Als sich die Flammen des Kamins in der Küche zehn Minuten später ein letztes mal Grün färbten war vor allem Molly Weasley erleichtert das ihre Kinder zumindest für den Augenblick in Sicherheit waren. Bevor die Mitglieder des Ordens noch irgendetwas unternehmen konnten. Hörten sie ein Krachen aus der Eingangshalle. Keine Sekunde später stürmten sechs übel zugerichtete Personen die Küche. Bevor der Orden mehr tun konnte als die Fremden anzustarren. Gingen diese zum Angriff über.


	7. 5 Letzte Zuflucht

**5. Letzte Zuflucht**

Bevor die Anwesenden überhaupt realisieren konnten was geschah. Schrie Hestia Jones bereits qualvoll auf. Sie wurde regelrecht von den Angreifern zerfetzt. Mit Schreckgeweiteten Augen blickten die Ordenmitglieder auf das bizarre Schauspiel. Nur Moody reagierte. „Reductio maxima Delaria Dämona" rief er. Dieser Bannspruch wurde nicht auf der Akademie gelehrt. Doch Mad Eye war immer auf alle erdenklichen Situationen eingestellt.

So unwahrscheinlich es ihm erschienen war und so skeptischer er auch wegen der Existenz von Dämonen war. Das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten die Bannsprüche gegen die Kreaturen der Hölle zu erlernen. Immer Wachsam!

Der Spruch wirkte. Die Angreifer wurden von Hestia weg geschleudert und aus der Küche befördert. Doch für die Ordensheilerin kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Moody erkannte sofort das der Frau nicht mehr zu helfen war. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes löschte er ihr Leben aus. Schnell wandte er sich um und sah die anderen Mitglieder an. „Die Notfallportschlüssel! Schnell verdammt. Die bleiben nicht ewig da draußen liegen." Knurrte er die Versammelten an. Seine Stimme schien den Bann von den meisten Mitgliedern des Ordens zu nehmen. Nur Molly starrte immer noch auf das blutende etwas welches vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ein Mensch war. Mad Eye fluchte leise und ging auf die Weasley zu. Sein Magisches Auge war in seinen Hinterkopf gedreht damit er die Tür im Auge behalten konnte. „Molly reiß dich zusammen." Mrs. Weasley wandte den Blick von der Leiche ab und sah Moody in die Augen. Der alte Auror kannte diesen Blick. Es war Panik, nackte Angst die jeden klaren Gedanken hinweg fegte. Hinter sich hörte er ein unwilliges Knurren. Er schnappte sich Molly und aktivierte seinen Portschlüssel. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt sie mit zu seinem Versteck zu nehmen doch es ging nicht anders.

Jedes Mitglied hatte einen nicht verfolgbaren Portschlüssel erhalten der sie an ein beliebiges Ziel bringen würde. Auf diese Weise wäre niemand in der Lage die Position der anderen zu verraten sollte er in die Hand des Feindes fallen. Das er nun Molly mit in sein Versteck nahm, passte dem nicht nur leicht paranoiden Ex-Auroren gar nicht. Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Entweder er nahm sie mit oder diese Bestien würden sie töten.

Er danke Gott das er diesen Bannfluch gelernt hatte, sonst wären sie jetzt alle tot. Und nicht nur Hestia.

Während der Orden des Phönix im Grimmauldplatz um sein Leben fürchten musste lag Ron Weasley im Jungenschlafsaal von Gryffindor auf seinem Bett und las noch einmal den Brief durch den er seinem Meister schicken wollte. Ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich in das Gesicht des Rothaarigen als er an die Ehrungen dachte die er erhalten würde wenn der dunkle Lord erst die Macht an sich gerissen hatte. Er würde einer der wichtigsten Männer sein, das war sicher. Nicht nur das er dem Lord geholfen hatte Potter zu töten nein jetzt würde er ihm Hogwarts liefern. Niemand ahnte etwas davon, niemand wusste was in Ron vorging. Sie alle hatten ihm seine Trauer abgekauft hatten versucht ihn zu trösten. Seine Familie, seine Freund alle. Doch Ron war es egal. Es war ihm alles egal.

Seine Familie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt wegen Potter. Allein der Gedanke an den Jungen den er 4 Jahre lang seinen besten Freund genannt hatte brachte sein Blut zum kochen.

Einzig die Tatsache das er endlich tot war beruhigte den Rothaarigen. Er dachte zurück an die Zeit wo er wirklich geglaubt hatte Potter wäre ein Freund. Immer wieder war er zur Seite geschoben worden weil irgendetwas mit Potter war. Er musste sich immer wieder anhören wie schlimm es Harry doch ging wie schrecklich dessen Schicksal war. Anfangs hatte er es doch tatsächlich geglaubt. Aber es war nicht der Fall. Potter hatte alles was er sich immer wünschte, Geld, Ruhm und eine gewisse Macht. Trotzdem hatte er all dies bei Seite geschoben und sich vier lange Jahre davon blenden lassen das Harry ja wirklich kein schönes Leben hatte. Er hatte es ignoriert das dem Jungen der Lebt alles in den Schoß viel. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war.

Im vierten Jahr war er das erste mal aufgewacht, wieder hatte es Potter geschafft sich in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. Er war Trimagischer Champion geworden. Doch wieder hatte er sich blenden lassen. Hatte ihm geglaubt das er das alles gar nicht wollte. Aber von da an war der Zweifel in ihm gewesen. Er hatte langsam erkannt was wirklich los war. Immer öfter hörte er den Namen Harry aus dem Mund seiner Geschwister, seiner Eltern seiner Familie gehört. Alles drehte sich nur noch um den ach so armen Jungen.

Er wurde immer weiter zur Seite gedrängt. Seine eigene Familie interessierte sich mehr für Harry als für ihn. Dadurch hatte er erkannt was wirklich zählte. Macht. Er hatte sich geschworen nicht mehr im Schatten des sogenannten Retters zu stehen.

Er würde sich holen was ihm zustand und seine Familie würde es bereuen das sie sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte. Doch noch war der Ausgang des Kampfes unsicher gewesen. Er ging mit bedacht vor. Beobachtete. Mit dem Tod Dumbledores jedoch wusste er welche Seite gewinnen würde, auf welcher Seite er stehen musste um zu bekommen was er wollte. Macht. Aber Ron wollte nicht nur Macht er wollte auch Hermine. Sie war die Frau die er mehr als alles andere Begehrte. Kurz nach dem Tod Dumbledores hatte er sich den Todessern angeschlossen. Das dunkle Mal wurde ihm in die Haut gebrannt und er hatte dem dunklen Lord seine ewige Treue geschworen.

Dann hatte er ihm alles was er über die Schutzzauber die über den Ligusterweg lagen berichtet was er wusste. Der Lord war sehr zufrieden gewesen. Auch seine Informationen über das Hauptquartier waren von unschätzbaren Wert für den Lord gewesen. Durch seine neuen Fähigkeiten war er endlich in der Lage den Fidelius Zauber zu brechen und das Gebäude zu erobern. Oh ja Ron wusste das es einen Angriff geben würde. Auch hatte er gewusste das man sie nach Hogwarts bringen würde. Er lachte leise.

Die Rede die ihnen McGonagall gehalten hatte war wirklich amüsant gewesen. Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen Hogwarts wäre sicher. Sie würden den Kampf gewinnen. Das übliche blabla der Lichtzauberer. Sie waren so Naiv. Er hatte erkannt das sein Meister nun unbesiegbar war. Selbst mit Dumbledore und Potter hätte das Licht keine Chance mehr.

Der dunkle Lord war ein Dämon. Ron hatte es gesehen hatte die Macht des Lords gespürt. Er war kurz vor Potters tot noch einmal zu seinem Meister gerufen worden. Er hatte weitere Informationen gebraucht. Ron hatte es ihm bereitwillig gegeben. Nicht mal im Traum hatte er daran Gedacht sich den Wünschen des Lord zu wiedersetzen. /Es war auch gar nicht mehr Möglich ein Geheimnis vor dem Lord zu haben./ Dachte er.

Ron hatte gesehen und selbst gespürt wie mühelos Voldemort in den Verstand eines jeden eindringen konnte.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf seine Umgebung. Schnell betrat er die Eulerei. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden sandte er die Nachricht mit einem Uhu zu Voldemort. Lange Zeit sah er der Eule hinterher bis sie nur noch als winziger Punkt am Horizont zu erkennen war.

Voldemort würde glücklich über die Informationen sein. Dessen war Ron sich sicher. Er hatte dem dunklen Lord die Lage der Eingänge von verschiedenen Geheimgängen geschrieben. Außerdem hatte er die Namen von allen Personen im Schloss aufgelistet. Mit all diesen Informationen würde es den Anhängern des Lords ein leichtes sein Hogwarts einzunehmen. /Und ich erhalte meine Belohung/ Dachte er zufrieden.

Hunderte Kilometer von Hogwarts entfernt erschienen Mad Eye Moody und Molly Weasley mitten aus dem Nicht vor einem düsteren Schloss. Noch immer musste Moody die Frau neben sich stützen. Er stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und führte Molly zu der dunklen Festung. Das Gemäuer strahlte genau wie Hogwarts eine gewisse Macht und Erhabenheit aus doch war die Präsenz hier düsterer. Auch die Schutzzauber waren nicht wie die von Hogwarts. Es waren viele schwarzmagische Barrieren und Sprüche über das Gelände gelegt. Es war eine Festung so stark wie Hogwarts doch bei weitem nicht so gut. Es gab auch hier Weißmagische Schutzzauber aber diese wirkten Deplatziert unangebracht. Die ganze Festung strahlte Dunkelheit, Finsternis, Schwärze aus. Nichts Gutes hatte hier zu sein, so wirkten auch die Weißmagischen Schutzzauber, obwohl sie an Kraft den Schwarzmagische ebenbürtig waren, fehl am Platz. Es war als ob diese Zauber geduldet wären nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Albus hatte diese Zauber beschworen. Mad Eye hatte ihn überreden können die alte Festung in Besitz zu nehmen. Sie brauchten eine Zuflucht von welcher aus sie den Widerstand aus dem Untergrund heraus weiter führen konnte. Sollte es irgendwann so weit kommen.

Mad Eye schauderte unwillkürlich als er sich an seinen letzten Besuch in diesem Schloss erinnerte damals war er zusammen mit Albus und einer Truppe von fast 300 Auroren hier eingedrungen. Am Ende gab es nur drei überlebende Albus Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel und ihn selbst. Alle anderen waren entweder durch die Schutzzauber oder durch die Truppen des dunklen Lords der hier residierte gefallen. Es war die härteste Schlacht die Mad Eye je erlebt hatte und es war das einzige mal das er gezwungen war zu töten. Genau das war der Grund warum er diese Festung hatte für den Orden Nutzen wollen. Sie hatten es damals nicht geschafft die Schutzzauber zu brechen, sie hatten lediglich eine Lücke ausgenutzt. Diese wurde nun durch verschiedene Lichtsprüche kompensiert.

Dies war die letzte Zuflucht des Orden des Phönix hier an dem Ort von wo aus Grindelwald seinen Feldzug gegen die Welt der Zauberer geführt hat, hier würde sich nun der Widerstand gegen Voldemort sammeln. Doch zuvor war noch einiges zu tun. Moody schob die noch immer wie betäubt wirkende Molly Weasley den weg zum Schloss hinauf.

Nach einem langen Fussmarsch erreichten sie das Eingangsportal des Schlosses. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er die zweiflüglige Tür und betrat zusammen mit Molly die Eingangshalle. Der alte Auror sah sich kurz um. Trotz seiner und Albus Bemühungen wirkte das Schloss noch immer düster und feindlich. Mad Eye meinte noch immer die Schreie derer hören zu können die hier im letzten Gefecht gegen Grindelwald gefallen waren. Er sog dieLuft tief ein und konnte fast das Leid schmecken das sich an diesem Ort zugetragen hatte. Konnte beinahe noch das Blut der Gefangenen riechen und ihr flehen um Gnade hören.

„Alastor wo sind wir?" Mollys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Trüben Gedanken. Er wandte seinen Blick der Frau zu und antwortete „An einem Ort der Erinnerungen Molly." Er beachtete den verwirrte und noch immer leicht desorientierten, ängstlichen Blick von Molly nicht weiter. „Sam, Mat!" rief er in die Stille. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde dann ertöten zwei Plopps kurz hintereinander. Vor den beiden Zauberern standen zwei kleine Wesen mit blauer Haut und scheinbar viel zu großen Augen. Sie verneigten sich scheinbar Ehrfürchtig vor Moody.

Der rechte der beiden Hauselfen ergriff das Wort „Master Moody hat gerufen." Moody erlaubte sich ein leichte Lächeln, welches sein Gesicht noch mehr zerfurchte und seine gesamte Erscheinung noch unheimlicher machte. „Ja Sam das habe ich. Macht Zwei Zimmer fertig und bringt Molly bitte zu ihrem." Dabei deutete er auf die Frau neben sich. Molly sah Mad Eye fragend an doch dieser bedeutete ihr mit den Hauselfen mit zu gehen. Da Molly das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Bett und einigen Stunden schlaf hatte beließ sie es dabei und folgt den beiden Elfen.

Der Ex-Auror hingegen machte sich direkt auf den weg in die Bibliothek des Hauses. Er musste noch ein paar der Schutzzauber aktivieren, er wusste das Albus ein Buch dafür in der Bibliothek bereit gelegt hatte. In diesem wurde genau beschrieben wie man das Schloss endgültig versiegelte. Erst wenn das geschehen war konnte er es riskieren die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens hier zu versammeln. Er wusste das es Gefährlich werden für die anderen Mitglieder werden würde, doch wenn Voldemort erfahren würde wo sie sind bevor die Restlichen Schutzzauber aktiviert worden und er noch einige speziell gegen Dämonen hinzu gefügt hätte wären sie verloren. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er die Eingangshalle durchquert und die Bibliothek erreicht. Zielstrebig ging er auf einen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. Er beachtete die Meterlangen Regalreihen die mit unzähligen zum Teil Uralten Folianten und Büchern gefüllt waren nicht weiter. Sein Blick war nur auf diesen einen Tische fixiert. Dort hatte Albus das Buch abgelegt welches er nun benötigte. Es war mit verschiedenen Verschleierungszaubern belegt die verhindern sollten das es in die Falschen Hände viel.

Als er den Tisch erreichte sog er überrascht die Luft ein. „Wo zum Teufel ist das Buch." Er hörte schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Ohne darüber Nachzudenken wirbelte er herum und hob seinen Zauberstab, bereit wen auch immer zu Verfluchen. Bevor er die Bewegung beenden konnte spürte er einen Zauberstab im Nacken und erstarrte. Eine leise bekannte Stimme knurrte ihm ins Ohr „Lass den Zauberstab fallen Mad Eye. Keine Tricks, nicht mal du bist so schnell." Zischte ihm der Mann ins Ohr. Schnell überdachte Mad Eye seine Optionen doch musste er einsehen das er keine Chance hatte. Er wusste das sein Gegner ein Meister der dunklen Künste war und noch dazu ein exzellenter Duellist. Er würde keine Chance haben. Seufzend ließ er seinen Zauberstab zu Boden fallen. /Wie zum Teufel kommt der Kerl hier hinein/ Fragte er sich.

Der Mann trat den Zauberstab weg. Dieser schlitterte unter eines der unzählige Regale und war damit für Mad Eye unerreichbar. „Gut jetzt können wir Reden." Sagte der Mann und zog sich von dem Ex-Auroren zurück. Vorsichtig drehte sich Alastor um und blickte dem Fremden feindselig an. „Was willst du?" Fragte er aggressiv. Der andere Mann ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und ging zu einer der Sitzecken hinüber. Er ließ sich auf einen der mit roten Leder bezogenen Sessel fallen und wartete. Nach Sekunden folgte Moody seinem Beispiel und ließ sich dem Mann gegenüber auf einem Sessel nieder. „Nun?" Knurrte er. Der andere Mann lachte leise. „Ich bin nicht dein Feind Moody, die Dinge sind nicht wie sie scheinen. Albus hatte einen Plan der nun leider nicht mehr durchzuführen ist." Die Stimme des Mannes war von Trauer getränkt als er den Namen des Alten Direktors aussprach. Doch fing er sich schnell wieder. Und fuhr fort „Du erinnerst dich an die rechte Hand von Albus? Das war nur das Sichtbare Merkmal des Fluches der auf ihm lastete. Albus wäre so oder so gestorben und er hat..." Weiter konnte der Mann nicht sprechen den er wurde von Alastors tiefer knurrenden Stimme unterbrochen. „Willst du mir sagen Snape, das dass alles ein Plan war? Das Albus dir Befohlen hat ihn zu töten." Fragte der Ex-Auror. Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Doch Snape nickte nur. „Genau das will ich sagen."

Geschockt lehnte sich Moody zurück. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Konnte es wahr sein? Hatte Dumbledore das alles geplant. Hatte er gewusste das er sterben würde und gemeinsam mit Snape einen Plan entwickelt um das beste aus der Situation zu machen? Wenn das war wäre, dann wäre es natürlich genial. Durch den Mord an Dumbledore wäre Snape wahrscheinlich Vorldemorts Rechte Hand. Der dunkle Lord würde ihm alles Anvertrauen und Snape hätte damit die beste Position um Informationen zu Sammeln. Aber wenn das Stimmte, was meinte Snape damit das dass alles nichts mehr brachte. Diese und unzählige andere Fragen schossen Moody durch den Kopf. Er musterte den anderen Mann immer noch Vorsichtig doch ließ er nun zumindest den Gedanken zu das Snape doch kein Verräter war. Diese Geschichte war so abstrus, das sie eigentlich nur wahr sein konnte.

Während die beiden Männer sich in der dunklen Feste Grindelwalds miteinander Sprache. Wurde das kleine Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade von Todessern überrannt. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis die gesamte Gemeinde in der Hand der Todesser war. Überall konnte man das dunkle Mal sehen. Es hing über jedem zweiten Haus. Wie Leuchtfeuer des Todes glühten die Totenschädel zu dutzenden über dem kleinen Ort und durchschnitten die Abenddämmerung mit ihrem grünen Licht. Mann konnte noch immer Schreie hören doch waren sie anders die Melodie hatte sich geändert. Es waren keine Rufe der Warnung oder geschriene Zaubersprüche mehr. Nein es waren panische Schreie. Schreie um Gnade. Das flehen von Frauen, Männern und Kinder. Die Todesser amüsierten sich prächtig.

Zwischen dem Wimmern der Frauen und dem flehen der Männer konnte man immer wieder die entsetzlichen Schmerzensschreie hören wenn die Todesser den Cruciatus anwendeten. Es war eine grausame Melodie die Voldemorts Truppen spielten und doch war es nur der erste Takt in der Oper der Zerstörung.

Jenni hörte der Melodie schon gar nicht mehr zu. Eigentlich registrierte sie gar nichts mehr. Sie hatte nur noch Platz für einen Gedanken, sie hoffte das es endlich enden würde. Sie hoffte das der nächste Mann der letzte wäre. Sie flehte darum endlich erlöst zu werden. Für Jenni würde der Alptraum vorbei sein wenn die Todesser genug hatte. Doch für den Rest der Welt begann der Alptraum erst. Voldemort war dabei die Welt zu verändern. Die Dunkelheit brach hinein, die Welt würde sterben und die Schatten würden regieren. Jenni würde nur eine von vielen sein, die unter der Hand der dunklen Armee litten. Die Voldemorts Feldzug zum Opfer fielen.

Es dauerte noch einige Stunden ehe Jenni das erlösende grüne Licht sah. Sie konnte keine Angst mehr empfinden nur Erleichterung darüber dieser Hölle entkommen zu sein. Während Jenni in die Erlösende Dunkelheit fiel und von den Armen des Todes umschlungen wurde. Erschien der dunkle Lord in Hogsmeade. An seiner Seite befanden sich die 12 Dämonen die er von Michael gesandt bekam. Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen als er sich mit seinen Dienern aufmacht zu Heulenden Hütte. Während er auf dem weg zur heulenden Hütte war gingen die Todesser zu den Überresten des Honigtopfes und suchte nach der Falltür die zu dem Geheimgang führen sollte den ihr Meister erwähnt hatte.

Voldemort schritt als erstes über die Schwelle der Heulenden Hütte. Er fand die Falltür die sein getreuer Diener erwähnt hatte nach wenigen Sekunden. Er lachte leise. /Er hat eine Belohnung verdient/ Dachte der dunkle Lord. Er würde dem jungen Weasley das Schlammblut welches er begehrte schenken. Dies war ein angemessenes Geschenk für einen treuen Diener. Den Hogwarts wäre gewiss schwer einzunehmen gewesen trotz all seiner neuen Kräfte. Die Gründer des Schlosses hatten auch gegen Dämonen mächtige Schutzzauber geschaffen. Doch das war nicht mehr wichtig. Er konnte die Schutzzauber umgehen. Das Wahnsinnige Lachen Voldemorts erfüllte den Geheimgang der zur Peitschenden Weide führte.

Die dreizehn Schritten den Gang entlang. Voldemort lächelte noch immer. Seine Laune besserte sich mit jedem Schritt den er tat. Bald würde er in Hogwarts sein und den letzte Widerstand, die letzte Hoffung auslöschen. Er war verstimmt gewesen als er erfuhr das es den Anwesenden im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 gelungen war zu fliehen. Aber er hätte damit rechnen müssen das Moody die alten Bannsprüche zumindest zum Teil beherrschte. Er konnte plötzlich das Schwache Licht der Untergehenden Sonne sehen. Der Ausgang war nahe. /Wie passend. Hogwarts wird im letzten Tageslicht untergehen./

Er würde die Reste der Auroren und des Ordens später vernichten. Sein gesamtes Bestreben richtete sich nun auf Hogwarts die letzte Bastion des Lichtes. Er würde es nicht zerstören, nein Hogwarts würde seine Residenz werden. Wenn er Hogwarts besaß würde er sich um den Rest der Welt kümmern. /Spätestens wenn die gesegneten der Finsternis erwachen wird die Welt endgültig der Dunkelheit gehören/ Dachte er. In diesem Augenblick hatten sie das Ende des Geheimganges erreicht. Er lächelte kalt als er seine Hand hob und die Peitschende Weide weg sprengte und aus der Öffnung schwebte. Er konnte in der Ferne die Alarmrufe hören. Immer noch lächelnd wandte er sich an seine Dämonen. „Ich will gefangene tötet sie nur im Notfall." Die Kreaturen nickten ehrerbietig. Voldemort sandte ihnen noch ein Bild von Ron Weasly. „Dieser gehört zu mir. Verletzt ihn nicht ich brauche ihn noch." Fügte er hinzu. Wieder nickten seine Diener. Voldemort gab ihnen ein Zeichen und sie machten sich auf das Schloss zu stürmen.

Er beobachtete wie sie schnell und geschmeidig über das Gelände auf das imposante Schloss zueilten. Sie waren schnell und leise wie der Tod. Er konnte erste verzweifelte Schreie hören. Verschiedene Lichtblitze durchzucken die Nacht. Er begann zu Lachen. Es war ein Unheimliches kaltes und Unmenschliches Lachen.

Der dunkel Lord Schritt auf das Schloss zu und lauschte den Rufen und Schreien. Er hörte Panik, roch die Angst spürte den Schmerz. Er genoss es. Dies war die Melodie des Endes und des Anfanges. Des Anfangs seines Reiches.


	8. 6 Angst

**6. Angst**

Ein Schrei zerriss den Schleier der sich über Ihre Gedanken gelegt hatte. Machte ihre Hoffnung nun doch endlich wieder etwas schlaf zu finden zunichte. Der Schrei brach Abrupt und ohne Vorwarnung ab. Wie jedes mal. Die Todesser schätzten es nicht wenn ihre Opfer schrieen. Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken was mit den Menschen geschah die hier festgehalten wurden. Sie wusste das es keine Rettung geben würde. Es gab niemanden mehr der sie Retten konnte. Das Ministerium, der Orden sie alle waren zerschlagen. Und nun Hogwarts. Die einstige Schule an der sie ihre Glücklichsten Tage verbracht hatte war zu einem Ort der Dunkelheit geworden.

Es war wie ein Alptraum aus dem sie nicht erwachen konnte. Nicht zum ersten mal fragte sie sich ob dies alles auch geschehen wäre wenn Harry noch leben würde. Nicht zum ersten mal liefen ihr Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen. Es war nicht wichtig darüber nachzudenken wie es gewesen wäre wenn. Die Realität sah anders aus. Dunkel und Hoffnungslos. Sie hatte sich am Anfang dagegen gewehrt die Hoffnung fahren zu lassen. Hatte es abgelehnt zu glauben das es niemanden mehr gab der Kämpfte.

Aber diese Hoffnung wurde ihr Stück für Stück genommen. Sie hatte es gesehen in verschiedenen Denkarien hatte sie gesehen was alles geschehen war. Hatte gesehen wie es außerhalb ihres Gefängnisses aussah. Der Strom der Tränen wurde schwächer, doch ihre Verzweiflung blieb. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr. Sie hatte sie alle vergossen. Immer wieder halten die Worte des Verräters in ihrem Kopf wieder. _Egal wie du wirst mir gehören, Schlammblut_

Auch dagegen hatte sie sich gewehrt, nur nicht lange. Sie wusste das sie keine Chance haben würde. Resignation hatte von Hermine besitz ergriffen, Resignation und Angst ja fast panische Angst. Sie wusste das sie keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Ihren Zauberstab hatte man ihr genommen. Mit einem Höhnischen Lächeln hatte er sie hier eingesperrt. Wie ein Tier musste sie am Boden schlafen. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum doch es gab eigentlich nichts zu sehen. Das einzige was sich in diesem Raum Befand war ein Eimer. Er diente als Toilette.

Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden. Hatte es in Kauf genommen. Es war erniedrigend seine Notdurft auf einem Eimer zu verrichten und doch hatte sie es getan.

Unzählige Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Konnte sie noch lange widerstehen? Würde sie ihm geben was er wollte? Oder würde sie die Kraft haben nein zu sagen? Sie zuckte zusammen als die Tür zu ihrer Zelle geöffnet wurde. Zwei Todesser traten ein, zwischen sich trugen sie den Körper einer jungen Frau. Sie warfen die Frau in die Zelle und gingen Wortlos hinaus.

Hermine betrachtete die Frau am Boden. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihr einst glänzendes Haar war in den 2 Wochen ihrer Gefangenschaft stumpf geworden und die Augen die einst vor Energie geradezu überzuschäumen schienen waren stumpf und verschlossen.

Die Frau richtete sich stöhnend auf und kroch in die andere Ecke der Zelle. Sie schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. Das war kein Wunder ihr gesamter Körper war mit tiefen Schnittwunden übersät. Der zerfetzte Umhang bedeckte nicht viel, eher schien er die unzähligen Wunden noch zu betonen. Hermine wusste das Ginny nicht reden würde.

Seit sie vor einer Woche zu ihr gesperrt worden war hatte sie kein Wort gesprochen. In Regelmäßigen abständen wurde sie aus der Zelle geholt und verschwand für Stunden. Nicht selten waren es ihre Schreie die Hermine aus ihrem Dämmerzustand holten. Anfangs hatte sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen, wollte nicht glauben was sie sah als Ron seine eigene Schwester mit den Worten. _Das war erst der Anfang_. In ihre Zelle geworfen hatte. Dabei hatte er Hermine einen Blick zugeworfen der besagte das ihr das gleiche geschehen würde. Mit einem kalten Lächeln war er gegangen. An der Tür hatte er kurz inne gehalten und gesagt. _Wenn ich wiederkomme Schlammblut wirst du mir gehören. Du kannst entscheiden ob freiwillig oder mit Gewalt._

Hermine fragte sich was Ginny angetan worden war. Sie fragte sich was mit ihr geschehen war das sie ihren gesamten Kampfgeist verloren hatte. Den nichts anderes war der Fall. Hermine erkannte es an ihrem Blick, an ihrer Körperhaltung und an dem ununterbrochenen fast unmerklichen Zittern ihres Körpers. Ginny war nicht mehr sie selbst. Sie war so schien es Hermine gefangen in einem Alptraum. Was hatten die Todesser diesem Mädchen nur angetan. Wieder einmal ertappte sich Hermine dabei wie sie den Gedanken an Ginnys Schicksal und das was ihr zugestoßen sein könnte beinahe panisch beiseite schob. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, sie hatte Angst vor diesem Gedanken. Angst davor das dies auch mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie wusste als sie auf den Zitternden Körper vor sich blickte das sie selbst nicht standhalten würde. Sie würde aufgeben und tun was er verlangte.

Ginny war schon immer stärker gewesen als sie selbst, so viel stärker. Wenn Ginny es nicht schaffte dem zu Widerstehen wie sollte sie es dann schaffen. Hermine wusste das sie es nicht können würde. Sie erkannte es jedes mal wenn sich Schritte ihrer Zelle näherten. Bei jedem Schritt der sich auf die Zelle zu bewegte Schnürte sich ihre Brust ein Stück mehr zu. Mit jedem Schritt den sie lauschte viel ihr das atmen etwas schwerer. Mit jeder Sekunde die Verstrich hoffte sie das nicht sie es wäre die geholt würde. Sie hasste sich für diese Gedanken und doch konnte sie ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken wenn Ginny geholt wurde. Irgendwann würde man sie holen. Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen das sie sofort alles versprechen würde, alles tun würde um dem Schicksal Ginnys zu entgehen.

Hermine versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken. Versuchte ihre Gedanken von den Horrorvisionen abzulenken die ihr Verstand kreierte. Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück zu dem Tag als dieser ganze Wahnsinn begann. Der Tag an dem Hogwarts vom Dunklen Lord eingenommen wurde.

_Rückblick_

Sie lag damals auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors. Sie dachte über die Ereignisse der letzte Wochen nach. Voldemort wurde mit jedem Augenblick stärker und scheinbar hatte er nun auch noch die letzten Offiziellen Widerstände gebrochen. Hermine konnte das alles nicht wirklich verarbeiten. Sie war noch nicht einmal über den Tod Harrys hinweg gekommen und jetzt begannen sich die Ereignisse regelrecht zu überschlagen.

Sie wusste nicht viel. Aber sie wusste das etwas passiert war. Moody war beunruhigt gewesen und man hatte von Dämonen gesprochen. Hermine konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Allerdings dachte sie auch nicht mehr viel darüber nach. Sie konnte nur noch an Harry denken und wie sehr er vor seinem Tod gelitten hatte. Früher hätte sie alles dafür getan heraus zu finden was es mit den Dämonen auf sich hatte. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich leer. Einfach leer. Sie hatte kurz Besorgnis gespürt als sie aus dem Grimmauldplatz hierher geschickt worden, doch wusste sie das Hogwarts sicher war. Die Schutzzauber über diesem Ehrwürdigen Schloss waren Mächtig. Niemand konnte so einfach in Hogwarts einfallen. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett und Wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie blickte sich in dem Raum um. Kurz blieb sie mit ihrem Blick an der Silhouette des Mädchens im hinteren Teil des Raumes hängen.

Sie seufzte leise. Ginny litt vielleicht noch mehr unter dem Verlust Harrys. Trotz der Tatsache das er sie verlassen hatte, liebte die Rothaarige Harry. Doch Hermine fühlte sich nicht in der Lage das Mädchen, nein die junge Frau zu trösten. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Ein Mädchen war Ginny schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war im Begriff eine Wunderschöne junge Frau zu werden. Plötzlich sah sie verschieden Farbige Lichter vor dem Fenster aufblitzen, mit einem Schlag war sie wieder im hier und jetzt.

Schnell eilte sie auf das Fenster zu und sah in die Tiefe. Was sie dort sah ließ sie erstarren. Sie konnte 13 Gestalten ausmachen die sich auf das Schlossportal zubewegten, selbst auf diese Entfernung bemerkte sie die Abgehackt und doch gleichzeitig kraftvoll wirkenden Bewegungen von 12 der Gestalten. /Das müssen diese Dämonen sein/ dachte sie. Doch ihr Blick wurde von der 13 Person auf sich gezogen. Hoch aufragend ging er gemächlich zwischen seinen Dienern, selbst von ihrer Position aus konnte Hermine die Rotglühenden Augen erkennen. Voldemort war in Hogwarts. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken wie dies Möglich war wirbelte sie herum zu Ginny.

Auch das Rothaarige Mädchen war aufgestanden als sie die Lichtstrahlen gesehen hatte. Sie blickte Hermine fragend in die Augen.

„Voldemort:" War das einzige was Hermine sagte. Mehr war auch nicht nötig. Die beiden eilten so schnell sie konnten aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Hermine hatte gesehen das die Flüche die auf die Angreifer gesprochen wurde keinerlei Wirkung zeigten. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis Voldemort mit seinen Dämonen hier war. Seite an Seite rannten sie die Teppe hinunter und erstarrten als sie einen Markerschütternden Schrei hörte. /Flittwick/ Schoss es ihnen durch den Kopf. Die Stimme ihres Zauberkunstlehrers würden die beiden immer wieder erkennen.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie ihren Schock überwunden hatten. Sie eilten die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter. Gerade als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten öffnete sich das Portrait. Professor McGonagall trat ein und warf den beiden einen Blick zu, der ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden ließ. Die sonst so beherrschte McGonagall wirkte gehetzt und ihre Augen hatten eindeutig einen panischen Ausdruck.

Sie sprach mit zittriger Stimme „Wir müssen sofort fliehen. Es sind Todesser in der Schule. Die hälfte der Lehrer ist bereits tot." Erklärte sie die Situation. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriffen was die Schulleiterin gesagt hatte. Es gab nur einen logischen Schluss die Todesser vor dem Tor waren nicht die einzigen. „Wie konnten sie in das Schloss gelangen Professor?" Fragte Hermine währen McGonagall auf den Kamin zuschritt und ein kleines Beutelchen, zweifellos Flohpulver aus ihrer Tasche zog. Sie erreichte den Kamin nie. Ein Roter Lichtstrahl traf sie im Rücken und die Professorin brach auf der Stelle zusammen. Bevor die beiden Mädchen reagieren konnten rief eine nur zu vertraute Stimme „Expelliarmus".

Die Zauberstäbe wurden Hermine und Ginny aus den Händen gerissen. Die beiden waren Leicheblass als sie sich zu Ron umdrehten der ihre Zauberstäbe kalt Lächelnd weg steckte und sagte „Ich kann euch sagen wie meine Brüder und der Meister hier her kommen. Ich habe ihnen die Geheimgänge genannt über welche sie in die Schule kommen können."

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Ron hatte sie verraten. Er war Schuld daran das die Todesser hier wüteten. Bevor sie eine Chance hatte etwas zu sagen knurrte Ginny „Verräter!" Ron sah seine Schwester alt an und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio" Hermine musste nicht lange mitansehen wie Ginny von Ron gefoltert wurde. Das letzte was sie wahr nahm war wie sich das Portrait explodierte und Ron sagte „Schockt sie nur!" Danach war alles schwarz um sie geworden.

_Rückblick Ende_

Sie war in dieser Zelle erwacht. Seit dem hatte Ron ihr Stück für Stück alle Hoffnung genommen. Ihre düsteren Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sie wieder Schritte hörte die sich ihrer Zelle näherten. Erneut überflutete sie Panik. Würde es jetzt geschehen? Würde er jetzt kommen? Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine konnte nur knapp einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. In der Tür stand er. Er musterte sie mit lüsternen Blick. „Steh auf!" Befahl er. Hermine gehorchte und hoffte nur noch das es schnell vorbei sein würde. Was auch immer geschehen würde.

Ron packte sie am Arm und zog sie aus der Zelle. Hermine beachtete den weg nicht den sie entlang geführt wurde. Die Resignation hatte wieder besitz von ihr ergriffen. Sie würde sich nicht wehren, aber sie würde ihm auch nicht geben was er wollte sie würde versuchen zu kämpfen. Sie erwachte erst aus ihrer Trance als Ron sie in einen Raum führte den sie nur zu gut kannte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Aber sie blieben nicht lange dort. Sie wurde von die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf geführt. Als sie den Raum betraten den die Gryffindor Jungen bewohnten und ihr Blick auf das Bett viel in dem Harry immer geschlafen hatte, begannen sich Tränen in ihren Augen zu bilden.

Harry war ihr Freund gewesen und vielleicht wäre er irgendwann noch mehr gewesen. Hier in diesem Raum hatte sie sich oft mit ihm Unterhalten, hatte zusammen mit Ron und ihm gelacht. War glücklich gewesen. Sie bemerkte die Todesser im Raum erst als einer von ihnen sie auf Harrys Bett warf. Sie wurde magisch auf das Bett gefesselt. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Was würde ihr geschehen? Was würde sie ihr antun. Würde sie vergewaltigt werden? Gefoltert? Ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren und ersann ein Szenario nach dem anderen. Ihre Brust wurde immer enger, das Atmen viel ihr mit jeder Sekunde schwerer. Sie war kurz davor Ohnmächtig zu werden als Ron sagte „Ich habe beschlossen dir einen gefallen zu tun. Etwas ähnliches habe ich in meinem Großmut auch schon für das kleine Miststück das sich meine Schwester nennt getan." Hermine blickte in das höhnisch Lächelnde Gesicht. Die anderen Todesser, es waren wohl drei weitere im Raum lachten. Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie Ron so geworden war.

Wie war aus dem Liebenwerten Jungen ein so kaltherziger Mann geworden? Wie schon die male zuvor als sie versuchte das Verhalten des Rothaarigen zu verstehen gelang es ihr nicht. Ron trat kurz zurück, sie konnte ihn nun auch wie die anderen Todesser nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln sehen. Noch immer hörte sie leises Lachen. Die Angst die kurz abgeschwellt war kam nun mit aller Gewalt wieder. Was würde sie mit ihr tun? Was hatte sie sich ausgedacht und warum lag sie hier auf Harry Bett. Sie hätten sie doch auch wo anders Vergewaltigen oder Foltern können. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen. /Warum gerade hier/ Fragte sie sich. Im nächsten Augeblick bekam sie die Antwort.

Sie hörte wie die anderen Todesser den Raum verließen. Ron trat wieder in ihr Sichtfeld. In seiner Rechten Hand hielt er ein kleines Fläschchen. Er lächelte. „Ich habe auch Ginny schon diesen gefallen getan." Sagte er. Während Hermine sich fragte was der Rothaarige vor hatte. Entkorkte Ron das Fläschchen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Der Effekt setzte Augenblicklich ein der Köper von Ron begann sich zu verändern wurde kleiner etwas schmäler aber doch kräftiger. Seine Haare wurden schwarz und verstrubbelt und auf seiner Stirn erschien einen Narbe in Form eines Blitzes. Seine Augen glichen plötzlich Smaragden. Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf als sie plötzlich Harry gegenüber stand. Ihrem Harry. Der Junge lachte leise und sagte „Nun ich denke wir werden uns etwas amüsieren Hermine." Während dieser Worte begann sich Harry nein korrigierte sich Hermine in Gedanken. Das war nicht Harry das war Ron. Sie beobachtete Hilflos wie sich Harry, nein Ron entkleidete. Er lächelte auf eine Art und weise wie sie es bei Harry nie gesehen hatte und sagte „Ginny habe ich etwas unterricht im Zaubern gegeben meine Liebe. Du weist ja das ich ein guter Lehrer bin." Er beugte sich über sich und begann damit ihren Körper mit den Händen nachzuziehen. Seine Stimme war so vertraut. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt daran zu denken das diese Ron und nicht Harry. „Nun ich dachte ich zeige ihr einige dunkle Künste." Fuhr er fort. Plötzlich hob er seinen Zauberstab. Er schwang den Stab einmal und Hermine lag plötzlich nackt da. Die Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

Harry begann damit mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste schmerzhaft zu kneten. Sie keuchte auf, sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte nicht das er dass mit ihr tat während er wie Harry aussah, wie er sprach. Tränen rannen ihr die Wange hinunter. Sie hörte das kalte Lachen aus Harry Mund. „Oh wir werden Spaß haben Hermine. Das hast du dir doch immer gewünscht." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Er schob seinen Körper über den Hermines. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Sie wollte nicht in diese Smaragdgrünen Augen sehen die sie so liebte. Wollte nicht den Lüsternen Ausdruck in ihnen sehen.

Jetzt wusste sie was Ginny erleiden musste. Sie wurde nicht vergewaltigt, aber sie wurde gefoltert. Gefoltert von jemanden der Aussah wie Harry. Der Mann den sie liebte.

Hermine spürte das Gewichte des Jungen auf sich, sie machte sich bereit. Die Augen hielt sie geschlossen. Sie wollte nicht in das vertraute Gesicht blicken. Jeden Augenblick musste es geschehen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen unterdrückten Aufschrei und spürte wie das Gewicht welches auf ihr lastete verschwand. Auch spürte sie das die magischen Fesseln von ihr Abgefallen waren. Verblüfft öffnete sie die Augen.

Sie war wieder bekleidet und konnte sich Bewegen. /Was ist hier los/ Fragte sie sich. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und suchte nach ihrem Peiniger. Er lag zwei Meter entfernt von ihr mit einer Blutenden Kopfwunde am Boden. Hermine versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke an Flucht. Aber das war aussichtslos. Wie sollte sie hier heraus kommen sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab.

Außerdem konnte sie Ginny unmöglich hier lassen. Sie musste wenn das auch die Rothaarige Retten. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Eine Mächtige und doch vertraute Stimme. _Dein Zauberstab ist in deiner Tasche. Geh wir holen jetzt Ginny. Du musst genau tun was ich sage._


	9. 7 Flucht

**7. Flucht**

Hermine stand wie erstarrt im Schlafsaal unfähig sich zu Bewegen. Sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. War diese Stimme Real gewesen? Konnte sie dieser Stimme vertrauen? Wer sprach da? Ihre immer verworreneren Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als die Stimme erneut sprach. _Die Frage wer ich bin klären wir später. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen. Jetzt geh nach unten der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer. Sprich vorher einen Desillusionierungszauber._ Hermine konnte gar nicht anders als den Anweisungen zu folgen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden mit soviel nach druck sprechen hören. In dieser Stimme lag eine Autorität der man sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Sie zog den Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, es dauert einige Augenblicke bis sie ihn erkannte. /Das ist nicht möglich/ Dachte sie. Es war ihr Zauberstab. Der Zauberstab den sie sich in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Der Zauberstab den einer der Todesser zerbrochen hatte. Erst jetzt kamen ihr die Worte der Stimme wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatte gesagt _dein_ Zauberstab ist in deiner Tasche. Hermine hatte natürlich bemerkt das wirklich etwas in ihrer Tasche war. Aber sie hatte mit irgendeinem Zauberstab gerechnet, nicht mit ihrem.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst wo sie sich befand. Sie legte den Zauber über sich und ließ ihren Blick noch einmal durch den Raum wandern. Kurz betrachtete sie den falschen Harry der noch immer Bewusstlos in einer der Ecken lag. Sie wandte den Blick ab und machte sich auf den weg die Treppen hinunter. Vorsichtig sah sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er war leer und auch wieder nicht. Es waren vier Todesser anwesend doch schienen sie alle Ohnmächtig zu sein. Hermine verschob den Gedanken um das wie auf später jetzt war es wichtig das sie hier heraus kam. Schnell eilte sie auf die Wand zu wo sich früher das Portrait der Fetten Dame befand, jetzt gab es dort nur noch ein Loch in der Wand. Sie wollte gerade durch die Öffnung treten als ihr einfiel das sie überhaupt nicht wusste wo Ginny zu finden war.

Sie konnte die Rothaarige doch nicht hier zurück lassen. Schon gar nicht nach dem sie erfahren hatten was die Junge Frau ertragen musste. Wieder begannen sich Tränen in ihren Augen zu sammeln. Sie war verzweifelt wie sollte sie Ginny in diesem riesigen Schloss finden? Sie wusste nur das Ginny im Kerker sein musste. Aber selbst wenn sie dahin käme wüsste sie immer noch nicht wo genau sie sich befand. Die Kerker waren riesig. Hermine wusste das man dort unten Stundenlang suchen konnte ohne die Frau zu finden.

Erschwerend kam hinzu das dass gesamte Schloss von Todessern und was schlimmer war Dämonen bevölkert wurde. Gegen die Todesser würde sie der Zauber einigermaßen schützen aber Hermine wusste nicht wie der Zauber gegen einen Dämon wirkte.

_Geh nach rechts, der Gang ist leer. Überlass Ginny finden und die Dämonen mir. Beeil dich meine Kraft schwindet._ Meldete sich wieder die Stimme zu Wort. Hermine hatte viele Fragen zu dieser Ominösen Stimme. Doch verschob sie die Lösung der Fragen auf später. Sie eilte den Rechten gang entlang. Kurz erinnerte sie sich daran wie sie in ihrem ersten Jahr mit Ron und Harry diesen Gang entlang geschlichen war. Die beiden Jungs waren auf einem weg zu einem Duell mit Malfoy gewesen und Hermine hatte sie aufhalten wollen. Sie schob diesen Gedanken bei Seite. Es war jetzt nicht die Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Sie musste hier raus.

Sie folgte dem Gang nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht. Instinktiv wollte sie die Treppe nehmen die nach unten führte. Sie musste in den Kerker, nicht nur wegen Ginny nein auch weil es hier oben keinen Ausgang gab der aus Hogwarts heraus führte. Bevor Hermine auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte erklang wieder die Stimme. _Stopp. Geh nicht nach unten. Nimm den Rechten Gang. Dann kommst du an eine Wand an der ein Gemälde von Godric hängt. Sag zu dem Gemälde „Wo Licht ist da ist Dunkelheit, wo Dunkelheit ist da ist Licht". Das Gemälde wird aufschwingen folge dem Gang dahinter._

Woher wusste der Fremde all das über Hogwarts fragte sich Hermine. Doch sie verschob diesen Gedanken ebenfalls auf später. Schnell huschte sie durch den Gang zu ihrer Rechte. Seltsamerweise kannte sie diesen Gang nicht. Sie hatte ihn vorher noch nie gesehen. Aber das war auch egal, Hogwarts war ein Schloss mit so vielen Geheimnissen, so vielen Gänge da war es nicht verwunderlich das sie etwas nicht kannte. Sie befolgte die Anweisungen die sie erhalten hatte und nannte den Satz den man ihr genannt hatte. Der Godric auf dem Bild musterte sie Anfangs Skeptisch doch bei Nennung des Satzes lächelte er und schwang zur Seite.

Während Hermine in den Gang eilte, schwang das Portrait hinter ihr wieder zu. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien der Gang obwohl er gerade zu verlaufen schien irgendwie immer weiter in die tiefe zu führen. /Wieder ein Geheimnis/ Dachte sie.

Doch verschob sie auch die Lösung dieses Rätsels auf später. Wenn sie frei war. Wenn sie in Sicherheit war, dann konnte sie über all dies Nachdenken. Plötzlich viel ihr ein das sie gar nicht wusste wohin sie gehen sollte. Es gab niemanden mehr. Der Orden, das Ministerium sie alle waren weg. Wohin sollte sie sich wenden.

_Dafür ist gesorgt, geh weiter. Beeil dich ich kann die Todesser und dich nicht mehr lange Abschirmen und Ron wird auch bald aufwachen._ Wurde ihre Frage beantwortet. Im nächsten Augenblick runzelte sie die Stirn. Was hatte diese ominöse Stimme gesagt? Die Todesser nicht mehr lange Abschirmen. Trotz der Lage in der sie sich befand erstarrte Hermine mitten im Schritt. Abschirmen? Jetzt erst viel ihr ein das ihre Flucht schon längst hätte bemerkt werden müssen. Die Überwachungszauber des Schlosses hätten sie finden müssen.

Und wenn nicht das, zumindest hätte auffallen müssen das fünf Todesser Bewusstlos im Gryffindorturm lagen. Hermine wurde blass als sie realisierte das der Fremde die Mächtigen Zauber über Hogwarts getäuscht hatte. _Geh weiter, mach dir darüber später Gedanken verdammt!_ Fauchte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Hermine erinnerte sich wieder das sie nicht die Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken. Umgehend setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und hastete den Gang entlang. Er schien endlos zu sein. Während sie lief kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

Würde Ginny mitkommen? Konnte sie das Mädchen aus ihrer Starre befreien. Aus dem schon fast Komaartigen zustand? Würde sie das Mädchen dazu bringen können mitzukommen? Wie sollte sie das schaffen. Während all diese Frage durch ihren Kopf schossen lief sie weiter den Gang entlang. Noch immer war kein Ende in sicht. Langsam begann sie sich zu fragen ob dieser Gang überhaupt ein Ende hatte. _Du bist gleich da. Warte am Ende des Ganges. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Verlass den Gang auf keinen Fall bevor ich es dir sage. Niemand kann dich in diesem Gang finden._

Kurz darauf erreichte sie wirklich das Ende des Ganges und blieb stehen. Es widerstrebte ihr hier zu warten. Sie wollte das Schloss so schnelle wie möglich verlassen. Mit jeder Minute die sie hier verbrachte wuchs die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Aber die Stimme hatte bisher Recht behalten. Wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein. Es sei den es war ein Trick der Todesser. Es würde zu ihnen passen, erst machen sie ihr Hoffnung auf Freiheit nur um sie dann wieder einzufangen. Hermine verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Sie ließ sich an der Mauer gegen die sie sich gelehnt hatte hinunter gleiten und schloss die Augen. Versuchte an nichts zu denken und wartete und hoffte das dies alles bald vorbei sein würde. Das sie bald wieder frei sein würde.

Während Hermine versuchte ihrer Gefühle Herr zu werden schritt Tonks ziellos durch die unzähligen Gänge des Schlosses von Grindelwald. Sie versuchte noch immer die Geschehnisse und die damit verbundenen Verluste der letzten Wochen zu verarbeiten. Es war alles so schnell gegangen so unglaublich schnell. Voldemort hatte es in weniger als drei Wochen geschafft die Magischen Regierungen der Welt komplett Handlungsunfähig zu machen. Er hatte die kleinen Geheimen Widerstandsorganisationen genau wie den Orden des Phönix gezielt angegriffen und zum Großteil ausgelöscht. Es waren nur noch knapp Zweihundert Zauberer die sich dem Lord widersetzten und alle waren hier versammelt. Tonks seufzte traurig.

So viele Freunde und Mitstreiter waren gefallen. Die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg war fast vollständig gewichen. Sie konnte es in den Augen der Mitglieder des Ordens, der ehemaligen Ministeriums Mitarbeiter, der Auroren und auch der anderen Bewohner des Schlosses sehen. Diese leeren Blicke, jedes mal wenn sie einem solchen Blick begegnete wurde ihr kalt. Sie selbst hatte auch nicht mehr viel Hoffnung. Auch sie hatte aufgegeben, selbst Moody wirkte resigniert. Am Anfang hatte sie noch gehofft, sie hatte gehofft das von hier, aus diesem Schloss heraus den Widerstand organisieren konnte. Aber jetzt. Hogwarts, das uneinnehmbare Hogwarts war gefallen. Wen selbst Hogwarts gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Truppen nicht widerstehen konnte. Würde auch ihre Zuflucht nicht lange standhalten wenn sie von Voldemort entdeckt würden. Die Aurorin mache sich hierbei keine Illusionen.

Als sie an Hogwarts dachte erinnerte sie sich an Minerva, Filius und die anderen die im Schloss gewesen sind als Voldemort angriff. Die Lehrer waren drei Tage später tot aufgefunden worden. Tonks lachte bitter. Gefunden war nicht das richtige Wort gewesen. Die Todesser hatten sie als abschreckendes Beispiel öffentlich präsentiert. Die Bilder der zerfetzten Körper verfolgten die Aurorin im Schlaf. Von Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatte man bis jetzt nichts gehört. Tonks wusste nicht ob sie hoffen sollte das die drei noch Leben oder auf das Gegenteil.

Sie kam an einem der Fenster an und lehnte sich hinaus um etwas frische Luft zu bekommen. Eine leichte Brise wehte ihr ins Gesicht und spielte mit ihren schwarzen Haaren. Was würde die Zukunft wohl bringen? Wie würde dies alles. Enden? Der Orden war genau wie das Ministerium Handlungsunfähig. Es gab nur noch wenige die den Mut hatten sich gegen Voldemorts dunklen Orden zu stellen. /Eigentlich ist die Zukunft klar/ Dachte Tonks bitter. Sie würden sich hier so lange wie möglich Versteckt halten und Beten das sie nicht gefunden werden. Es war armselig, aber das Beste was sie in dieser Situation tun konnten. Die Pläne die geschmiedet worden waren nicht durchführbar. Das wusste alle. Es gab mit nur 200 Zauberern keine Möglichkeit gegen Voldemort wirklich etwas auszurichten. Selbst wen, Voldemort konnte nicht von einem von Ihnen getötet werden. Tonks bezweifelte ernsthaft das der dunkle Lord nach seiner Verwandlung zu einem Dämon überhaupt noch besiegt werden konnte. Seufzend zog sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück und setzte ihren weg fort. In diesem Augenblick geschah es eine Stimme sagte in Ihrem Kopf _Hallo Tonks. Schön das es dir gut geht. Genug der Höfflichkeiten. Geh zu Moody, Remus und Severus appariert sofort zu Heulenden Hütte. Ihr müsst dort zwei Personen abholen._ Tonks war unfähig auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie sollten zu Heulenden Hütte? Jemanden abholen? Was sollte das, wer steckte hinter dieser Stimme? War das eine Falle?

_Verflucht. Nymphandora mach schnell. Sag Moony er soll euch zu dem geheimen Eingang führen. Glaub mir ich bin ein Freund verdammt. Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt war alles Umsonst. Ich kann die beiden nicht ewig verbergen. Also los jetzt._ Fauchte sie die Mentale Stimme an. Tonks erwachte aus ihrer Starre und eilte in Richtung Bibliothek sie wusste das Moody, Remus und Severus dort war. Tonks fragte sich noch immer wieso Severus wieder hier war, bisher hatte Moody jedoch nur klar gestellt das Mann ihm vertrauen konnte. Keine Erklärungen. Sie verwarf den Gedanken vorerst. Sie musste den Männern Berichten was die Stimme gesagt hatte. Egal ob Falle oder nicht es war wichtig das sie heraus fanden woher diese Stimme kam. Wenn es ein Trick war, dann waren sie so oder so geliefert. Den solche Mentalen Verbindungen aufzubauen bedurfte dem Wissen über den Standort der jeweiligen Person.

Wenn es also Voldemort war der sie Kontaktiert hatte wüsste er auch wo sie waren. Damit wäre das Schicksal der Schlossbewohner sicherlich besiegelt. Den noch hatten sie keine Schutzzauber gegen Dämonen gefunden. Sie wussten das um Hogwarts welche lagen. Doch konnten sie diese bisher nicht kopieren oder einen effektiven Ersatz finden.

Mit wehendem Umhang stürmte Tonks durch die düstere Eingangshalle. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erreichte sie die Flügeltüren hinter denen sich die Bibliothek verbarg. Schwungvoll stieß sie die Türen auf und stürmte in den Raum. Sie beachtete die Fragenden Blicke der 12 Anwesenden nicht. Sonder eilte direkt auf Moody und Remus zu. Beide warfen ihr Fragende Blicke zu. Doch Tonks beachtete sie nicht sondern sah sich nach Snape um. Die Stimme hatte explizit von Snape, Remus und Moody gesprochen. Das hieß das diese drei irgendwie wichtig waren.

Wie als hätte er gespürt das ihn jemand suchte kam Snape zwischen zwei Regalreihen hervor. Er blickte sich Suchend um. Sobald er die Gruppe in der Ecke entdeckte und Tonks auffordernden Blick sah kam er zu ihnen. Er ließ die Bücher die er gefunden hatte auf den Tisch fallen. Sie alle Beschäftigten sich mit Schutzzaubern. Vor allem mit alten und vergessenen Schutzzaubern. Tonks wusste das auch die anderen Anwesenden solche oder ähnliche Bücher studierten. Alle suchten nach einer Möglichkeit Voldemorts Dämonen von diesem Schloss fern zu halten.

Einige recherchierten auch Duellzauber die gegen Dämonen wirkten. Selbst Moody kannte nur zwei und keiner von diesen beiden würde die Dämonen lange aufhalten oder gar töten.

Aber das war jetzt nicht weiter wichtig. Tonks hatte andere sorgen. Sie bedeutete Snape sich zu setzen. Sie vertraute ihm nicht wie viele andere auch. Trotzdem gab ein keine Geheimnisse unter den Bewohnern dieses Schlosses. Sie alle musste zusammen halten. Nur so hatten sie eine kleine Chance zu überleben.

„Also." Begann Tonks nachdem sie sich selbst gesetzt hatte. Die anderen drei Musterten sie aufmerksam. Es musste etwas Wichtiges geschehen sein. Das zeigt allein der ernste Blick von Tonks. „Mich hat eben jemand Telepatisch Kontaktiert." Sagte Tonks und ließ damit die Bombe platzen. Jedem der Anwesenden waren die Vorraussetzungen bekannt damit man eine Telepatische Verbindung mit einer Person aufbauen konnte. Was Tonks eben gesagt hatte hieß simpel und einfach das irgendjemand ihren Aufenthaltsort kannte. Die drei Männer zogen die gleichen Schlüsse wie Tonks. Wenn es ein Feind war, wären sie verloren.

Tonks betrachtete die drei so unterschiedlichen Männer eingehend. Remus war Blass geworden zeigt aber ansonsten keine Reaktion. Moodys magisches Auge hatte begonnen zu Rotieren. Tonks war sich sicher das er nach etwaigen Angreifern Ausschau hielt. Snape hingegen fixierte Tonks mit seinem Blick und fragte „Und was hat diese ominöse Stimme ihnen Mitgeteilt?"

Tonks antwortete ruhig „Sie hat gesagt das wir sofort in die Heulende Hütte apparieren sollen. Dort würden zwei Personen warten die wir mitnehmen sollen." Nachdenkliches Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe. Moody knurrte „Das ist eine…" Er unterbrach sich als er wie auch die anderen drei die Mentale Stimme hörte. Sie klang ziemlich genervt _Zum Henker noch mal. Es ist keine Falle. Wenn ich zu Voldemort gehören würde wärt ihr alle tot, weil ihr das verdammte Buch nicht findet._ In diesem Augenblick erschien ein Buch auf den Tisch zwischen den vieren. Als sie den Titel lasen hielten keuchten sie überrascht auf. „Protega Dämonika" flüsterte Tonks. Snape Griff sofort danach und begann das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu überfliegen. Nach wenigen Augenblick hob er seinen Blick.

„Hier steht alles drin was wir brauchen. Sowohl Schutzzauber für Gebäude als auch für Personen." Sagte er verblüfft. _Sagt Charly und Bill sie sollen sich darum kümmern die Schutzzauber aufzustellen. Ihr vier solltet jetzt endlich in die Heulende Hütte apparieren. Ginny und Hermine werden bald dort sein. Sie sind geschwächt also nehmt einen Portschlüssel mit._ Die Stimme unterbrach sich kurz als sie wieder sprach schwang ein gehetzter Unterton in ihr mit. _Ich muss los. Beeilt euch bitte. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen._

Nach diesem Satz verschwand die Präsenz aus ihren Gedanken. Die vier tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Sie alle hatten den Unterton in der Stimme gehört. Was war da nur los. Es war Remus der die Stille durchbrach. „Ich denke wir sollten, wer auch immer das war, vertrauen. Ich würde sagen wir apparieren zur Hütte. Im Notfall können wir immer noch mit dem Portschlüssel verschwinden." Snape und Tonks nickten zustimmend. Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Moody. Der Ex-Auror seufzte. „Ich mag das nicht. Aber ich komme mit."

Die vier erhoben sich und machten sich auf den weg in die Eingangshalle. Snape hielt noch an einem der Tische an und übergab das Buch Bill Weasley. Er musste zugeben das der ehemalige Fluchbrecher wahrscheinlich am besten geeignet war um die Schutzzauber zu sprechen. Ihm drängte sich die Frage auf woher diese Ominöse Stimme das wusste. Doch Snape war schon immer ein Pragmatiker gewesen, er verschob diese Frage auf später und sagte nur noch zu Bill „Setzt die Schutzzauber." Dann wandte er sich ab und folgte den anderen mit wehendem Umhang. Er wusste das es Gefährlich war jemanden zu trauen den sie noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Nur hatte er gesehen was der Lord mit seinen Gefangenen zu tun Pflegte. Auch wenn er es nicht oft zeigte auch er hatte Gefühle. Er würde niemanden in den Händen dieses Monsters lasse. Wenn es eine Chance gab sie zu retten, dann würde er Severus Snape sie nutzen. Selbst wenn er dafür eine gewisses Risiko eingehen musst.

In der Eingangshalle wurde er bereits von Moody und Remus erwartet. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue als er bemerkte das Tonks nicht anwesend war. Es war Lupin der ihm diese Frage beantwortete „Tonks holt noch den Spezialportschlüssel." Snape nickte hierzu. Natürlich. Es war wichtig alle nur erdenklichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu treffen. Dieses Schloss war die letzte Zuflucht. Nicht auszudenken wenn seine Position bekannt würde. Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Das Schloss war ja bereits entdeckt worden. Nur wie es schien nicht vom Feind. Wieder so eine Frage die sie später klären würden.

Die Ankunft von Tonks riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Lupin begann von drei Abwärts zu Zählen. Severus, Moody, Tonks und Remus zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie wollte so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein sollten sie doch in eine Falles laufen. „Eins" Sagte Lupin und alle vier apparierten.

Sie tauchten eine Sekunde später in der Heulenden Hütte auf. Selbst Snape konnte sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verkneifen als sie bemerkten das sie nicht von einer Schar Todesser umzingelt waren. Es war keine Falle. Sie begaben sich direkt zur Falltür. Remus und Tonks behielten die Falltür im Blick während Moody und er die Eingänge sicherten. Sie wollte vor Möglichen Todesser besuchen so gut wie möglich geschützt sein. Dann begann das Warten.


	10. 8 Das Erwachen beginnt

**8. Das Erwachen beginnt.**

Die einst so heimisch wirkende große Halle von Hogwarts in der Schüler jedes Jahrgang und jedes Hauses gespeist hatten. In der sie geredet, gelacht, manchmal gestritten und oft gefeiert hatten war nicht mehr. Jetzt war der Raum der Thronsaal des dunklen Lords. Die Haustische waren verschwunden zusammen mit den Bannern der Häuser. Nur das Slytherin Banner konnte man noch sehen. An der Position des Lehrertisches war ein gewaltiger Thron aufgebaut worden. Zur Rechten des Thrones gab es ein Nest, für Nagini die Riesenschlange und ständige Begleiterin des Lords. In der Mitte der Halle war ein Riesiger Runder Tisch aufgestellt worden. An diesem Tisch gab es 12 Stühle. Hier saßen die Dämonen des Lords. Seine Untergebenen die ihm von Michael gesandt worden. Doch im Augenblick war auch dieser Tisch nicht besetzt.

Der Lord betrachtete versonnen die leeren Plätze. Seine Diener waren auf dem weg durch das Schloss oder suchten nach den letzten Widersachern in der Zaubererwelt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des dunklen Lords. /Widerstand? Welcher Wiederstand?/ Dachte er spöttisch. Er hatte bereits allen Widerstand gebrochen. Nur wenige waren entkommen doch die waren kein Problem. Nicht wirklich. Was sollten die paar Auroren und Phönixagenten schon ausrichten? Sie konnten seiner Macht nichts mehr entgegen stellen. Die Magische Welt gehörte ihm und bald auch die Welt der Muggel. Alles zu ehren seiner Herren.

Den Voldemort hatte nicht vergessen das es noch immer Mächte gab die ihm überlegen waren, aber für die Erfüllung seiner Träume war er bereit das Knie vor diesen zu beugen. Er herrschte. Die Welt zitterte vor ihm und niemand würde es wagen ihm noch einmal die Stirn zu bieten.

Kein Zauberer konnte es mit seinen Kräften aufnehmen. Kein Magisches Wesen konnte sich seiner Macht wiedersetzen. Die wenigen die das noch nicht erkannt hatte würden es bald einsehen oder sterben. Er begann zu Lachen. Ein Lachen so Glockenhell das man glaubte dem Gesang eine Phönixes zu lauschen. Und doch erstarrten alle Bewohner des Schlosses als sie dieses Lachen hörten. Sie spürten wie sich Angst und Verzweiflung in ihren Herzen breit machte. Dieses Lachen war schön so unglaublich schön, niemand konnte sich diesem Ton entziehen und jedes atmende Wesen welches ihn hörte versank in tiefster Verzweiflung. Es war das Lachen eines Dämons. Schön und Schrecklich zugleich. Eine Qual für die Seele. Voldemort lachte und lachte. Er hatte sein Ziel bald erreicht wenn die gesegneten der Finsternis erwachten würde diese Welt endgültig in Dunkelheit Versinken. Das Lachen verstumme abrupt und für alle die es gehört hatten war es als würden sie aus einem Alptraum erwachen. Doch ein Nachhall der Hoffnungslosigkeit, ein Stück der Dunkelheit blieb in ihren Herzen zurück.

Voldemort blickte auf einen Punkt rechts neben der Tür. Eine Gestalt war dort erschienen. Sie war zierlich wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ihre Dunkelblauen Roben betonten ihre atemberaubende Figur ungemein. Das Lächeln in dem Perfekten Gesicht schien jeden Einzuladen mit ihr die Nacht zu verbringen. Sie war die Versuchung für einen jeden Mann.

Voldemort ließ sich nicht von dem Engelsgleichen äußeren Täuschen. Er wusste wer sie war. Er wusste was sie war. Jean die dritte Fürstin der Hölle. Jeder Mann der es wagte sie zu berühren starb Tausend Tode. Sie war die grausamste der Fürsten der Hölle. Langsam durchschritt sie die Halle und kam auf den Thron Voldemorts zu. Nagini blickte ihr Aufmerksam entgegen rührte sich ansonsten aber nicht. Das war an sich schon ein seltsames und beunruhigendes Detail. Die Schlange umkreiste sonst jeden, näherte sich jedem bedrohte jeden. Doch bei Jean wagte sie nicht einmal sich zu rühren. Voldemort erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die nur so vor Kraft strotze. Seine dunkle Aura breitete sich im Raum aus, doch brach sie an der näherkommenden Jean wie die Flut an den Klippen. Kalte Augen musterten Voldemort abfällig.

Schnell trat Voldemort von seinem Podest herunter und viel auf die Knie. Jean war ihm überlegen, das wusste der Lord. Sie war einer derjenigen die ihm seine Macht verliehen hatten. Sie konnte sie ihm auch wieder nehmen. Einen Schritt vor dem Lord blieb sie stehen und betrachtete den Knieenden Dämon.

„Erhebe dich." Sagte sie mit einer Stimme so sanft, so freundlich das man glaubte im Himmel zu sein. Doch wer es schaffte diesen Bann zu brechen hörte den Spott, den Hohn und die Verachtung für alles was lebte oder gelebt hatte. Hörte die gläserne Schärfe und diesen Hauch von Grausamkeit.

Voldemort folgte der Aufforderung. Seine roten Augen die jeden seiner Anhänger in Angst und schrecken versetzten vermieden es nun in die Blauen Augen zu sehen. Voldemort hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst davor in diese Augen zu sehen. Er wusste er würde dort seine schlimmsten Ängste sehen, würde in ein Meer der Verzweiflung eintauchen aus dem selbst er sich nicht mehr Befreien konnte. Plötzlich kam es ihm noch Lächerlicher vor das er sich als der Herrscher gesehen hatte. Auch er war nur ein Diener. Ein Diener von Wesen die eine Macht besaßen die er nie würde erreichen können, die er nicht einmal zu verstehen vermochte.

„Du lernst." Drang die spöttische Stimme in seine Gedanke. Voldemort wagte einen Kurzen Blick in ihr Gesicht. Es schien ein amüsierter Ausdruck darauf zu sein. Schnelle wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Er wollte nicht riskieren in diese Augen zu sehen.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich. Die gesegneten der Finsternis erwachen. Es dauert nur noch 4 Monate eurer Zeitrechnung bis sie endgültig erwacht sein werden. Wir Wissen nicht in wem sie erwachen. Suche sie!" Der dunkle Lord nickte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er bemerkte das Jean verschwunden war. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Doch er konnte noch immer die letzten Worte nachhallen hören. Spürte noch immer die dunkle Präsenz der Fürstin.

Und doch er war wieder allein. Das Grauen war gegangen. Voldemort ging zu seinem Thron zurück und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er hatte den Befehl gehört. Wieder stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Er war vielleicht nur ein Diener doch er war ein auch ein Herrscher, wenn auch nur als Stadthalter für die Fürsten. Beiläufig ließ er seine Hand über Naginis Kopf streichen. Er musste die Gesegneten finden. Am besten bevor sie erwachten. „Wurmschwanz" Rief er. Voldemort hörte die hastigen Schritte seine Dieners. Das Lächeln verschwand während er wartete.

Zitternde betrat Wurmschwanz den Thronsaal seines Meisters. Während Wurmschwanz vor dem Thron des dunklen Lord auf die Knie fiel, rannen Verzweifelte Tränen über das einst wunderschöne doch nun geschundenen beinahe komplett verwüstete Gesicht eines Mädchens.

Man konnte in dem dunklen Gang das leise Schluchzen hören welches aus der Zelle kam. Es war leise kaum Wahrnehmbar und doch war es da. Man konnte die Verzweiflung spüren und die Angst des schluchzenden Mädchens in der Zelle. Immer wieder sah sie die Bilder, immer wieder durchlebte sie den Alptraum konnte es nicht vergessen. Konnte es nicht verdrängen. Musste es immer wieder erleben. Egal ob sie wach war oder schlief. Es gab kein Entrinnen. Sie sah ihren Harry wie er sie höhnisch anlächelte und einen weiteren Fluch sprach. Hörte seine Stimme die sie verhöhnte sie beleidigte. Sie wusste nicht warum Harry ihr das antat, doch Harry tat nichts ohne Grund also musste sie etwas getan haben um das zu verdienen.

Nur was? Was hatte sie Harry angetan? Ginnys Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um diese Frage. Was hatte sie getan um das zu verdienen?

Ginny wusste nicht mehr das es nicht Harry war der sie folterte. Es waren Todesser. Aber sie hatten nicht lange gebraucht um ihr einzureden das es ihr Harry war der sie folterte. Nach Stundenlanger Folter war ihr Verstand nicht mehr in der Lage zu erkennen das es nicht Harry war der ihr das antat. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf hatten sich verwirrt, ihre Gedanken liefen nicht mehr in geordneten Bahnen. Alles drehte sich nur noch um den Schmerz. Und immer wieder tauchte Harrys Gesicht auf, immer wieder blickten die Grünen Augen ihr kalt entgegen. Es gab kein entrinnen. Ginny hoffte das es vorbei gehen würde, das man sie endlich erlösen würde. Doch jedes mal ließ man sie am Leben. Jedes mal warf man sie zurück in die Zelle. Die Tränen versiegten und auch das Schluchzen wurde weniger. Still wippte Ginny hin und her. Die Bewegung bereitete ihr Schmerzen, doch Schmerz war das einzige was sie noch empfinden konnte.

Der Körperliche Schmerz war auch einfacher zu ertragen als die Wunden in ihrer Seele. Ginny kannte nur noch Schmerz. Zwei Wochen, nur zwei Wochen hatte die Todesser gebraucht um aus dem einst Lebensfrohen Mädchen eine beinah Gefühllose Puppe zu machen. Sie in einen Schatten ihrer selbst zu verwandeln. Nicht mehr in der Lage etwas anderes als Schmerz zu empfinden. Ginny wusste nicht einmal mehr das es noch andere Gefühle gab. Sie hatte vergessen was Liebe ist, was Freundschaft ist. Sie wusste nicht mehr was Wärme war oder was Licht ist. An die Worte erinnerte sie sich doch ergaben sie keinen Sinn mehr. Waren nur Worte ohne Bedeutung. Nur die Dunkelheit, der Schmerz und die Kälte das alles kannte sie weil es alles zusammen gehörte.

Wieder begann der Film vor ihren Augen abzulaufen. Sie sah wie Harry seinen Zauberstab hob. Mit einen Lächeln was sie von ihm früher nicht gekannt hatte sprach er den ersten Fluch. Sie spürte wie etwas in ihrem Bein Zerbracht. Ihr Knochen. Sie wollte Schreien doch konnte sie nicht. Ihre Stimmbänder funktionierten nicht. Sie waren durchtrennt viel es ihr wieder ein. Stumm musste sie den Schmerz ertragen. Sie wusste das es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Aber plötzlich veränderte sich die Vision. Das war vorher noch nie passiert.

Die Kälte, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Angst und der Schmerz der Ginny in den letzten zwei Wochen verfolgte wurde zurück gedrängt. Wurde ersetzte von Wärme, Liebe, Zuneigung. Nein nicht ersetzt, nur nach hinten verschoben. Der Falsche Harry wurde zurück gedrängt. Ihre Verworrenen Gedanken begannen sich zu klären. Es war als würde eine Unsichtbare Macht ihre Gedankengänge Ordnen, die Erinnerungen wieder in den Richtigen Kontext stellen. Sie wusste wieder was Liebe war. Erinnerte sich an das Licht an die Sonne an die Wärme. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. Sie zuckte zusammen, erinnerte sie sich doch trotz allem noch an die Schmerzen. Eine sanfte Stimme sagte in ihren Gedanken _„Eine schöne Frau und intelligente Frau zu Verletzen ist nicht richtig. Lass mich deine Schönheit wieder bringen."_

Ginny entspannte sich unwillkürlich beim Klang dieser Stimme. Sie war so Warm und so unglaublich sanft. Sie gab ihr Sicherheit. Das Prickeln endete wenige Augenblicke später. Als Ginny ihre Hände in dem Spärliche Licht der Zelle betrachtete stellte sie fest das nichts mehr von den Wunden zu sehen war. Auch die Wunden am Rücken und im Gesicht schienen verschwunden zu sein.

Erst einen Augeblick später viel ihr auf das auch ihr Umhang wieder komplett und sogar gereinigt. Verblüfft sah Ginny sich um. /Wie konnte das ein? Und wer war diese Stimme?/

Sie hörte ein leises trauriges Lachen in ihrem Kopf. _„Du kennst mich Ginny. Oh ja du kennst mich. Aber später. Hermine wird in einigen Minuten hier sein. Du musste dann fertig sein um zu gehen. Dein Zauberstab ist in deiner rechten Tasche. Ich hoffe du brauchst ihn nicht aber man kann nie Wissen."_ Erklärte die Stimme ruhig. Ginny griff direkt in die Tasche und fand Tatsächlich ihren Zauberstab. Sie fühlte sich gleich noch ein Stück besser als sich ihre Hand um das Vertraute Stück Holz schloss.

Sie lächelte Milde, sie fühlte noch immer die Kälte in sich doch jetzt war da auch wieder Wärme und Hoffnung. Vorher hatte sie keine Hoffnung gehabt, doch jetzt besaß sie ihren Zauberstab, jetzt konnte sie sich wehren. Jetzt gab es wieder Hoffnung.

Entschlossen wandte sie sich der Tür zu. Sie wollte gerade ein Alohomora sprechen um die Tür zu öffnen, als sich die sanfte Stimme erneut meldete _„Nicht Ginny. Noch nicht. Warte auf Hermine, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Warte."_

Ginny hatte das Gefühl das die Stimme verschwand, sie wurde immer schwächer. Kurz hatte sie Panik das auch dieses Wohlige Gefühl der Wärme verschwinden würde. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung blieb es. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Boden, doch diesmal behielt sie die Tür genau im Blick. Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren wenn Hermine käme. Wo war Hermine eigentlich gewesen? Was hatten sie mit ihr getan? Plötzlich war die Angst wieder da, nur anders es war nicht die Angst um sich selbst. Es waren keine Erinnerungen nein es war die Angst um eine Freundin. _„Es geht ihr gut!"_ Hörte sie die Stimme aus weiter ferne rufen. Und wie schon vorhin fühlte sie sich ruhiger, geborgen. Sie wusste nun wer diese Stimme war. Es gab nur einen Menschen der ihr immer dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit geben konnte. Sie Lächelte, als sie es erkannte. /Die Hoffnung lebt/ Dachte sie.

Etwas entspannter aber immer noch aufmerksam lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Sie ließ die Tür keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Hermine würde bald kommen. Während Ginny in ihrer Zelle wartete war Hermine vor Erschöpfung in dem Geheimgang eingeschlafen.

Es war einfach alles zu viel geworden. Die Wochen der Gefangenschaft, die Angst die Ungewissheit während dieser Zeit. Die unzähligen Fragen die ihr im Kopf herum geisterten. Das alles war zuviel geworden. Das Adrenalin welches während ihrer Flucht aus dem Gryffindorturm in ihren Adern pulsiert hatte war abgeebbt. Sie hatte versucht sich wach zu halten, aber hatte diesen Kampf verloren. Langsam waren ihr die Augen zu gefallen und sie war in das Reich der Träume eingetaucht. Nur diesmal Träumte sie nicht von Harry auch nicht von Voldemort oder den Todessern. Nein dieser Traum war anders. Ein Teil ihres Verstandes erkannte das dies kein normaler Traum war. Es war fast so wie Harry die Visionen die er von Voldemort erhalten hatte immer beschrieb.

Sie ging durch eine Stadt. Sie wusste den Namen der Stadt nicht. Sie kannte hier niemanden, sie spürte nur den unbändigen Wunsch zu zerstören. Leid zu bringen. Ein Teil von ihr wehrte sich dagegen doch war diese Stimme zu leise um sich wirklich gehör zu verschaffen. Sie Schritt durch die Straßen. Die Menschen die ihr Begegneten waren Krank, sie alle waren krank. Hermine erkannte die Krankheit es war die Beulenpest. Eine der schlimmsten Krankheiten, die Opfer litten unsagbar bevor sie der Tod in seine Arme schloss. Vor Hermine schleppte sich eine Frau mit ihrem Kind über die Straße. Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hob ihre Hand in Richtung der Mutter, die Beulen die sich überall auf ihrem Körper zeigten wurden größer immer heftiger. Die Frau brach zusammen. Doch sie starb nicht Hermine Schritt auf sie zu und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. „Willst du Leben?" Fragte sie ruhig an die Frau gewandt.

Mit fiebrigen Blick starrte die Frau Hermine an. „Ja" hauchte sie mit schwacher stimme. Hermines Lächeln wurde ein paar grad kälter. „Dann wirst du Leben." Sie erhob sich. Die verzweifelten Schreie der Mutter verfolgten sie als sie erkannte da ihr Kind ihre Krankheit bekommen hatte. Hermine lachte, lachte schrill und Gefühllos. „Ein Segen der Finsternis!" rief sie. Aus dem Nicht erschien eine Gestalt vor ihr. Sie war nur Schemenhaft zu erkennen doch ein Teil von Hermine glaubte etwas Vertrautes zu erkennen. Jener Teil der mit schwacher Stimme versuchte sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, sie davon abzuhalten solches Leid über die Menschen zu bringen.

Die Schemenhafte Gestalt sagte „Es ist Zeit zu erwachen." Mit einem Schrei der gewiss im ganzen Schloss zu hören war. Erwachte Hermine aus diesem Alptraum. Ihr Herz klopfte und ihre Atmung war unregelmäßig. Sie sah noch immer die Bilder aus ihrem Traum. Spürte noch immer den Schmerz den diese Menschen ertragen hatten. Und sie spürte den Genuss den es ihr bereitete hatte die Menschen so Leiden zu sehen.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper. War dies eine Vision gewesen? Würde so ihre Zukunft aussehen? Würde sie solch ein Monster werden, jemand der sich am Leid anderer ergötzte? _„Nein! Das wird nicht geschehen!"_ Meldete sich die Stimme in ihrem Kopf erneut. Hermines Angst ebbte etwas ab. Diese Stimme hatte etwas vertrautes. Etwas bekanntes, erst jetzt bemerkte sie dies. Eine Zuversicht schwang in dieser Stimme mit der sich Hermine einfach nicht entziehen konnte. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihr zu vertrauen.

„_Du musst jetzt weiter gehen Hermine. Ginny erwartet dich, der Gang ist frei. Ach und erzähle niemandem von diesem Traum."_ Hermine nickte. Schnell erhob sie sich und erneuerte erst einmal den Tarnzauber. Dann machte sie sich auf den weg, die Gedanken an den Traum versuchte sie vorerst zu verdrängen. Sie würde niemandem davon erzählen, wenn sie konnte würde sie es selbst vergessen.

Vorsichtig eilte sie den Gang entlang immer darauf gefasst gleiche einem Todesser gegenüber zu stehen. Doch sie hatte Glück, oder einfach einen guten Schutzengel. Niemand kam ihr entgegen, dafür war sie sehr dankbar. Den Trotz des Tarnzaubers bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit das jemand die Geräusche ihrer Schritte oder ihren leisen Atem wahrnahm.

Ihre Nerven waren aufs äußerste gespannt als sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter stieg. Für den Augenblick hatte sie den Traum vergessen. Jetzt zählte nur noch Ginny zu holen und von hier zu verschwinden. Bei dem Gedanken an Ginny kamen wieder die Fragen in ihr hoch wie sie die Junge Hexe davon überzeugen sollte mit zu kommen. _„Es geht Ginny besser. Keine Angst. Übrigens du musst gleich nach rechts. Es ist die dritte Tür. Danach folgt dem Gang bis zum Ende. Dort findet ihr eine Geheim Treppe in den vierten Stock. Ihr müsst euch lediglich Wünschen das die Treppe erscheint und sie wird es tun."_

Hermine war kurz zusammen gezuckt als die Stimme wieder zu sprechen begann. Sie war so auf ihren weg konzentriert gewesen das sie Ihren Körperlosen Retter beinahe vergessen hatte. Schnell eilte sie zur besagten Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung schwang die Tür auf als sie sich davor befand. Sie stand einer nicht weniger überraschten Ginny gegenüber. „Hermi..." Hermine Unterbrach die Rothaarige Hexe und sagte nur „Später, Ginny." Ginny nickte.

Gemeinsam gingen, viel mehr rannten, sie nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte den Gang entlang. Beide wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Sie erreichten das Ende des Ganges und stand vor der massive Steinwand. Beide schlossen die Augen und wünschten sich die Treppe herbei. Hermine hatte Ginny kurz erklärt was sie tun musste. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffneten die beiden ihre Augen. Tatsächlich war da wo vorher eine massive Steinwand den weg versperrte nun eine Treppe. Ohne zu zögern rannten sie die Treppe empor. Sie brauchten nur wenige Augenblick um das Ende der Treppe zu erreichen. Bevor sie auch sich auch nur wundern konnten bekamen sie die Erklärung _„Meine Damen ihr seid in Hogwarts. Auch wenn es im Augenblick nicht wirklich so aussieht. Die Treppe ist natürlich magisch. So und jetzt schnell raus. Geht auf den großen Spiegel zur rechten..." _Plötzlich brach die Stimme ab. Hermine und Ginny warfen sich verwunderte und leicht entsetzte Blicke zu. Was sollte das wieso sprach er nicht weiter. Im nächsten Augenblick wich alle Farbe aus den Gesichtern der beiden.

Sie waren bereist aus dem Gang heraus getreten und waren demnach nur noch von ihren Tarnzaubern verdeckt. Und das würde die Kreatur die gerade den Gang entlang kam nicht Stoppen. Synchron hoben die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe. Aber man konnte schon wieder die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blicken sehen. So kurz vorm Ziel wurden sie doch wieder geschnappt keine der beiden kannte Bannsprüche gegen Dämonen. Der Dämon erstarrte kurz als er den beiden sah, dann verzog sich das zerstörte Gesicht zu einer teuflischen Variante eines Lächelns. Mit abgehackt wirkenden und doch irgendwie geschmeidigen Bewegungen stürmte er auf die beiden Hexen zu.

Er war schnell, schneller als ein Vampir zu schnell. Ginny und Hermine konnten nicht einmal daran denken irgendeinen Spruch zu benutzen. Da war er auch schon vor ihnen. Er sagte mit einer Krächzenden Stimme „Was haben wir den hier? Frisch fleisch." Bevor er noch irgendetwas tun konnte wurde er von einem blauen Licht erfasst und ging zu Boden.

Der Körper den er bewohnte stand in blauen Flammen er Schrie wie am Spieß doch auch das nur kurz dann wand er sich Stumm am Boden. Entsetzt sahen Hermine und Ginny dabei zu wie sich die Haut der Menschlichen Hülle des Dämonen langsam von seinem Körper gebrannt wurde und das Fleisch begann regelrecht zu schmoren. Erst die als die Mentale Stimme sagte _„Beeilt euch. Das solltet ihr erstens lieber nicht sehen und zweitens wird Voldemort merken das einer seiner Diener getötet wurde. Beeilt euch."_ Trotz des drängenden und wiederum keine Wiederspruch duldenden Tonfalls hörten sowohl Hermine und Ginny Erschöpfung in der Stimme mitschwingen. Sie rissen sich von dem Unappetitlichen Anblick los und eilten zu dem großen Spiegel.

Hermine erkannte diesen Spiegel. Harry hatte mal erwähnt das sich dahinter in Geheimgang verbarg. Doch der war verschüttet erinnerte sie sich plötzlich. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte öffnete sich die Geheimtür. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der weg frei, nichts deutete auf irgendwelche Schäden hin. _„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Meine Kraft ist aufgebraucht. Hermine du weißt wo der Gang hin führt. Ihr werdet in der Hütte von einigen bekannten erwartet. Beeilt euch der Gang wird hinter euch wieder zusammen stürzen. Wir werden uns Widersehen."_

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden machten sich die Beiden Frauen auf den weg in die Freiheit. Sie bemerkten das hinter ihnen der Gang wieder einstürzte jedes mal ein bisschen wenn sie einen Schritt getan hatten. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und sprachen nicht. Hermine versuchte die Ereignisse des letzten Stunden zu verarbeiten und Gedanklich zu sortieren, auch die Erinnerung an den Traum war wieder da. Jetzt wo sie Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken wurde ihr schlecht, sehr schlecht sie wollte niemals solch ein Monster werden. Eher würde sie sterben.

Ginny hingegen kämpfte mit der Widerzurückgekehrten Kälte und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Mit dem verschwinden der Stimme, sie lächelte Leicht und korrigierte sich mit dem verschwinden Harrys war auch ein Großteil der Wärme wieder aus ihrem Körper gewichen, doch nicht alles. Ein kleines aber doch starkes Feuer war noch in ihr. Ein Teil der liebe Harrys.


	11. 9 Auserwählte des Lichts

**9. Auserwählte des Lichts**

Nervös glitt der Blick von Severus immer wieder über die Straße die sich an der Hütte vorbei zog. Seine Schwarzen Augen huschten Unaufhörlich über von einem Ende der Straße zum anderen. Jeden Augenblick erwartete er einen Todesser zu sehen, verborgen im Schatten. Oder eine Warnung Moodys zu hören das sich Todesser getarnt näherten. Doch nichts. Er sah nichts. Kein Batallion Todesser kam die Straße hinauf, keine plötzliche Appariergeräusche. Nichts. Alles was er hörte waren die Regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Begleiter. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf Moody, der Mann der einer der besten Auroren gewesen war die das Ministerium je hatte. Schon fast eine Legende. Snape beobachtete einen Augenblick wie das Magische Auge von Mad Eye in seiner Höhle rotierte, ab und zu kurz stoppte um sich dann weiter zu drehen. Er wusste das der alte Auror ebenso Nervös war wie er selbst. Kein Wunder sie befanden sich keine Meile von Hauptquartier ihrer Feinde entfernt und das nur weil eine Stimme ihnen gesagt hatte das sie hierher kommen sollten.

Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sein Gesicht war wie immer eine Ausdruckslose Maske. Nur wer in der Lage war in den Augen eines Menschen zu lesen hätte erkannt das der Meister der Zaubertränke alles andere als ruhig war. Es war Wahnsinn hier zu sein. Das wusste er das wussten alle. /Wie hast du es Ausgedrückt Albus? Wir handeln genau so wie es Voldemort von uns Narren die wir lieben erwartet./ Wie passend das doch war. Snape, ja auch er Severus Snape hatte Gefühle. Und diese Gefühle hatten ihn hierher gebracht. Er hätte sich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel betrachten können wenn er nicht gegangen wäre, unmöglich. Er hätte es wie die anderen nicht ertragen die Chance zu verspielen jemanden aus der Gefangenschaft Voldemorts zu befreien. Seufzend ließ er seinen Blick erneut über die Straße schweifen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verging wurde er unruhiger. Es war ruhig, zu ruhig. Selbst wenn es keine Falle war irgendjemanden hätten sie bereits sehen müssen. Irgendein Zeichen von Leben hätten sie bemerken müssen.

Doch nicht, absolut nichts. Es war als wäre alles Leben von diesem Ort geflohen. Es war unheimlich. Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff in dieser absoluten Stille war es unnatürlich laut. Ein Blick sagte ihm das es Lupin gewesen war der sich anscheinend in eine bequemere Position gebracht hatte. Severus Griff um seinen Zauberstab entspannte sich wieder, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das auch Mad Eye sich etwas entspannte. Er war genauso Nervös wie Snape und er verbarg es genauso gut. Severus wünschte sich fast einen Todesserangriff herbei. Nur sollte endlich diese Stille ein Ende haben. Diese Ruhe, Anfangs hatte er sie erleichtert zu Kenntnis genommen hieß es doch das Niemand sie erwartete. Doch jetzt zerrte sie an seinen Nerven wie auch an den Nerven der anderen. Severus konnte es sehen. Bei Tonks und Lupin war es weit deutlicher zu erkennen als bei ihm oder Mad Eye.

Sie warteten schon seit über eine Stunde und bisher gab es kein Anzeichen von den angeblich geretteten. Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley hatte die Stimme gesagt. Sie würden hier her kommen, doch er hatte nicht gesagt wann. Unwillkürlich stiegen Erinnerungen in Severus auf. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen welches hibbelig auf ihrem Stuhl saß und die Hand in die Luft streckte. Begierig darauf eine Frage zu beantworten. Severus hatte sie nie aus den Augen gelassen, hatte beobachtet wie sie gewachsen war. Nicht nur körperlich nein auch geistig. Sie war von einer, man konnte es nicht anders sagen, nervigen Besserwisserin zu einer intelligenten, selbstbewussten, nicht zu vergessen hübschen Jungen Frau geworden.

Und trotzdem konnte Severus noch immer die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen wenn sie eine Frage nicht beantworten durfte. Plötzlich tauchte ein Roter Harrschopf in seiner Erinnerung auf, diese Haare Rahmten ein jugendliches Gesicht. Eine weitere Erstklässlerin. Nur ein Jahr später. So schüchtern, so unsicher. Trotzdem eine der wenigen die seinem Blick standhielten.

Ein unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Tränkemeisters. Die Unsicherheit war bei ihr schnell verschwunden. Sie war stark, ein unglaublich starkes Mädchen. Selbstbewusst oh ja. Er konnte nur zu gut verstehen das die Jungen, egal welchen Haus sie angehörten bei ihr Schlange standen. Ginny Weasley war eine Nummer für sich. Eine Katastrophe in Zaubertränke und doch er hatte sie gemocht. Irgendwie. Und selbst wenn nicht, er hätte es nicht einmal Potter gegönnte in der Gefangenschaft der Todesser zu sein. Definitiv nicht!

Niemand verdiente das. Er kannte die Art und Weise wie die Todesser ihre Gefangenen behandelten, er hatte es Jahrelang mit angesehen. War immer dabei gewesen. Zu letzt war er die Nummer zwei hinter dem dunklen Lord. Ganz wie Albus und er es geplant hatten. Doch dann ging alles schief. Harry Potter wurde getötet und der Lord wurde zu einem Dämon. Snape wusste bis jetzt nicht wie der dunkle Lord das erreicht hatte, doch er hatte sofort erkannte das er aufgeflogen war. Es war ein Wunder das er es geschafft hatte zu fliehen.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und kehrte ins hier und jetzt zurück. Er hatte wahrlich keine Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Ein klopfen riss ihn endgültig aus seinen Gedanken. Es war leise. Fast unhörbar und doch hallte es in Severus Kopf nach wie ein Pauken Schlag.

Sofort richteten sich seine Augen auf die Falltür am Boden. Die Zauberstäbe von Lupin und Tonks richteten sich genau wie die von Mady Eye und ihm auf die Falltür. Am Rande registrierte er das sich Mad Eyes Auge in seinen Hinterkopf gedreht hatte. Er beobachtete die Straße weiter.

Das Klopfen aus wiederholte sich und diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel, es kam von der Falltür. Die Vier wechselten einen Blick. Schließlich ging Lupin vorsichtig auf die Falltür zu. Die Spannung in der Luft war fast zu schmecken. Der Werwolf kniete sich hin und war noch einen Blick in die Rund. Es konnte schließlich trotz allem eine Falle sein. Nach einem Nicken der anderen Anwesenden öffnete er die Falltür mit einem Ruck und sprang zurück.

Kurz wirbelte Staub auf und nahm den Zauberern die sicht. Severus verfluchte die Tatsache das sie nicht daran gedacht hatten den Staub zu entfernen. Er war kurz davor einfach einen Fluch zu sprechen. Als eine nur zu bekannte Stimme aus dem Unterirdischen Gang zu ihnen hoch wehte. „Hallo?" Sagte die leicht unsichere Stimme die eindeutig Hermine Granger gehörte. Die Zauberstäbe senkten sich, wenn auch nur ein Stück. Schließlich gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit das die beiden Personen die jetzt sichtbar wurden sich mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt hatten.

Hermine und Ginny blickten unsicher zu den drei Erwachsen hoch. Die Augen der beiden weiteten sich ein Stück als sie Snape sahen und Grinny sah aus als ob sie gleich schreien würde. Doch Hermien legte ihr schnell eine Hand auf den Mund. /Natürlich. Für sie bin ich der Mörder Dumbledores und ein Todesser./ Dachte Snape angesichts der Reaktion der beiden. Seine Miene blieb Ausdruckslos und seine Stimme war kühl wie immer als er sagte „Wer ist der Halbblutprinz?".

Die beiden jungen Frauen sahen ihn überrascht an, es war Hermine die mit zittriger Stimme antwortete: „Sie!".

Snape nickte. Ohne die beiden weiter zu beachten, die verwirrt zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern und ihm hin und her blickten sagte er: „Sie sind es. Das wussten nur Potter und seine Freunde."

Man konnte sehen wie die Anspannung der anderen drei etwas nachließ. Moody knurrte: „Dann lasst uns von hier verschwinden." Er warf Tonks einen auffordernden Blick zu. Die junge Aurorin verstand und holte den Sicherheitsportschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche.

„Anfassen!" Befahl sie und warf Hermine und Ginny die Snape noch immer verwirrt Anstarrten einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Natürlich Verstand man die Verwirrung der Mädchen doch es war jetzt keine Zeit alles zu erklären. Hermine und Ginny folgten dem Befehl nach einer Sekunde. Auch die anderen berührten den Portschlüssel. Es war im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Portschlüsseln ein Amueltt in Form eines Phönixes. Snape, Lupin, Moody und Tonks berührten ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben. Alle drei murmelten ein Vorher fest gelegtes Passwort. Nur wenn die Passwörter und die Magiesignaturen stimmten konnte man diesen Portschlüssel benutzen.

Kurz bevor sie das übliche ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel spürten warf Snape den beiden Mädchen noch einen Blick zu. Er war erleichtert die beiden Gesund und Munter zu sehen. Zumindest konnte er keine Physischen Verletzungen sehen. Sein Blick bleib an den Zauberstäben hängen die beide in der Hand hielten. /Wie ist das möglich?/ Fragte er sich als er die Stäbe erkannte. Es waren wirklich die Stäbe der beiden Mädchen, keinen Zweifel. /Eigentlich zerstören die Todesser die Zauberstäbe ihrer Gefangenen./ Dachte er noch. Bevor er weiter darüber Nachdenken konnte aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel.

Als die sechs so ungewöhnliche Begleiter in den Strudel aus Farben und Geräuschen die sie nicht zuordnen konnten gesogen worden, erwachte ein junger Mann mit langen Schwarzen Harren aus seiner Starre die schon seit über acht Stunden anhielt. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als sein Bewusstsein wieder kehrte. Er spürte die Erschöpfung wie nach jeder Reise dieser Art. Nur diesmal unendlich intensiver. Seine gesamte Kraft schien sich verflüchtigt zu haben und nur schleppend langsam wieder zu kommen. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich darauf seinen Körper wieder fit zu machen, sein Magisches Zentrum pulsierte mit ungezügelter Gewalt. Er nahm einen Teil der Magie lenkte sie in jede Faser seines Körpers. In jede Arterie in jeden Muskel in jede Zelle. Er spürte wie seine Magie arbeitete, wie die Müdigkeit verflog. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke und nichts war mehr von der Erschöpfung zurück geblieben. Langsam und Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Er wusste das sie trotz allem in den nächsten Sekunden äußerst Lichtempfindlich sein würden. Der erste Lichtstrahl der seine Netzhaut berührte brannte wie Feuer, reflexartig wollte er die Augen schließen. Doch er kämpfte den Drang nieder. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann war es vorbei. Er spürte noch ein leises Wummern des Schmerzes. Doch auch das ließ bereits nach.

Ein Ruck lief durch seinen Körper. Mit einer geschmeidigen und kraftvollen Bewegung stand er auf. Er erinnerte sich noch an eine Zeit als sein Körper zu solch einer Bewegung nicht mal in der Lage gewesen wäre. Nachdenklich blieb er im Zimmer stehen so viel war passiert, er hatte so viel gelernt. Trotzdem stand er erst am Anfang seiner Ausbildung. Seit einen Jahr trainierte er hier. Hier im Zeitlosen Avalon. Für die Zauberwelt war er tot. Ein Umstand der ihm sehr entgegen kam. Er hatte es gehasst immer angestarrt zu werden, hatte diese ganze verdammte Heldenverehrung gehasst. Er hatte sich nie als etwas besonderes Gefühlt. Er seufzte leise und doch war er etwas besonderes mehr als er je jemand geahnt hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte wie so oft im letzten Jahr durch sein Zimmer. Es war sehr schön und doch einfach. Funktional und doch gemütlich. Er mochte es. Es war nicht so protzig wie die anderen Zimmer im Schloss. Sein Blick verweilte einen Moment auf seinem Schreibtisch. Nachdenklich ging er auf den schön Gearbeiteten Tisch zu. Er nahm sich eines der Pergamente welche auf dem Tisch lagen und hob es hoch. Er betrachtete die komplexe Formel auf dem Pergament, bei der jeder andere bereits nach Sekunden aufgegeben hätte sie verstehen zu wollen. Doch eigentlich sah er das Pergament nicht.

Vor seinem inneren Augen stiegen Erinnerungen an eine Abend im Gryffindorturm auf als er solche Gleichungen das erste mal sah. Einfacher gewiss doch damals himmelweit davon entfernt das er es Verstanden hätte. Hermine hatte damals ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, er sah ihre Rehbraunen Augen noch so klar vor sich. Wie sieh vor Begeisterung geglüht hatten als sie ihm die Feinheiten der Arithmatik begreiflich machen wollte. Seufzend ließ er den Zettel wieder auf den Tisch sinken. Ein Ruck schien durch seine Gestalt zu gehen. Plötzlich war der leicht traurige Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Jetzt strahlte er eine Entschlossenheit aus die seines gleichen Suchte.

Begleitet wurde dies von einer Welle der Magie die von seinem Körper abstrahlte. Mit einer Handbewegung wechselte er seine Kleidung. Er trug nun einen schwarzen weiten Mantel und dazu passende Hosen und Schuhe. Auf seinem Rücken erschien ein Schwert, das Schwert des Todes. Azrael hatte es ihm Geschenkt.

Als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf nickte er zufrieden. So gefiel ihm das. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er sein Zimmer. Nichts wahr mehr da von dem leicht trübseligen Gefühlen, das war das erste was er gelernt hatte. Seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Es war wie Okklumentik doch ging es bei ihm noch viel weiter. Er war in der Lage seine Gefühle abzuschalten. Nicht nur zu unterdrücken. Es war schon fast beängstigend wie gut er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er erreichte die Tür und öffnete sie Schwungvoll. Mit wehendem Mantel Schritt er den Gang entlang, er hatte keinen Blick mehr für die Kunstvollen Verzierungen an den Wänden oder die Bilder übrig. Seine Gedanken verweilten bei dem Gespräch welches er gleich zu führen hatte. Sein Eindringen in die Welt der Menschen war gewiss nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Das hatte er schon öfter getan, doch zum ersten mal hatte er etwas verändert. Hatte sich aktiv eingemischt. Das war ihm eigentlich verboten. Die Regeln waren hierbei sehr klar.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. /Tja ich war noch nie gut darin Regeln zu befolgen/ Dachte er.

Sein weg führte ihn wie jeden Morgen zu erst in den Hinterhof des Schlosse. Schon von weitem erkannte er den Todesengel und seine zwei anderen Schwertkampflehrer. Er lächelte als er daran dachte mit welcher Ehrfurcht er den dreien in der ersten Woche begegnet war. Er hatte es kaum gewagt ein Wort zu sagen. Eigentlich hatte er das bei keinem der Schlossbewohner gewagt. Erst nach und nach hatte er gemerkt das sie auch nur...Lebewesen waren. Mächtige Zweifellos und doch genauso Sterblich wie er. Während er auf die drei Zuging die ihm mit eisigen Blicken entgegen sahen, die Harry jedoch gekonnt ignorierte wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Tag als er hier eingetroffen war.

Noch heute erinnerte er sich an jedes detail dieses Abends. „Nun Harry wir sollten uns erst einmal vorstellen." Die anderen Anwesenden nickten. Sie fuhr fort „Nun mein Name ist Gaia." Harrys Augen weiteten sich ein Stück als er diesen Namen hörte. /Die Göttin Gaia?/ Fragte er sich, doch er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Das konnte nicht sein Götter waren nur Sagengestalten, nicht real. Die Frau mit dem Asiatischen aussehen stellte sich als Nyx vor. Der Name erinnerte ihn an etwas, etwas das er vor langer Zeit einmal gehört hatte. Dann machte es klick, nicht er hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört. Diese Erinnerung gehörte zu seinem neuen Wissen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis traf ihn auch die Bedeutung des doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Namens. /Nyx, die Göttin der Finsternis/ Langsam bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er spürte noch immer die Macht von diesen Personen und etwas anderes, etwas das er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Die Stimme der dritten Frau riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem Lächeln sagte sie „Ich bin Selene." Harrys Kiefer klappte herunter als er auch noch diesen Namen hörte. Er realisierte was das unbekannte war das er nicht erklären konnte. Es war dieser Hauch, ja wie sollte er das Beschreiben? Dieser Hauch von Ewigkeit. Sie alle strahlten das aus. Es war fast Greifbar, es war als könnte er die Jahrtausende spüren die diese Wesen bereits Lebten. Ihm wurde klar das er wirklich den Altgriechischen Göttern gegenüber saß. Sein Blick glitt zu den Beiden Männern die ihn aufmerksam aber nicht unfreundlich musterten.

Der Rechte der beiden sagte „Mein Name ist Ares." Der Gott des Krieges nickte zu seinem noch immer Schweigsamen Nachbarn. „Das ist Hades." Und das war zu viel für Harry. Die nächsten Minuten war er nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Sinnvollen Gedanken zu fassen. Nur ein Wort hallte immer wieder in seinem Kopf wieder. Götter!

Er spürte am Rande seinen Bewusstseins das jemand ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn sanft schüttelte. Diese Berührung allein gab ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Er schaffte es seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Hand gehörte Gaia die ihn warm anlächelte als sie sagte „War wohl etwas viel?"" Harry nickte. „Ja, ein ganz kleines Bisschen." Antwortete er. Die anderen Lachten leise. Gaia setzte sich zurück zu Nyx und Selene. Es war Ares der Harry erneut ansprach. „Nun ich gehe davon aus das du mit unseren Namen etwas Anfangen kannst?" Fragte er. Harry nickte.

Der Kriegsgott lächelte milde „Das ist gut, das alte Wissen etabliert sich in deinem Kopf. Das wird uns eine Menge Zeit sparen." Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr er fort. „Nun zu erst zum wichtigsten. Wir sind hier um dich Auszubilden, das hat dir Deimos sicher erzählt." Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Azrael und Deimos sind ein und die selbe Person. Ich bin sicher du hast einige Fragen lass mich versuchen sie zu beantworten." Er legte die Stirn in Falten und begann zu erzählen. „Du kennst uns jetzt alle unter den Namen die uns die alten Griechen gegeben haben. Sie hielten uns für Götter, weil wir über Kräfte Verfügen die jenseits dessen liegen was sie zustande bringen konnten. Auch weit ab von allem was die Zauberer fertig bringen. Nun wir sind keine Götter."

In den nächsten zwei Stunden erfuhr er das sowohl Azrale als auch die ‚Götter' zum Volk der auserwählten des Lichtes gehörten. Die Auserwählten des Lichtes waren ein Volk das Jahrtausende lang immer die Kämpfe des Lichtes gegen die Dunkelheit geführt hatte. Bis sie besiegt wurden, besiegt von der stärksten Macht die Lucifer jemals in die Schlacht geschickt hatte. Die gesegneten der Finsternis.

Ein Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken als die gesegneten der Finsternis erwähnt wurden. Visionen von Kriegen stiegen in ihm auf. Er sah wie sich die Menschen gegenseitig töteten, sah wie unbeteiligt an Hunger starben. Wie sich Seuchen aller Art ausbreiteten. Spürte die kalte Hand des Todes nach den Seelen der Menschen greifen. Immer schneller liefen die Bilder ab und Harry bemerkte das es keine Visionen sondern Erinnerungen waren.

Er sah vier Gestalten durch dieses Chaos gehen. Er konnte die Aura der Vernichtung um sie spüren. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Er konnte nicht sterben und doch konnte er keine Leben retten. Er musste mit ansehen wie sich das Leid über die Welt ausbreitete. Es wurde von diesen vieren Gebracht. Drei Männer eine Frau. Sie alle trugen ein Pentagramm über dem Herzen. Die gesegneten der Finsternis, die Auserwählten der Dunkelheit.

Er tauchte aus den Erinnerungen auf und hörte der Geschichte weiter zu. Doch eigentlich Begriff er nicht was gesagt wurde. Er hörte die Worte aus dem Mund seiner Gastgeber doch drangen sie nur wie durch einen Nebel an seinen Verstand. Zu Schrecklich war das gewesen was er eben gesehen und gefühlt hatte. Er wusste nun das diese Erinnerungen nicht von einem Lebenden Wesen nicht von einem Menschen stammten.

Er schrak zusammen als er eine kalte Hand spürte die sich auf seine Schulter legte. Er blickte auf un blickte direkt in zwei unendlich tiefe Abgründe. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er es schaffte sich von diesem Augen los zu reißen. Erst jetzt erkannte er das es Hades war der ihn nachdenklich und leicht besorgt betrachtete. „Du warst leicht weg getreten Junger Freund. Hattest du eine Vision?" Fragte er mit eiern freundlichen Stimme. Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen dann antwortete er. „Nein. Erinnerungen, an die gesegneten der Finsternis. Glaube ich." Fügte er leicht unsicher hinzu. Hades nickte und wandte sich ab und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Diese Erinnerungen sind von einem großen Kämpfer für das Licht. Nutze sie, sie werden dir helfen deinen Feind zu erkennen und zu besiegen." Sagte Azrael in einem belehrenden Tonfall. Harry nickte.

Er würde so etwas gewiss nicht geschehen lassen wenn er die Macht hatte es zu verhindern. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper aus als er an das unendlich scheinende Leid dachte welches er gespürt hatte.

Lange Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort. Alle waren sich einig Harry erst mal Zeit zu geben das alles zu verarbeiten. Es musste unglaublich schwer für einen jungen Mann von 17 Jahren sein, das alles zu verstehen. Geschweige den es zu verarbeiten. Auch diese Erinnerungen musste Harry erst ergründen und sie kontrollieren lernen. Es waren nicht nur schöne Erinnerungen die man ihm gegeben hatte, bei weitem nicht. Es waren die Erinnerungen an ein mehrere Jahrtausende währendes Leben. Damit musste der Menschliche Verstand erst mal klar kommen.

Im Augenblick hatte Harry keine Kontrolle über diese Erinnerungen, das wusste er genauso gut wie die anderen Anwesenden.

Nach einer halben Stunde des Schweigens sagte Nyx sanft „Ich denke wir erklären dir den Rest morgen. Du solltest schlafen." Harry nickte dankbar. Er erhob sich und spürte jetzt erst richtig wie müde er war. Wankend machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, da überkam ihn auch schon der Schlaf. Er spürte noch wie er von starken Armen aufgefangen wurde, danach war alles dunkel um ihn.

Harry schmunzelte als er an diesen ersten Abend und die darauf folgenden Wochen dacht. Eine kühle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. „Morgen Harry, irgendetwas das du uns sagen willst?" Fragte Ares kalt.

Harry begegnete dem Blick des Unsterblichen gelassen. „Eigentlich nicht." Sagte er ruhig und zog dabei sein Schwert. Er ging in Kampfposition und wartete darauf das einer seiner beiden Lehrer ihn Angriff. So begann sein Tag seit einen Jahr. Ein Morgendliches Schwertkampftraining. Danach eine Duell mit Magie. Erst wenn das erledigt war gab es Frühstück.

Normalerweise waren diese Morgendliche Übungsstunden eine Vergnügliche Angelegenheit. Aber als Harry den Blick von Ares Augen begegnete wusste er eines. /Heute wird es nicht Lustig./

Im nächsten Augenblick musste Harry eine Serie von Schwerthieben parieren oder ihnen ausweichen.


	12. 10 Mephisto

**10. Mephisto**

Der Wirbel der Farben verschwand. Plötzlich, unerwartet wie es bei Portschlüssel normal war spürte Hermine wie ihre Füße auf die Erde aufschlugen. Sie hatte gelernt sich darauf vorzubereiten und nicht mehr weg zu knicken. Leider war sie einfach zu schwach um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie wäre zusammen mit Ginny mit dem Kopf voran auf den Boden gelandet, hätte sich nicht ein starker Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und sie gehalten.

Im ersten Augenblick hatte sie Gedacht das Lupin oder Tonks sie halten würde, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war es niemand andere als Snape der sie beide hielt. Die Miene des Tränkemeisters war nach wie vor unergründlich, doch sie meinte in seine Augen kurz etwas flackern zu sehen was sie nicht deuten konnte.

War es Schmerz, Schuld, Angst oder Wut? Freude, die Bitte um Vergebung? Sie wusste es nicht. Noch hunderte andere Möglichkeiten schossen ihr durch den Kopf, sie verdrängte alle. Sie würde es erfahren. Später, jetzt wollte sie nur noch schlafen. Sie war so müde, so viel war geschehen. Sie nickte Snape dankbar zu und löste sich von ihm.

Sie griff nach Ginnys Arm, die junge Frau wich nicht wie so viele male in der Zelle erschocken zurück oder zuckte zusammen. Nein in Ginnys Augen brannte wieder dieses Feuer was Hermine das letzte mal sah bevor Harry starb. Trotzdem konnte sie noch immer die Angst in den Augen der jüngeren Frau sehen. Doch dieses Feuer, diese Kraft würden auch das schnell vertreiben. Das war die Ginny die sie kannte, die Ginny die immer Kämpfte niemals aufgab. Hermine lächelte leicht und durchbrach dann die Unangenehme Stille. „Könnten wir etwas schlafen bevor wir fragen beantworten?" Fragte sie matt, sie war erschöpft. Er schöpft und erleichtert. Endlich waren sie frei, für den Moment brauchten sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen das ihnen irgendetwas angetan wurde. Dadurch kam die Müdigkeit, in den letzten Wochen hatten beide nur wenig, wenn überhaupt geschlafen. Remus Lupin sagte „Natürlich, Tonks wird euch zeigen wo ihr euch etwas ausruhen könnte. Ein Hauself wird euch auch etwas zu essen bringen."

Wäre Hermine noch in der Lage gewesen sie hätte Remus wahrscheinlich einen Vortrag über die Ungerechtigkeit der Hauselfen Versklavung gehalten. Doch die junge Hexe war nicht fit. Ganz und gar nicht. Tonks nahm sich der beiden an und führte sie in eines der Schlafzimmer. Als Hermine und Ginny von Tonks durch die schier unendlichen und düsteren Gänge folgten. Kamen den beiden Mädchen natürlich Tausende fragen in den Sinn.

Alles was sie hier sahen, die ganze Atmosphäre hatte etwas düsteres, bedrohliches. Genau wie Hogwarts zur Zeit. Schnell schoben sie diese Gedanken bei Seite, sie waren hier sicher das war alles was im Augenblick zählte. Die letzten Meter bis zu Zimmer hatten die beiden keinen Gedanken mehr für ihre Umgebung übrig. Sie verspürten nur noch den Wunsch endlich zu schlafen. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen warfen sich die beiden auf das Bett es dauerte nur Sekunden bis sie einschliefen. Tonks deckte die beiden zu und musterte die Mädchen einige Sekunden.

Sie fragte sich was mit den beiden geschehen war. Was hatte sie durchleben müssen? Äußerlich waren sie unverletzt, wie es in ihrem innern aussah konnte niemand Wissen.

Seufzend wandte sich die junge Aurorin von den beiden ab und verließ das Zimmer. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu den Tagen als dieser Wahnsinn gerade begann, als sie in Amelias Büro erfahren hatte was geschehen ist. Das der dunkle Lord mit einem Streich fast alle Widerstände gebrochen hatte. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen doch sie gestattete ihnen nicht zu fließen, sie gestattete es sich nicht weiter an die unzähligen Toten zu denken. Wenn sie es tat dann nur in zahlen, bewusste verdrängte sie das hinter jedem der toten ein Leben steckte. Ja das sie einige sogar kannte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchte ein Gesicht auf. Ein fröhlich Lächelnder junger Mann. Er erzählte irgendetwas unwichtiges und doch war jedes seiner Worte Tonks klar im Gedächtnis. Sie schmeckte noch immer den Kaffen den sie mit Mike getrunken hatte.

Den letzten Kaffee, am letzten Tag vor Mikes tot. Das letzte mal das sie den fröhlichen stets zu Späßen aufgelegten jungen Auroren gesehen hatte. Sie schob die Erinnerungen nach hinten, verdrängte sie und konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt. Sie hatten im Augenblick genug Schwierigkeiten, da konnte sie es sich nicht leisten in Depressionen zu verfallen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Wieder war sie ein Stück mehr gestorben, das wusste sie genau. Sie hatte sich bisher nicht gestattet zu Weinen und allmählich nahm der Drang danach ab. Kam immer seltener, sie fühlte immer weniger. Die Erinnerungen an die guten Zeiten verblassten und zurück blieben nur die Angst, die Ungewissheit.

Langsam aber sicher starb sie. Nymphadora Tonks starb noch während sie lief ein kleines Stück. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich nun doch aus ihren Augen. Eine einzelne Träne, nicht mehr nur eine Träne für Nymphadora Tonks. Für sich selbst.

Plötzlich stöhnte sie gequält auf. Ein stechender Schmerz wummerte zwischen ihren Schläfen. Sie sank wimmernd zu Boden und presste ihre Hände auf ihre Schläfen um sich etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Doch es half nichts, im Gegenteil der Schmerz wurde immer heftiger. Sie wollte schreien doch kein Ton entrang sich ihrer Kehle außer dieses Wimmerns. Der Schmerz steigerte sich in unermessliche. Sie wollte das es aufhörte, wollte es nicht mehr spüren. Es dauerte nur noch einen Augenblick dann griff die Erlösende schwärze nach ihr.

Sie fand sich auf einer weiten Feld wieder. Sie stand an der Spitze eines gewaltigen Heeres. Nein korrigierte sie sich, sie stand nicht an der Spitze dieses Heeres, sie stand ihm Gegenüber. Aber das war nebensächlich. Es war egal wie viele Gegner es waren, es war egal wann sie kamen. Es war egal wer der Gegner war. Nur der Kampf zählte. Nur der Krieg war wichtig. Sie lächelte kalt und zog ihr Schwert. Es war als hätte sie damit den Bann gebrochen der über ihren Gegnern lag. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzten die Kämpfer auf sie zu. Tonks erwartete Unsicherheit zu spüren, vielleicht Angst. Aber sie spürte nichts, absolut nichts. Sie parierte die klingen ihrer Gegner mit Leichtigkeit. Atmete nicht einmal etwas schneller. Fühlte noch immer nichts. Löschte ein Leben nach dem anderen aus, verstümmelte, verhöhnte, tötete einen nach dem anderen.

Keiner überlebte, niemand konnte ihr wirklich die Stirn bieten. Ihr Schwert war blutgetränkt genau wie ihre Robe. Doch sie selbst hatte keine Verletzungen davon getragen. Noch immer war kein Gefühl in ihre, keine Regung. Außer vielleicht Langeweile. Es war langweilig. Wieder stürmten dutzende Krieger auf sie zu. Doch sie hatte genug. Mit einer Handbewegung stoppte sie die Feinde. Im nächsten Augenblick begannen sich die Angreifer gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Aus dem geschlossenen Heer waren tausende Einzelkämpfer geworden. Jetzt endlich spürte sie etwas.

Es war amüsant zu sehen wie sich die sterblichen Gegenseitig töteten. Sie begann zu lachen, jeder der dieses Lachen hörte spürte einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken wandern. Doch hielt niemand inne, sie kämpften weiter. Führten einen Krieg ohne sinn und verstand. Töteten, verstümmelten ihre Freunde und Kammerraden. Tonks stand da und lachte. Das war es was sie sehen wollte. Kampf, Krieg einfach nur um des Krieges willen. Begeistert stürzte sie sich in die Schlacht. „Ein Segen der Finsternis!" rief sie aus.

Schreiend erwachte Tonks aus ihrem Alptraum. Sie spürte einen Schweißfilm auf ihren Körper, ihr Herz schlug als ob es aus ihrer Brust brechen wollte. Schwer atmend richtete sie sich auf. Noch immer sah sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge das Gemetzel. Unwillkürlich begann sie zu zittern als sie an diese Leere dachte die sie gespürt hatte. Diese unglaubliche Leere, die sich jetzt schon im Ansatz zeigte. Erschaudernd dachte sie daran das sie erst etwas gefühlt hatte als das Chaos ausbrach, als Freund gegen Freund. Kamerad gegen Kamerad kämpften. /Ist das meine Zukunft?/ fragte sie sich. Würde sie zu einem Monster werden welches nur etwas empfand wenn andere Sinnlos starben. Ein Monster was tötete ohne auch nur die leiseste Gefühlsregung?

Würde sie nur noch für die Momente existieren in denen Chaos regierte und Menschen ohne Sinn kämpften? Nein, so wollte sie nicht enden und doch war sie nicht bereits auf dem besten weg dorthin? Spürte sie nicht mit jeder Minute mehr das sie starb? Ihre Persönlichkeit, ihre Menschlichkeit?

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an die Macht die in ihr geschlummert hatte, Macht zur Zerstörung. Hatte sie solch eine Macht? Erst jetzt realisierte sie das es ihr Wille gewesen war der die Pforten zum Chaos geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte Freunde dazu gebracht sich Gegenseitig zu töten. Es war nur ihr Wille gewesen. /So eine Macht kann und darf niemand haben/ Dachte sie. Sie klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken. Niemand konnte eine solche Macht haben, niemand. Eilige Schritte drangen an ihr Ohr, in diesem Augenblick erinnerte sie sich daran geschrieen zu haben.

Natürlich hatte sie jemand gehört. Leise stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und wischte sich einige Harrsträhnen aus dem Schweißnassen Gesicht. Einige Sekunden vergingen in denen die Schritte lauter wurden dann kam eine Person um die Ecke mit der Tonks wohl am wenigsten gerechnet hatte. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?." Fragte Draco Malfoy. In seiner Stimme schwang echte Besorgnis mit. Tonks versucht ein beruhigendes Lächeln scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

„Es geht, ich habe nur plötzlich rasende Kopfschmerzen." Sagte sie. /Und panische Angst das ich zu einem Monster werde./ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Der Spross der Familie Malfoy zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. Nickte aber trotzdem und gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden.

„Dann ist es ja gut. Soll ich Sie begleiten?" Fragte er. Seine Stimme hatte wieder den Malfoytypischen klang. Eine Mischung aus Arroganz und Spott. Tonks lächelte unwillkürlich angesichts dieser Tatsache, es war gut das sich einige wenige Dinge noch immer nicht geändert hatten. Draco Malfoy war auf ihrer Seite genau wie Snape. Aber bestimmte Verhaltensweisen würde er wohl nie ablegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete „Nein Danke." Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Tonks straffte die Schultern und machte sich auf den weg in die Bibliothek. Sie schob alle Gedanken an den Traum und ihre Sorgen bei Seite. Im Augenblick gab es einfach wichtigere Dinge um die sie sich kümmern musste.

Während Tonks sich in Richtung der Bibliothek aufmachte ging Draco Malfoy zurück zu seinem Quartier. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei diesem Gespräch mit Tonks. Er hatte überdeutlich gespürt das noch etwas anderes als Kopfschmerzen der Frau zu schaffen machte. Doch hatte er ebenso deutlich gespürt das sie nicht darüber reden würde. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Personen im Schloss vertraute Tonks ihm. Er wusste nicht wieso aber sie tat es. Er konnte es spüren. Genauso wie er ihre Unsicherheit eben gespürt hatte. Woher dieses Gefühl kam wusste er nicht, er wusste so vieles nicht. Hunderte wenn nicht tausende unbeantwortete Fragen schwirrten ihm seit mehreren Wochen durch den Kopf. Er hatte die Veränderungen anfangs nicht bemerkt. Es war schleichend gewesen, unauffällig und doch unaufhaltsam. /Wann hat es begonnen?/ Fragte er sich.

War es in dieser verfluchten Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm? Er wusste es nicht. Doch es war unleugbar das er sich verändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der Reiche verwöhnte junge Mann der begeistert vor dem dunklen Lord gekniet hatte um sein Mal zu empfangen. Er spürte keine Hochachtung mehr für Voldemort im Gegenteil. Er hasste den dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger, er hasste sich selbst dafür das er beinahe zu eben so einem Monster geworden wäre wie sein Vater. Seine Gedanken wanderte ohne das er es verhindern konnte zu jenem Abend als er selbst mit einem Schrei aus einem Alptraum erwacht war.

Plötzlich erstarrte er. Damals war er genauso verschwitzt gewesen und genauso Blass wie Tonks eben. Konnte es sein? Er wirbelte herum und rannte den weg zurück, er musste es Wissen. Während Draco durch die Korridore rannte um Tonks einzuholen hörte man auf einer Insel die von der Zeit vergessen war, das Sirren von Schwertern.

Immer wieder durchbrach das Klingen von Metall auf Metall die morgendliche Stille über Avalon. Immer weiter wurde Harry in die Defensive gedrängt, er hatte schon einige Schnittwunden an den Armen davon getragen. Nichts ernstes, aber schmerzhaft. Ares drang immer schneller auf ihn ein. Der Schwertmeister nutzte sein gesamtes können. Harry war von Anfang an klar gewesen das dieser Trainingskampf anders werden würde als die vorherigen. Er hatte die Wut in den Augen des ehemaligen Kriegsgottes gesehen. Wieder raste die Klinge seines Mentors auf ihn zu, er schaffte es im letzten Moment sein eigenes Schwert dazwischen zu bekommen.

Der Aufprall war so stark das ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte hatte er das Schwert von Ares am Hals.

Harrys Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotion. Er blickte dem anderen Mann ruhig in die Augen und wartete darauf das dieser etwas sagte. Jedes Gefühl von Unsicherheit oder Angst hatte er ausgeblendet. „Ich denke du willst uns etwas erzählen." Sagte Ares. Seine Stimme war kalt. Bevor die Situation noch weiter eskalieren konnte mischte sich Azrael ein. „Lasst uns rein gehen." Harry nickte langsam. Er wusste er würde nicht um dieses Gespräch herum kommen. Er hatte die Regeln gebrochen, ziemlich heftig sogar. Seufzend folgte er dem Todesengel. Er spürte den eisigen Blick von Ares im Nacken. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Als er aber kurz den Blick des Todesengels begegnete erlebte er eine Überraschung. Es lag keine Wut oder Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. Im Gegenteil ein fröhliches Funkeln was Harry sonst nur von Dumbledore kannte tanzte in den Augen Azraels.

/Was soll das?/ Fragte er sich. Ihm waren die unendlichen Predigten noch gut im Gedächtnis. Azrael hatte ihm mehr als einmal erklärt das er auf gar keinen Fall in den Lauf der Dinge eingreifen durfte. Er konnte beobachten doch er durfte nichts ändern.

Harry bekam keine Gelegenheit weiter über das seltsame Verhalten des Engels nachzudenken. Er schmunzelte Leicht. Er wusste zwar das keiner der Anwesenden ein Gott oder Engel oder ähnliches war und doch konnte er nicht anders als so über sie zu denken. Speziell bei Azrael fiel ihm das schwer. Immer noch leicht schmunzelnd betrat er den Speisesaal des Schlosses. Sofort wurde er von den vier Augenpaaren fixiert. Er setzte sich und wartete auf das unvermeidliche. „Nun Harry was hast du getan?" Fragte Gaia ruhig.

Harry seufzte. Wieso fragte sie ihn das, sie wusste doch das er sich eingemischt hatte. Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte Nyx „Wir wollen Wissen _was_ du getan hast. Natürlich Wissen wir _das_ du etwas getan hast. Wir haben die Erschütterung gespürt." Harry blickt seine Mentoren der Reihe nach an. Dann antwortete er ruhig „Ich habe zwei Freundinnen befreit. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen sie Leiden zu sehen. Vor allem nicht _so_. Sie wären zerbrochen wenn ich sie nicht gerettet hätte." Erklärte er. „Du hast also wieder nicht nachgedacht!" Fauchte Hades ungehalten. Er fixierte den Blick des Jungen Mannes. „Du musst verdammt noch mal endlich begreifen das du nicht immer alle Retten kannst. DU musst endlich deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen und aufhören so unüberlegt zu Handeln. Was wäre gewesen wenn Voldemort dich gespürt hätte? Dann wäre der Vor…" Weiter kam Hades nicht. Harry war aufgesprungen und ließ seiner Wut nun freien Lauf. Er hatte es Satt, er hatte es so satt hier zu sitzen und nichts zu tun während Tausende unter der grausamen Hand Voldemort litten. Er hatte es Satt sich anhören zu müssen das er nicht eingreifen durfte, das er zu schwach wäre. Das er kein Risiko eingehen dürfte. Er hasste es immer wieder zu hören das Opfer gebracht werden müssten um das Böse zu besiegen. Seine Magie drohte außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Er schloss die Augen und brachte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Die Anwesenden musste hart schlucken als Harry die Augen öffnete. Es war keine, wirklich keine Emotion mehr in seinen Augen zu lesen. Gaia und Nyx keuchten entsetzt auf als sie ihre Emphatischen Fähigkeiten auf Harry anwandten. Nichts, sie fühlten gar nichts. Er hatte sich perfekt abgeschirmt.

Als Harry sprach war seine Stimme ruhig, beherrscht und eiskalt. „Ich kann also meine Gefühle nicht beherrschen? Ich habe also nicht begriffen das ich nicht alle Retten kann? Oh das habe ich verstanden. Aber ich werde niemals zusehen wie meine Freunde leiden. Niemals! Begreift das oder lasst es, mir ist es egal. Ich habe zugesehen wie Voldemort die Welt in Finsternis taucht, ich habe zugesehen wie Tausende starben. Ich habe gespürt und spüre noch das Leid der Menschen. Ich habe die Regeln bis jetzt beachtet. Aber niemals werde ich zulassen das die Menschen die ich LIEBE gequält werden. Ihre Seelen wären zerbrochen hätte ich nicht eingegriffen! Das wisst ihr. Wollte ihr mir allen ernstes erzählen das ich zusehen sollte wie eine Freundin in meiner Gestalt vergewaltigt wird? Soll ich allen ernstes zulassen das ihre Seele geschädigt wird wenn ich es verhindern kann? Niemals, ich habe lange genug zu gesehen. Ich werde nicht warten bis die gesegneten der Finsternis erwachen ich werde auch nicht warten bis ihr mir erlaubt einzugreifen. Ich warte sicher nicht ab bis es in euren Plan passt das ich Kämpfe." Schloss er seine Rede und setze sich wieder. Stille breitete sich im Speisesaal aus. Nach schier endlosen Minuten ergriff Ares das Wort seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Du glaubst also allen ernstes das du jetzt schon bereit bist zu kämpfen? Du denkst wirklich das du mit deinen jetzigen Fähigkeiten gegen die gesegneten der Finsternis bestehen könntest? Wenn das der Fall ist bist du ein Narr. Du hast keine Chance sie zu besiegen nicht im Augenblick. Sie würden dich zertreten wie eine Made. Du willst kämpfen? Bitte stürz dich in die Schlacht. Du wirst es also niemals zulassen das jemand den du liebst gequält wird oder stirbt? Dann ist die Welt verloren. Du hast vielleicht das zerbrechen ihrer Seele diesmal verhindert, doch werden sie zerbrechen und dann werden sie zu deinen Feinden." Ares merkte das der letzte Satz ein Fehler war. Doch es war zu spät, er hatte es bereits gesagt.

Harry Augen brannten plötzlich in einem inneren Feuer als er erkannte, das Hermine eine gesegnete der Finsternis war. Da erklärte diesen Traum er hatte es befürchtet und jetzt hatte er den Beweis, doch das war es nicht was all seine Selbstbeherrschung hinweg fegte. Erst jetzt erkannte er das auch er seine Gefühle nicht abschalten konnte nein er war lediglich in der Lage sie besser zu verbergen als jeder andere. Sie so weit zu vergraben das er sie nicht mehr wahrnahm. Doch jetzt brachen sie mit einem Schlag hervor. /Sie haben es gewusst!/ Dachte er. Immer wieder hallten die vier Worte in seinem Kopf.

Ares hatte ihm eben klar gesagt das sie gewusst hatten was Hermine passieren sollte, das sie gewusst hatten das sie eine gesegnete der Finsternis war. Sie hatten das geplant, sie hatte es hingenommen das die Seele des Mädchens zerstört wurde nur um den weg frei zu Machen für das Monster welches in ihr Ruhte, für die dunkle Macht. Er spürte wie seine Wut sich ins unermessliche steigerte. Noch nie hatte er einen solchen Zorn verspürt.

Seine Magie geriet außer Kontrolle und strahlte in Wellen von ihm ab. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen, etwas wurde frei. Macht durchströmte ihm eine Uralte Macht. Eine Flut von Erinnerungen und Gefühlen brach über ihn hinein. Ein dunkle Bestie erwachte in seinem innern, griff seine Wut auf.

Gaia spürte wie alle anderen das rapide Ansteigen der Magie Harrys sie spürte eine Macht in dem jungen Zauberer erwachen die ihre eigene weit in den Schatten stellte. Sie hörte wie Azrael entsetzt sagte „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" Der Todesengel hob die Hand und sandte einen extrem Mächtigen Schockzauber auf Harry, doch dieser schien es gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er wurde immer noch von seiner Wut getragen. Harry war wie im Rausch. Er nahm seine Umgebung nur Schemenhaft wahr. Hatte vergessen das er nicht allein wahr. Hass und Wut die sich über Jahrtausende aufgebaut hatten durchströmten ihn und verbanden sich mit seinem eigenen Zorn. Er spürte wie sich das dunkle Wesen aus seinem innern mit ihm Verband. Fühlte wie sie eins wurden.

Azrael rief. „Wir müssen ihn Schocken! Schnell!" Die anderen nickten. Gleichzeitig sandten sie sechs die Stärksten Schockzauber die sie kannten gegen auf Harry. Einen Augeblick schien es als würden auch die gemeinsamen Bemühungen nicht ausreichen um Harry auszuschalten, doch dann begann er langsam vom Stuhl zu kippen. Azrael stand auf und eilte um den Tisch herum. Er überprüfte Harrys Puls. Es war nicht ganz ungefährlich gewesen dem Jungen mit sechs Schockzaubern gleichzeitig zu belegen, doch war es die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu stoppen. /Verflucht./ Dachte er. Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor er eine Liege für den Bewusstlosen und legte Harry darauf ab. Dann wandte er sich zornig an Ares. „Das hast du wirklich klasse hinbekommen. Einfach toll! Oh Mann ihr seid alle so was von verbohrt." Wandte er sich jetzt auch noch an die anderen. „Es war doch von vornherein klar das Harry nicht einfach zusehen würde was mit seinen Freunden geschieht. Himmel wir hätte ihm von Anfang an sagen müssen wer die Gesegneten sind. Schließlich ist er derjenige der sie bekämpfen soll!" Fauchte er die am Tisch sitzenden an.

Betretenes Schweigen setzte auf die Worte des Todesengels ein. Gaia fragte schließlich „Was ist eben mit ihm geschehen?" Azrael seufzte. Er musterte Harry eine ganze Weile, dann begann er zu erklären.

„In Harrys Familie wurde seid Jahrhunderten eine dunkle Energie weiter gegeben. Die Macht des Herren des Chaos. Nun ihr werdet wohl mit dem Namen Mephisto mehr Anfangen können ich bin sicher ihr erinnerte euch an den ersten Herren der Unterwelt. Wahrscheinlich wisst ihr auch noch das er eines Tages einfach verschwunden ist. Dadurch konnte Lucifer die Macht übernehmen." Geschocktes schweigen folgte dieser Aussage.

Mephisto? Er war einer der Mächtigsten Dämonen gewesen und niemand hatte je erfahren warum er die Hölle verlassen hatte. Er war einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden. Schon lange vor der ersten Schlacht gegen die Gesegneten der Finsternis. Dieser Dämon war in Harry erwacht. Warum gerade jetzt? Warum nicht schon vor Jahren?

Nach einigen Augeblicken sprach Azrael weiter. „Über viele Jahrhunderte hinweg wurde die Macht Mephistos im Blut von Harrys Vorfahren weiter gegeben. Ich selbst habe es gemerkt als ich Harry zu uns geholt habe. Ich konnte die Magie spüren das sie der meinen ähnlich ist. Allerdings habe ich keine Gefahr gesehen, wieso auch? Ein äußerst Mächtiges Bannsiegel hielt die Kräfte verschlossen. Harry war sich ihnen bis jetzt nicht einmal bewusst. Es war eigentlich wirklich kein Problem, nicht einmal Harry oder einer von uns hätte das Siegel brechen können. Leider hatte ich nicht bedacht das wir alle inklusive Harry genug Macht haben um das Siegel zumindest anzukratzen." Seufzend ließ sich der Engel des Todes wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Harry hat in seiner Wut eben mit seiner Magie unbewusst das Sigel angekratzt. Das hat wohl gereicht um es der Magie Mephistos zu ermöglichen das Sigel zu brechen. Wie ich schon sagte das hätte nicht passieren dürfen." Die anderen Nickten. Schweigend beobachteten sie den schlafenden Jungen. Er wirkte entspannt, nichts deutete darauf hin das die Macht eines Dämonen in seinen Adern Floss.


	13. 11 Ich kann lieben!

**11. Ich kann lieben!**

Wieder war Dunkelheit um ihn, er spürte seinen Körper. Er spürte seinen Geist seine Magie und doch er war Hilflos glitt in der Finsternis dahin. Ohne Chance sich zu rühren, da Griff es nach ihm. Er konnte es spüren. So Uralt, so mächtig, so böse. Er hatte es in sich Erwachen gespürt. Sein Zorn hatte es geweckt, Zorn? Wieso war er so wütend gewesen? Verrat, ja das war es. Oder doch nicht? War vielleicht nur wieder einer der Fehler der Mächtigen? Vielleicht waren sie einfach nur so sehr auf diesen einen Weg fixiert, das sie andere Möglichkeiten nicht sahen.

Wieder kam dieser nagende Zweifel auf. Würde er es schaffen? Konnte er sein Schicksal erfüllen? Würde er den dunklen Lord besiegen, oder würde er sterben. Was wäre wenn er gewonnen hätte, wäre es ihm erlaubt zu Leben? Könnte er dann endlich frei sein? Frei entscheiden was er tun wollte, frei von Prophezeiungen und Rachegelüsten. Wirklich frei?

Die dunkel Präsenz hüllte ihn ein, es war paradox er wusste das die Macht dieses Wesens bereits in seinen Adern pulsierte und doch war sie ihm Fremd. Fühlte sich Falsch und auf eine seltsame Weise richtig. Es war wie Wärme und Kälte gleichzeitig. Er spürte wieder die Emotionen. Grenzenloser Hass, doch darunter schlummerte Ungeduld, etwas Neugier und Langeweile. Daher der Hass. Dieses Wesen hasste die Welt weil sie langweilig war.

Aus der Dunkelheit drang die Stimme des Wesens zu ihm. Düster, unnatürlich und Fremd. Gleichzeitig Mächtig und Vertraut. Er erkannte das diese Macht schon immer in ihm war, sie war immer da und würde wohl auch immer da sein. Nur was sie war verstand er nicht. Er hatte Bilder, so unendlich viele Bilder im Kopf. Aber er Verstand sie nicht. Er Verstand das Fremde nicht. Was war dieses Wesen war es Freund oder Feind. Gab es diese Begriffe überhaupt in seinem Wortschatz?

Doch er schob all diese Fragen nach hinten und lauschte der Stimme.

„_Ich kann die deine Ängste nehmen, ich kann dir Macht geben. Ich kann deine Menschlichen schwächen ausgleichen. Du musst es nur sagen und ich werde es tun. Es ist deine Wahl, ich kann dir ein Leben geben. Frei von Anforderungen, frei von Unsicherheiten, frei von Ängsten. Ich kann dir geben was du dir wünscht."_

Harry hörte die Worte und konnte es kaum glauben. Bot ihn dieses Fremde Wesen an all seine Ängste verschwinden zu lassen? Konnte er wirklich ein Leben führen wie er es wollte. Frei von Prophezeiungen, frei von Erwartungen? War dieses Wesen wirklich dazu in der Lage? Erst jetzt realisierte das er gar nicht wusste mit wem oder was er da sprach. Zögernd, nicht sicher ob es klug war fragte er „Wer sind Sie?"

Ein Lachen antwortete ihm. Es war ein kühles, freudloses Lachen. Es jagte ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Harry dachte schon er hätte etwas falsches gesagt da antwortete ihm die Stimme.

„_Ihr sterblichen und eure Namen. Müsst ihr wirklich für alles eine Bezeichnung haben? Reicht es nicht das ich, ich bin? Muss ich einen Namen tragen, ist das wichtig? Ist es nicht genug das ich dir biete was du erträumst?"_

Die Stimme verstummte für wie es Harry vorkam eine Ewigkeit. Er dachte schon das sie verschwunden war und ihn allein in dieser Finsternis zurück ließ. Das war natürlich nicht möglich die Stimme war ein Teil von ihm, lebte in ihm und war doch nicht er. Er dachte über die Worte nach. Ja wieso brauchten Menschen für alles einen Namen? Wieso brauchten die Menschen für alles Namen. Es war doch da egal wie es hieß. Harry glaubte das einfach darum ging zu realisieren das etwas existierte. Die Menschen brauchten die Namen um eine Assoziation zu haben. Sie konnten nicht einfach einen Baum sehen und hinnehmen das er existierte. Nein er existierte erst für sie wenn sie einen Namen gefunden hatten.

„Ich denke wir brauchen Namen um zu realisieren das etwas existiert." Versuchte er seine Gedanken in Worte zu kleiden. Die Stille änderte sich wurde von wartend zu Nachdenklich. Harry wartete auf die Antwort. Nach Ewigkeiten sagte die Stimme.

„_Ja das ergibt Sinn. Zumindest aus eurer Perspektive. Nun gut, wie heiße ich. So viele Namen habe ich getragen im Laufe meines Lebens. Nur wie soll ich jetzt heißen. Einer deiner Ausbilder nennt mich Mephisto, so hieß ich wohl vor langer Zeit. Doch ist dies auch jetzt mein Name? Ändert der Name etwas an dem was ich bin? Hmmm nein ich bin ich egal wie ich heiße. Nun dann gebe ich mir einen Neunen Namen. Lucas? Nein. Damion? Nein. Alucard, ja Alucard heiße ich."_

Schloss die Stimme ihre Ausführungen. Harry nickte. Alucard also. Seine Gedanken glitten wieder zu dem Angebot welches Alucard ihm unterbreitet hatte. Alle seine Wünsche erfüllt, ein Leben ohne Erwartungen ohne Angst, ohne Ungewissheit. Ohne Liebe? Würde er auch die Liebe verlieren? Würde seine Menschlichkeit vielleicht mit der Angst, der Ungewissheit verschwinden und mit seiner Menschlichkeit vielleicht auch die Liebe?

„Was ist mit der Liebe, kann ich noch lieben wenn ich dein Angebot annehme? Oder einfach nur Freude, Glück?" Fragte er. Es war ihm sehr wichtig dies zu Wissen. Er wollte nicht auf dieses Warme Gefühl verzichten, wollte das Gefühl der Liebe nicht missen. Selbst wenn diese Gefühle unerwidert bleiben so war es doch das was dass Leben lebenswert machte. Auch auf Freude und Glück und die ganzen anderen schönen Gefühle wollte er nicht verzichten.

„_Liebe? Ich habe gesehen wie die Liebe ganze Länder in unsinnige Kriege gestürzt hat. Wie Leben genommen wurde wegen der Liebe. Die Liebe ist ein Gefühl welches ich nicht kenne, es nicht verstehe. Nein ich denke du wirst nicht lieben können wenn du mein Angebot annimmst. Als wirst du mein Angebot nicht annehmen, den ihr Menschen tut dumme Dinge wegen der Liebe. Nur wegen diesem Gefühl, welches dir im Augenblick sogar Schmerzen bereitet verzichtest du auf die Erfüllung deiner Träume, habe ich Recht?"_

Harry braucht nicht lange nachzudenken. Alucard hatte recht, nur für dieses Gefühl nur um das weiter empfinden zu können was die Menschen liebe nennen nur dafür gab er seine Träume auf. Ergab sich darin niemals frei zu sein. Weiter mit seinen Unsicherheiten kämpfen zu müssen und immer wieder in eine Ecke gestoßen zu werden. Alles wegen der Liebe, die ihm im Augenblick nur Schmerz zufügte. Er seufzte. Alucard hatte recht. Es war töricht, es war dumm und doch war es seine Entscheidung.

„Ja nur deshalb schlage ich dein Angebot aus." Antwortete er ihm. Wieder breitete sich die Stille aus. Harry ließ sich treiben und wartete darauf was als nächstes geschah. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert. Plötzlich hörte er wieder das Lachen von Alucard. Aber diesmal klang es irgendwie anders. Da schwang wirkliches Amüsement mit.

Dann sprach er.

„_Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, was die Menschen für die Liebe tun. Ich begreife die Liebe nicht und doch ich bin neugierig sie kennen zu lernen. Ich werde mich mit dir Vereinen, werde erfahren was dieses Wort bedeutet. Vielleicht verstehe ich es sogar. Vielleicht kann ich begreifen warum ich alles für die Liebe opfert. Wir werden zwei Wesen in einem Körper sein. Du wirst meine Macht nutzen können und ich werde erfahren was Liebe ist. Es wird sicherlich interessant. Ich glaube ich empfinde gerade Freude. Nie hätte ich geglaubt das ich jemals die Liebe erforschen würde. Doch vielleicht hat mir genau das gefehlt. Ob die Welt interessanter wird wenn man leibt? Ich weis es nicht, finden wir es heraus. Meine Macht und mein Wissen für dich junger Harry."_

Harry spürte wie die Finsternis in seinen Körper eindrang. Doch veränderte sie ihn nicht, zumindest nicht seine Persönlichkeit. Er spürte eine zweite Präsenz die sich in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete. Spürte wieder die Macht diese unglaubliche Macht die sich mit der seinen Verband. Dann hörte er die Stimme Alucard in seinen Gedanken.

_/Nun sind wir eins und doch sind wir zwei. Lass mich sehen was die Liebe so erstrebenswert macht./_ Ein Lachen folgte diesen Worte. Die Dunkelheit um Harry herum löste sich endgültig auf. Er spürte das er auf eine Liege gebettet worden ist. Die Erinnerungen an die Schockzauber kamen wieder. Natürlich sie hatte ihn geschockt als sie die Präsenz Alucards bemerkten. Er verhielt sich ruhig gab vor immer noch zu schlafen und lauschte auf das Gespräch seiner Mentoren.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Fragte Hades, seine Stimme klang besorgt. Es war Azrael der ihm Antwortete. „Wir müssen abwarten wie weit er sich verändert hat wenn er erwacht. Wir können nur hoffen das er sich nicht in einen Dämon verwandelt." Zustimmendes Gemurmel der anderen folgte. Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. Warum sollte er sich in einen Dämon verwandeln? _/Ah ein Dämon natürlich das war ich früher, oder so wurde ich genannt. Ich habe die Hölle regiert./_ meldete sich Alucard telepatisch zu Wort. /Das erklärt einiges/ Dachte Harry. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den letzten überlebenden der Auserwählten des Lichtes zu.

„Wenn er nicht zu einem Dämon wird müssen wir ihn weiter ausbilden. Er ist noch nicht bereit für den Kampf." Sagte Selene gerade. Nachdenklich fügte sie hinzu. „Aber wenn er ein Dämon ist haben wir ein Problem." Lange sagte keiner etwas. Doch dann sagte eine Stimme die Harry seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte und auch niemals wieder glaubte zu hören.

„Egal was ihr tun wollt, macht nicht den Fehler den ich begangen habe. Ich habe vergessen das es Harry ist der den Kampf führen muss nicht ich oder ein anderer. Ihr könnt ihn nur begleiten, wie er kämpft ist seine Sache. Aber am wichtigsten hört auf ihm Informationen zu verschweigen." In Harry tobte ein Wiederstreit der Gefühle. Unglauben, Fassungslosigkeit, Wut, Freude und noch Hunderte andere Emotionen wurden allein durch den Klang dieser Stimme ausgelöst. Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange er mit seinen Gefühlen gerungen hatte, doch die Stimme von Nyx holte ihn wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt. „Dann sind wir uns einig. Wenn er erwacht dann sagen wir ihm was wir Wissen. Seine Ausbildung führen wir auch fort." Ares warf ein. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob wir ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählen sollten. Ich meine er hat schon mit einer zu kämpfen gehabt jetzt noch eine zweite wäre wohl etwas viel oder?" Fragte er in die Runde. Alle am Tisch tauschten nachdenkliche Blick als plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme von der Liege her sagte

„Ich wäre dafür mir die Prophezeiung zu erzählen." Sieben Augenpaare fixierte den Jungen Mann der sich mit einem Lächeln aufsetzte. In seinem Blick konnten aber alle den Vorwurf sehen.

Kurz blickte Harry die sechs Auserwählten des Lichtes an bevor sein Blick auf die neu hinzu gekommene Person viel. Der Blick mit dem er den verblüffend blauen Augen begegnete war nicht zu deuten. Er sagte ruhig.

„Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen, Professor." Dumbledore lächelte seinem Schützling entgegen. Er wusste das dieser sich fragte wieso er der eigentlich tot war hier so gemütlich saß. „Harry ich bin erfreut das du noch du bist. Wie wäre es wenn wir beide einen Spaziergang machen und ich dir erkläre was ich weis. Den Rest werden unsere Freunde hier erläutern." Harrys Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. Er hatte zwar gehört wie Dumbledore davon sprach ihm nichts mehr vorzuenthalten, doch hätte er wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war nicht damit gerechnet sofort alles zu erfahren. Der alte Direktor war ein Geheimniskrämer wie er im Buche stand. _/Seltsam/_ Kommentierte Alucard Harrys Gefühlsachterbahn. Harry ignorierte ihn und nickte Dumbledore zu. Der alte Schulleiter erhob sich elegant, da viel Harry auf das seine Hand nicht krank aussah. Dumbledore bemerkte Harrys fragenden Blick und lächelte. „Einer der Vorteile tot zu sein. Verletzungen die man hatte gibt es nicht mehr." Harry gab sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden.

Seite an Seite mit dem Schulleiter verließ er das Schloss von Avalon in Richtung des Sees. Sie gingen lange Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Das heiß Dumbledore hing seinen Gedanken nach während Harry ein Gespräch mit Alucard führte. Sie unterhielten sich darüber wie es Möglich war das ein toter Mann hier quicklebendig herum lief. Er erfuhr das es daran lag, das Avalon nicht nur außerhalb der normalen Zeitebene sondern auch außerhalb Materieebene existierte. Prinzipiell war Avalon weder im Diesseits noch im jenseits beheimatet. Es war in beiden Welten präsent. Das erklärte auch warum Harry hier Trainieren konnte ohne von jemandem Entdeckt zu werden. Avalon war überall und nirgends Zugleich. Verwirrend. Dumbledores sanfte Stimme drang in seine Gedanken.

„Nun Harry ich denke ich sollte dir zuerst erklären warum ich hier herum laufe als sei nichts gewesen." Zur Überraschung des Schulleiters winkte der junge Mann vor ihm lässig ab.

„Ich weis schon, Avalon bewegt sich zwischen Dies- und Jenseits deshalb ist es unter bestimmten Umständen möglich das hier tote Menschen auftauchen." Dumbledore war einigermaßen erstaunt darüber das Harry dies wusste.

„Wer hat dir das erklärte Harry?" Fragte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler, seine Augen fixierten ihn Neugierig. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen obwohl ihm eigentlich gar nicht danach war. Aber ein Neugieriger Dumbledore war schon etwas besonderes. Er ließ sich ohne ein Wort am Rande des Sees nieder und sagte: „Das war Alucard."

Auf Dumbledores immer noch fragende Miene hin fügte Harry erklärend hinzu „Mephisto ich denke der Name sagt ihnen mehr. Wir haben uns gebunden, irgendwie." Dumbledore nickte. Er ließ sich neben seinen Schüler zu Boden gleiten. Nach langer Zeit in der sie einfach schweigend beieinander saßen fragte er: „Bist du also doch eine Art Dämon geworden Harry?" Zur Überraschung und Erleichterung des ehemaligen Direktors schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein ich bin kein Dämon, er hat es mir Angeboten doch ich habe es abgelehnt." Plötzlich lachte Harry bitter. „Ich habe die Erfüllung meiner Träume wegen dem einen Aufgegeben was mir mehr Schmerz und Leid verursachte als alles andere. Ich habe gehandelt wie ein Narr und er amüsiert sich noch immer darüber. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich hätte bekommen können was ich mir Wünsche seit dem Voldemort auferstanden ist. Ich will Frei sein!" Die letzten Worte hatte er nur geflüstert.

Wieder schwiegen die beiden. Dumbledore musterte seinen Lieblingsschüler traurig. Er hatte es geahnt, hatte geahnt was in dem Jungen vorging und er wusste auch weshalb der Junge seine Freiheit abgelehnt hatte. Wegen der Macht die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Liebe. Nach weiteren endlosen Minuten sagte Dumbledore traurig.

„Ich weis, es tut mir Leid das du dies alles durchmachen musstest." Harry lächelte seinen ehemaligen Professor an dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen. Nach einigen Sekunden antwortete er.

„Es muss ihnen nicht leid tun. Nein nicht ihnen. Sie haben die Prophezeiung nicht gemacht, sie haben Voldemort nicht gezwungen die Informationen die er von Severus hatte auf diese Art auszulegen." Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich ein Stück als er registrierte das Harry den Vornamen von Severus benutzte und das keinerlei Hass in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Natürlich entging Harry diese Geste nicht, er lächelte Milde.

„Ich weis von dem Plan, ich weis auch das Severus alles bereut was er getan hat. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit in seine Seele zu blicken, sie ist rein. Genau wie die von Draco, obwohl ich dort etwas drohendes irgendwie unbekanntes und doch vertrautes gefunden habe. Ziemlich am Anfang meiner Ausbildung hier habe ich heraus gefunden das Sie so oder so gestorben wärst. Nur wäre es bedeutend Schmerzhafter geworden. Egal darüber können wir später reden. Sie haben auf jeden Fall keine Schuld an alle dem. Voldemort und ein grausames Schicksal und eine verdammte Prophezeiung sind Schuld. Ach ja und natürlich ich selbst. Den ich habe Alucard Angebot der Freiheit abgelehnt." Harrys Augen verloren ihren Fokus als er weiter sprach. Dumbledore war sich sicher das der Junge Mann nun Dinge sah die nur er sehen konnte und auch sollte.

„Er hat meine Seele gesehen hat alles gesehen was ich zu verbergen versucht habe. Hat durch meine unzähligen Masken geblickt und mich gefunden. Ich wusste nicht das es mich noch gibt. Immer wieder habe ich mich in die Rollen eingefügt die man mir Vorgab. Nein nicht ganz ein Teil von mir war immer da, der Teil der sich nichts sehnlicher Wünschte als endlich frei zu sein. Frei von dieser überwältigenden Verantwortung, frei von Angst, frei von Zweifeln. Trotz des Trainings trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung trotz meiner Fortschritte in den Magiearten, in den Kampfkünsten immer war die Unsicherheit da, immer der Zweifel und immer diese Verzweifelte Hoffnung endlich frei zu sein. Wirklich frei.

Alucard hat mir dies alles geboten und nur eine Kleinigkeit verlangt. Ich hätte nur etwas aufgeben müssen was mir sowieso nur Schmerzen bereitete. Die Liebe. Ich habe es nicht getan." Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen.

„Es gab wenige Augenblick in meinem Leben als mir die Liebe wärme und Geborgenheit, Glück und Freude schenkte. Für diese wenigen Erinnerungen habe ich meinen Traum, endlich frei zu sein aufgegeben. Für dies kurzen Momente. Es ist Suspekt, die Liebe hat mir eigentlich nur Schmerz gebracht und doch habe ich mich geweigert auf sie zu verzichten. In dem Wissen das sie mir egal was noch geschieht, egal ob ich Voldemort töte und das Erwachen der Gesegneten der Finsternis verhindern kann sie mir wieder Schmerz zufügen wird. Ich liebe. Oh ja ich kann lieben. Ich liebe noch immer man sollte meinen ich hätte meine Lektion gelernt. Ich kann gut verstehen das Alucard dieses Gefühl nicht begreift. Deshalb hat er sich mit mir auf diese Weise gebunden, zwei Seelen ein Körper. Ihn interessiert das Gefühl der Liebe, er will ergründen warum es für uns so wichtig ist. Meine Theorie ist das wir einfach den Schmerz brauchen den die Liebe uns zufügt. Die Liebe ist wirklich grausam, als Voldemort mich seinem Avada getroffen hat habe ich ihm innerlich Gedankt, endlich war alles vorbei. Aber ich konnte nicht einmal in Frieden sterben, den meine letzten Gedanken waren an die Lieben meines Lebens gerichtet. Ginny und Hermine. Wegen ihnen wollte ich nicht sterben, konnte nicht in Frieden gehen. Ich kann lieben!"

Endete er leise mit seiner Rede. Dumbledore hatte Harry einfach reden lassen er hatte gespürt das dies dem Jungen schon ewig auf der Seele lastete. Er war erstaunt über die tiefe der Gefühle die ihm Harry hier offenbarte. Erstaunt aber auch erschrocken. Er hatte gewusst das der Junge leidet aber in diesem Ausmaß? Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Zum erstenmal fehlten Albus Dumbledore die Worte.


	14. 12 Prophezeiung

**12. Prophezeiung**

Still und drohend thronte die einstige Schule über dem Dorf Hogsmeade. Niemand außer den Anhängern des dunklen Lord wagte sich mehr auch nur in die nähe des Schlosses Hogwarts. Aus der Bastion des Lichtes war eine Festung der Dunkelheit geworden. Wo früher Schüler unterrichtet wurden lebten nun die Anhänger des dunklen Ordens. Wo einst gelacht wurde hörte man nun die Schreie der Gefangenen. Doch nun mischten sich die Schreie der Gefangenen mit den Schmerzschreien eines Todessers. Seit Stunden schrie sich der junge Rothaarige Anhänger Voldemorts die Seele aus dem Leib. Schwer atmend lag er zu Füßen Voldemort als der Cruciatus wieder kurzzeitig von ihm genommen wurde.

Rote Augen blickten erbarmungslos auf den ihn hinab, der Blick dieser Augen alleine würde Reichen Ron für die nächsten Wochen den Schlaf zu rauben.

„Sag mir, wie konnte das geschehen?" Fragte Voldemort seinen sich windenden Diener. Zögerlich begann Ron erneut die Geschichte zu erzählen, so weit er sie kannte. Er erzählte das er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft fortgerissen worden wäre und Bewusstlos geworden war. Voldemort knurrte unwillig.

Er wusste das sein Diener die Wahrheit sprach, er hatte es schon längst in dessen Unwürdigem Geist gesehen und doch wahr er unzufrieden. Zwei seiner Gefangenen waren geflohen, so etwas durfte nicht passieren. Doch sie waren nicht nur geflohen nein auch einen seiner Dämonischen Diener hatten sie getötet. Beiläufig sprach er erneut den Schmerzfluch über den Weasley. Dieser Narr hatte es zugelassen das dieses Schlammblut ihm entkam, dafür musste er zahlen. Lord Voldemort duldete kein Versagen. Er lauschte den Schmerzschreien des Mannes und lächelte leicht. Dies war Musik in seinen Ohren. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch schrie er nicht mehr, sondern zuckte nur noch. Voldemort hob den Fluch auf. Er würde gnädig sein. Der junge Mann hatte ihm einige Dienste erwiesen.

„Geh, versage nie wieder." Zischte er leise.

Ron rappelte sich hoch so schnell er konnte. Vor Schmerzen stöhnend wankte er aus der großen Halle. Voldemorts Blick spürte er im Nacken wie Messerstiche. Eine Gänsehaut, kroch ihm über den Rücken. Niemals wieder wollte er den Zorn des Lords auf sich ziehen. Endlich nach endlosen Augenblicken hatte er die Eingangshalle erreicht. Die Türen zum Thronsaal vielen hinter ihm zu. Kaum hörte er das klicken des Schlosses ging er in die Knie und übergab sich. Ihm war klar das er die Schmerzen des Cruciatus nicht mehr viel länger ausgehalten hätte, von den Unzähligen Schnittflüchen ganz zu schweigen. Er verfluchte das Miststück in Gedanken dafür das sie geflohen war. Nur deshalb hatte er dieses Stundenlange Martyrium über sich ergehen lassen.

Doch immer wieder schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf wie sie das gemacht hatte. Wie hatte sie ihn von sich schleudern können? Wie hatte sie die Magischen Fesseln abstreifen können? Wie hatte sie die Überwachungszauber des Schlosses ausgetrickst? Aber vor allem wie war es ihr gelungenen, seine kleine Schwester auch noch zu befreien und einen der Dämonen zu töten?

Langsam bekam er seine Schmerzen unter Kontrolle, vorsichtig erhob er sich. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes verschwand das Erbrochene von Boden und von seiner Kleidung. Er machte sich auf den weg zu Krankenstation, dort würde er zwar keinen fähigen Heiler bzw. Heilerin mehr vorfinden, Madam Pomfrey weigerte sich für die Todesser zu arbeiten, aber wahrscheinlich einige Heiltränke die ihm helfen würden. Während sich Ron den weg die Treppe hinauf schleppte um zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen, hörte Nymphadora Tonks die schnellen Schritte die ihr folgten.

Verwundert bleib sie stehen und blickte über die Schultern. Um die Gangbiegung kam Draco Malfoy gehetzt. Tonks wollte schon weiter gehen doch der Junge Mann sprach sie an.

„Hatten Sie einen seltsamen Traum?" Tonks erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, das der junge Malfoy etwas aus der Bibliothek benötigte oder aber wieder einmal bewies das sich auch ein Malfoy um jemanden Sorgen konnte und sie unbedingt in die Bibliothek begleiten wollte. Sie hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet. Aber nicht damit. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte den Blick von Draco zu deuten. Wieder einmal verfluchte sie dessen Fähigkeit seine Gefühle perfekt zu verbergen. Trotzdem spürte sie wie schon so oft zuvor was in dem jungen vorging, es war nur leicht ein Hauch. Es war weniger Wissen, man konnte es am ehesten als eine Ahnung Beschreiben. Sie glaubte Neugier und Hoffnung zu spüren.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Fragte sie ruhig, sie hatte nicht vor jemandem von diesem Traum zu erzählen auch und vor allem nicht Draco Malfoy. Sie zweifelte nicht daran das der junge Mann auf ihrer Seite stand, aber es gab Dinge die auch Draco nichts angingen. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich warum dieser Junge plötzlich so viel Platz in ihren Gedanken einnahm. Wieso sie ihm Vertraute. Draco lächelte und sagte „Ich hatte auch solch einen Traum."

Tonks spürte das er die Wahrheit sprach, sie wusste einfach immer wann er log und wann nicht. Sie wusste nicht warum das so war. Aber das war auch egal. Sie blickt Draco in die Augen und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Worum ging es in deinem Traum?" Sie wusste das sie damit indirekt zugab auch einen solchen Traum gehabt zu haben. Aber das war egal, genau wie sie spürte, wenn er log so spürte Draco es, wenn sie log. Das Gesicht von Malfoy verdüsterte sich.

Noch immer konnte er sich an diese Nacht erinnern als er schweißgebadet erwacht war. Noch immer stand jedes grausame Detail dieses Traums ihm so klar vor Augen das er glaubte erst eben erwacht zu sein. Schnell blickte er sich um.

„Ich glaube nicht das wir das hier Besprechen sollten." Tonks nickte. Natürlich nicht. Sie wollte erst sicher sein was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Sie zweifelte nicht mehr daran das er etwas bedeutete, den Draco schien zumindest etwas ähnliches erlebt zu haben. Etwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen der Bedeutung auf den Grund zu gehen doch ignorierte sie diese Stimme.

„In deinem Zimmer nachher. Ich muss erst mal in die Bibliothek." Malfoy nickte. Er schenkte Tonks eines seiner wenigen ehrlichen Lächeln und ging in sein Zimmer. Wäre er noch einen Augenblick geblieben hätte er den Nachdenklichen Blick der Aurorin bemerkt.

Doch er blickte nicht zurück. Draco musste erst mal seine Gedanken ordnen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, aber bei dieser Frau gelang es ihm nicht wie bei den anderen seine kühle Fassade zu erhalten.

Er spürte einfach das sie ihn durchschauen konnte wann immer sie es wollte. Sie war der erste Mensch den er einfach nicht belügen konnte. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Sie war auch der erste Mensch bei dem er es nicht wollte.

Es hatte sich von ihrer ersten Begegnung an irgendwie falsch angefühlt sie zu belügen. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht erklären, alles war anders geworden. Nicht zum ersten mal brachte er die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit mit diesem Traum, der ihn so erschreckt hatte in Verbindung. Bevor er es verhindern konnte stiegen erneut die Bilder in ihm auf. Auch wenn er jetzt wach war und bereits wusste was ihn erwartete so erschreckte ihn doch was er sah.

Er ging mit gemessenen Schritten über eine weite Ebene auf der es nichts gab außer einigen vereinzelten Sträuchern und ein paar einsamen Bäumen und doch war es eine schöne Lebendige Landschaft. Er konnte das Leben fühlen was hier über all hauste. In der Ferne sah er eine prächtige Stadt. Seine Schritte führten ihn zu dieser Stadt er konnte viele kleine Punkte sehen die sich auf ihn zu bewegten, er wusste das es eine Armee war. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel als neben ihm drei weitere Personen auftauchten. Er kannte sie, auch wenn er sie im Augenblick nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Sie blieben nicht lange, nur Sekunden dann waren sie fort. Er ging weiter und konnte aus der Entfernung die ersten Schreie hören. Spürte wie seine Schwestern ihre Macht frei setzten. Er sah wie die geordneten Schlachten Reihen der Feinde zusammenbrachen, konnte die Rufe hören die Schrei den Klang des Krieges. Sein Blick löste sich von dem Chaos vor ihm und ging schweifte wieder über die Ebene. Er hob die Hand und ließ sie im Halbkreis mit der Handfläche nach durch die Luft gleiten. Als ob er über die grünen saftigen Felder streicheln wollte. Seiner Bewegung folgend breitete sich der Tod aus. Das Gras starb ab, die kleinen Tiere hauchten ihren letzten Atemzug aus die Bäume und Sträucher verdorrten. Binnen Sekunden verwandelte sich das vor Leben strotzende Tal in eine Wüste. Er lächelte und wandte sich wieder der Stadt zu. Der Lärm der Schlacht hatte abgenommen. Er fühlte wie das Leben aus der Stadt wich. Er spürte wie die Menschen in der Stadt leiden, wie sie von der Pest heimgesucht wurden. Konnte die letzten Atemzüge der Krieger vor der Stadt spüren. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und wehte den Geruch des Todes heran, gierig sog er ihn ein. Genoss was seine Schwestern taten. Langsam ging er weiter. Mit jedem Schritt spürte er das Leid noch mehr, mit jedem Meter den er sich der Stadt näherte konnte er noch mehr Lebewesen fühlen die sich im Todeskampf befanden. Wieder war eine Stadt gefallen. Er lächelte als er sah wie einige versuchten aus der Stadt zu entkommen. Ohne zu zögern löschte er ihr Leben aus. Niemand würde entkommen.

Nach weiteren Minuten hatte er das Schlachtfeld vor der Stadt erreicht. Der Kampf war aus, er sah seine Schwester auf einem Haufen von Leichen Thronen die blutige Klinge steckte neben ihr in einem Körper. Er wandte den Blick ab und fühlte, nahm alles in sich auf. Noch immer quälten sich einige der Männer und Frauen im Todeskampf. Rangen mit ihren Verletzungen. Er ließ sie gewähren, sollten sie versuchen zu überleben. Er würde sie später töten, würde sie in die Erlösende Dunkelheit entfliehen lassen. „Ein Segen der Finsternis!" Hörte er eine seiner Schwestern aus der Stadt rufen.

Draco riss sich von den Erinnerungen los. Er spürte das sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt hatte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich die Schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er war froh das er sich aus der Erinnerung hatte lösen können, niemals wieder wollte er sehen was sich innerhalb der Stadt abgespielt hatte. Vor allem wollte er nicht die Gefühle dieses Scheusals teilen was wie er aussah. Diesen Genuss am Leid dieser Menschen. Er verdrängte den Gedanken. Er wollte nicht daran denken und doch würde er es tun müssen. Tonks würde Fragen und er würde es ihr Erzählen.

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Er hatte den weg hierher gar nicht wahr genommen so vertieft war er in die Erinnerung gewesen. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu der Kommode neben seinem Bett, er öffnete die oberste Schublade und nahm eine der Philolen heraus. Schnell schluckte er den blauen Trank der sich darin befand und spürte sofort wie er ruhiger wurde. Severus hatte ihm die Beruhigungstränke gegeben. Nicht zum erstenmal danke Draco ihm im stillen dafür. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett gleiten und schloss die Augen, doch wagte er nicht zu schlafen.

Er redete sich ein das er Tonks nicht verpassen wollte doch das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, er fürchtete das der Traum wieder kommen würde. Oder ein anderer Traum. Er wollte so etwas nicht noch einmal sehen müssen. Er versuchte an nichts zu denken einfach nur zu liegen und zu warten. Seine Gedanken verschleierten sich und er wartete ruhig auf die Ankunft der jungen Aurorin die ihn über alle maßen verwirrte. Währendessen legte sich ein junger Mann auf den Rücken und Schloss die Augen.

Für einen Moment verdrängte Harry alles aus seinen Bewusstsein, schloss die gesamte Welt aus. Er fragte sich noch immer ob er richtig gehandelt hatte als er das Angebot ausschlug und doch blieb die Antwort die gleiche. Ja. Für diese wenigen kurzen Momente die er wirklich glücklich war für diese Momente hatte es sich gelohnt. Er spürte den Aufruhr seines ehemaligen Mentors. Seine Fähigkeiten hatten sich extrem erweitert als er sich mit Alucard gebunden hatte. Aber das war bei weitem nicht alles er hatte auch neue Fähigkeiten gewonnen, die er erst noch ergründen musste. Lernen sie zu kontrollieren. In seinem inneren machte sich eine unglaubliche Ruhe breit er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, er würde kämpfen. Er wusste noch nicht wie aber er würde es tun. Wahrscheinlich würde er sterben. /Vielleicht nicht mal schlecht./ dachte er.

Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken wieder. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit dafür, es gab noch andere wichtige Fragen zu klären. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er war wieder hier gefangen in dem Käfig des Auserwählten. Er würde kämpfen, würde alles daran setzen Voldemort ins Nirwana zu pusten. Er seufzte leise. Erst mal musste er erfahren was Dumbledore hier trieb. Den eigentlich war Avalon nicht für die toten Gedacht. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte zu Dumbledore auf.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde damit fertig, wie immer. Doch nun Professor würde ich gerne Wissen was Sie hier tun und was es mit der vorhin erwähnten Prophezeiung auf sich hat." Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin fordernd geworden. Dumbledore war äußerst überrascht, Harry war um so vieles stärker als Selbst er es erwartet hätte. Jeder andere wäre wohl schon längst durchgedreht oder hätte aufgegeben. Aber Harry kämpfte weiter, trotz allem. Kurz schloss der Direktor die Augen und betete zu allen Göttern die er kannte das dieser Junge am Ende glücklich, wirklich glücklich würde. Dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Der eine Grund war Severus, natürlich hat sich das ja bereits erledigt. Der andere Grund ist wichtiger was wir im letzten Schuljahr besprochen haben. Die Horkruxe Voldemorts alles was ich dir über Tom erzählt habe, so schwer es mir fällt das zu sagen es war Zwecklos. Durch seine Wandlung sind die Horkruxe wirkungslos geworden. Tom hat erreicht was er wollte er ist unsterblich. Aber nicht unverwundbar." Harry nickte. Das würde die Sache für ihn erleichtern. Aber es war schwer zu akzeptieren das alles was sie unternommen hatten, bevor Voldemort zu einem gewandelten Dämon wurde umsonst war. Dumbledore war umsonst gestorben.

Nach einigen Augenblicken fuhr er fort. „Nun diese Prophezeiung. Sie handelt von den gesegneten der Finsternis und Voldemort, ich habe erst im Jenseits von ihr erfahren." Harry nickt und fixierte Dumbledore mit festen Blick. Der alte Zauberer sammelte sich kurz und begann zu erzählen.

_Dreizehn Millennien werden vergehen...dann wird die Finsternis wieder auferstehen...der Führer der Finsteren wird ein Mensch gewesen sein...nach dreizehn Millennien wird er sie führen...das Ende wird kommen...nach dreizehn Millennien...dreizehn Millennien nach der letzten Schlacht...nur der Eine steht ihm im weg das Ende zu bereiten...nur der eine der die Macht erhalten hat...seid bereit...es wird kommen das Ende..._

Harry und Dumbledore verfielen in schweigen. Noch immer hallten die Worte der Prophezeiung in Harrys Kopf nach. Es war eindeutig das die Gesegneten der Finsternis gemeint waren. Sie waren die Verkörperung der Finsternis, sie waren die Dunkelheit in Person. Die Verkörperung aller Dinge die Menschen fürchten, nein die alle Lebewesen fürchten. /Wie weit reicht die Macht der Gesegneten?/ Fragte sich Harry. Alucard antwortete _/Sie übersteigt meine Macht, wenn alle vier zusammen sind, ich kann sie einzeln besiegen, das heißt du kannst das jetzt. Auch gegen zwei von ihnen kannst du bestehen aber nicht gegen alle./_ Harry seufzte. Er konnte sie also besiegen, doch was, wenn er gar nicht gegen sie kämpfen wollte? Wieder hatte er keine Wahl, den _nur der Eine steht ihm im Weg_. Wieder einmal hatte er keine Wahl, er musste kämpfen. Doch er konnte es nicht, er würde es nicht tun können. /Liebe/ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ja auch hier stand ihm die Leibe im weg, den Hermine war eine gesegnete der Finsternis oder würde es sein. Er konnte sie nicht töten da sein Herz ihn dies Verbot.

_/Für die Liebe opferst du die Welt?/_ Fragte Alucard in seinen Gedanken. Harry antwortete nicht, doch damit schien der Dämon auch nicht gerechnet zu haben. Ein leises Lachen hallte durch Harrys Kopf. Seufzend erhob er sich.

„Dann muss ich verhindern das die Gesegneten erwachen, den ich kann niemanden Opfern den ich Liebe. Nicht einmal zum Preis der Welt." Seufzte er. Er wandte sich um und Schritt ohne auf Dumbledore zu warten zurück ins Haus. Dumbledore folgte Harry etwas langsamer ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und das Typische Funkeln seiner Augen war erloschen. Er wusste das Harry es nicht tun konnte. Er würde es nicht über sich bringen seine Lieben zu töten um keinen Preis. Aber das Erwachen dieser dunklen Wesen konnte auch er nicht verhindern. „Dann wird das Ende kommen." Flüsterte er.

Harry Schritt auf das Schloss zu. Seine Gedanken weilten noch immer bei der Prophezeiung die er eben Erfahren hatte. Er musste Wissen wer die gesegneten der Finsternis sein würden. Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm zu das er es eigentlich nicht Wissen wollte. Er ahnte das es Menschen sein würden die ihm lieb waren. /Ich kann sie nicht einfach töten. Ich kann nicht, ich muss verhindern das sie erwachen/ dachte er grimmig. Er würde kämpfen und jetzt wusste er auch wie. Er musste schneller sein, schneller als seine Gegner, er musste es schaffen das Erwachen zu verhindern. Er wollte nicht für das Ende verantwortlich sein. Während er durch die Korridore Schritt und den weg zum Speisesaal einschlug wanderten seine Erinnerungen zurück zu den ersten Tagen seiner Anwesenheit hier. Zu dem Tag an dem er erfuhr was die Gesegneten sind.

Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran wie die sechs ihm die Geschichte der letzten großen Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse erzählten. „Die letzte Schlacht Harry liegt 13-Tausend Jahre zurück. Damals wurde ein dunkler Herrscher geboren der Voldemort wie einen Waisen Knaben aussehen lässt. Er war mächtiger als alle vor ihm, nicht auf dieser Welt konnte sich ihm in den weg stellen. In seinen Adern Floss die Macht des Herrschers der Hölle. Luzifers." Hatte Hades am dritten Abend die Geschichte Fortgesetzt. Harry hörte gebannt zu. Während der Erzählung sah Harry Bilder, er sah eine Stadt die wie eine Friedliche Oase in einem Meer aus Chaos wirkte. Er sah wie sich nach und nach die Dunkelheit über die Welt ausbreitete. Ein gigantische Heer aus dunklen Kreaturen und Schwarzmagiern überrannte die Welt.

Aber sie alle waren nur Statisten in diesem letzten Kampf. In der letzten Schlacht. Es gab nur noch ein freies Landauf der Welt, ein Land welches nicht der Dunkelheit anheim gefallen war.

„Der dunkle Lord marschierte mit seinem Heer zu dieser letzten Bastion des Lichtes, es war unsere Heimat." Sagte Selene traurig.

Harry konnte die fünf Führer des dunklen Heeres sehen. Der dunkle Lord mit der Macht Luzifers und die Gesegneten der Finsternis. Er sah sie nur als düstere Schemen und doch kroch ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Sie waren zweifellos Schrecklich.

„Sie kamen über uns wie eine Sturmflut, wir hatten schon viele Schlachten für das Licht geschlagen. Doch gegen diesen Lord und die Gesegneten waren wir beinahe Machtlos. Stück für Stück viel unser Königreich."

Bilder von Tausenden Leichen, von Tod und Zerstörung von brennenden Städten stiegen vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er sah wie tapfere Kämpfer vielen, spürte ihre Leiden und fühlte den Genuss der dunklen Wesen. Harry musste hart schlucken um sich nicht zu übergeben. Mit schwacher Stimme fragte er: „Was sind die Gesegneten der Finsternis?"

Es war Ares der antwortete. „Du kennst sie vielleicht aus der Mythologie. Man nennt sie heutzutage die 4 Reiter der Apokalypse."


	15. 13 Vergebliche Opfer

**13. Vergebliche Opfer**

„Wie habe die beiden das Geschafft?" Fragte Mad Eye nicht zum ersten mal. Doch es war wieder das gleiche Schweigen welches ihm antwortete. Niemand der Anwesenden konnte sich erklären wie es ausgerechnet zwei noch nicht mal voll ausgebildeten Hexen gelungen war aus der Gefangenschaft des dunklen Lords zu entkommen. Seit Mittlerweile zwei Stunden saßen sie hier. Severus Snape hatte schon nach fünf Minuten gewusst das dies hier nichts brachte. Sie drehten sich absolut im Kreis. Keine der Fragen die im Raum hingen konnten sie beantworten. Nur Ginny und Hermine könnten Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen. Doch die beiden waren im Augeblick nicht greifbar. Er wusste wie auch alle anderen das die beiden einige Zeit brauchen würden um sich von der Gefangenschaft zu erholen.

„Das weis ich auch nicht Mad Eye und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher das die beiden es Wissen." Antwortete Kingsley Shakelbot auf Mad Eyes Frage. Die anderen Anwesenden nickten zu der Aussage. Wie sie es schon vor einer halben Stunde der Fall gewesen war. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Niemand konnte so einfach aus Hogwarts spazieren, nicht mit all den Schutzzaubern. Severus seufzte und besah sich die Anwesenden. Da waren natürlich Moody, Tonks und Shakelbot. /Die Reste der Ordensleitung/ Dachte er. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und verharrte einen Augenblick bei Arthur und Molly Weasley. Man konnte die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der beiden sehen, sie waren froh ihr jüngstes Kind in Sicherheit zu Wissen. Auch Bill Weasley war anwesend er saß neben seinen Eltern. Er wirkte etwas erschöpft, was man verstehen konnte. Er hatte den Schutzzauber gegen die Dämonen um das gesamte Anwesen gelegt. Jetzt waren sie hier zumindest etwas sicherer. Ein leichte spöttisches Lächeln legte spielte seinen Mund als sein Blick auf den Minister fiel. Dieser beäugte ihn noch immer Misstrauisch. Snape ignorierte den Mann meistens, er war es nicht wert. Er war einer der Narren die es Voldemort ermöglicht hatten so weit zu kommen. Seine Gedanken glitten zurück zu dem Gespräch welches er mit Moody bei ihrem ersten zusammentreffen nach Albus Tod geführt hatte. /Albus, es war alles umsonst./ Dachte er bitter.

Der Schmerz den diese Unterhaltung in dem sonst so beherrschten Zaubertränkelehrer ausgelöst hatte stieg mit unverminderter Intensität in ihm, als er in Gedanken noch einmal dieses Gespräch mit Moody durchlebte.

Severus spürte das der Ex-Auror ihm nicht vertraute, nun ja Moody vertraute niemanden dachte er. Seufzend lehnte er sich weiter in den Sessel zurück und begann zu erzählen.

„Albus wäre wie schon erwähnt so oder so gestorben. Er hatte damals einen Fehler gemacht als er den Horcrux zerstörte, ein alter Fluch lag auf diesem. Es war noch nicht einmal der Wirkliche Fluch, es war eine Abwandlung die Voldemort schuf. Der Sinn dieses Fluches war so einfach wie genial. Voldemorts Seelenstück besaß noch immer eine gewisse kraft. Eine Energie, auch wenn der dunkle Lord nicht begriff woher diese Energie kam, so wusste er sie doch zu nutzen. Er hat aus seinem Seelenstück eine Falle gemacht. Die Seele würde beim Versuch der Vernichtung ihre Restenergie in denjenigen Leiten der versucht sie zu Zerstören. Nun was das heißt ist klar. Es gibt einen Energie Überschuss im Körper. Dadurch werden verschiedenen Prozesse im Körper beschleunigt, normalerweise wäre dies nicht die Schwierigkeit wenn es den eine gute oder neutrale Energie wäre. Doch die Seele Voldemorts ist nicht gerade als gut oder neutral zu bezeichnen." Moody lauschte den Worte Snapes aufmerksam und es ergab Sinn. Das war es vielleicht was den alten Auroren am meisten erschreckte, es ergab Sinn. Wenn sich alles so zu getragen hatte, wie Snape es eben geschildert hatte war Albus dem Tod geweiht gewesen so oder so. Aber Snape war ein Okklumentikmentor ohne gleichen, er könnte ohne Probleme auch ihn belügen. Im nächsten Augenblick viel ihm auf das Snape seine Schilde hatte fallen lassen. /Himmel der Kerl sagt die Wahrheit/. Snapes Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Natürlich haben Albus und ich alles versucht um diesen Effekt aufzuhalten. Aber wir sind gescheitert. Ich weis das du mir das wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich glaubst, aber ich war am Boden als ich dies Realisierte. Es war als würde eine Welt für mich zusammen brechen. Er war mein Mentor, der einzige der mir je Rückhaltlos vertraute und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen." Die Stimme des sonst so beherrschten Mannes war unterlegt mit einem Schmerz den Moody einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Er schien so tief zu gehen so absolut rein zu sein. Er selbst war schockiert über den Verlust von Albus gewesen. Es war eine Schreckliche Nachricht, aber Snape was mochte er durchgemacht haben? Severus Snape schien nicht auf eine Antwort durch Moody zu warten. Eigentlich schien als würde er schon gar nicht mehr Wissen das Moody noch im Raum war. Er sprach einfach weiter.

„Albus jedoch hat nicht aufgegeben. Er war immer so selbst aus den Ausweglosesten Situationen hat er noch einen Vorteil für unsere Seite gezogen. Er hat mit seinen Plan kurz vor beginn des Schuljahres mitgeteilt. Wir hatten erfahren das der junge Malfoy den Auftrag bekam Albus zutöten. Es war klar das der Junge, egal was er zu dieser Zeit selbst von sich glaubte, es nie hätte tun können. So hat Albus mich einen Unverzeihlichen Schwur Sprechen lassen das ich ihn töte wenn die Zeit reif ist. Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet das Draco soweit käme, aber wir nutzten die Situation. Ich tötete Albus." Severus brach ab. Er konnte erstmal nicht weiter sprechen.

Zu Schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen. Er spürte wie sich eine einzelne Träne ihren weg seine rechte Wange hinunter bahnte. Er kämpfte darum seine Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen war er zumindest wieder in der Lage weiter zu reden.

„Der Plan war gelungen, dadurch das ich Albus getötet habe stand ich in der Gunst des Lords ganz oben. Nach meiner Rückkehr Vertraute er mir alles an. Ich war zu spät zurück, sonst hätte ich wenigstens Potter das Leben retten können."

Er strich sich mit einer Fahrigen Bewegung einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Moody erkannte die Trauer in seinen Augen konnte aber nicht sagen ob er um Harry oder Albus trauerte, oder um beide.

„Ich hatte es versprochen. Ich hatte versprochen den Jungen zu schützen, ich habe mein Wort gebrochen Moody. Albus letzter Wunsch und ich habe ihn nicht erfüllen können." Sagte Snape leise. In ihm tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle. Alles war Vertreten, Wut, Zorn, Hass, Trauer, Schmerz, Mitleid aber am schwersten wog die Leere. Ja er fühlte sich leer, ausgebrannt. Alles war umsonst, alles war umsonst. Immer wieder hallten diese Worte durch seinen Kopf.

Albus hatte sich Umsonst geopfert, der Junge Harry war Umsonst gestorben. Alle Bemühungen bisher waren Umsonst.

„Warum ist der Plan den nicht mehr durchführbar? Du musst doch noch immer hoch in der Gunst von Voldemort stehen, oder?" Durchbrach Mad Eye die anhaltende Stille. Severus tauchte aus seinen trüben Gedanken auf. Kurz blitzte etwas über sein Gesicht, was Moody nicht entziffern konnte. Es war zu schnell wieder weg.

„Warum? Ganz einfach weil der dunkle Lord ein Dämon geworden ist! Seine Geistigen Fähigkeiten übersteigen alles was wir Zauberer uns vorstellen können. Da hilft die beste Okklumentik nichts!"

Snape zuckte unmerklich zusammen als Bill Weasley ihn ansprach. „Professor stimmt es das die Todesser die Zauber…" Snape unterbrach Bill unwillig. Diese Frage hatten sie wie alle anderen schon durchgekaut, warum glaubten die Leute eigentlich das sich die Antwort änderte wenn sie eine Frage zwanzig mal stellen?

„Ja es stimmt die Todesser zerstören die Stäbe ihrer Gefangenen, immer!" Knurrte er und richtete sich ein Stück auf. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er „Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Ich schlage vor wir gehen ins Bett und reden Morgen weiter. Wahrscheinlich sind die beiden dann auch in der Lage einige Fragen zu beantworten. Wir sollten sie aber in dieser Hinsicht nicht bedrängen!" Fügte er kalt hinzu, sein Blick glitt zu Rufus Scrimgeur. Der Minister versuchte den Blick mit seiner üblichen Herablassung zu quittieren, doch da war etwas in Snapes Augen was auch ihm eine kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Etwas warnendes.

„Ich weis wie die Todesser ihre Gefangenen behandeln. Mir ist es sowieso ein Rätsel warum die beiden zumindest äußerlich Unverletzt sind, aber wir sollten nicht vergessen in _wessen_ Gesellschaft sie sich befunden hatten." Die anderen Anwesenden nickten. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Keiner konnte im Moment erklären wie die Mädchen entkommen waren, auch konnte keiner von ihnen erklären was die Körperlose Stimme damit zu tun hatte. Sie hatten keine Antworten und würden sie heute Abend auch nicht finden. Auch in Bezug auf die Mädchen hatte er absolut recht.

Seufzend standen sie auf und gingen langsam in Richtung ihrer Räume. Nur eine Person ging nicht in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn als er sah das Tonks einen komplett anderen Weg einschlug. /Was hast du vor Tonks?/ Fragte er sich. Doch verschob er diesen Gedanken auf später, er stand auf und ging zu einem der Arbeitstische die hier bereit standen. Der Tisch war über und über mit Pergamenten übersät. Snape seufzte und setzte sich das Projekt ging nicht gut voran. /Ich muss es schaffen./ Dachte er grimmig und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art ruhig, sicher. Schon seltsam wenn man bedachte das die Welt in Dunkelheit versank. Vielleicht lag es daran das die neuen Schutzzauber aktiv waren, vielleicht auch nicht. Es war eigentlich auch nicht wichtig woher dieses Gefühl kam, wichtig war nur das es da war und ihm ermöglichte sich auf das Projekt zu konzentrieren.

Nachdenklich Schritt Tonks durch die Korridore ihre Schritte führte sie nicht zu Ihrem Quartier, nein sie hatte noch ein Treffen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum sie diesem Treffen zugestimmt hatte. War sie durch die Frage Dracos so aus der Fassung gebracht worden? Hatte sie einfach das Bedürfnis darüber zu reden? Nein das eindeutig nicht, am liebsten würde sie dieses Wissen mit ins Grab nehmen. Aber warum hatte sie dann zugestimmt/Aus Angst/ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Natürlich sie hatte Angst, ganz schlicht und ergreifend. Die Angst das diese Vision wahr werden würde beherrschte sie. Nur wieso wollte sie sich ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy anvertrauen. Vielleicht weil er etwas ähnliches gesehen hat? Nein, da war ein Gefühl welches sich die Junge Aurorin nicht erklären konnte. Es war eine Vertrautheit und doch war es anders als mit ihren Freunden und Kollegen. Wieder stiegen Bilder in ihr auf, Bilder eines Lachenden Gesichtes. Erinnerungen an eine glückliche Zeit, an die Zeit mit ihren Freunden. Freunden die sie aus toten Augen vorwurfsvoll Angeblickt hatten als sie ihre Leichen geborgen hatte. Sie verdrängte die Bilder mit aller Macht, ließ den Schmerz nicht zu. Zum ersten mal nahm sie dies Bewusst wahr, nahm den Prozess in all seiner schrecklichen Grausamkeit wahr. Mit jedem Bild, jeder Erinnerung die sie verdrängte. Jeder Emotion die sie ausschaltete wurde sie ein Stück mehr zu dem Monster aus ihrer Vision.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie mit Macht. Sie selbst machte sich zu diesem Monster. /Nein, ich habe nicht diese Macht. Ich kann nicht zu _so etwas _werden/ Dachte sie. Doch selbst in ihren Gedanken hörten sich diese Worte verzweifelt an. Plötzlich begann sie zu rennen, es war ihr auf einmal egal wieso sie ausgerechnet mit Draco reden will. Es war egal was das für eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen war. Es war egal, alles war egal außer der Tatsache das sie dem jungen Malfoy mehr Vertraute als jedem anderen. Wieso das so war, interessierte sie nicht. Nur das dieses Gefühl da war, das es real war das sie jemanden hatte dem sie Vertrauen konnte. Nur das Zählte.

Düster hallten ihre Schritte von den massiven Steinwänden wieder, es klang wie eine Melodie ihrer inneren Unruhe. Sie kam ihrem Ziel näher, sie konnte bereits die Zimmertür des jungen Malfoys erkennen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Aber das Gefühl war nun ein anderes, nicht mehr Angst, keine Unruhe, nein etwas anderes brachte ihr Herz nun dazu noch schneller zu schlagen. Obwohl ihr Herzschlag sich immer mehr beschleunigte wurde ihre Atmung ruhiger. Es war als würde etwas in ihrem innern für ruhe sorgen. Ihre Gedanken wurden klarer, ihre Angst wurde zurück gedrängt. Alle Zweifel wurden ausgeräumt, endlich erreichte sie die Tür und blieb davor stehen. Bevor sie auch nur die Hand heben konnte um zu klopfen öffnete sich die Tür.

Sie blickte noch immer etwas außer Atem in die Augen des jungen Mannes. Ihr Herz begann erneut zu rasen, erneut setzte dieses Seltsame Gefühl ein welches sie immer in der nähe von ihm bekam. Sie spürte diese Verbundenheit, dieses Bedingungslose vertrauen welches sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung immer wieder Gespürt hatte. Sie wusste noch immer nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber sie hatte gemerkt das sie es nicht wie alles andere Ausblenden konnte. Etwas in ihr wehrte sich dagegen dies zu ignorieren. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Dracos Mund, es passte nicht mehr zu ihm, es überheblich und arrogant. /Das Echo seiner Vergangenheit/ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Auch Draco spürte wieder dieses Ziehen in seinem innern, dieses Band was ihn mit der Frau vor ihm Verband. Welches ihm unmöglich machte ihr mit seiner üblichen Maske zu Begegnen, welches zum Teil verhinderte das er in ihrer Umgebung klar denken konnte. Die Gefühle die damit einhergingen waren ihm neu, er konnte sie nicht begreifen, sie machten ihm auch etwas Angst und doch er wollte sie nicht missen. Er setzte ein Malfoy-Lächeln auf und trat bei Seite, er spürte wieder das sie ihn durchschaute.

Tonks betrat den Raum und sah sich kurz um, es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Dieser Raum wirkte genauso düster und trist wie die anderen in diesem Schloss. Natürlich war dies kein Wunder schließlich befanden sie sich im Schloss des ehemaligen dunklen Lords Grindelwald. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einem der zwei Sessel nieder die neben dem kleinen Fenster aufgestellt wurden sind. Draco nahm ihr Gegenüber platz, seine Miene war wie immer verschlossen und doch spürte sie über diese Unerklärliche Verbindung das er Nervös war. Auch sie war Nervös und versuchte es zu verbergen. Natürlich würde er es ebenso spüren wie sie umgekehrt.

Sie wollten beide nicht über das Reden was sie gesehen hatten. Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile. Die Stille die sich zwischen ihnen Ausbreitete war jedoch nicht angespannt oder erwartend. Nein sie war sogar angenehm. Nach mehreren Minuten begann Tonks.

„Ich denke du wolltest mir etwas erzählen?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue, diese einfache Geste brachte Tonks zum schmunzeln. „Du bist zu lange mit Severus zusammen gewesen." Sagte sie mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. Auch Malfoy konnte nicht wirklich ernst bleiben, seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln. Aber dieser ausgelassene Moment verging so schnell wie er kam. Draco seufzte und begann zu berichten was er in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Tonks war schockiert zu hören was der Junge Malfoy zu sagen hatte, diese Grausamkeit, diese Gefühlskälte die er Beschrieb. Das alles war fast identisch mit ihrer Vision.

Doch gab es einen entscheidenden Unterschied, in ihrer Vision war sie allein gewesen. Draco nicht. Er sprach von Schwestern. Ein eisiger Schauer lief Tonks den Rücken hinab als der junge Mann beschrieb wie eine Person auf einem Berg aus Leichen Thronte. Sie kannte dieses Bild, sie wusste wer das war. /Ich/ Dachte sie geschockt.

Draco blickte Tonks verwundert an. Er konnte das entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen und konnte es auch spüren. Das hatte er erwartete doch da war noch etwas. Ihm viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, sie erkannte es wieder.

„Das wars." Beendete er seine Geschichte. Aber er war sich sicher das Tonks ihm schon nicht mehr zuhörte, dazu hätte er noch nicht einmal ihren Abwesenden Blick sehen müssen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sollte er warten bis sie von selbst wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück kam? Würde sie wieder zurück kommen? Er bemerkte wie die Sorge seine Gedanken vernebelte. /Sorge?/ Fragte er sich. Dieses Gefühl war ihm fast vollständig unbekannt, sicher er hatte sich um sich selbst gesorgt und auch um Severus auf ihrer Flucht und doch hier war es anders. Es war stärker intensiver, raubte ihm die Fähigkeit klar zu denken. Langsam stand Draco auf und ging auf Tonks zu. Er ließ sich vor sie auf die Knie sinken, seine Hände umfassten sanft ihre Oberarme. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in die heute blauen von Tonks. Langsam, ohne eigentlich zu Wissen was er da tat näherte er sich Tonks Gesicht mit seinem eigenen. Er versank in diesen blauen Augen, die nun vor entsetzen weit aufgerissen war, er konnte die Angst, das entsetzen und die Panik über ihre unerklärliche Verbindung spüren. Er hatte es vorhin schon kurz gespürt, bevor sie den Raum betrat. Doch nicht so, nicht so extrem. Er sorgte sich um sie, es machte ihm Angst sie so zu sehen.

Er wollte nur noch eins sie beschützen, sie zurück holen, zurück aus der Welt ihrer Ängste. Seine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt.


	16. 14 Jean

Meine erste Anmerkung g

Ich habe es endlich geschafft mir einen Beta zu suchen, besser gesagt ein Beta hat es endlich geschafft mich zu finden.  
Ab jetzt liest **Iluna** meine Kapitel zur Kontrolle. Ich hoffe das sich die Chaps noch besser lesen. Danke für die mühe Iluna und ich werde über deine Tips nachdenken ;)

An dieser Stelle dann auch ein Danke an alle die mir so liebe Kommis dagelassen haben ich hoffe ihr lest die Story zu Ende und nehmt euch auch mal die Zeit eine Review zu verfassen.  
Jetzt aber genug des Geschwafels hier das neue Chap.

**Ich möchte noch davor Warnen das dieses Chap eventuell Triggern könnten.**

* * *

**14.Jean**

Schwer atmend hielt sie sich an einem Baum fest. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Seit acht Stunden rannte sie um ihr Leben. Hektisch sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um, doch es war ruhig in dem Waldstück. Hoffung machte sich in ihr breit. Hatte sie es geschafft, war sie entkommen? Ein Knacken zerriss die Stille, blitzschnell wirbelte sie herum. Ihre Hand flog zur Tasche in der sie ihren Zauberstab aufbewahrte. Doch sie Griff ins leere. Schmerzlich wurde sie sich bewusst, dass ihr treuer Stab zerstört war. Die Todesser hatten ihn zerbrochen. Nur wenige hundert Meter vom Haus ihrer Eltern entfernt wurde sie von ihnen gefangen ohne zu zögern hatten sie ihren Stab zerbrochen. Doch dann hatten sie, sie gehen lassen. Sie hatte es Anfangs nicht verstanden und war einfach froh entkommen zu sein. Sie konnte zwei schwarz gewandete Gestalten erkennen, die sich ihr langsam näherten. Trotz der Masken die sie trugen, glaubte sie die höhnischen Blicke sehen zu können. Spürte wie sie von den Todessern gemustert wurde.

Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Panik. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell das sie glaubte es würde jeden Moment durch ihre Brust springen. Schnell wandte sie sich um und begann wieder zu rennen. Ihre Instinkte hatten die Kontrolle übernommen, nichts war mehr da von der Müdigkeit die sie noch vor Sekunden gespürt hatte. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihre Venen und setzte zusätzliche Kräfte frei. Seit acht Stunden war es immer wieder das gleiche, kurz dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit, die Hoffnung entkommen zu sein. Nur um dann festzustellen, dass es zum Spiel gehörte. Sie wurde gehetzt wie ein Tier, sie wusste es. Aus dem nichts erschien eine Hand und packte sie grob an der Schulter. Sie wurde herumgewirbelt und ging zu Boden. Gehetzt sah sie auf und blickte direkt in eine weiße Maske, die Maske, die sie alle trugen, die aus ihnen allen gesichtslose Monster machten. Ein Lachen drang an ihr Ohr. Kalt und grausam. Der Mann beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, er drückte sie brutal auf den Boden seine Hände drückten sie mit den Schultern auf dem Boden. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, bevor sie auch nur irgendwie regieren konnte war sie gefesselt.

„Haben wir dich endlich!" lachte er. Seine Stimme war spöttisch und lüstern zugleich. Die Angst ergriff von ihr Besitz, stärker als zuvor. Sie wusste was nun kam. Noch immer hallten die Schreie ihrer Mutter in ihrem Kopf wieder.

Diese verzweifelten Schreie, das Flehen, dass sie aufhören sollte. Es hatte ihr Angst gemacht, ihre Mutter war eine starke Frau. Immer lebensfroh mit einem frechen Spruch auf den Lippen und doch so liebevoll. Doch von dieser wunderbaren Person war nichts geblieben. Nur Verzweiflung und der Wunsch dass es endet waren da gewesen. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht hatte mit ansehen müssen, was sie ihr alles antaten. Auch die Stimme ihres Vaters war ihr im Gedächtnis. Er hatte seine Wut, seinen Hass und seine Abscheu gegen die Todesser hinaus geschrieen. Aber auch in seiner Stimme war eine gewisse Resignation zu hören gewesen. Nie hatte sie ihren Vater hilflos gesehen, nie war seine Stimme so…leer. Das alles Schlug über ihr zusammen.

Sie erlebte den Angriff erneut, sah erneut wie ihr Vater sich mutig gegen die Übermacht stellte und ihr so die Flucht ermöglichte. Hörte ihn sagen, dass sie laufen und sich verstecken sollte. Sie hatte es getan. Hatte aus der Ferne den Kampf gehört und die Niederlage erlebt. Hatte mit angehört wie ihre Mutter vergewaltigt wurde. Ja in diesem Punkt war sie sich sicher, ihre Mutter war eine wunderschöne Frau. Das war ihr zum Verhängnis geworden.

Sie wusste nicht ob ihre Eltern tot waren oder noch immer leiden mussten. Die bittere Wahrheit war, dass ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich noch lebte, es wahren über dreißig Todesser gewesen und sie alle wollten sicherlich ihren…Spaß…haben.

Ihr würde es genauso ergehen, das wusste sie. Das hatte sie von Anfang an erkannt. Sie würde nicht einfach sterben, nein das würde ihr nicht vergönnt sein.

Verzweifelt versucht sie sich zu befreien. Sie kämpfte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung gegen die Fesseln an. Sie wand sich, doch es brachte nichts die Fesseln gaben nicht einen Millimeter nach. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr noch einmal ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit bewusst.

Mehrere Todesser kamen hinzu, sie konnte beinahe das lüsterne Grinsen sehen, dass sich auf ihren Gesichtern abzeichnete. „Bitte" Hauchte sie unbewusst. Sie wollte es nicht, sie hatte Angst. Panische Angst sie wusste das sie diesen Tag nicht überleben würde. Ein Lachen antwortete ihr kalt und erbarmungslos. Sie spürte die Blicke der Männer auf sich.

„Da haben wir dich endlich." Sagte einer von ihnen. Seine Stimme war höhnisch. Sie hätten sie die ganze Zeit fangen können. Es war ein Spiel gewesen, sie wollten ihr die Hoffung geben entkommen zu können um sie dann in die Realität zurück zu holen.

Einer von ihnen hob den Zauberstab. Er sprach eine Formel. Im nächsten Moment, war sie nackt. Scham breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie spürte die Blicke die ihren Körper maßen. Sie wollte weg, nur noch weg. Sie wusste was kommen würde, sie wusste was sie tun würden.

„Bitte nicht.." Hauchte sie. Die Todesser lachten. Es war das gleiche Lachen was sie gehört hatte als sie über ihre Mutter her gefallen waren. Grausam, bar aller Gefühle die einen Menschen ausmachten. Sie spürte plötzlich Hände die ihren Körper abtasteten, es waren zu viele Hände für eine Person. /Hilfe!/ Dachte sie verzweifelt, als man ihre Beine von den Fesseln befreite nur um sie zu spreizen. Scham und Angst fochten einen Kampf in ihr doch auch Resignation. Es gab nichts mehr was sie tun konnte. Nichts! Sie wusste es. Die Augen hielt sie fest geschlossen, sie wollte zumindest nicht sehen müssen was geschah. Ein harter Schlag traf ihr Gesicht. Sie Schrie auf, was einen zweiten Schlag zur Folge hatte.

„Mach gefälligst die Augen auf und sieh mich an du Miststück." Fauchte eine kalte Stimme. Sie spürte ein Gewicht auf sich und öffneten die Augen. Weiß, sie sah nur das weiß der Todessermaske. Kurz überlegte sie das die Masken wohl verzaubert sein müssten damit ihre Träger hindurch sehen konnte. Sie klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken in der Hoffung dadurch dem Entgehen zu können was hier geschehen sollte.

„Schon besser." Murrte der Mann der auf ihr lag, sie wimmerte leise als er begann ihre Brüste zusammen zu quetschen. Gleich würde es passieren. Das lüsterne Stöhnen des Mannes lies keinen Zweifel daran. Eine eisige Kälte umschloss ihr Herz und ihren Verstand. Niemals wieder wollte sie denken müssen. Er rutschte etwas herum und schob sich die Hose hinunter.

Sie hörte eine Stimme durch das Gelächter der Männer sagen „Beeil dich wir wollen auch noch unseren Spaß."

Sie machte sich bereit, baute die geistige Mauer auf die sie hoffentlich schützte. Dann geschah es. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wurde der Mann von ihr herunter gerissen, sie spürte mächtige Magie. Plötzlich hörte sie qualvolle Schreie, eine Welle des Hasses, der Wut und der Verachtung überflutete sie. So rein und so mächtig, dass sie darunter beinahe zerbrach. Mit aller Macht drängte sie die fremden Gefühle zurück.

Zögerlich richtete sie sich auf, sie bemerkte nicht einmal dass ihre Fesseln verschwunden waren und ihre Kleidung wieder da war. Sie suchte den Mann der eben noch über ihr gelegen hatte. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde dann fand sie ihn. Keine drei Meter entfernt lag er am Boden. Sie sah wie sich seine Robe auflöste, aber nicht nur die Robe auch die Haut darunter wurde regelrecht weggeätzt. Ihr wurde schlecht während sie das beobachtete, trotzdem konnte sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden.

Wie gebannt beobachtete sie wie immer mehr vom Fleisch des Todessers sich auflöste, lauschte den Schreien des Mannes der sie vergewaltigen wollte. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass die anderen Todesser ähnliches durchlitten.

Langsam kamen die Knochen ihres Peinigers zum Vorschein. Seine Schreie wurden weniger, doch dann geschah es. Sein Körper begann sich neu zu bilden, wieder zu heilen. Das dauerte nur Sekunden dann setzte der Prozess von neuem ein.

Sie würgte und konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen als sie erneut zusah wie der Mann langsam Stückchenweise aufgelöst wurde. Doch selbst als sie sich übergab konnte sie sich nicht von dem Anblick lösen. Sie spürte eine gewisse Befriedigung aber auch Entsetzen, Angesichts des Schicksals des Mannes.

„Geht es dir einigermaßen gut?" Fragte eine tiefe kalte Stimme hinter ihr. Entsetzt wandte sie sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Dunkle Magie die überall in der Luft hing. Normalerweise war sie nicht in der Lage so etwas zu spüren, aber hier war die Konzentration extrem hoch. Es war fast erdrückend. Kurz fragte sie sich warum ihr das nicht gleich aufgefallen war. Aber die Gestalt vor ihr zog ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sie nahm die Schreie der Todesser nur noch unterbewusst war. Alle ihre Sinne waren auf den Mann vor ihr fixierte.

Sofort bemerkte sie, dass dieser Mann Macht besaß, viel Macht. Seine Präsenz erschlug sie fast. Die Luft um ihn herum schien dunkler zu sein als gewöhnlich. Beinahe so als wollte sie sich dem schwarzen Mantel des Fremden anpassen. Ihre Augen wanderten an dem durchtrainierten Körper nach oben. Als sie sein Gesicht erreichte lief ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Augen, sie waren Schwarz komplett schwarz wie die Seen der Dunkelheit. Das war kein Lichtzauberer. Nicht einmal ein Neutraler, das war ein dunkler Magier und doch er hatte sie gerettet. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Er hatte die Musterung stumm über sich ergehen lassen, ein kaltes und etwas grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ihr Herz Schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Was wenn er sie nur gerettet hatte um selbst seinen Spaß mit ihr zu haben? Er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn sein Lächeln wurde noch ein paar Grade kälter. Instinktiv wich sie einige Schritte zurück, sie traf auf einen Widerstand und wäre gefallen wenn er sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Du haste meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Sagte er milde und richtete sie wieder auf. Sie nickte, sie war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Ein seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, dann lächelte er wieder auf diese kalte beunruhigende Art.

„Schön, dass du es gemerkt hast. Aber egal, komm wir sollten gehen, das ist keine Umgebung für ein Gespräch." Wieder nickte sie, doch rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter. Ihr Instinkt schrie ihr regelrecht zu sich von diesem Mann fern zu halten. Die Angst hatte sich verändert, sie war tiefer geworden spielte sich nun auf einer anderen Ebene ab.

Es war die Instinktive Angst vor etwas das dem Leben absolut feindlich gegenüberstand. Die gleiche Angst die ein Tier verspürte wenn es vom Feuer eingeschlossen wurde.

Der Fremde war bereits einige Schritte gegangen, doch sie stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da. Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Seufzen welches die Stille durchschnitt. Stille? Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass es um sie herum still geworden war. Keiner der Todesser schrie mehr, doch das war es nicht allein. Es gab überhaupt kein Geräusch mehr. Selbst der Wind schwieg wie in Angst. Schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre, ein kaltes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Seltsamerweise beruhigte sie dieses Lächeln. Sie konnte sich ihre Gefühle nicht erklären, es war alles so widersprüchlich. /Genauso widersprüchlich wie ein Schwarzmagier der gegen die Todesser kämpft?/ Frage eine Gedankliche Stimme. Sie versuchte den Blickkontakt zu lösen doch wollte es ihr nicht gelingen, etwas an diesen unergründlichen schwarzen Augen machte ihr Angst und doch gab es ihr eine Ruhe die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun!" sagte er einfach und wandte sich wieder um. Gegen alle Regeln der Vernunft glaubte sie ihm. Zögernd folgte sie ihm. Ihr Blick glitt über die Todesser, nun ja über deren Reste. Man konnte nur noch einzelne Knochen erkennen und eine menge Blut. Sie fragte sich ob sie alle das gleiche Schicksal geteilt haben.

Schweigend ging sie hinter dem fremden Mann her, noch immer war die Luft um ihn herum getrübt. /Das muss seine Aura sein/ dachte sie verblüfft. Noch nie hatte sie davon gehört dass die Aura eines Zauberers sichtbar geworden war. Er muss unglaublich viel Macht haben, noch mehr als der große Albus Dumbledore hatte, doch seine Macht kam definitiv nicht von der Lichtmagie. Warum half ihr ein Schwarzmagier? Er müsste doch eigentlich zu den Todessern gehören.

Oder strebte er selbst die Position des dunklen Lords an? Ohne Vorwarnung wirbelte der Fremde herum und packte sie an den Schultern, sein Griff war fest, unglaublich fest.

In den schwarzen Augen brannte ein Feuer, sie konnte nicht erkennen was das für ein Feuer war doch es machte ihr Angst. Mit einer Stimme so kalt das sie schwören könnte das selbst das Feuer eines Phönixes durch sie vereist würde sagte „Nenne diesen Abschaum nicht Schwarzmagier, das sind sie nicht! Denk nicht einmal dass sie es sind. Das sind Parasiten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Mit einem Ruck ließ er sie los und wandte sich wieder zum gehen. Über die Schulter hinweg sagte er „Und ich will kein dunkler Lord werden. Ich bin es bereits! Nun komm deine Mutter wartet." Fügte er beinahe sanft und doch noch immer kalt hinzu. Die letzten Worte rissen Sie endgültig aus ihrer Starre. Ihre Mutter, die hatte sie total vergessen. Was war mit ihr, wusste der Mann etwas was sie nicht wusste?

Sie wollte schon los rennen aber er hielt sie mit einer knappen Geste auf. Sie spürte wie sich die Magie vor ihnen ballte, es war unheimlich normalerweise spürte sie nur wenn wirklich mächtige Magie am Werk war, doch im Augenblick glaubte sie eher so etwas wie ein Empfänger für jede Art der Magie zu sein.

Verwirrte beobachtete sie wie sich vor ihnen eine Schwarze Scheibe von zwei Metern Durchmesser bildete. Sie warf dem Mann neben sich einen Blick zu, doch keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Geh!" Sagte er plötzlich und deutete auf die Scheibe. Zögerlich trat sie zu der Scheibe und blickte hinein doch sie konnte nur unendliche Schwärze erkennen. „Was.." Setzte sie an doch weiter kam sie nicht, aus dem dunkel vor ihr schossen blitzschnell mehrere Schwarze Fäden hervor und wickelten sich um ihre Hände und Füße. Noch bevor sie überhaupt so etwas wie Angst empfinden konnte wurde sie in die Dunkelheit gerissen.

Mit einem kalten Lächeln folgte ihr der Mann in die Dunkelheit, in seinen Augen brannte wieder dieses Feuer. Das Feuer der Wut, der Verachtung und des Hasses. Doch nichts davon richtete sich gegen die junge Frau die eben in das Portal der Dunkelheit gerissen wurde. Nein all seine Wut richtete sich gegen die, welche Unschuldige angriffen, mordeten, vergewaltigten, folterten und töteten. Auch gegen das Schicksal, ein Schicksal welches ihn gezwungen hatte zu werden was er war. Ein Schicksal was aus ihm den Herren der Schatten und des Chaos gemacht hatte. Er würde dafür Rache nehmen und er würde das Schicksal ändern. Denn obwohl ein Großteil seiner Gefühle verloren gegangen ist im Strudel der Magie der Dunkelheit und des Chaos so brannte doch noch immer die Flamme der Liebe in seinem Innern. Sie erhielt seine Menschlichkeit, obwohl er kein wahrer Mensch mehr ist. Er trat in das dunkle Portal.

Als auch ihn die Dunkelheit umfing die ihm gehorchte beugte sich Draco Malfoy über Tonks. Zögerlich setzte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Er küsste sie mit allem was er hatte, er wollte sie zurück, wollte dass sie zurück kehrte aus dieser Welt der Finsternis. Er spürte noch immer ihre Panik, ihre Angst doch da war noch etwas anderes. Verwunderung, das nahm er als gutes Zeichen. Er intensivierte den Kuss, instinktiv zog er sie näher an sich er wusste das sie nähe brauchte. Zärtlich ließ er seine Zunge über ihre geschlossenen Lippen fahren, es dauerte nur Sekunden dann gewährte sie ihm Einlass. Als er begann mit seiner Zunge die ihre zu necken bemerkte er ein seltsames Gefühl der Zufriedenheit in sich aufsteigen. Er spürte das er etwas gefunden hatte von dem er nicht einmal wusste dass es ihm gefehlt hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte direkt in ihre, er spürte noch immer einen Hauch von Angst konnte diesen auch in ihren Augen sehen, aber jetzt war ein anderes Gefühl vorherrschend. Doch was war das? Zuneigung? Vertrauen? Freundschaft oder gar Liebe. Er löste den Kuss und blickte ihr in die Augen, es war ihm egal was das war wichtig war nur das sie ihre Angst wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er fragte „Geht es besser?" Tonks nickte nur schwach.

Draco zog sich etwas zurück und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel gleiten er bemerkte genauso wenig wie Tonks das sie Händchen hielten.

„Danke." Sagte sie. Dracos Lächeln wurde etwas breiter doch in seinen Augen blitzte plötzlich der Schalk, etwas was man von dem jungen Malfoy nicht kannte.

„Ich habe zu danken, es war sehr angenehm." Sagte er grinsend. Tonks errötete leicht. Doch zum ersten Mal seit sie das Ministerium fluchartig verlassen hatte fühlte sie etwas anderes als diese dumpfe Leere und Kälte in sich. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht einordnen, oder besser sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. So schnell verliebte man sich doch nicht, oder? Doch egal was es war, es erleichterte sie ungemein wieder etwas zu fühlen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Das erste wirkliche Lächeln seit Tagen. Sie fühlte sich sehr gut, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Schön dass ich deinen Anforderungen genügen konnte." antwortete sie schnippisch. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete im besten Malfoy Stil. „ Das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich sagte es war angenehm ist aber sicher no..." Weiter kam er nicht zu seiner und wahrscheinlich auch Tonks Überraschung, verschloss sie seine Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss. Doch dieser war leidenschaftlicher, fordernder. Tonks Blick verfing sich in den eisgrauen Augen. Sie verlor beinahe die Kontrolle über sich während dieses Kusses. Heiße und kalte Wellen jagten ihr über den Rücken.

Wenn sie den Ausdruck in Dracos Augen und das leichte Zittern seines Körpers richtig deutete ging es ihm genauso. Seine Hände begaben sich auf Erkundungstour über ihren Körper. Tonks stöhnte ihm in den Mund als er seine Hände an ihren Hüften entlang nach unten wandern ließ. Beide wussten wenn sie nicht gleich aufhörten würden sie gemeinsam im Bett landen.

Widerwillig löste Tonks den Kuss, dann begann sie leicht zu Grinsen als sie den enttäuschten und leicht glasigen Blick des jungen Mannes bemerkte. Sie gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Sessel, doch sie vermisste jetzt schon seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. Sie fragte sich wie es sein würde wenn kein Stoff zwischen ihrer Haut und seinen Händen war. Allein der Gedanke daran sorgte fast dafür dass sie sich auf ihn stürzte. Die Frage wieso sie so schnell solche Gefühle entwickelte schob sie nach hinten, darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Im Augenblick war sie froh überhaupt fühlen zu können, Instinktiv wollte ein Teil von ihr die Gefühle ausblenden. Eine Stimme sagte ihr immer wieder dass sie dadurch schwach und angreifbar würde. Aber da war etwas das verhinderte dass sie diesem Drang nachgab. Etwas unsagbar starkes.

„Das war unglaublich." Hörte sie Draco sagen. Sie lächelte ihn an, doch dann richtete sie ihre Gedanken wieder auf den Grund des Treffens. Sie spürte über die Verbindung zu dem jungen Mann das auch er sich gerade wieder daran erinnerte warum sie sich getroffen hatten.

Beide stießen ein leises Seufzen aus. Dann begann Tonks zu erzählen was sie in ihrer Vision gesehen und gefühlt hatte. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich wieder in Panik verfallen wenn Draco nicht ihre Hand gehalten hätte, er gab ihr die Kraft in dieser Welt zu bleiben und sich nicht von ihrer Angst übermannen zu lassen. Sie konnte Sorge in den grauen Augen sehen die sie während ihrer Erzählung nicht einmal verließen. Nach dem sie geendet hatte seufzte er.

„Das erklärt deine Reaktion, deine Vision scheint ein Teil der meinen zu sein. Wir müssen herausfinden was das zu bedeuten hat." Meinte er nachdenklich, etwas heftiger fügte er hinzu „Ich will definitiv nicht zu so einem Monster werden!"

Tonks konnte nur nicken. Auch sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust zu so etwas zu werden. Doch was sollten sie tun? Sie wussten nicht was diese Visionen bedeuteten. Wie sollten sie etwas verhindern wenn sie nicht einmal wussten was es war? Es war zum Verrückt werden, sie konnte an Dracos Miene sehen das seine Gedanken sich in ähnlichen Bahnen bewegten.

„Wir müssen erst mal herausbekommen was diese Visionen bedeuten dann können wir uns Gedanken darüber machen wie was wir dagegen tun können." Stellte sie fest. Draco nickte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte es war zu spät um noch etwas zu unternehmen.

„Wir werden morgen damit Anfangen und ich denke das wir Granger einweihen sollten, sie ist so schwer es mir fällt das zuzugeben eindeutig die beste darin solche Sachen zu recherchieren." Tonks warf ihm einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, weil er Hermine indirekt schlecht gemacht hatte. Doch dann nickte sie. Er hatte Recht. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke der ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben denn er begann leicht zu Grinsen als er fragte.

„Möchtest du hier schlafen?" Bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte nickte sie. Sie wollte, oh ja sie wollte hier sein. Aber sie dachte weniger ans schlafen als an andere Dinge krampfhaft versuchte sie diese Gedanken zurück zu drängen doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Währenddessen stand Draco auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er warf Tonks einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Er wusste nicht wirklich warum er gefragt hatte ob sie bei ihm schlafen wollte, es hatte sich einfach richtig angefühlt. Er wusste nicht was seine Gefühle bedeuteten, er hatte nie etwas ähnliches empfunden und doch wusste er dass er nicht von dieser Frau die er erst so kurze Zeit kannte getrennt sein wollte. /Ob sie mit mir Duschen will?/ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit aller Macht verdrängte er diesen Gedanken, das war dann doch etwas zu früh. Es ging sowieso schon alles viel zu schnell.

Kopfschüttelnd und nicht wissend das Tonks mit ähnlichen Gedanken zu kämpfen hatte machte er sich auf den Weg unter die Dusche, eine ziemliche kalte Dusche.

Während Draco unter der Dusche stand und versuchte sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden und seinen Verstand wieder zu finden, blickte Tonks nachdenklich zu der Tür durch die Draco verschwunden war, auch sie machte sich Gedanken über ihre plötzlich erwachten und sehr intensiven Gefühle. Sie würden das erkunden müssen. Sie war sich sicher dass es etwas mit diesen Visionen zu tun hatte, nur was konnte sie nicht sagen.

Mehrere Hundert Meilen entfernt wurde Jean aus dem Portal der Dunkelheit entlassen. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als sie an die Reise dachte, es hatte nur Sekunden gedauert doch ihr war es wie Ewigkeiten vorgekommen. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas wie Hände die sie vorwärts schoben. Sie spürte das verlangen in der Dunkelheit sie zu verschlingen, zu zerreisen ihre Seele zu rauben doch eine Macht hielt sie zurück. Plötzlich spürte sie eine kalte Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie blickte auf genau in das Gesicht des fremden Mannes. Er lächelte kalt und doch schien dieses Lächeln wärme auszustrahlen.

„Wir reisen das nächste Mal anders." Sagte er ruhig. In seinen schwarzen Augen blitzte etwas, sie könnte schwören dass es so etwas wie Mitleid war. Vielleicht auch etwas entschuldigendes. Noch immer rieten ihr alle Instinkte sich vor diesem Mann zu verstecken und doch sie konnte es nicht. Die Stimme die ihr Zuflüsterte dass ihr nichts geschehen würde war einfach stärker. Seine Augen verhärteten sich als er nach vorne blickte, sie spürte wieder diese Welle des Hasses, der Wut und Verachtung über sich hinweg fegen.

Sie schaute in die gleiche Richtung wie er. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie begann haltlos zu Schluchzen als ihr Gehirn erfasste was sie da sah.

„Mum..." Brachte sie wimmernd hervor.


	17. 15 Harry Potter

Ich Danke mal wieder meiner Betaleserin Iluna die sich die mühe gemacht hat das Chap nochmals durchzuarbeiten. Vielen Dank!

Wir sind uns beide nicht sicher ob eine Trigger Warnung vor das Chap gehört. Also sage ich mal das Chap ist etwas vorsichtiger zu genießen…

Genug des Gelabers hier das neue Chap.

**15. Harry Potter**

Zwanzig in schwarz gewandete Gestalten wirbelten herum und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie. Doch sie nahm das gar nicht wirklich war. Ihr Blick war starr auf den Körper gerichtet der in der Mitte des Kreises der Todesser lag. Er war schrecklich zugerichtet, Blut floss aus unzähligen Wunden über den einst schönen Körper. Leere Augen blickten ihr entgegen nur noch ein kleiner Lebensfunke war in ihnen zu erkennen. Mit jeder Sekunde sah Jean mehr Details, sah mehr von den Grausamkeiten die ihre Mutter ertragen musste. Nackt lag sie am Boden, Kraftlos lagen ihre Arme an ihrer Seite. Sie konnte die unzähligen Schnitte sehen, sah das es nicht nur Blut war was ihren Körper herablief. Ihre Beine waren weit gespreizt, und ließen keinen Zweifel an dem, was die Bastarde mit ihr gemacht hatten, bevor sie begannen sie zu foltern. Man konnte die Spuren der Tränen in ihrem geschwollenen einst so wunderschönen Gesicht sehen. Aber es waren die Augen die ihr die meiste Angst machten, so leer, ganz ohne Lebenswillen. Eine unsagbare Wut machte sich in ihr breit aber auch Verzweiflung, sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr zu retten war. Die körperlichen Wunden könnten vielleicht geheilt werden doch nicht die seelischen.

Jedes Detail des grausamen Anblicks brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie hörte wie die Todesser begannen Flüche zu sprechen, doch nahm sie es gar nicht wahr. Ihr Blick hatte sich an einem von ihnen festgesaugt. Die Hose seiner Robe schimmerte Blutrot und schien eben noch geöffnet gewesen zu sein. Sie wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Wut, Verzweiflung, Ekel und Entsetzen lieferten sich ein Duell in ihrem Inneren. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass die Flüche die auf sie zuflogen einfach in der Luft verpufften. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit wie ein Todesser nach dem anderen wimmernd zu Boden ging. Ihr Blickt löste sich von dem Bastard der sich wohl eben noch an ihrer Mutter vergangen hatte und suchte nach einer Spur ihres Vaters. Sie fand ihn schnell. Sein Anblick versetzte ihr den nächsten Schock. Er war...gekreuzigt an der Hauswand aufgehangen. Sie sah die Nägel die sie ihm durch die Handgelenke getrieben hatten. Kein Leben stand mehr in seinen Augen doch der Ausdruck ohnmächtiger Wut zeigte ihr, dass er gesehen hatte was seiner Frau, ihrer Mutter geschah.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und zuckte zusammen. Ihr Blickt wanderte von der Hand den Arm hinauf. Sie blickte in die schwarzen Augen, doch spürte sie nun keine Angst mehr. Nein sie spürte gar nichts. Diese Augen waren wie ein Spiegel ihres innersten in diesem Moment. Nur Dunkelheit nur Schwärze. Doch da war noch etwas, etwas anderes als Wut und Hass. Nur was? Trauer? Mitleid? Sie konnte es nicht benennen aber es half ihr.

Sie wollte den Blick wieder Abwenden doch er hielt sie sanft am Kinn fest.

„Sieh nicht hin. Ich werde sie erlösen." Sie nickte und wandte sich ab. Die Bilder noch immer klar vor Augen. Noch jedes Detail im Kopf. Plötzlich hörte sie die Schreie um sie herum, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich die Todesser noch immer am Boden wanden. Sie kämpften ihren Todeskampf. Vorhin war ihr dies grausam erschienen doch jetzt gönnte sie den Bastarden ihr Leid. Sie sah dabei zu wie sich ein Todesser immer wieder regenerierte bevor er wieder verätzt wurde. Es war ein grausiger Anblick, doch spürte sie kein Mitleid mit diesem Monster in Menschengestalt. Wieder spürte sie die Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie ließ es zu das er sie weg führte. Weit weg von diesem Platz. Dem Platz an dem ihre Familie so grausam Gequält und getötet wurde.

Ohne Vorwarnung spürte sie Hitze hinter sich, doch sah sie nicht zurück, sie ignorierte die Schreie und das Prasseln des Feuers. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Mann neben ihr, seine Miene war teilnahmslos es wirkte fast als wäre ihm dies alles egal. Aber sie wusste es besser sie hatte seine Wut gespürt, hatte in seine Augen gesehen. Hatte den Hass, die Wut und dieses andere Gefühl gesehen.

Er schien ihren Blick zu bemerken er lächelte kalt, aber irgendwie schien sie das nicht zu stören.

Unvermittelt sagte er „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass deine Eltern eine angemessene Grabstätte bekommen." Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Wie wollte er das getan haben? Die Schreie der Todesser wurden leiser. Doch eigentlich war es nicht wichtig wie er es getan hatte, es war nur wichtig, dass er es getan hatte. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran. Sie wusste nicht woher sie diese Überzeugung nahm, aber sie war da und das war alles was zählte. Sie nickte zum Zeichen das sie Verstanden hatte, nach Sekunden fragte sie „Können…" Weiter kam sie nicht den er antwortete gelassen „Morgen!" Sie nickte. Schweigend gingen sie weiter ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem grausigen Bild was sie vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hatte, sie spürte wie die eisige Klammer um ihr Herz enger wurde. Erneut rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

Sie wusste, dass sie alles verloren hatte. Niemals wieder würde sie ihre Eltern sehen. Sie erinnerte sich an das freudige Lachen ihrer Mutter, sie war immer fröhlich gewesen immer für einen Spaß zu haben. Erinnerungen überfluteten Sie. Ein Tag am Strand, eine Nacht, in der Sie bei ihrer Mutter schlief. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr, doch Jean bemühte sich nicht sie einzudämmen. Es waren Ihre Erinnerungen, es war alles was ihr blieb. Sie wusste es. Die eisige Klammer um ihr Herz wurde stärker mit jedem Moment. Sie versuchte die Gefühle und Gedanken auszublenden. Wollte nicht mehr daran denken müssen. Wollte sich nicht erinnern. Es war alles vorbei. Ihr Vater tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf, er lächelte Sie an. Es war ein Tag im Museum, es war Ihr so langweilig gewesen. Ohne Unterlass hatte Sie genörgelt. Jean erinnerte sich wie ihr Vater verschmitzt lächelnd gestanden hatte, dass auch er die Museumsbesuche nicht mochte. Doch für Ihre Mutter würde er alles auf sich nehmen. Sein Grinsen hatte ihr gezeigt das er es nicht so meinte. Geflissentlich hatte er die bösen Blicke ignoriert die Carolin McGreews, ihre Mutter, ihnen zugeworfen hatte. Warum hatten diese Bastarde das getan, sie waren immer Neutral geblieben, nun ja zumindest offiziell. Sie selbst hatte sich gegen die Todesser bekannt.

/Haben sie uns deshalb angegriffen?/ fragte sie sich. Verzweiflung mache sich in ihr breit. Sie war Schuld, dass ihre Eltern gestorben waren, sie allein.

Sie spürte einen sanften Druck auf ihrer Schulter, verwirrt blickte sie auf. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Sie eine Begleitung hatte. „Wir gehen jetzt, du musst dich ausruhen. Morgen zeige ich dir das Grab." Sagte er beinahe sanft. Vor ihnen entstand eine gut zwei Meter hohe Flammenwand. Doch das Feuer strahlte nur eine angenehme Wärme aus. Es war nicht heiß, nein es schien sie eher umschmeicheln zu wollen. Fragend sah Sie zu ihrem Begleiter empor. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, wie immer wirkte es irgendwie kalt...unpassend. So als ob er nicht dafür geschaffen wäre zu lächeln. Trotzdem brachte dieses Lächeln eine Saite in ihr zum klingen von der Sie nicht wusste das sie existierte.

„Ich sagte doch wir Reisen diesmal anders." Meinte er lächelnd. Sie nickte einfach nur. Zu verwirrend waren die Eindrücke. Noch immer war da diese Gefühl der Schuld, die Verzweiflung aber auch die Angst war noch da. Die Angst vor den Todessern, die Angst vor ihrem Begleiter welche allerdings unbegründet war.

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu den noch immer lodernden Flammen, die mittlerweile still brannten. Es waren keine Schreie mehr zu hören. Fast wirkte es friedlich. Doch der Geruch der in der Luft hing verursachte ihr Übelkeit, es roch nach verbrannten Haaren und Fleisch. Plötzlich hatte Sie es sehr eilig von hier zu entkommen. Denn die Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten drohten sie erneut zu übermannen. Ihre Mutter wie sie mehr tot als lebendig am Boden lag, ihr Vater... Sie schob die Erinnerungen beiseite.

Schnell wandte sie sich ab und schritt durch das Portal. In diesem Augenblick spürte Sie nichts als Dankbarkeit dem Mann gegenüber der es ihr ermöglichte diesen Ort der Erinnerungen zu verlassen.

Sobald sie in das Portal getreten war spürte sie wieder dieses ziehen wie von Tausenden Händen. Doch diesmal wirkten die Berührungen tröstend, liebevoll. Sie konnte wie aus weiter Ferne einen überirdisch schönen Gesang hören. Sie fragte sich was dies war, nie hatte sie etwas vergleichbares gehört. Es beruhigte sie, die Flammen um sie herum gaben ihr Wärme und Zuversicht, lösten etwas von der Kälte die sich immer weiter in ihr auszubreiten drohte. Es war als wären Stunden vergangen während dieser Reise. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um sie befand sich auf einer Waldlichtung, sie war nicht sonderlich groß aber gut versteckt. Die Bäume schienen extra so gewachsen zu sein das man diese Lichtung nicht einsehen konnte. Hinter ihr tauchte der Mann auf, Sie konnte spüren wie Schutzzauber aufgebaut wurden. In der Mitte der Lichtung erschien aus dem Nichts ein Lagerfeuer und zwei Zelte. Doch kein Zauberspruch war zu hören gewesen.

Er erstaunte sie immer wieder, das waren Zauber höchsten Niveaus. Er schritt an ihr vorbei ohne etwas zu sagen und ließ sich am Feuer nieder. Langsam trat sie näher und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, lange beobachtete sie ihn. Wie er Gedankenversunken ins Feuer starrte. Er schien nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Fragen über Fragen wirbelten ihr durch den Kopf. Wer war er? Warum hatte er ihr geholfen? Woher kam er? Was wollte er? Auf welcher Seite stand er? All diese Fragen und noch viele mehr. Doch konnte sie es wagen sie zu stellen? Wie würde er regieren?

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, sie sah in das Feuer und die Erinnerungen kamen wieder. Sie sah wieder ihre Mutter und ihren Vater. Die kalte Hand um ihr Herz schloss sich wieder fester doch noch immer spürte sie einen Nachhall der Wärme die sie während der Reise durch das Portal gefühlt hatte. Diese Wärme gab ihr die Kraft nicht vollends zusammenzubrechen, doch ihre Gedanken wurden immer trüber.

/Ich bin Schuld/ Dachte sie verzweifelt. Hätte sie sich nicht öffentlich gegen die Todesser gewandt hätten diese ihre Familie wahrscheinlich in Ruhe gelassen. Warum hatte sie ihre Klappe nicht halten können?

Erste Tränen begannen wieder ihre Wange hinab zu fließen. Ein leises Schluchzen entrang ihrer Kehle. Sie war Schuld! Dessen war sie sich sicher. Immer tiefer versank sie in ihren Schuldgefühlen, baute eine Mauer um sich herum auf. Das wärmende Feuer in ihrem Herzen wurde immer schwächer.

„Hör auf!" Mit unglaublicher Intensität drangen diese Worte in ihren Geist, brachen die Mauer die im Begriff war sich zu festigen in tausend Stücke. Sie zuckte unbewusst zusammen und sah verwirrt und etwas ängstlich zu ihrem Gegenüber. Etwas tat sich hinter diesen Schwarzen Augen die der Welt so kalt entgegen sahen. Doch was es war wusste Jean nicht. Er verwirrte Sie immer mehr.

„Hör auf!" wiederholte er ruhig und doch mit einer unwiderstehlichen Macht. Seine Stimme war unglaublich, zog Jean in ihren Bann. „Was?" Fragte Sie verwirrt.

Ein kaltes spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Was?" wiederholte er gedehnt. "Ich sagte hör auf! Hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben, du konntest nichts dafür! Sie hätten euch früher oder später angegriffen allein wegen deiner Mutter, sie war ein Muggel. Das dein Vater Mitglied des Orden des Phönix war machte euch bei Voldemort auch nicht beliebter!" Sagte er scharf. Sie zuckte bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen zusammen. Seltsamerweise schöpfte sie Trost aus diesen harten Worten. Es ergab Sinn, Voldemort hasste alle Muggel und Zauberer die sich mit Muggeln einließen. Auch sie selbst wäre wahrscheinlich so oder so auf seiner Abschussliste gewesen.

Ein Teil der Last fiel von ihr ab, doch noch immer hatte die Verzweiflung ihr Herz umklammert. Sie würde ihre Familie nie wieder sehen, nie wieder. Sie war gerettet wieso nicht ihre Eltern? Wieso? Ein Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, Wut. Mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme fragte sie.

„Wieso hast du meine Eltern nicht gerettet? Du hättest sie zuerst retten können und dann mir helfen. Wieso hast du meinen Eltern nicht geholfen wenn du so mächtig bist?!!" Den letzten Teil hatte sie fast geschrieen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, unbewusst war sie aufgesprungen. Bereit ihn jeden Augenblick anzugreifen. Ja, er war Schuld er hätte sie retten müssen! Die Wut war ein gutes Gefühl, es brachte Leben in ihren Körper. Sie hielt sich daran fest, konzentrierte all ihre Aggressionen auf ihn. Er war Schuld, es war gut einen Schuldigen zu haben. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte.

Gelassen antwortete er.

„Wieso? Weil ich deine Eltern erst gespürt habe als ich in dieser Welt ankam und dich getroffen hatte. Wenn ich dich erinnern darf ich wollte sie retten, doch ich war zu spät. Dein Vater war bereits tot als ich sie spüren konnte. Und deine Mutter..." Er zögerte kurz bevor er weiter sprach. „Nun auch sie war tot. Nur ihr Körper hat noch gelebt, ihr Geist, ihre Seele waren bereits tot." Sie wollte diesen Worten nicht glauben wollte an ihrer Wut festhalten, sie brachte solch eine Wärme. Doch sie konnte es nicht, konnte sich der Macht seiner Stimme nicht widersetzen. Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter, es war so schmerzhaft. Diesen kurzen Moment in dem Sie ihn hassen konnte, musste Sie nicht an den Schmerz denken, sich nicht damit auseinander setzen. Aber dieser Moment war vorbei, so schnell wie er gekommen war.

„Entschuldige." Sagte sie leise und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sacken. Nichts war mehr da von der Kraft die sie eben noch verspürt hatte. Sie fühlte sich nur noch leer.

„Aber was soll ich den jetzt tun? Warum passiert mir das?" fragte sie verzweifelt. Er lächelte auf diese verwirrende Art und Weise kalt und doch irgendwie warm. Abweisend und doch Freundlich. Annährend sanft sagte er.

„Es ist immer schwer geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, ich weis das. Doch du musst weiter machen, kämpfen. Halte dir die schönen Momente vor Augen. Erinnere dich daran, dass sie dich liebten. Versinke nicht in Verzweiflung oder gib dich deinen Rachegelüsten hin. Ich weis wie schwer es ist. Ein sehr weiser Mann hat mal zu mir gesagt, das die Menschen die uns liebten nie wirklich von uns gehen uns niemals wirklich verlassen. Wir tragen sie in unseren Herzen weiter." Nach einem Augenblick den er nachdenklich ins Feuer gestarrt hatte, sagte er.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir etwas helfen." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und im nächsten Moment entsetzt. Er Griff mit seiner Hand direkt ins Feuer, sie wollte aufschreien, zu ihm stürzen und seine Hand aus dem Feuer ziehen. Sie tat nichts von alledem. Wie gebannt sah sie zu wie seine Hand in die Flammen eintauchte, doch das Feuer schien seiner Haut nichts anhaben zu können. Er schloss die Hand und zog sie aus dem Feuer zurück. Eine Flamme umspielte seine Hand. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Spiel der Flammen in seiner Hand.

Er sah ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte leicht. Sie beobachtete mit geweiteten Augen wie er seine andere Hand auf den Boden legte und die Hand darin verschwand. Es war als wäre sie Teil der Erde geworden. Es dauerte nur Sekunden dann zog er die Hand zurück, doch jetzt hielt er eine Kugel aus Gold und einen Diamanten in der Hand.

Sie wollte ihn Fragen was das sollte, wie er das machte. Doch kein Ton kam ihr über die Lippen. Sein Gesicht nahm einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an. Das Gold begann sich zu verformen wurde zu einem einfachen Ring, dann begann es den Diamanten zu umschließen. Ein Feines Netz legte sich um den Edelstein.

Jean schluckte schwer, diese Zuschaustellung magischer Macht war beängstigender als alles was er bisher getan hatte. Gold zu verformen war mit Magie beinahe unmöglich da dieses Material fast unempfindlich dagegen war. Nur die mächtigsten Zauberer waren in der Lage diese Material zu verformen und das auch nur mit komplexen Ritualen. Er tat dies einfach durch seinen Willen. Sie beobachtete wie er sein Werk kritisch musterte, sie konnte nicht anders als den entstandenen Ring anzugaffen. Er war wunderschön. /Aber was will er mit dem Feuer?/ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Wie um ihre Frage zu beantworten, richtete sich der Blick der Schwarzen Augen auf die Flammen die noch immer in seiner Rechten Hand brannten. Die Flammen begannen sich zu verändern, das orange wurde zu grün. Das weiß zu schwarz. Doch dann änderte es sich wieder. Das schwarz wurde zu einem noch reineren weiß. Er nickte zufrieden. Was er dann tat konnte Sie nicht nachvollziehen. Er berührte mit der brennenden Rechten den Diamanten. Die Flammen schienen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Ohne sichtbaren Widerstand drangen sie in den Diamanten ein und füllten ihn aus. Wieder gab es nur dieses zufriedene Nicken.

Ein letztes mal musterte er den Ring dann reichte er ihn ihr hinüber. Instinktiv griff sie nach dem Schmuckstück. Staunend betrachtete sie die tanzenden Flammen in dem Diamanten.

„Leg ihn an." Befahl er ruhig. Wie unter Zwang befolgte sie den Befehl. Kaum hatte der Ring ihre Haut berührt spürte sie wie sich Wärme in ihr ausbreitete. Die Verzweiflung etwas zurück drängte und Hoffnung sich in ihrem Herz festsetzte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Schönen Momente mit ihren Eltern, erinnerte sich an das Lachen ihrer Mutter und die Umarmungen ihres Vaters.

Konnte sich wieder an die Liebe erinnern die beide Ihr entgegenbrachten. Leise hallte diese überirdisch schöne Melodie in ihrem Kopf wieder die Sie schon in dem Portal gehört hatte.

„Danke." Sagte sie. Er nickte nur. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass Sie nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte. Es war einfach zuviel passiert. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden eine Gefühlsachterbahn erlebt, wie noch nie. Hoffnung, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Wut, Hass, Resignation. Dadurch hatte sie vergessen zu fragen.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich und was ist das für ein Ring?" fügte sie neugierig hinzu. Er musterte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Er schien darüber nachzudenken wie er antworten sollte. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sie glaubte nicht mehr, dass er noch antworten würde als seine Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Mein Name war einmal Harry James Potter." Sagte er ruhig. Jeans Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten. Sie wusste wie alle in der Zaubererwelt, dass Harry Potter tot war. Es war der Aufmacher im Tagespropheten gewesen und gleichzeitig der Startschuss für die Todesser endgültig aus der Versenkung aufzutauchen. Ihr Gegenüber konnte nicht Harry Potter sein. Harry Potter ist tot. Außer dem war Harry Potter ein Lichtzauberer gewesen, sie hatte ihn oft beobachtet in Hogwarts. Er war strikt auf der Lichtseite. Hat sich immer klar gegen alle Dunklen Künste gestellt. Nein dieser Mann konnte nicht Harry Potter sein, niemals.

„Nein!" Sagte sie bestimmt. Ihr Gegenüber hob nur amüsiert eine Augebraue. „Was nein?" fragte er. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte.

„Nein du bist nicht Harry Potter, denn Harry Potter ist tot!" sagte Sie nachdrücklich. Der andere lachte und nickte. Doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde er wieder ernst. Er fing ihren Blick mit seinen schwarzen Augen ein. Sie hatte mühe nicht in diesen Seen der Dunkelheit zu versinken und sie war sich sicher das nur sein Wille dies verhinderte.

„Ja Harry Potter ist tot und wird auch niemals wieder auf der Erde wandeln und doch bin ich Harry Potter gewesen. Es ist lange her, doch einst war ich es." Sagte er kühl.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, das ergab keinen Sinn. Entweder man war jemand oder war es nicht. Man ist immer die gleiche Person. Ihre Gedanken rasten, sie versuchte einen Sinn in dem ganzen zu finden. Immer wieder schüttelte Sie unbewusst den Kopf. Es war nicht möglich, Harry Potter war tot. Das sagte ihr gesunder Menschenverstand. /Das hat er auch gar nicht bestritten./ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nein er hatte dem zugestimmt.

Aber was meinte er damit, dass er Harry Potter gewesen war? War er es nun nicht mehr? Nein denn er war tot. Abermals schüttelte Sie ihren Kopf. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zumindest einigermaßen zu ordnen.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie. Er lächelte. Er wirkte kalt, unnahbar, gefährlich. Instinktiv rückte sie ein Stück zurück. Als er wieder sprach war seine Stimme erfüllt von Trauer, Hass und unbändiger Wut.

„Ich war Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, der Junge der lebt, die Lichtfigur neben Albus Dumbledore. Mir wurde das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt auf die Schultern geladen. Ich war der Stern der Hoffung die Lichtfigur schlecht hin. Jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr, Harry Potter ist tot. Ich bin der Herr der Schatten, teile meinen Körper mit dem Herren des Chaos, Mephisto oder Alucard wie er sich nun nennt! Ich bin zur Dunkelheit geworden um die Finsternis zu besiegen. Dies war von Anfang an mein Schicksal. Meine Aufgabe, mein Fluch. Ich sah wie die Menschen die ich liebte einer nach dem anderen starben. Musste es Ohnmächtig mit Ansehen, konnte keinen Frieden finden. Konnte mich nicht verstecken, konnte nicht kämpfen. Die Aufgabe war zu groß für Harry Potter. So starb er am 31 Juli. Doch es war erst der Anfang. Nicht einmal der Tot war ihm vergönnt."

Schloss er leise. Ein kalter Schauer jagte Jean über den Rücken. Sie wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, Sie hatte keinen Zweifel.

So viel Trauer, so viel Schmerz konnte man nicht spielen. Jedes Wort hallte in ihren Gedanken nach. Nie hatte sie daran Gedacht wie es für Harry sein musste immer im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Wie alle anderen hatte sie nicht den Jungen gesehen sondern nur den Helden. Den Auserwählten.

Sie wollte etwas sagen doch sie fand einfach keine Worte, er lächelte noch immer. Nach einer Ewigkeit erzählte er weiter.

„Ich wurde Ausgebildet, von sechs mächtigen Magiern. Den letzten sechs der Erleuchteten des Lichts. Sie haben mich vor dem Tod bewahrt, haben mir gezeigt wie ich meine Magische Macht nutzen kann. Haben mir eine neue Bürde auferlegt." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern als er weiter sprach doch jedes Wort traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie spürte seine Emotionen dabei, spürte seine Wut, seine Trauer, seinen Schmerz und seine Enttäuschung.

„Sie haben mich verraten. Unbewusst und doch es hat weh getan. Sie verheimlichten mir wer die Gesegneten der Finsternis sind." Bevor Sie sich stoppen konnte fragte Sie. „Was sind die Gesegneten der Finsternis?" Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und er lächelte zurück. /Warum ist sein Lächeln immer so kalt?/ Fragte sie sich. Doch verschob Sie diese Frage auf später, er sprach weiter.

„Du kennst sie vielleicht aus der Muggellegende über die Reiter der Apokalypse." Sie wurde blass. Sie kannte dieses Märchen natürlich und hatte es wie alle anderen als Aberglauben abgetan.

Es konnte nicht sein das es diese Reiter gab. Oder doch. Ihre Zweifel mussten sich auf ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben. Denn als er weiter sprach glaubte sie einen Hauch Amüsement in seiner Stimme wahr zu nehmen.

„Sie sind keine Legende, sie sind Realität. Sie tauchten das erste mal vor 10000 Jahren auf. Zusammen mit dem damaligen Dunklen Lord tauchten sie die Welt in eine Finsternis aus der es beinahe kein entrinnen gab. Doch wieder einmal scheiterten die Dunklen Heerscharen an der goldenen Stadt. Die Auserwählten des Lichtes kämpften die Schlacht gegen die Gesegneten der Finsternis. Sie konnten gebannt werden, sollten für die Ewigkeit in den Seelen der Menschen verborgen bleiben. Es wurden damals 12 Wächter gewählt. Sie stellten die Siegel dar, solange einer der Wächter lebte könnten die Gesegneten nicht wieder erwachen. Doch mit der Zeit ging dieses Wissen verloren, die Wächter vergaßen ihre Aufgabe. Ihre Macht verwässerte bis zur heutigen Zeit. Die Blutlinie wurde der Magie beraubt, es war ein Jahrtausende währender Prozess." Er unterbrach sich und schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen und gab damit Jean die Zeit die Worte zu verarbeiten.

Es war eine Unglaubliche Geschichte die er erzählte und doch glaubte Sie ihm jedes Wort ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Sie konnte nicht genau sagen woher dieses Vertrauen kam, doch es war da. Sie wusste einfach, dass er nicht log. Nach, wie es schien, einer Ewigkeit sprach er weiter.

„Es war ein Plan. Die Dämonen hatten ihn ersonnen. Ziel war es den Wächtern jede Möglichkeit zu Verteidigung zu nehmen sie zu Muggeln zu machen. Aber nicht nur das, die Wächter selbst sollten ihre Aufgabe vergessen, sollten vergessen was sie waren. Es gelang. Die Wächter wurden getötet und ihre Seelen versklavt. Der Weg für das Erwachen der Gesegneten der Finsternis war frei." Er seufzte. „Es ist meine Aufgabe diese Welt zu retten. Ich wurde ausgebildet um die Gesegneten der Finsternis zu töten. Ich war entschlossen es zu schaffen." Plötzlich erschien ein bitteres Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Bis ich erfahren habe _wer_ sie sind." Er sprach nicht weiter. Sein Blick ging plötzlich in unendliche weiten. Jean sah ihn einfach nur an und wartete. Die Minuten reihten sich aneinander wurden zu Stunden die Nacht war bereits herein gebrochen und das Feuer war die einzige Lichtquelle als er das Schweigen wieder brach.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich, kannst du die töten die du liebst?" Irritiert sah Jean ihn an. „Nein!" Sagte sie kurz und bündig. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Auch nicht wenn das Schicksal der Welt davon abhängt das du es tust? Auch nicht wenn du weist das sie zu Bestien werden die alles was du kennst vernichten und die Welt in ewige Finsternis tauchen?" Sie schluckte. Worauf wollte er hinaus. Ein schrecklicher Gedanken nahm in ihren Gedanken Gestalt an. /Nein, so grausam kann das Schicksal nicht sein./ Dachte Sie, doch ein Blick in seine Augen bewies ihr das Gegenteil. Leise antwortete Sie. „Ich weis es nicht. Ich kann, nein ich will, mir nicht einmal vorstellen müssen so eine Wahl zu treffen." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ich wünsche niemanden solch eine Wahl treffen zu müssen! Ich habe Sie getroffen!" Sagte er leise und bedächtig. Jean schluckte. „Ich kann meine Liebe nicht töten. Das geht nicht. Das war mir sofort klar, ich kann es nicht. Doch sollte ich die Welt opfern nur wegen meiner Liebe? Sag mir könntest du mir das vergeben?" Sie schwieg, war unfähig zu sprechen. Das war grausam, so eine Wahl sollte ein Mensch nicht treffen müssen. Was war das für ein Schicksal das jemanden so etwas abverlangte. Könnte Sie ihm verzeihen wenn er seiner Liebe den Vorzug gab? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber es war eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur eins.

„Könntest du es dir verzeihen?" fragte sie ihn. Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Nein. Ich habe mich für den dritten Weg entschieden. Ich werde sie nicht töten, ich werde sie führen. Deshalb bin ich zum Herren der Schatten geworden ich brauchte die Macht sie zu bändigen, sie zurück zu drängen und die Menschlichkeit in ihren Körpern erneut zu erwecken."

Zögerlich fragte Jean. „Wie bist du, zum Herren der Schatten geworden?" Der Blick von Harrys schwarzen Augen bohrte sich in die ihren, zwang sie den Blickkontakt zu halten. Sie spürte einen tastenden Geist in ihrem Verstand. Eine machtvolle Präsenz.

/Willst du das wirklich Wissen?/ Hallte es durch ihren Kopf. Sie nickte leicht. /Gut!/ Sagte die geistige Stimme erneut. Plötzlich spürte Sie wie alles um Sie herum in Dunkelheit versank. Es fühlte sich an als würde Ihr Geist, ihr Bewusstsein aus ihrem Körper gerissen mitten in die Erinnerung Harrys. Sie erlebte mit wie er zu dem wurde was er nun war.


	18. 16 Saat der Dunkelheit

Anm.: Mal wieder ein neues Chap, ich hoffe doch sehr das es euch gefällt. Wieder mal ein herzliches Dankeschön an Iluna meine unermüdliche Betaleserin.

Auch meinen fleißigen Reviewern vielen Dank. So genug des Gelabers…

**16. Saat der Dunkelheit **

Die Dunkelheit um sie herum war undurchdringlich. Angestrengt versuchte sie etwas anderes als Schwärze zu erkennen, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Langsam begann Sie Panik zu bekommen, weder wusste Sie was geschehen war noch wo Sie war. Unruhig ging Sie hin und her, ihr Körper fühlte sich seltsam an. So leicht fast schwerelos. Sie wollte nur noch raus aus dieser Dunkelheit immer schneller rannte sie mal in die eine mal in die andere Richtung, doch es schien als wäre dieser Raum einfach unendlich. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Umgebung, die Schwärze begann aufzubrechen und es formte sich eine geradezu paradiesische Landschaft. Sie blickte direkt auf einen wunderschönen See der einfach endlos zu sein schien, das Wasser spiegelte regelrecht das Sonnenlicht, es musste kristallklar sein. Ihr Blick wanderte umher im nächsten Augenblick stieß sie einen überraschten Schrei aus. Kreidebleich starrte sie eine der beiden Personen an die an dem See saßen und redeten, ihre Knie gaben nach sie sank zu Boden immer noch nicht in der Lage zu verarbeiten _wen_ sie da sitzen sah.

Albus Dumbledore, das ist Albus Dumbledore. Immer wieder hallten diese Worte durch ihre Gedanken. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bevor sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, erste jetzt fiel ihr auf das etwas nicht stimmte. Weder Dumbledore noch der junge Mann neben ihm, sie erkannte ihn als Harry, doch dieser Harry ähnelte dem den sie kannte wesentlich mehr, rührten auch nur einen Muskel. Auch ihre Umgebung war verdächtig still, nichts regte sich. Es war als wäre die Zeit hier stehen geblieben. /Was?/ fragte sie sich, plötzlich hörte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Ich habe die Erinnerung noch nicht gestartet, bist du bereit?_ Unfähig irgendeinen Laut zu artikulieren nickte sie. Sie wurde wieder von einem Sog erfasst dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte, diesmal wurde sie in den Körper des Harry vor sich gezogen. Sie wurde Teil dieses Harrys, teilte seine Gedanken und Gefühle, erlebte es genau wie er es erlebt hatte. Mit leichtem Unbehagen dachte Sie /Was auch immer er erlebt hat?/

Harry erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes auf das Schloss zu, er brauchte Antworten und er brauchte sie jetzt! Während er in Gedanken noch mal das Gespräch, welches in seiner ersten Nacht auf Avalon stattgefunden hatte, durchlebte, schritt er eilig durch die marmornen Gänge. Diesmal hatte er keinen Blick für die Pracht dieses Schlosses. Seine Schritte führten ihn direkt in den Speisesaal. Die Anderen würden dort sein, sie hätten die Antworten die er brauchte. Er musste wissen, wirklich wissen in wem die Gesegneten erwachen würden. Doch nicht nur das er musste auch wissen warum. Warum erwachten Sie jetzt? Warum nicht schon letztes Jahr, oder vor zehn Jahren? Warum jetzt? Er erinnerte sich an jedes Detail des Gespräches welches er mit den anderen zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung geführt hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nie nach dem warum gefragt hatte. Er hatte einfach wieder die Rolle gespielt die man ihm zugewiesen hatte. Er sollte die Gesegneten töten, also tat er es.

Jetzt war das vorbei, er würde entscheiden! Nur er allein, es war sein Kampf, sein Schicksal egal wie sehr er es verabscheute. Er würde entscheiden wie er kämpfte. Doch dafür brauchte er Informationen. Schwungvoll stieß er die Flügeltüren auf und betrat den Raum. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Tisch und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Nacheinander blickte er den Anwesenden in die Augen. Sein Blick wurde noch ein paar Grad kälter als er Ares anblickte, er hatte die Worte des Mannes nicht vergessen. /Die Spiele der Mächtigen!/ dachte er verächtlich. Sie alle hatten es gewusst, hatten gewusst das zumindest einer der Gesegneten eine Person war die er liebte und sie hatten nichts gesagt. Er spürte die Wut in seinem Innern, sie hatten ihn Verraten wollten ihn wie eine Schachfigur benutzen. Er hatte es schon geahnt als er Hermines Traum sah und doch er hatte gehofft sich zu irren. Er hatte gehofft, lächerlich. Er hatte sich etwas eingeredet. Ruhig und bestimmt sagte er.

„Ich will wissen wer die Gesegneten sind! Ich will Wissen warum sie gerade _jetzt _erwachen. Ich will einfach alles Wissen! Keine Halbwahrheiten, keine Ausflüchte, _alles_!" Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Ares, der ihm auch die Prophezeiung verheimlichen wollte. Die sechs Auserwählten des Lichtes tauschten Blicke aus, es schien als würden sie miteinander kommunizieren. _/Das tun sie auch./_ meldete sich Alucard zu Wort. Harry schmunzelte kurz, natürlich Telepathie.

„Jetzt!" sagte er fordernd. Wieder ein kurzer Blickwechsel der Sechs, zu seiner Überraschung war es Ares der Antwortete.

„Wir sollten ins Wohnzimmer gehen, das wird eine lange Geschichte." Harry nickte nur und erhob sich genau wie die anderen. Auf dem weg ins Wohnzimmer schloss sich ihnen Dumbledore an. Der alte Direktor hatte trotz des ernstes der Lage schwer mit sich zu kämpfen nicht laut loszulachen.

Es war aber auch wirklich ein Traumhaftes Bild, wie sechs der mächtigsten Magier der Welt mit schuldbewussten Mienen einem gerade mal 19 Jährigen hinterher trotteten.

Im Wohnzimmer ließen sich alle auf ihren Lieblingssesseln nieder. Harry erinnerte sich an glücklichere Tage die er hier mit den Anderen verbracht hatte, erinnerte sich wie er Streiche gespielt hatte. Wie sie alle zusammen gelacht hatten oder über Magie diskutiert hatten. Er erinnerte sich wie er fluchend in dem Raum auf und ab gelaufen war, weil er etwas nicht so hin bekam wie er es gerne wollte. Das war vor allem bei der Elementarmagie so gewesen, seine Fortschritte waren unglaublich gewesen und doch war es ihm viel zu wenig! Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und wandte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem hier und jetzt zu.

„Nun?" fragte er ruhig. Die Anderen seufzten, es legte sich eine unangenehme Stille über sie. Die Sekunden reihten sich zu Minuten. Langsam wurde Harry ungeduldig, er wollte seinem Unmut gerade Ausdruck verleihen, als wiederum Ares das Wort ergriff.

„Was wirst du mit dem Wissen welches du forderst anfangen?" fragte er. Sein Ton verriet, dass er schon eine Idee hatte, Ares hatte immer ein Gespür dafür gehabt ob Harry etwas plante. Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und antwortete salomonisch.

„Alles was ich kann!" Diese Antwort besagte alles und nichts doch Ares ging darauf nicht ein. Er schien nichts anderes erwarte zu haben. Es schien so als wollten Nyx und Gaia noch etwas fragen doch Selene schnitt ihnen das Wort ab und sagte.

„Zu deiner ersten Frage, wir haben vor ungefähr einem Jahr erfahren wer die Gesegneten sind. Also ein Jahr hier auf Avalon. Nun eine hast du schon erraten deine Hermine." Harry spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, spürte den Schock. Er hätte nicht schockiert sein dürfen, er hatte es doch schon gewusst und doch es jetzt so klar und unverblümt von Selene zu hören...

Das schien es erst wirklich Real zu machen, seine Züge verhärteten sich als er nickte. Keine Regung war mehr in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Seufzend fuhr Selene fort: „Dann ist es Ginny Weasley." Harry konnte nur nicken. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er jetzt auch nur einen Ton herausbekommen hätte. Erst Hermine und jetzt auch noch Ginny. Verzweiflung machte sich breit, doch er blieb äußerlich gefasst und hörte weiter zu.

„Nymphandora Tonks und Draco Malfoy wobei der junge Malfoy der stärkste ist." Harry schloss die Augen. /Ich hab gewusst das es mir nicht gefallen würde./ dachte er bitter. Erinnerungen zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei.

Erinnerungen an die Zeit die er mit Hermine und Ginny verbracht hatte. Plötzlich spürte er wieder ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen, schmeckte sie. Der Duft von Erdbeeren stieg ihm erneut in die Nase. So konnte nur seine Ginny riechen. Er erinnerte sich an jede Kleinigkeit, an jede Sommersprosse an ihre Wärme. Ihre temperamentvolle und doch zarte, verletzliche Persönlichkeit. Ihre Sanftheit, dann wurden diese Bilder überschattet, überschattet von dem Schatten der Gesegneten. Aus Ginny sollte ein Monster werden? Oder aus Hermine? Hermine.

Er konnte sich an jede Sekunde erinnern die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, meistens in der Bibliothek. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn kurz schmunzeln. Er kannte keine andere Frau die ihn so verstand, die ihn wirklich so sah wie er war. Nun ja abgesehen von Ginny natürlich.

Die unzähligen Gespräche mit Hermine, die Stunden die sie einfach schweigend bei ihm gesessen und ihn allein durch ihre Anwesenheit getröstet hatte. Plötzlich konnte er auch den leicht sehnsüchtigen Blick erkennen den sie ihm manchmal zuwarf. Wie hatte er das nur immer ignorieren können? Er sah plötzlich Hermine vor sich wie sie lachte, doch dann wurde ihr Körper zerrissen aus ihrem Bauch brach die Dunkelheit und zerstörte alles was sie ausmachte.

Er versuchte die Bilder aufzuhalten doch er war einfach nicht in der Lage etwas zu tun. Tonks. Oh ja Tonks war eine liebenswerte Person und sie war Sirius Cousine. Ihre lustige und leicht tollpatschige Art sollte einfach verschwinden, aufgezerrt werden von der Finsternis? Sollte wirklich aus der stets lachenden Tonks ein Monster werden welches alles Leben verachtete? Nein das durfte nicht geschehen. Er hörte eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf wiederhallen, Draco. In der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm hatte er sich Rache geschworen, Rache an diesem Verräter. Aber das war Draco gar nicht. Sechs Jahre lang hatte Harry niemals hinter die Maske des Slytherin blicken können. Niemals. Doch jetzt wusste er es besser, jetzt wusste er das Draco kein schlechter Mensch war, Arrogant ohne Zweifel aber kein schlechter Mensch. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ihn erneut kennen zu lernen, sollte das jetzt nicht mehr möglich sein weil die dunkle Bestie in seinem Inneren seine Seele langsam aber sicher zerfetzen wird.

Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Er durfte es nicht zulassen, er musste eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Niemals würde er diese Personen töten, das hatten sie nicht verdient. /Scheiß auf diese verdammte Prophezeiung!/ dachte er wütend. Er hörte ein amüsiertes Lachen in seinem Kopf. Spürte Vorfreude durch seine Körper fluten. Alucard freute sich auf den Kampf und es schien ihm mehr als egal zu sein wie gekämpft wurde. Er drängte dieses Gefühl zurück. Er würde es irgendwie schaffen, irgendwie!

„Gut" Sagte er nach endlosen Minuten in denen er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Seine Augen jagten den Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken, nur Entschlossenheit lag darin. Aber sie alle wussten, dass er nicht tun würde was sie erwarteten. Er würde einen anderen Weg suchen, einen da waren sich alle sicher den es nicht gab.

Kopfschüttelnd fragte Azrael: „Was wirst du jetzt tun?" Harry lächelte den Todesengel kühl an. „Darauf warten, dass ihr mir meine zweite Frage beantwortet!" Erwiderte er nachdrücklich. Gegen seinen Willen musste der Engel des Todes grinsen auch über die Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden zuckte der Hauch eines Lächelns. Doch dieser Hauch von Fröhlichkeit dauerte nicht lange, schließlich räusperte sich Hades.

„Nun gut deine zweite Frage, das wird etwas dauern. Du wolltest wissen warum jetzt?" Vergewisserte sich der Griechische Gott der Unterwelt nochmals. Harry nickte einfach nur.

„Nun zuerst einmal sind die dreizehn Millennien vorbei wie du weist. Damit befinden wir uns im Jahr der Prophezeiung. Nun das ist aber nicht der Grund warum die Gesegneten der Finsternis jetzt erwachen. Es hätte schon früher geschehen können aber dies wurde verhindert. Es gab Zwölf Wächter. Zwölf Blutlinien die als Siegelwahrer fungierten." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Siegelwahrer? Was für Siegel?

Hades bemerkte den leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und lächelte. „Ich denke ich beginne am besten von vorne. Wie du weißt kam es von dreizehntausend Jahren zu einer Schlacht zwischen uns den Auserwählten des Lichtes und den dunklen Heerscharen die sich um die Gesegneten und den damaligen dunklen Lord gescharrt hatten. Wir haben dir schon erzählt, dass es nicht gut stand um uns. Die Übermacht war zu groß, ein Außenposten nach dem andere fiel, ein Dorf nach dem andern wurde vernichtet. Viele starben, Soldaten, Männer, Frauen, Kinder es machte für unsere Feinde keinen Unterschied wir waren die letzte Bastion. Nur noch unser Reich leistete Wiederstand. Allein von der magischen Macht her waren uns die Gesegneten und der Lord überlegen. Hinzu kamen aber die Gaben der Finsternis. Du kennst sie. Tod, Krieg, Hunger und Krankheit. Alles was die Menschen fürchten und was ihnen die Hoffnung nehmen kann. Ich will dir nicht verhehlen das wir kurz davor waren zu verlieren." Ein Lachen unterbrach ihn, es war Ares der Lachte. Kopfschüttelnd sagte er.

„Sie standen bereits vor der Goldenen Stadt verdammt. Wir hatten nichts mehr was wir ihnen noch entgegen setzen konnten außer der Königlichen Garde. Die Schlacht war verloren." Schweigen legte sich über die Anwesenden. Alle bis auf Dumbledore und Harry versanken in ihren Erinnerungen. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis sich alles wieder gefasst hatte. Traurig erzählte Nyx weiter:

„Ares hat Recht. Es war zu Ende und das wussten wir. Sie stürmten die Stadt und genossen das Leid welches sie brachten. Die Garde attackierte eines dieser Monster. Den Krieg, sie wurden nieder gemacht ohne Gnade. Wir Sechs befanden uns auf dem Rückzugskampf zusammen mit zwölf anderen. Wir hielten die Dunklen Kreaturen auf so gut es ging. Das war für uns kein Problem und doch wussten wir das die Schlacht verloren war. In diesem Augenblick tauchte er auf." Hier brach Nyx ab und Gaia berichtete weiter.

„Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein in weiß gewandeter Mann auf. Er strahlte eine Macht aus die uns alle erzittern ließ. Seine Aura war der deinen übrigens sehr ähnlich, nur stärker. Er ging gegen die Dunklen Wesen vor schlug allein Welle um Welle ihrer Attacken zurück, nachdem wir uns von dem Schock erholt hatten halfen wir so gut wir konnten. Dann nach wie es schien stundenlangem Kampf trafen wir auf diese Bestien und den von Luzifer beseelten Lord."

In Harry stiegen wieder Bilder auf, Bilder von Ereignissen die er nie erlebt hatte. Er sah sich selbst auf einen großen Platz stehen ihm hinter ihm gut zwei Dutzend Männer und Frauen. Überall hing der Geruch des Todes in der Luft. Man hörte Schreie, qualvolle Verzweifelte Schreie. Die Häuser brannten. Doch das alle zählte nicht es zählten nur die fünf Gestalten ihm Gegenüber.

„Leiht mir eure Kraft!" flüsterte er. Und plötzlich begannen die Personen hinter ihm zu glühen. Doch nicht nur diese Personen, nein alles in der Umgebung begann zu glühen sogar der Boden selbst. Er spürte wie seine Magie gestärkt wurde, wie er mit jeder Sekunde mehr Macht bekam. Er griff an...

Ares Stimme riss Harry aus der Erinnerung die nicht die seine war. „Er nahm unsere Energie, nahm alles an Energie was er finden konnte und griff an. Er duellierte sich mit allen Fünfen gleichzeitig. Es war unglaublich!" Harry schluckte genau das hatte er eben gesehen. Hatte es erlebt, hatte es getan! Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Erzählung.

„Er konnte ihnen standhalten, doch mit jedem Block mit jedem Schlag wurden wir etwas schwächer und nicht nur wir. Auch der Boden schien zu verdorren. Alle Energie schien die Umgebung zu verlassen. Er hat alles genommen was er bekam um gegen die Unheilige Macht bestehen zu können. Der Kampf hat nur wenige Minuten gedauert und doch mir und wahrscheinlich auch euch kam es so vor als wären Stunden vergangen. Der alte Mann brach zusammen, erschöpft und doch konnte man ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erkennen."

Eine neue Welle der Erinnerungen überrollte Harry ausgelöst durch die Worte von Ares. Er wusste plötzlich wie der Mann es gemacht hatte, er hatte die Energie der Erde genutzt. Aber das wäre für ihn nicht machbar. Damals hatte es einen Kontinent gekostet die Gesegneten auf diese Weise zu besiegen, Atlantis. Diesmal würde es mehr kosten, viel mehr dessen war sich Harry sicher. Hinzu kam das der Mann sich dabei unglaublich geschwächt hatte. Er musste eine andere Lösung finden, musste einfach verhindern, dass die Gesegneten erwachten.

Selene fuhr mit der Erzählung fort ihre Stimme war bedächtig und ruhig.

„Ja er hatte es geschafft die Gesegneten zu besiegen. Doch waren sie nicht tot. Dafür hat die Macht die er sich genommen hat nicht gereicht. Wir haben uns so gut es ging um ihn gekümmert und auch um uns selbst. Er erklärte uns was er getan hatte und was noch zu tun wäre. Wir mussten die Gesegneten einsperren für die Ewigkeit. Wir suchten zwölf Freiwillige, zwölf tapfere die bereit waren die Bürde zu tragen diese Bestien zu bannen und sich gleichzeitig gegen die Dämonen wehren konnten. Es waren die Mächtigsten der Überlebenden. Diese Zwölf und ihre Nachfahren würden die Wächter sein. Solange nur einer der Blutlinie noch lebte würde es den Gesegneten unmöglich sein zu erwachen. Doch die Wächter waren nur ein Teil dessen was benötigt wurde." 

An dieser Stelle wurde sie von Harry Unterbrochen. Er wusste plötzlich was da noch gefehlt hatte, er war sich sicher, dass dieses Wissen von den fremden Erinnerungen herrührte. Mit monotoner Stimme sagte er.

„Es fehlten vier Freiwillige in deren Blut die Macht der Gesegneten eingeschlossen werden konnte. Zusammen mit den Zwölf Wächtern wäre der Schutz mächtig genug auch die ungeheuren Kräfte der Gesegneten zu bannen. Ohne das eine bringt das andere nichts." Verblüfft nickten die anderen, doch dann erinnerten sie sich das Harry uraltes Wissen in sich trug auch wenn er es nicht bewusst nutzen konnte.

„Ja" sagte Gaia. „Das Problem war das es unschuldige Seelen sein mussten, Kinder! Dazu kam noch das sie nicht unerhebliche magische Fähigkeiten haben mussten." Harry nickte nur. Obwohl es ihn doch sehr erschreckte das man Kinder diese Bestien sozusagen ‚eingepflanzt' hatte.

„Wir fanden vier Kinder die bereit waren dieses Opfer zu bringen." sagte Gaia weiter. „Wir zelebrierten das Ritual und konnten die Gesegneten bannen." Schloss sie einfach und ziemlich unspektakulär. Doch Harry wusste, dass da noch mehr gewesen war, er spürte es. Hörte Schreie aus längst vergessenen Zeiten. Fühlte das entsetzten und den Schmerz. Sah die Bilder des Rituals, sah wie sich die Kinder unter Schmerzen wanden, um die Welt zu schützen, vergeblich. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich und lief langsam seine Wange hinab. /Vergebens/ dachte er betrübt. Das Leben dieser Kinder wurde vergebens zerstört.

Er sah die Explosion, das Ende der Goldenen Stadt das Ende des gesamten Kontinents der sich Atlantis nannte.

„Was ging schief?" Fragte er in das unangenehme Schweigen hinein. Ein gequälter Ausdruck erschien auf den Gesichtern der Auserwählten des Lichtes. Leise fast unhörbar sagte Azrael.

„Wir haben nicht aufgepasst, wurden leichtsinnig." Die anderen nickten. Dumbledores Blick zeigte das auch für ihn diese Geschichte neu war und es zeigte ihm auch das es ihm gar nicht gefiel was er eben hörte.

„In wie fern?" fragte Harry leise. Seufzend begann Azrael zu erzählen. „Wir bewachten natürlich die Kinder kümmerten uns um sie. Sie hatten eine schwere Bürde zu tragen und rangen jeden Tag mit diesen Bestien auch wenn die Gesegneten immer schwächer wurden. Auch stellten wir so gut es ging sicher das die Wächter geschützt waren. Der alte Mann war nach dem Ritual in eine Art Schlaf gefallen, er teilte uns noch mit, dass er wenn er wieder erwachte alles tun würde damit solch eine Bedrohung beim nächsten mal besser bekämpft werden könne." Hier unterbrach Harry Azrael.

„Damit bin ich gemeint nehme ich an? Dieses Wissen, das stammt von ihm oder? Wie war sein Name?" Die anderen nickten und Selene sagte. „Du kennst ihn, sein Name war Merlin." Harry schluckte unmerklich, er hatte das Wissen des größten Zauberers des Lichtes in sich. _/Sei nicht so überrascht, du wirst es brauchen./_ meldete sich Alucard wieder einmal zu Wort. Harry nickte zum Zeichen das sie weiter erzählen sollten. Den Dämon in seinem Kopf ignorierte er so gut es ging, zumindest vorläufig.

„Mit der Zeit verwässerten die Blutlinien, sie verloren ihre Magie. Mit jeder Generation wurden die magischen Kräfte der Wächter schwächer. Unmerklich, schleichend. Wir haben es nicht bemerkt. Bis es zu spät war. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste, nein wir haben zugelassen, dass die Wächter ihre Aufgabe vergessen. Das Wissen ging verloren. Wir waren arrogant, wir dachten die andere Seite hätte vergessen zu welchen Blutlinien die Wächter gehörten, das haben sie nicht. Die Generation der Wächter dieses Jahrhunderts bestand nur noch aus Muggeln, sie waren unfähig sich zu verteidigen und wurden getötet und ihre Seelen versklavt. Erst jetzt bemerkten wir den Plan. Unser Glück ist das Merlin sein Versprechen gehalten hat und alles was er tun konnte getan hat um es der anderen Seite zu erschweren."

Wieder wurde ein Stück des Wissens in Harry frei. Er sah Merlins Vorbereitungen über achtausend Jahre später wirkte der alte Zauberer einen mächtigen Verhüllungszauber über die Blutlinien welche die Gesegneten in sich trug, seine Kraft reichte nicht um auch die zwölf Wächter zu schützen. Er hatte damals den Plan erkannt und sein Wissen mit Hilfe der Magie für alle Ewigkeit in eine Zwischenwelt kopiert. Dort würde es warten bis es gebraucht wurde und der Auserwählte erwachte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dreizehtausend Jahre lang hatte die andere Seite sich geduldet und jetzt schlugen sie zu. Unglaublich.

„Was ist mit Voldemort? Wieso haben sie ihn ausgewählt?" Fragte er in die Runde, diese Frage quälte ihn schon eine Weile. Wieso gerade Voldemort? Jetzt mischte sich Dumbledore in das Gespräch mit ein. „Voldemort wäre beliebig austauschbar, doch er war freiwillig bereit sich Umwandeln zu lassen und ist außerdem einfach zu täuschen in seiner Verblendung." Erklärte der alte Zauberer, die anderen nickten dazu.

„Voldemort ist nur ein Gefäß, ein Gefäß um die Macht der sechs Fürsten der Hölle und Luzifers in einem Körper zu konzentrieren. Dadurch wird er unbesiegbar. Seine Magische Macht übersteigt dann selbst die der Gesegneten der Finsternis!" Erklärte Ares weiter. Die smaragdgrünen Augen Harrys weiteten sich als er erkannte was dies bedeutete. Egal ob er die Gesegneten aufhalten konnte oder nicht, die anderen hatten schon gewonnen.

„Warum soll ich dann überhaupt kämpfen, Voldemort gewinnt so oder so!" schrie er fast. Hades begann leise und bitter zu Lachen. „Es geht hier nicht um den Sieg, leider. Es geht darum die Hoffnung zu erhalten. Wenn die Gesegneten ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten einsetzen legen sie die Macht der Zerstörung frei, sie würden die Welt in eine Finsternis tauchen können in der es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt. Niemand würde überhaupt an Widerstand denken, die Welt würde zu einer zweiten Hölle werden, ein Ort ohne Hoffnung. Wenn die Gesegneten gestoppt werden, können sie zwar ein dunkles Reich errichten aber die Hoffnung wäre noch da. Es würde immer jemanden geben der kämpft und irgendwann würden sie sich befreien können."

Zornig sprang Harry auf. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die Luft um ihn herum begann zu Knistern. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einige male tief durch um nicht komplett auszuflippen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete strahlten sie im Feuer der Wut. Immer wieder schoss es ihm durch den Kopf wie abstrus das war. Er sollte kämpfen? Damit konnte er noch Leben aber das er ohne die Chance auf einen Sieg kämpfen sollte, das ging nun so gar nicht. /Wofür soll ich dann eigentlich kämpfen? Ach ja für die Hoffnung!/ dachte er Sarkastisch.

„Das ist euer großer Plan, die Hoffnung retten? Wahnsinn dann lohnt sich die Sache!" sagte er Sarkastisch. Die Anwesenden blickten ihn überrascht aber auch wütend an. Hades sagte zornig „Das ist das einzige was wir tun können! Man kann die geballte Macht der Höllenfürsten und Luzifers nichts entgegen setzen. Denkst du wir haben nicht alles Versucht um das zu verhindern, haben jede noch so unwahrscheinliche Lösung in Betracht gezogen? Es geht einfach nicht!" Endete er bestimmend, die anderen nickten. Nur Dumbledore warf Harry einen nachdenklichen, abwartenden Blick zu.

Der alte Zauberer wusste besser als jeder der hier Anwesenden wozu Harry fähig war, wenn es eine andere Lösung gab dieser Junge würde sie finden.

„Lächerlich! Einfach Lächerlich! Das lasse ich nicht zu! Nicht so!" fauchte Harry und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Er war entschlossen das nicht hinzunehmen. /Ich habe noch nie etwas dümmeres gehört. Wir Retten die Hoffnung und lassen die Welt in Dunkelheit versinken. Toller Plan!/ dachte er wütend während er nach draußen stürmte.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er den See und ließ sich nieder. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, es musste! Er ging in Gedanken noch mal die Fakten durch, Voldemort diente als Fokus der Kräfte war also prinzipiell nicht mehr als eine Waffe. Doch eine Mächtige. Seine Macht würde die der Gesegneten übertreffen warum? Warum musste er ihre Macht übertreffen, oder war dies nicht wichtig?

_/Es ist sogar sehr wichtig das er sie besiegen könnte, sie dienen nur demjenigen der stärker ist als sie!/_ erklärte Alucard. Harry nickte versonnen, er wusste er konnte die Menschen nicht töten die er liebte, das wusste er einfach. Aber er konnte die Welt auch nicht in Finsternis versinken lassen, weder durch die Gesegneten noch durch Voldemort und seine Hintermänner.

Was soll ich nur tun/Macht!/ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er brauchte mehr Macht, genug um die Gesegneten führen zu können. Wenn er mit ihnen zusammen kämpfte könnten sie vielleicht Voldemort mit der Macht der Zerstörung vernichten.

Aber dem stand diese verdammte Prophezeiung im weg. Er war mal wieder der eine. _/Dann dreh die Prophezeiung um, werde der andere. Der Mit der Macht die Gesegneten zu führen. Mache Voldemort zu dem einen!/_

Wieder nickte Harry versonnen. Ja das würde gehen, wenn er genug Macht hatte um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten könnte er sie führen. Vielleicht sogar verhindern, dass sie komplett unmenschlich werden. Aber selbst wenn dies gelingt, er bräuchte noch mehr Hilfe. Mächtige und mutige Hexen und Zauberer. Er würde genug mit Voldy zu tun haben. Jemand musste die Todesser von ihm fern halten. Er brauchte weitere Verbündete. /Später/ ermahnte er sich.

/Alucard wie können wir genug Macht gewinnen? Gibt es da ein Ritual oder so etwas?/ Ein Lachen antwortete ihm. Der Dämon war amüsiert. _/Ein Ritual? Nein. Eine Beschwörung, Training? Das alles bringt nichts. Wir sind jetzt schon so stark wie zwei der Gesegneten der Finsternis. Im Kampf eins gegen eins ist uns was ich so spüre nur Luzifer gewachsen. Verstehst du? Es gibt nichts mehr was unsere Kraft noch steigern könnte, außer einem.../_ Harry der bei Alucards Rede bereits etwas den Mut verloren hatte horchte auf. Es gab also doch eine Möglichkeit.

/Was?/ Fragte er. Alucard antwortete ernst. _/Es ist kein Ritual oder ähnliches. Wir müssten in die Dimension der Dunklen Götter, sie stellen dir eine Prüfung wenn du sie bestehst erhältst du gegen einen Preis die Macht der „Saat der Dunkelheit"./_

Harry schluckte, er hörte hier ein sehr großes ABER heraus. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprach sein Dämonischer Begleiter weiter. _/Noch niemand hat es geschafft die Prüfung zu überstehen und wenn man versagt wird man von den Dunklen Göttern an einen Ort gebracht gegen den die Hölle ein Urlaubsparadies ist. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende haben es einige Dämonen und böse Zauberer versucht, keiner kam wieder. Doch die Macht über die Saat der Dunkelheit ist verführerisch, immer wieder versuchen sie es./_ schloss Alucard seine Ausführungen. Nachdenklich saß Harry am See.

Er wusste, dass sein Dämonischer Freund nicht scherzte wenn er sagte, dass die Prüfung fast unmöglich zu bestehen sei. Was würde dies für eine Prüfung sein? Konnte er sie bestehen? Was wäre wenn er sie nicht überstand/Dann habe ich ein Problem./ dachte er trocken.

Doch hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl? Es war die einzige Möglichkeit etwas zu tun um der Welt zu helfen. /Und zwar etwas mehr als die Hoffnung zu erhalten./ dachte er grimmig. Dieser Plan der Auserwählten des Lichtes war so ziemlich das letzte. Für Harry war es unbegreiflich wie man überhaupt auf so etwas kommen konnte.

Sein Entschluss stand fest, er würde alles tun um dieses Schicksal zu stoppen und um ein Versprechen einzulösen. Plötzlich viel es ihm wieder ein, er hatte Hermine etwas versprochen. Hatte ihr versprochen, dass er es nicht zulassen würde das sie zu so einem Monster wird. Noch nie hatte er ein Versprechen gebrochen und er würde jetzt nicht damit Anfangen. /Dann lass uns gehen!/ dachte er grimmig. Ein Lachen antwortete ihm. _/Wie du wünscht mein Freund./_ sagte Alucards mentale Stimme.

Harry spürte wie sich die Magie um ihn herum in der Luft sammelt, langsam bildete sich eine Art Riss vor seinen Augen. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug trat er auf den Riss zu und es wurde schwarz um ihn.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine Lehrer und Dumbledore ihn beobachtet hatten und jetzt mit entsetzten Mienen zusahen wie er verschwand. „Das kann er nicht getan haben." flüsterte Gaia erschüttert. Sie alle wussten wohin dieses Portal führte. Nur Dumbledore lächelte leicht als er sagte:

„Er hat!"


	19. 17 Herr der Schatten

AN: Zuerst natürlich wieder ein Danke an meine Betaleserin, Iluna. Wieder einmal klasse Arbeit.

Dann möchte ich mich bei den lieben Kommischreibern bedanken. Also? Danke! Ich hoffe ihr bleibt weiter dabei und scheut euch auch nicht mal ein kritisches Wort zu sagen, obwohl mir Lob natürlich auch gefällt g

So genug der vorreden hier kommt das neue Chap.

Noch eine Bemerkung am Rande, für alle meine treuen Leser bei den grauen Lords. Die Geschichte wird weiter geführt. Nächste Woche wird es auch da wieder ein vllt. auch mehr neue Chaps geben.

**17. Herr der Schatten**

Noch immer war die kleine Lichtung in den riesigen Waldgebieten Russlands so gut wie unberührt von der Hand des Menschen. Nur ein kleiner Obelisk aus schwarzen Mamor stand hier. Die mit goldenen Lettern geschriebene Inschrift würde niemanden etwas über die traurige Geschichte dieses Ortes verraten. Es gab nur zwei Menschen die jemals hier waren, Zauberer die zu den größten ihrer Zeit gehörten. Freunde die alles miteinander geteilt hatten. Freunde die schreckliches gesehen haben, Freunde die sich gerne zurück zogen von den Schrecknissen der Welt. Hier hatten sie oft gesessen und einfach nur die Ruhe und den Frieden genossen. Nun war es die letzte Ruhestätte des einen. Die Inschrift auf dem Stein war einfach, sagte eigentlich nichts und doch alles.

_Freunde für immer. In Erinnerung an den Menschen der du warst._ Unzählige Schutzzauber wurden gesprochen um diesen Ort zu verbergen, niemand sollte ihn kennen, niemand sollte die Ruhe hier stören.

Jedes Jahr war der Mann wieder gekommen der den Obelisken gefertigt hatte, er hatte zwei schwarze Rosen vor dem Obelisken abgelegt und war wieder gegangen. Jedes Jahr, doch nun würde er nicht mehr kommen. Nie mehr.

Heute war jedoch etwas anders, alle Bewohner des Waldes spürten es. Es war wie ein Hauch den sie im Nacken spürten, eine Angst die sie nicht verstanden. Ihre Instinkte sagten ihnen sie sollten sich verstecken und doch waren sie unfähig sich zu rühren. Über dem Wald zogen sich die Wolken zusammen und Regen begann zu fallen. Binnen Sekunden wurde aus dem leichten Schauer ein Sturm von bisher unbekannten ausmaßen. Der Wind zerrte an den Kronen der Bäume, gefährlich schwankten sie hin und her. Sinnflutartig prasselte der Regen auf die Erde. Doch dies war es nicht was den Tieren Angst machte, ja ihnen beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Nein es war etwas anderes. Etwas dunkles und mächtiges, sie spürten es. Konnten es fühlen auch wenn sie es nicht sahen.

Plötzlich war Stille über dem Wald, es war als ob jemand einfach den Ton abgedreht hatte. Der Regen prasselte noch immer auf die Erde, die Bäume bogen sich noch immer unter dem Ansturm des Windes. Die Gewalten der Natur tobten noch immer, doch nicht ein Ton war mehr zu hören. Ohne Vorwarnung schlug ein Blitz in den schwarzen Obelisken ein und zerstörte diesen, die Erde in weitem Umkreis wurde versengt. Nur dank des Regens kam es nicht zu einem Waldbrand. Ein zweiter noch gewaltigerer Blitz schlug auf der Lichtung ein und fegte das Erdreich beiseite. Ein Sarg wurde frei gelegt. Ein rotes Leuchten umgab den Sarg und hob ihn aus der Erde. Er schwebte mitten in der Luft, immer heller strahlte er in dem roten Licht bis er explodierte. Das Holz zerbarst als wäre eine Bombe im inneren des Sarges detoniert. Mit einem letzten Aufflackern erstarb das rote Licht und gab den Blick auf eine Person in einer schwarzen Robe frei die nun langsam zu Boden schwebte.

Die seid Jahrzehnten geschlossenen blauen Augen öffneten sich und blickten kalt umher. Der Mann landete glatt auf den Füßen und musterte seine Umgebung.

Er blickte an sich herab, besah sich seine Hände und seinen Körper. Verwunderung zeigte sich in seinem Blick als er wieder aufblickte, mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung strich er sich einige seiner schwarzen Harre aus dem Gesicht. Ein Feuer trat von einer Sekunde auf die andere in seine Augen, er begann in blauem Licht zu strahlen. Ein Lachen löste sich von seinen Lippen als er seine Magie spürte. Seine Macht.

Er schloss die Augen um dieses Gefühl zu genießen, er beachtete seine Umgebung nicht. Er genoss es einfach wieder zu Leben. Wieder seine Magie zu spüren, wieder etwas zu schmecken wieder zu fühlen. Er genoss den langsam schwächer werdenden Regen der ihm ins Gesicht schlug, genoss den Wind der an seiner Robe zerrte. Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche und umschloss das Holz seines Zauberstabes. Er öffnete die Augen und musterte seinen treuen Stab. Spürte das altbekannte Gefühl der Wärme wenn er seinen Zauberstab in den Händen hielt.

Er lebte wieder, er wusste nicht wieso aber er lebte. Das war wichtig. Er steckte den Stab wieder ein und blickte sich erneut um. Der Regen hatte Nachgelassen und würde bald vorbei sein. Er spürte die Magie in der Umgebung, dunkle, nein schwarze Magie. Sie prickelte auf seiner Haut. Ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Erkenntnis spiegelt sich in seinen Augen als er die Lichtung erkannte. Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ein Lächeln welches den meisten Zauberern Angst und Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

„Hier also?" Er blickte sich weiter um, suchte denjenigen der ihn wieder zurück geholt hatte. Doch hier war niemand, auch konnte er keinen Zauberer spüren. Nur die Restmagie in der Luft, die mit jeder Sekunde schwächer wurde.

Er tastete mit seinen Sinnen hinaus, suchte nach dem Zauberer der ihn zurück geholt hatte. Er spürte einen mächtigen Zauberer in weiter Entfernung. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen aber er glaubte dass diese Aura von Hogwarts kam. Doch sie war zu dunkel für den Direktor, viel zu dunkel und zu mächtig. /Ein neuer Lord?/ Fragte er sich. /Wie lange war ich weg?/

Doch diese Fragen konnte er im Augenblick nicht beantworten. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine Magie. Er hatte wieder die Kontrolle darüber, nach so langer Zeit. Doch da war etwas neues, etwas was vorher nicht da gewesen war. Eine Barriere doch sie war durchlässig. Blockierte ihn nicht. Störte den Fluss seiner Magie überhaupt nicht, sondern schien ihn eher zu unterstützen.

Er öffnete die Augen ruckartig als er eine Präsenz in seinen Gedanken wahr nahm. Er fuhr seine Okklumentik auf volle stärke doch es brachte nichts, seine Schilde wurden nicht einmal angetastet und doch hielten sie die fremde Macht nicht auf. Er sah plötzlich eine Flut von Bildern. Unzählige Orte, Ereignisse, Namen, Zahlen, Daten und noch viel mehr prasselte auf ihn ein. Stöhnend ging er auf die Knie und versuchte der Bilderflut Herr zu werden. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Nach wenigen Sekunden war es allerdings vorbei. Die Informationen die er eben erhalten hatte, schienen sich selbständig ihren Platz in seinen Gedanken zu suchen.

Trotzdem brauchte er noch einige Minuten um die Informationen zu begreifen, in den richtigen Kontext zu stellen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf.

/Nun?/ fragte eine kühle mentale Stimme. Er lächelte milde. Jetzt war alles klar. „Ich bin bereit." sagte er laut. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand er von der Lichtung. So hörte er nicht mehr wie eine kalte Stimme bar jeder Emotion über die Lichtung hallte.

„Willkommen zurück, Lord Grindelwald." Dann begann die Stimme leise zu lachen. Als das Lachen verklang kehrte wieder Normalität in den Wald ein, die Angst wich aus den Tieren und das unnatürliche Gewitter hatte sich endgültig aufgelöst und der Sonne platz gemacht.

In dem Augenblick wo sich die letzten Wolken über dem riesigen Waldgebiet verzogen trat Jean, die sich noch immer in Harrys Erinnerungen befand durch das Portal zum Reich der dunklen Götter. Noch immer erlebte sie alles aus Harrys Perspektive mit und teilte all seine Gefühle und Gedanken. Nur etwas hatte sich verändert, es war als ob sich eine Wand zwischen sie und seine Gefühle gelegt hatte. Sie spürte noch immer was er spürte doch jetzt mehr aus der Position eines Beobachters.

Harry wurde durch die Dunkelheit gesogen, er konnte nichts sehen, nichts hören. Plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz der durch seinen gesamten Körper raste. Er wollte schreien doch kein Ton entwich seiner Kehle, er nahm kaum wahr wie seine Gedanken von mehreren Wesenheiten gelesen wurden. Er begann zu zittern und ging in die Knie, der Schmerz wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker und Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit und seinen Alträumen zogen in rasender Geschwindigkeit an seinem geistigen Auge vorüber. Trotzdem konnte er sie alle klar erkennen, durchlebte sie nochmals. Empfand alles von neuem. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er versuchte sich zu entziehen versuchte eine Mauer zu errichten doch diese Bemühungen schlugen fehl. Dann so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte hörte es auf.

Seine Wahrnehmung war noch immer getrübt er konnte nichts sehen und nichts hören außer den schreien seiner Mutter, der Stimme Voldemorts und den Rufen seines Vaters. Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinunter und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Zu dem seelischen Schmerz kam der körperliche. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper tat weh, jeder Nerv schien zu glühen. Es dauerte lange ehe er sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatte zu versuchen etwas mehr als Dunkelheit in seiner Umgebung zu finden.

Er nahm erstaunt wahr, dass er auf festem Grund lag, zögerlich stand er auf. Noch immer spürte er die Schmerzen in seinem Körper, doch damit konnte er fertig werden. Seine Knie zitterten leicht, und er fühlte sich sehr unsicher auf den Beinen. Er rief mental nach Alucard doch bekam er keine Antwort. Erst jetzt hörte er das spöttische Lachen das aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schien. Er blickte sich um versuchte zu erkennen wer da lachte. Doch nichts, er sah nichts. Nur diese undurchdringliche Mauer aus schwärze.

„Wer ist da?" rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein, seine Stimme klang heiser erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das er wohl geschrieen hatte. Noch immer sah er die Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit in aller Klarheit vor seinem geistigen Auge. Das Lachen wurde etwas lauter und er bekam das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er spürte die kalten Blicke aus hunderten unsichtbaren Augen in seinem Nacken. Wieder rief er nach Alucard in der Hoffnung das dieser ihm erklären könnte was er nun tun sollte doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Unsicher sah er sich um doch er konnte beim besten Willen nichts anderes als diese endlose Finsternis erkennen. Er schluckte und wiederholte seine Frage.

„Wer ist da?" Das Lachen wurde leiser und eine Stimme antwortete ruhig.

„Was willst du in unserem Reich, Mensch?" Bei Harry machte es klick, er stand vor den dunklen Göttern. Nun ja zumindest glaubte er es. Doch was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er einfach sagen was er wollte? Musste er etwas beachten/Wo zum Teufel ist dieser verdammte Dämon, wenn man ihn braucht, ist er nicht da!/ dachte er frustriert und wurde immer nervöser.

„Sprich Sterblicher! Den Dämon in dir haben wir gebannt, er wird dir nicht helfen!" Donnerte erneut die Stimme. Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf als er die kalte Wut in der Stimme hörte. Er brauchte einen Moment um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen und es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er war allein, allein mit Gottheiten gegen die Voldemort ein Pfadfinder war. Doch er musste es tun, er würde es auch allein schaffen egal wie. Er straffte so gut es ging die Schultern und sagte so ruhig er konnte.

„Ich will die Saat der Dunkelheit!" Es wurde still um ihn herum. Wieder war da dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch etwas schien diesmal anders zu sein die Blicke fühlten sich anders an. Er konnte beinahe die Verachtung spüren die in ihnen lag. Ohne Vorwarnung raste erneut Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Es war als würde das Blut in seinen Adern zu kochen beginnen, er spürte wie ihm immer heißer wurde. Es fühlte sich an als würde er von innen heraus verbrennen, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und fiel erneut auf die Knie, er hörte seine eigenen Schreie nicht, spürte nicht wie seine Haut an verschiedenen Stellen aufplatzte, bemerkte nicht wie Blut aus seiner Nase den Ohren und seinem Mund quoll. Er konnte nicht mehr fühlen, konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Panik flackerte auf als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr Atmen konnte. Kein Quäntchen Sauerstoff kam in seine Lunge. Langsam aber sicher verlor er das Bewusstsein, doch kurz vor der Schwelle endete es. Er konnte wieder atmen spürte seinen Körper wieder. Spürte auch die Verletzungen an seinem Körper.

„Du willst? Du forderst von uns? Was glaubst du wer du bist?" fragte die Stimme kalt. „Du bist ein jämmerliches Insekt." Stöhnend kam Harry wieder hoch, die Wunden die er erlitten hatte brannten wie Feuer, sein Rücken schmerzte und jeder Atemzug bereitete ihm Qualen. Er kniete und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch jedes mal schlug ihm etwas die Füße weg und er landete wieder auf dem Boden. Höhnisches Lachen drang an sein Ohr.

„Du wirst diese Dimension nicht mehr verlassen kleiner Wurm. Wir werden Spaß haben mit dir. Viel Spaß." Harry schluckte hart, ein eisiger Klumpen der Angst bildete sich in seinem Magen. Sie würden ihn in alle Ewigkeit quälen. Es würde keine Erlösung geben, er würde ihr Spielzeug sein.

Die Verzweiflung stieg in ihm und das Gelächter wurde lauter. Er würde nichts mehr gegen Voldemort tun können. Würde nie wieder seine Freunde sehen, er hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Alles war vorbei.

/Nein/ dachte er grimmig. /Ich gebe jetzt nicht auf!/ entschlossen kämpfte er sich hoch. Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Er spürte erneut wie etwas auf ihn zukam um ihm die Beine weg zu reißen. Doch diesmal nicht. Er konzentrierte sich, blendete den Schmerz komplett aus. Kurz bevor die unsichtbare Kraft ihn erreichte sprang er nach hinten. Er vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto in der Luft und landete glatt auf seinen Füßen. Er spürte wie seine Knie nachgeben wollte und wie der Schmerz sprunghaft zunahm und ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein raubte. Aber er kämpfte dagegen an.

Kurz tanzten Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen dann hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. Er hob den Kopf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass das Gelächter verstummt war. Obwohl er noch immer niemanden sehen konnte blickte er konzentriert vor sich in die Dunkelheit und sagte fest.

„Ich bin niemandes Spielzeug!" Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste hätte er geschworen, dass die dunklen Götter verblüfft waren. Wieder trat diese absolute Stille ein, doch diesmal lies Harry es nicht zu das er Nervös wurde. Er blieb aufrecht stehen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper ignorierte er so gut es ging, obwohl er ein gelegentliches keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Wir werden dich prüfen, bestehst du erhältst du was du wünschst!" Sagte die Stimme erneut. Doch diesmal war der Ton nicht kühl sondern eher neutral. Harry nickte einmal, er war entschlossen alles zu tun was er konnte.

Er würde es schaffen oder dabei sterben. Egal wie, er würde nicht aufgeben! Niemals. Er konnte nicht wissen wie sehr er sich irrte, die Dunkelheit um ihn herum löste sich auf. Er befand sich plötzlich auf einer Wiese. Er stand direkt am Ufer eines riesigen Sees, langsam drehte er sich herum und erblickte ein gewaltiges Schloss. Hogwarts. Doch es war nicht das Hogwarts welches von Voldemort eingenommen wurde, nein er hörte aus der Entfernung das Lachen von Schülern.

Er schritt mit gemessenen Schritten auf das Schloss zu, doch mit jedem Schritt veränderte er sich. Er spürte Hass und Wut in sich aufsteigen. Eisige Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus umschloss sein Herz. Sein Blick wurde kalt. Er spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er in der Entfernung einige Schüler sah die auf dem Weg zum See waren.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Wink des Stabes sandte er einen Explosionszauber zu den Schülern es schienen Erstklässler zu sein. Wilde Freude durchströmte ihn als er sah wie die drei Schüler regelrecht zerfetzt wurden.

Doch ein Teil von Harry war noch wie vorher und dieser Teil war schockiert. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte seinen Körper nicht kontrollieren, hatte keine Chance einzugreifen. Die Wut der Hass und diese eisige Kälte hatten ihn vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Jetzt wusste er was die Prüfung war, er sah seiner schlimmsten Angst ins Auge. Er musste mit ansehen wie ein Schüler nach dem anderen durch seinen Zauberstab getötet wurde.

Er konnte nichts tun, als er den ersten Crucio sprach, durchflutete ihn ein berauschendes Gefühl der Macht. Er genoss die Angst in den Augen der Schülerin zu seinen Füßen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schleuderte er sie davon. Mitten in eine Gruppe anderer Schüler.

Er weidete sich an ihrer Angst, Flüche wurden gegen ihn gesandt. Lächerlich einfach lächerlich. Nichts konnte seinen Schild durchdringen. Gemächlich schritt er weiter, tötete wahllos Schüler und Lehrer.

Er konnte die Angst spüren sie beinahe riechen, es war ein Genuss ein Fest. Sie flohen wollten nur weg von ihm. Er fesselte drei der fliehenden, begann sie mit Schnittflüchen zu traktieren, labte sich an ihren Schreien. Genoss ihr wimmern und betteln.

Harry kämpfte dagegen an wollte die Kontrolle gewinnen, die Dunkelheit zurück drängen. Doch egal wie stark er es versucht er konnte es nicht. Es schien als würde das was ihn kontrolliert immer stärker werden. Ein Schüler nach dem anderen fiel, wurde durch seine Hand gefoltert. Manche tötete er einfach, andere folterte er langsam zu Tode.

Immer stärker wurde das von Hass und Wut getriebene Wesen in Harry drängte die gute Seite in ihm zurück. Er wurde zu einer Bestie.

Harry spürte wie er daran zerbrach, was er tat. Sein Wille zu kämpfen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer. Er konnte nichts tun, sah hilflos zu wie seine Freunde fielen. Seamus den er mit Cruciatus Flüchen in den Wahnsinn folterte. Dean den er ausweidete und zum Sterben liegen ließ.

Dann traf er auf ein Mädchen mit braunen buschigen Haaren welches ihn furchtsam anschaute, der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte.

„Bitte nicht." hauchte sie ihm zu und dieses Wimmern war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er belegte sie mit einem Fesselzauber und hängte sie an der Wand auf. Er musterte sie mit lüsternem Blick. Ein Wink seines Stabes später war sie nackt. Sie begann leise zu schluchzen.

Hinter ihm hörte er wie jemand einen Fluch sprach. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und sah sich einem weiteren Mädchen gegenüber. Feuerrotes Haar umrahmte ein schönes Gesicht. Auch in ihrem Blick konnte man die Angst lesen doch ihr Zauberstab zitterte nicht. Sie hielt ihn ruhig auf ihn gerichtet.

/Nein!/ dachte Harry verzweifelt als er sah wie Ginny neben Hermine aufgehangen wurde. Er bäumte sich gegen die Dunkelheit auf, wollte es nicht geschehen lassen. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, mit aller Macht kämpfte er gegen dieses erbarmungslose Ding in sich. Wollte es vertreiben. Doch je härter er kämpfte umso stärker schien es zu werden.

Er konnte dieses Ding nicht kontrollieren. Er spürte wie sein letzter Wille brach und sein Verstand sich verwirrte als er begann die wehrlosen Mädchen zu befingern. Er konnte gegen diese Dunkelheit in sich nichts tun, es war als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm den er nicht einfach abschalten konnte.

Mit einem Schlag konnte er wieder klar denken. /Das ist es!/ dachte er schon beinahe Euphorisch. Diese Dunkelheit diese Grausamkeit, sie steckte bereits in ihm. War immer da, nur schwächer und gut verborgen. Es waren die schwärzesten Abgründe seiner selbst. Es war das was er immer zurück gehalten hatte, das was er nie akzeptieren wollte. Diesen Teil von sich hatte er immer geleugnet. Er war nicht böse, nein und das was hier geschah hätte er nie getan. Aber Bosheit steckte auch in ihm, Dunkelheit steckte auch in seiner Seele.

Es war lediglich seine Entscheidung ob er sich ihr hingab oder nicht, doch er durfte sie nicht verleugnen. Sie war ein Teil von ihm. Deshalb konnte er die Präsenz nicht zurück drängen oder verbannen. Man kann einen Teil seiner selbst nicht verbannen. Jetzt tat er etwas anderes er öffnete sich und vereinte sich mit dieser düsteren Präsenz. Er wurde zu einem ganzen. Er spürte wie er die Kontrolle zurück gewann, noch immer war der Hass da, die Wut steckte noch in ihm und die Kälte würde nicht verschwinden. Doch jetzt konnte er diese Gefühle lenken, sie kontrollieren. Er war nicht mehr eine Marionette der Dunkelheit nein jetzt war er ihr Herr.

Die Szene um ihn herum löste sich auf, wurde von schwärze verschlungen. Er stand wieder in absoluter Finsternis und konnte nichts sehen, nichts hören. Doch wo er vorher ein gewisses Unbehagen spürte das war jetzt ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Wärme. Er war sehr entspannt. Denn die Dunkelheit um ihn herum war nicht sein Feind, sie war wie der Spiegel des düsteren Teils seiner Seele. Er brauchte sie nicht fürchten, musste sich ihr nicht ergeben doch er musste sie akzeptieren.

„Du hast bestanden!" Erklang die Stimme der dunklen Götter erneut. Man konnte deutlich Verwunderung aus ihr heraus hören. Harry lächelte ruhig.

Plötzlich spürte er wie sich etwas mit ihm verband, eine unvorstellbare Energie durchflutete ihn. Seine Sinne wurden noch einmal geschärft. Es war als würde ein Teil der ihn umgebenden Magie sich mit ihm verbinden. Es war eine Art Rausch, so viel Macht so viel Energie. Es war unglaublich.

Sein Körper veränderte sich er wurde noch etwas größer und kräftiger, seine Augen begannen zu brennen und er wusste ohne genau zu wissen woher, dass sie schwarz geworden sind. Wie aus weiter ferne hörte er die Stimme der dunklen Götter erneut.

„Du erhältst die Saat der Dunkelheit, die Macht über die Antielemente." Harry horchte auf. /Antielemente?/ fragte er sich. Er beherrschte die Elementarmagie, doch was waren Antielemente? Er wurde von einem sengenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm abgelenkt. Er blickte auf die Stelle und war erstaunt, dass er in der bis vor kurzem undurchdringliche Schwärze nun etwas sehen konnte. Ein Symbol hatte sich auf seinem Handgelenkt eingebrannt. Es war ein Stern mit fünf Zacken der sich im Zentrum eines Pentagramms befand. Er fragte sich wofür dieses Zeichen stand doch kam er nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, den die Stimme der dunklen Götter sprach weiter.

„Du hast nun die Macht über den _Hauch des Todes_ das Gegenstück zum Element Luft. Jeder der mit dem _Hauch des Todes_ in Berührung kommt wird langsam aufgelöst. Die _blutige Erde_ wird sich ebenfalls deinem Willen beugen. Mit ihrer Macht kannst du Seelen zerstören und Tote wieder auferstehen lassen wenn sie schwarze Magie in sich tragen, du kannst damit auch jedes Leben vernichten welches nicht stark genug ist dir zu widerstehen. Das_ Wasser der Verdammten_ ermöglicht es dir die Kontrolle über alle Kreaturen mit einem schwachen Willen zu erlangen und den Verstand zu zerstören oder zu richten. Zu guter letzt die_ Schwarze Flamme der Vernichtung_ gibt dir die Macht die Hoffnung zu nehmen. Außerdem haben sich alle deine schon bestehenden Fähigkeiten verstärkt. Nun zu dem Preis den du zahlen musst, niemals wieder wirst du in der Lage sein deine Gefühle zu zeigen, niemals wieder wirst du Freude so empfinden wie du sie kennst. Nie wieder wirst du so lieben wie du es bisher getan hast. Das Feuer der Wut und des Hasses wird auf ewig in dir brennen und so lange du existierst wird ein Mantel aus Kälte deine Gefühle überdecken." schloss die Stimme ihre Ausführung.

Harry hatte das alles mit unbewegter Miene mit angehört. Er spürte bereits die Kälte in seinem inneren, die es ihm auf Ewig unmöglich machen würde irgendetwas wirklich und ungetrübt zu empfinden.

Doch diesen Preis musste er zahlen, das wusste er. Es gab kein zurück. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er aus der Dimension der dunklen Götter geschleudert. Er fand sich in Avalon wieder genau an der Stelle von der er abgereist war.

_/Ich sehe du hast es geschafft./_ sagte die mentale Stimme Alucards. Harry lächelte kalt. /Ja/ antwortete er schlicht. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Er wandte sich um und ging. Er würde seinen Plan ausführen, den Plan den Harry Potter niemals hätte umsetzen können. Harry Potter war nur noch eine Erinnerung, er war der Herr der Schatten und des Chaos.


	20. 18 Le Fey

AN: Hallo Leute. Zuerst möchte ich mich mal wieder für die lieben Revs bedanken. Und erstmals (auf diesem Wege) ein paar Fragen beantworten.

Harry Potter Black

Ich freue mich das du meine Ideen gut findest. Mich hat es mittlerweile ebenso angeödet das man immer wieder die gleichen Kräfte bei Harry las (ganz vermeiden kann man Überschneidungen nicht aber man kann sich zumindest ein bissel was neues Ausdenken g).

Gut zu deinen Fragen.

Zur ersten kann ich nur sagen. Nein die Verwandlung fand noch nicht statt und die Zeit bei den lieben Götterlein war nicht annährend so lang wie Harry glaubt.

Zur zweiten Frage kann ich sagen das es sich noch klärt wer Grindelwald erweckt hat (die antwort könntest du schon haben wenn du das Chap davor gründlich gelesen hast). Ob der gute Grindelwald nach Hause geht oder nicht verrate ich noch net...

Valli112

Du hast ein paar Ideen grins. Muss dich leider enttäuschen die Storys bauen nicht aufeinander auf. Aber das mit den Identischen Namen (ich meine Jean Fürstin der Hölle und Jean die gerettete) ist KEIN Zufall, mehr sag ich dazu erst mal nicht.

Gut das wars mehr Fragen beantworte ich erst mal nicht!

So jetzt geht's aber mal weiter im Text. Hier ein neues Chap für euch. Mein Dank gilt wie schon bei den Vorrangegangenen Chaps meiner Betaleserin Iluna! Danke. Ach und noch mal Danke an all die fleißigen Reviewer.

**18. Le Fey**

Die Temperaturen waren weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt hier in den tiefen Alaskas. Ein Schneesturm fegte über das Land, einer von vielen. Jedes Jahr wurde das kalte Land von ihnen heimgesucht, doch die wenigen Bewohner des Landes störten sich nicht daran. Sie waren es gewohnt und hatten sich angepasst, selbst die wenigen Menschen die sich ab und an in diesen Teil des Landes verirrten kannten die Witterungsbedingungen und waren entsprechend vorbereitet.

Niemand bemerkte den Mann der aus dem nichts inmitten des Sturms auftauchte. Ohne sich von den tobenden Naturgewalten stören zulassen blickte er sich aufmerksam um. Die Sichtweite lag auf Grund des aufgewirbelten Schnees eigentlich bei Null und doch schien der Mann sehen zu können.

Seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, er hatte gefunden was er suchte. Ohne einen Laut verschwand er. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien der Mann gut einen Kilometer entfernt. Auch hier tobte der Schneesturm noch mit ungeminderter Stärke. Doch das interessierte den Fremden nicht, sein Blick fixierte den Hügel der sich vor ihm abzeichnete, schnellen Schrittes ging er darauf zu und begann ihn mit den Händen abzutasten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte gefunden was er suchte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund als er mit einer Hand in den tiefen Schnee Griff er umklammerte einen ganz bestimmten Stein. Dann murmelte er Worte in einer längst vergessenen Sprache zumindest für die meisten Menschen. Die Sprache der atlantischen Priester.

Er spürte einen kurzen Schmerz, dann begann der Schnee auf dem Hügel abzusacken nach Sekunden war eine Treppe zu erkennen die in die Tiefen der Erde führte. Selbst sein scharfer Blick konnte die Dunkelheit nicht durchdringen. Doch das hatte er erwartet, es war wie damals. Er setzte einen Fuß auf die oberste Stufe und spürte erneut wie ihn etwas überprüfte. Etwas las in seiner Seele und versuchte seine Absichten zu erkennen.

Wenn dieses etwas entschied das er nicht würdig war die Hallen die sich unterhalb des kalten Landes erstreckten zu betreten, so wäre seine Reise hier zu Ende. Er hätte keine Möglichkeit mehr in die Tiefe zu gelangen. Die Schutzzauber die das unterirdische Höhlensystem schützten waren älter und mächtiger als alles was er kannte oder je erschaffen könnte. Sie stammten vom vielleicht mächtigsten Magier den die Welt je sah, Merlin. Doch er konnte weiter, der Zugang war ihm gewährt worden. Er begann den langen Abstieg in die Tiefe. Er erinnerte sich noch als wäre es Gestern gewesen, an seinen ersten Besuch hier. An seinen ersten Abstieg in die ungewissen Tiefen.

Damals war er nicht allein gewesen. Damals war er zusammen mit seinem besten Freund hinab gestiegen in die Dunkelheit.

Er erinnerte sich mit einem Schmunzeln daran das Albus ein Liedchen gepfiffen hatte während sie in die Tiefe gestiegen waren. Er selbst war dermaßen Nervös gewesen das er nicht einen Ton herausbrachte. Doch so war Albus Dumbledore schon immer gewesen, immer fröhlich immer unbekümmert. Immer ohne Furcht vor dem Unbekannten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück zu holen. Es brachte nichts über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken.

Immer tiefer stieg er hinab und spürte die Veränderung des Ortes. Es waren nicht mehr länger nur die Schutzzauber der Atlanter die er spürte, nicht mehr nur die Magie Merlins die hier wirkte. Nein da war noch etwas anderes, etwas das bei seinem letzten Besuch schon hier war, doch damals hatte es geschlummert. Jetzt war es wach.

Genau deshalb war er hier. Nach einem scheinbar stundenlangen Abstieg erreichte er endlich das Ende der Treppe. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kurzer schmaler Gang. Er folgte ihm in einen Kreisrunden Raum. Der Raum war klein höchstens drei Meter im Durchmesser und die Wände waren aus unbearbeitetem Stein genau wie die des kurzen Ganges von eben.

Doch das interessierte ihn nicht, dies war nur eine Art Kreuzung. Er Musterte die drei Gänge denen er von hier aus folgen konnte. Wieder traten Bilder der Vergangenheit vor sein Geistiges Auge.

Sie hatten hier gestanden und die Gänge argwöhnisch gemustert, nun gut er hatte sie argwöhnisch gemustert. Albus war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind gewesen. Seine Art hatte schon viele dazu gebracht ihn zu unterschätzen. Doch er selbst hatte schon in jungen Jahren erkannt das sich hinter dieser kindlichen Fassade ein brillanter Verstand und ein mächtiger Zauberer verbarg. Doch die Neugier seines Freundes war schon immer unendlich gewesen, trotzdem war er auch wenn es so wirkte niemals unvorsichtig.

Sie hatten den Rechten Gang gewählt damals, er wusste bis heute nicht wieso. Aber er hatte den Verdacht das es egal war welchen Gang man nahm, das Ziel blieb das gleiche. Doch er ging kein Risiko ein und nahm auch heute den rechten Gang. Mit jedem Schritt den er in den Gang hinein tat wurde dieser ein Stück erleuchtet. Im gleichen Tempo wurde es hinter ihm wieder Dunkel, es war als würde ihn ein Scheinwerfer der Muggel beleuchten.

Damals hatte es ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben neben einem Dumbledore herzulaufen der nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als alle Kreaturen aufzuzählen die in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauern könnten. Was würde er darum geben ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Seufzend ging er weiter, wie schon beim ersten mal schien sich der Gang endlos in die Länge zu ziehen.

Damals war er ungeduldig geworden doch heute nicht, diese Zeit war vorbei. Nach weiteren Stunden des Gehens endete der Gang in einer gigantischen Höhle. Er erschauderte als er einen Fuß hinein setzte, es war schon beim letzten mal überwältigend gewesen.

Nicht die Höhle an sich, von dieser sah er nicht viel. Obwohl er vermutete das die Wände reich verziert waren. Er konnte ab und an ein goldenes Aufblitzen erkennen. Nein was ihn erschauern lies war die Magie die sich in diesem Raum ballte.

Damals war es nur ein Hauch gewesen, die Andeutung einer Macht die fast so alt war wie die Zeit. Heute war es so viel mehr. Es war wie ein kalter Windstoß im Gesicht, ein Wind der mit jedem Schritt den er tat stärker mächtiger wurde. Er wusste, dass diese Energie von der anderen Seite der Höhle stammte. Er kämpfte sich vorwärts, mit jedem Schritt wurde der Wiederstand stärker.

Aber selbst wenn er zurück wollte würde dies nicht mehr gehen, denn genauso wie der Wiederstand wuchs so wuchs auch sein Bestreben ans Ziel seiner Reise zu gelangen.

Endlos schien sich der Weg vor ihm zu dehnen, mit jedem Schritt den er ging schien sein Ziel einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung stand er da, verblüfft sah er sich um. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, im Gegenteil er hatte geglaubt es niemals zu erreichen.

Auch die Magie hatte sich verändert, war sie ihm vorher wie ein kalter Wind vorgekommen der sich ihm mit aller Macht entgegen stemmte so war es jetzt eher eine warme Brise die ihn sanft umspielte.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf den blau schimmernden Altar vor ihm, er war aus Eis geformt. Das Licht welches er sah wirkte absolut rein und unverfälscht, rein, makellos. Es hielt seinen Blick gefangen und er verspürte eine unglaubliche Wärme. Wie in Trance hob er die Hand und strich über den Altar. Er konnte verschiedene Linien und Symbole fühlen die in den Kristall geritzt waren.

Seltsamerweise fühlte sich der Kristall nicht kalt an, im Gegenteil er strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Lange stand er einfach nur da und genoss dieses Gefühl, dachte an nichts. Gab sich voll und ganz hin. Bis eine tiefe Stimme ihn aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand riss.

_Du bist also zurückgekehrt._ Er brauchte eine Weile um den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen, seine Gedanken waren noch immer etwas umnebelt. Es war als ob ein Teil seiner selbst sich dagegen wehren würde wieder in die Realität zurück zu kommen.

Doch dann antwortete er schlicht. „Ja."

Die Stimme lachte kurz leise doch dann sprach sie ernst weiter.

_Nun gut. Ich sehe dunkle Taten auf deinem Weg und du hast das Reich gesehen welches den Lebenden verborgen bleibt. Doch bist du hier. Reinen Herzens. So sei es den du darfst es an dich nehmen, du bist der Bote._

Bevor Shane überhaupt wusste was geschah spürte er wie sich die Wärme des Kristalls zu einer sengenden Hitze steigerte. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch sie war wie festgeklebt. Der Schmerz steigerte sich immer mehr. Stöhnend ging er in die Knie, es fühlte sich schlimmer an als der Cruciatus Fluch. Es war als würde jemand seine Hand in all ihre Bestandteile, zerlegen und jedes einzelne Atom, jedes Molekühl darin in Flammen setzen.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, den Schmerz auszublenden. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Gerade als er glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können endete der Schmerz. Das erste was er wahrnahm nachdem der Schmerz in seiner Hand abgeklungen war, war der Blutgeschmack in seinem Mund.

Er hatte sich bei seinen Bemühungen nicht zu schreien auf die Lippe gebissen. Erst jetzt spürte er das seine Hand nicht mehr auf dem Eisaltar lag sonder etwas umklammerte. Er hob das Objekt an und musterte es Neugierig.

/Das muss es sein./ dachte er, als er die kleine Kugel mit den Augen absuchte. Er sah verschiedene Runen darauf. Runen für Schutz, Liebe, Freundschaft, Frieden, Macht, Leben und Glück. Er spürte noch immer die Magie, doch nun kam sie eindeutig aus der Kugel in seiner Hand.

Er erhob sich lächelnd, mit einem Plopp apparierte er. Die Schutzwälle um diesen Ort waren gefallen, er hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Auf der anderen Seite der Welt verließ Jean die Erinnerungen von Harry Potter. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnte nicht verhindern das sie bei der Erinnerung an das was sie sah begann haltlos zu zittern. Doch beinahe sofort spürte sie wieder die Wärme die von diesem seltsamen Ring ausging und ihr ein Gefühl der Zuversicht und Wärme vermittelte.

Es half ihr sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zögerlich sah sie auf und blickte in die kalten schwarzen Augen die sie Ausdruckslos musterten. /Die Spiegel seiner Seele./ dachte sie. Dieser Blick machte ihr mehr Angst als alles andere zuvor. Vorher war immer etwas wie ein Feuer in diesen schwarzen Abgründen zu sehen, doch jetzt war da gar nichts. War dies seine Art Trauer zu zeigen? Er hatte seine Gefühle aufgegeben um diese Welt zu schützen. Nein nicht aufgegeben sie wurden unterdrückt. Er konnte fühlen, bis zu einem gewissen Grad doch wurde es ihm unmöglich gemacht diese Gefühle auch zu zeigen.

Und trotz alle dem war es noch nicht einmal sicher ob er es schaffen würde. Ein größeres Opfer konnte es nicht geben.

Verblüfft bemerkte sie, dass es nicht allzu schwer war darüber nachzudenken. /Der Ring!/ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Der Ring den er ihr gegeben hatte, er half ihr. Was war das für ein Ring? Doch diese Frage war im Augenblick zweitrangig. Sie blickte ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Was geschah danach." fragte sie so ruhig sie konnte. Ein kaltes Lächeln antwortete ihr und sie könnte schwören, dass ein Teil des Feuers in seine Augen zurückkehrte.

„Ich habe mich mit meinen Ausbildern unterhalten. Sie haben erkannt, dass sie mich nicht mehr stoppen können, also habe sie mir geholfen meine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das hat ungefähr zwei Tage gedauert." sagte er. Jean glaubte einen Anflug von Humor in seiner Stimme zu hören, aber sicher war sie sich da nicht. Er sprach weiter. Seine Stimme nahm einen neutralen Ton an, selbst die Kälte war daraus verschwunden. Seine Stimme war so leer wie es seine Augen noch vor einer Sekunde waren.

„Danach bin ich hierher zurückgekehrt. In diese Welt, eine Welt die mich hassen wird für das was ich bin. Eine Welt die zu retten meine Bestimmung ist." Er seufzte. Jean konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren das ihr bei diesen Worten ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. /Hat er recht?/ fragte sie sich. Würden ihn die Menschen hassen? Traurig musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es genauso kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht im Moment aber doch irgendwann, wenn Voldemort tot ist. Sie würden ihn erst fürchten und dann beginnen ihn zu hassen.

Schließlich war er ein dunkler Zauberer. Sie seufzte. Bis vor wenigen Stunden war sie auch noch der Meinung gewesen das alle Zauberer die dunkle Magie anwandten böse seien. Jetzt zweifelte sie daran. Ihr fiel wieder ein wie er reagierte als sie die Todesser als Schwarzmagier bezeichnete. Er war wütend darüber.

Sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass er sie musterte. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Dieses Lächeln ließ sie erschauern. Sie wusste nicht warum aber es löste ein gewisses Kribbeln bei ihr aus welches sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Eine Frage kam ihr in den Sinn die sie schon von Anfang an stellen wollte.

„Wieso hast du mich gerettet?" Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und begann auf und ab zu laufen, eine Feuerkugel entstand in seiner Hand. Er spielte einen Augenblick damit und warf sie dann in die Luft. Verwundert beobachtete sie wie die Kugel begann um ihn herum zu kreisen. Ab und zu teilte sie sich. Nach wenigen Minuten umkreisten ihn fast zwei Dutzend dieser Kugeln.

Es war ein Beeindruckendes Stück Magie doch wusste sie nicht was das sollte. Er schien ihre Verwirrung bemerkt zu haben.

„Es hilft mir meine Gedanken zu Ordnen." Begann er zu erklären. „Diese Kugeln sind einige meiner Erinnerungen. Siehst du das sie verschieden hell brennen?" fragte er. Jean betrachtete die Erinnerungen jetzt etwas genauer. Es stimmte einige brannten heller als andere. Einige wirkten fasst schwarz und zwei strahlend weiß, jedoch irgendwie gedämpft. Und eine der Flammen schien immer heller zu werden, langsam aber stetig.

„Ja, wieso ist das so?" Fragte sie neugierig. Er lächelte, kalt ja wie immer aber doch konnte man wärme darin erahnen zumindest wenn man sich bemühte.

„An jede dieser Erinnerungen sind natürlich auch Gefühle gebunden. Je dunkler die Flammen desto mehr Wut, Hass und andere aggressive Emotionen gehören zu dieser Erinnerungen. Früher wäre auch viel Grau dabei gewesen, für Verzweiflung und Trauer." Er stoppte kurz und zwei weitere dunkle Flammenkugeln entstanden.

„Nun jetzt ist das nicht mehr so. Verzweiflung, Trauer, Angst und der gleichen kann ich nicht mehr spüren. Sie sind weg, endgültig und werden auch nicht wiederkommen. Nun ja, egal. Je heller die Kugel ist desto glücklicher ist die Erinnerung." Er deutete auf die beiden Kugel die scheinbar strahlend weiß sein sollten, doch gedämpft wirkten.

„Diese Erinnerungen kann ich nicht mehr wirklich greifen. Ich kann sie erleben, mich erinnern doch die Gefühle fehlen. Sind einfach nicht da."

Jean konnte ein leichtes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken als er das so ruhig sagte. Allein die Vorstellung, dass sie sich zwar an bestimmte Ereignisse erinnern aber dabei nichts mehr fühlen könnte machte ihr Angst. Und er erlebte das. Sein leises Lachen riss sie aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie dem auch sei, das wolltest du nicht wissen." Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Kugeln die noch immer Kreise um ihn zogen. Er bewegte seine Hand. Die Kugeln begannen sich zu Ordnen einige verschwanden und neue kamen hinzu. Immer schneller wirbelten die Kugeln bis sie plötzlich alles verschwanden.

„Gut!" Sagte er zufrieden und ließ sich wieder am Feuer nieder. Jean betrachtete ihn genau sagte jedoch nichts. Sie wartete darauf, dass er seine Erklärungen begann. Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken begann er.

„Also durch die Saat der Dunkelheit habe ich wie du gesehen hast einige neue Fähigkeiten erhalten, zusätzlich wurden meine bereits vorhandenen Fähigkeiten verstärkt. Eine dieser Fähigkeiten ist Magie zu spüren. Ich meine nicht wie du es im Augenblick kannst hohe Magiekonzentrationen oder mächtige Zaubersprüche zu fühlen. Nein ich konnte die magische Energie eines Zauberers spüren. Auch konnte ich in seltenen Fällen die Magie der Blutlinien spüren, diese Fähigkeit wurde verstärkt." Er unterbrach sich und gab Jean so die Möglichkeit das eben gesagte zu verarbeiten. Jean war verwirrt, sie verstand das was er gesagt hatte. Doch was hatte das alles mit ihr zu tun.

Ihre Mutter war eine Muggel gewesen und die Linie ihres Vaters gab es noch nicht so lange. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals als sie an ihre Eltern dachte, doch wieder ging diese unglaubliche Wärme von dem Ring an ihrer rechten Hand aus. Sie wusste nicht woher diese Wärme kam doch sie half ihr mit dem geschehenen fertig zu werden und in die Zukunft zu sehen. Sie musterte das Ausdruckslose Gesicht ihres Gegenübers und fragte sich ob er auch so geworden wäre wenn er einen solchen Ring gehabt hätte.

Seine Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich habe als ich hier ankam begonnen meine Pläne in Gang zu bringen und Hilfe zu finden. Ich brauche Leute die an meiner Seite stehen wenn ich den letzten Kampf führe." Er hob die Hand und unterband damit effektiv jeden Einwand den Jean vorbringen konnte.

„Nein ich brauche keine Hilfe gegen Voldemort, na ja, außer den Gesegneten. Kein Zauberer könnte sich gegen ihn wehren wenn er erst beseelt ist von der Macht Lucifers und seiner Schergen. Was ich brauche sind Mitstreiter die das Geschmeiß aufhalten. Ich meine die Todesser, Dementoren, Werwölfe und all das andere Fußvolk dieses Hobbylords. Ich kann mich nicht auch noch damit beschäftigen wenn ich mit Voldy kämpfe." Jean nickte, das klang mehr als Logisch doch was hatte das mit ihr und den Blutlinien zu tun? Er seufzte kurz und sprach weiter.

„Nun ich habe also sofort begonnen nach mächtigen Zauberern zu suchen die mir helfen können. Diese beiden sollen alle Kämpfer die wir mobilisieren können Ausbilden. Vorallem in den dunklen Künsten." Wieder nickte sie, das alles ergab Sinn aber was hatte sie damit zu tun.

„Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun ich entstamme gewiss keiner Mächtigen Blutlinie. Ich bin gerade mal eine durchschnittlich gute Schülerin." Er lachte kurz bevor er sie mit seinem Blick fixierte.

„Du bist die letzte Erbin der Linie der Le Feys. In dir ruht die Macht der Morgana Le Fey. Seit Jahrhunderten wird ihre Macht in der Blutlinie deiner Mutter weiter gegeben." Er lächelte als er Jeans verdattertes Gesicht sah. Schon beinahe sanft fuhr er fort.

„Ich weis, dass deine Mutter eine Muggel war, doch die Magie war in ihr. Merlin selbst hatte jedoch einen Block auf die Linie der Le Fey gelegt. Das tat er um das Kind Morganas vor den Übergriffen der Christen zu schützen. Denn es gab einige verräterische Zauberer die der Inquisition halfen Zauberer und Hexe aufzuspüren. Nun wie dem auch sei, ich spürte dich, deine Blutlinie, in dir war die Macht also kam ich zu dir. Zu spät bemerkte ich deine Mutter. Doch selbst wenn nicht…" Er lies den Satz unvollendet, doch Jean wusste was er sagen wollte. Es wäre zu spät gewesen, in jedem Fall. Sie seufzte. Die Trauer brannte noch immer in ihr, doch auch etwas anderes, Rachedurst. Sie wollte Rache. Rache für Ihre Familie, für ihre Freunde und für all die Unschuldigen in diesem Krieg. Aber wie sollte das gehen? Wie konnte sie ihm helfen, selbst wenn diese mächtige Magie in ihr war. Sie konnte sie nicht richtig nutzen, ihre Ausbildung war noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen.

„Selbst wenn ich diese Macht habe, es würde Jahre dauern bis ich sie richtig nutzen kann." fasste sie ihre Zweifel zusammen, zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein es würde nicht lange dauern, wie auch Merlin hatte Morgana dafür gesorgt das ihr Wissen nicht verloren geht. Merlin hat sein Wissen im Jenseits verwahrt, Morgana in ihrer Blutlinie. Das heißt wenn ich ihre Magie erwecke, erhältst du auch das Wissen der Morgana Le Fey!" Erklärte er, nach einer Sekunde setzte er hinzu.

„Das schließt die so genannte Schwarze Magie mit ein." Jeans erster Impuls war abzulehnen, schwarze Magie würde sie böse machen und doch, Harry beherrschte schwarze Magie und er war nicht böse, nicht wirklich böse. Er war kalt, aber tat das Richtige er kämpfte gegen das wirklich Böse und dessen Name war Voldemort. Ja Harry war wohl ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass schwarze Magie nicht unbedingt böse macht. Hätte sie ihn nicht getroffen hätte sie wahrscheinlich abgelehnt aber so.

Sie lächelte leicht als sie antwortete.

„Dann mal los!"


	21. 19 Crepererum machaera

AN: Hallo ich bins mal wieder. Hier kommt ein neues Chap. Ich bedanke mich mal wieder bei den lieben Review Schreiberlingen, immer weiter das Motiviert ungemein.

Wieder mal geht mein besonderer Dank an Iluna. Danke für die Klasse Arbeit. Den Fans der Grauen Lords darf ich an dieser Stelle auch mitteilen das es spätestens Morgen auch bei dieser Story ein Update geben wird.

Genug gelabert, hier kommt das neue Chap.

**19. Crepererum ****machaera**

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Durchschnitt die Finsternis in die er sich hüllte mit seinen Blicken, nichts konnte sich vor dem Blick seiner Augen verbergen. Nicht in der Finsternis. Die Schatten waren sein Zuhause seit so vielen Jahren.

Er hörte das leise Wimmern in einiger Entfernung, er genoss diese Atmosphäre. Angst lag in der Luft. Qual konnte man spüren. Die Qual der Seelen. Dies war sein Reich, seine Heimat. Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er sich etwas in seinem Thron aufrichtete. Die Kreaturen die sich in seinem Thronsaal tummelten zogen schützend ihre Köpfe ein, aus Angst den Zorn ihres Herren auf sich zu ziehen. Sein Blick glitt zur Gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dort hingen sie fein aufgereiht seine Trophäen. Stumm ertrugen sie die Qual die er ihnen auferlegt hatte, er mochte die Schreie doch niemand durfte in seinem Haus schreien oder einen Laut von sich geben. Niemand. Langsam erhob er sich und schritt durch die Dunkelheit die für ihn nicht wirklich existierte. Er sah als wäre es der hellste Tag, die Kreaturen machten ihm Platz.

Menschen waren sie einst, doch nach einigen Jahrhunderten manchmal Jahrtausenden fiel alles menschliche von ihnen ab. Ihre Körper waren als erstes zerstört worden, langsam. Danach folgten ihre Seelen die meist schwarz wie die Nacht waren, auch sie wurden zerstört. Er lachte leise und sein Blick ging zurück zu jener Wand, zu seinen Trophäen. Diese Seelen waren rein, er hatte sie versklavt sie sollten nie an diesem Ort landen und doch er hatte sie bekommen. Er beobachtete wie das Feuer über sie lief, kein gewöhnliches nein es war die schwarze Flamme. Die Flamme geboren aus dem Schmerz und dem Leid der Menschen, geschürt von ihrem Hass. Niemals würde das schwarze Feuer vergehen, denn niemals würde der Schmerz und das Leid vergehen.

Die schwarze Flamme war das schlimmste was man einer Seele zumuten konnte, die Menschen würden es mit Dementoren vergleichen. Doch es war anders, die Dementoren nahmen einem das Glück und hinterließen nur Unglück. Nur Erinnerungen an alles schlechte, doch die schwarze Flamme stahl nicht nur das Glück nein sie ersetzte es durch Schmerz, Leid, Angst und andere negative Gefühle. Bald würden diese Seelen ebenfalls zerbrechen, würden zu wertlosen Schatten degenerieren. Er wandte seinen Blick von den sich windenden Seelen ab.

Sein Geist griff hinaus, hinaus in die Welt der Sterblichen. Er spürte eine Erschütterung, etwas war erwacht. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er sandte seinen Dienern eine Nachricht. Und ihm. Dann verschwand er, die Wesen in seinem Thronsaal atmeten auf. Spürten etwas weniger Furcht. Die Furcht verschwand nie, wurde nur stärker oder schwächer.

Weit ab von dem Palast der Dunkelheit inmitten der Welt der sterblichen die kurz vor der Vernichtung stand. Erhob sich Harry Potter und schritt auf die junge Frau vor sich zu. Seine Aura wurde in diesem Augenblick sichtbar.

Sie war pechschwarz. Seine Magie füllte die ganze Lichtung aus. Doch blieb sie hinter den Verbergungszaubern die er selbst gesprochen hatte. Ohne diese Zauber würde jedes Wesen ob magisch oder nicht seine Magie spüren.

Jean hatte das Gefühl erdrückt zu werden als sie Harrys wahre Macht zu spüren bekam, es war wie eine Sturmflut die plötzlich auf sie niederging und sie zu erdrücken versuchte. Von allen Seiten wirkte seine Magie auf sie ein, drohte ihr die Luft abzuschnüren. Sie spürte wie die Magie in ihren Körper eindrang, etwas fremdes durchflutete sie etwas feindliches, unbekanntes, drohendes. Zu stark um es zu bekämpfen.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie schrie. Heißer Schmerz durchflutete jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers. Sie hatte ihn noch nie gespürt, doch sie war sich sicher das so der Cruciatus sein musste.

Immer mehr Magie durchströmte sie die nicht ihre eigene war und mit jeder neuen Welle die durch jede Faser ihres Körpers pulsierte wurde der Schmerz stärker.

Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen sie konnte nur noch erahnen das er vor ihr stand aus kalten schwarzen Augen auf ihren sich windenden Körper hinab sah. Sie schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung dem Schmerz etwas von seiner Intensität zu nehmen.

Sie hörte nur am Rand die Worte die er sprach. Etwas zerbrach! Sie konnte es deutlich spüren, etwas das nicht zu ihr gehörte und doch schon immer ein Teil von ihr war zerbrach. Macht wurde frei unglaubliche Macht und doch nicht mehr als ein Tropfen im Vergleich zu dem gewaltigen Strom der Magie über die Harry gebot.

Der Schmerz ebbte ab, plötzlich und unerwartet die fremde Magie die dunkle Präsenz des Herren der Schatten und des Chaos zog sich aus ihr zurück. Das erste was sie bemerkte war das ihre Kleidung von Schweiß durchtränkt war ihr gesamter Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Das zweite jedoch war dieses berauschende Gefühl von Macht. In ihren Adern pulsierte die Magie, noch nie war sie sich dieser so bewusst wie in diesem Augenblick. Es war berauschend, drängte alles andere in den Hintergrund, lies sie den Schmerz vergessen. Sie lies sich von diesem Gefühl erfassen, genoss es die Magie durch ihren Körper fließen zu lassen.

Doch der Körper war so beengend, so klein. Nicht genug um dieser Kraft, dieser Macht gerecht zu werden. Explosionsartig durchbrach ihre Magie die Grenzen des Körpers, verteilte sich in der Umgebung. Durchdrang den Boden, die Luft einfach alles. Sie konnte ihre Umgebung spüren. Nur einen Punkt nicht. Er war wie ein Fels in der Brandung, unverrückbar. Ihre Magie brach sich an ihm wie die Flut an der Küste. Seine kühle Stimme durchdrang den Schleier der sich um ihre Gedanken gelegt hatte.

Holte sie aus dem Rausch der Macht. Rettete sie davor sich in ihrer eigenen Magie zu verlieren.

„Kontrolliere deine Energie, du weist wie es geht. Das Wissen ist in dir!" Sagte er kalt und bestimmt. Er hatte Recht, da war es. Alles war da in ihrem Kopf, das Wissen der Morgana Le Fey fein säuberlich aufgereiht bereit von ihr genutzt zu werden.

Sie wusste wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Magie erlangen konnte. Sie konzentrierte sich und zog die Macht in sich zurück. Es war als gäbe es einen Schwamm in ihrem Innern der die Magie aufsog und speicherte. Es dauerte nur noch Sekunden und sie hatte die Kontrolle zurück. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Er saß wieder auf seinem Platz, das Gesicht ausdruckslos als wäre nichts geschehen. Seine Aura unter Kontrolle, noch immer unglaublich stark doch nicht mehr so...erdrückend.

Unwillkürlich lief Jean ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie begann leicht zu zittern, jetzt da der Rausch vorbei war sie ihre Magie kontrollierte erinnerte sie sich. Sie erinnerte sich wie seine Magie durch sie floss, so unglaublich stark. Damit hatte sie gerechnet, aber dieses fremde, bösartige etwas diese Präsenz hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich klar was er sich angetan hatte um diese Welt zu Retten.

In ihm schlummerte eine Bestie und nur sein Wille hielt diese Bestie davon ab auszubrechen. Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte er. Jean schwieg noch einen Moment sie musste ihre Gedanken Ordnen dann antwortete sie.

„Ich weis es nicht." Er lachte leise. Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor er ein Bett in der Nähe. Jeans Augen weiteten sich, nicht wegen seiner Zuschaustellung der stablosen Magie nein, sie konnte es sehen. Sie sah wie der Zauber wirkte, konnte seine Magie arbeiten sehen. Sah jedes Detail des Zaubers und wusste wie sie ihn manipulieren könnte. Erkannte den komplexen Aufbau des Zaubers, verlor sich in der Schönheit dieses Musters. Dann war es vorbei, es hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert doch ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie es gemacht hatte doch sie wusste genau was sie gemacht hatte.

„Wie..." Doch bevor sie die Frage aussprechen konnte unterbrach er sie. „Denk nach." forderte er sie auf. Jean konzentrierte sich griff bewusst nach dem neuen Wissen in ihr. Da war es. Natürlich, ihre Sinne, sie konnte sie durch Magie verstärken. Dadurch das sie ihre Magie gerade erst gebändigt hatte war sie noch ungewöhnlich aktiv in ihrem Körper hatte ihren Blick unbeabsichtigt verstärkt, hatte es ihr ermöglicht hinter die physische Fassade der Welt zu blicken.

Sie hatte einen Teil des Geflechts gesehen welches die gesamte Welt umspannte, Magie! Zauberer waren in der Lage neue Muster zu wirken, das konnte sie eben beobachten. Sie lächelte milde, das war nur ein kleiner Teil des Wissens welches nun in ihr schlummerte. Noch konnte sie nicht alle wirklich greifen doch es wäre da wenn sie es brauchte.

„Du solltest schlafen, dein Körper und dein Geist wird sich im Schlaf besser an die Magie anpassen und an dein neues Wissen." drang die Stimme Harrys in ihre Gedanken. Jean nickte, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr die Prozedur sie mitgenommen hatte. Wortlos nickte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Bett. Sie war sich der Blicke bewusst die ihr folgten, doch war sie zu müde dem wirklich Beachtung zu schenken. Es war zu viel geschehen in zu kurzer Zeit.

Der Angriff, die Rettung, die Erinnerungen Harrys an seine persönliche Hölle. Ihre eigene Erweckung und die damit Verbundenen neuen Erinnerungen. Das alles war zu viel. Erschöpft lies sie sich ins Bett fallen und war nur Sekunden später eingeschlafen, sie bemerkte nicht das der Ring an ihrer Hand sich erwärmte. Er würde ihr helfen ruhig zu schlafen.

Harry beobachtete Jean teilnahmslos. Er spürte ein Gefühl unter dem Panzer aus Kälte der ihm von den dunklen Göttern aufgezwungen wurde. Er konnte es nicht greifen doch es war da und es war stark. Er seufzte leise. Es ging voran. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Köper, blitzschnell stand er auf. Seine Magie flackerte, er spürte etwas. Es war nur kurz ein Hauch einer Präsenz die sich auf ihn konzentriert hatte. Dann war es verschwunden. /Das war unerwartet./ dachte er. Ein kaltes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als er die Aura bemerkte die sich ihrem Versteck näherte. Sein Geist griff nach den Schutzzaubern die er geschaffen hatte um sie vor allen zu verbergen. Er modifizierte sie etwas. Eine Sekunde später erschien ein Mann bei ihm Feuer, eisblaue Augen fixierten ihn. Ein kaltes Lächeln blitzte über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Du kommst spät." sagte Harry gelassen. Sein Gegenüber nickte und lies sich wortlos am Feuer nieder die blauen Augen blitzten zu Jean hinüber und weiteten sich ein Stück. Grindelwald spürte die Macht der jungen Frau. Eine alte Macht. „Le Fey?!" Hauchte er verblüfft als er die Aura erkannte. Doch dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte über die Lichtung er spürte die Schutzbanne die hier gesprochen wurden sie waren wie ein Windhauch der ihm über die Haut kroch. Mächtig, sehr mächtig. Doch da war etwas was ihn irritierte. Eine Art der Magie die er nicht kannte, es war keine dunkle Magie. Nein es war etwas anderes was diese Schilde stärkte. Etwas viel dunkleres etwas das nicht auf diese Welt gehörte.

„Ich habe das _Wasser der Verdammten _genutzt." beantwortete Harry die ungestellte Frage. Grindelwald wurde etwas bleicher, beinahe unmerklich. /Das erklärt einiges./ dachte er. Er betrachtete sein Gegenüber genauer suchte nach dem untrüglichen Zeichen. Als ob sein Gegenüber wusste wonach er suchte hob er seine rechte Hand und entblößte das Zeichen der dunklen Götter. Grindelwald schluckte die Geschichten um die Dunklen Götter waren nur Legende genau wie die Saat der Dunkelheit, doch der Mann vor ihm schien sie erhalten zu haben. /Und er hat den Preis gezahlt./ ging es ihm durch den Kopf als sein Blick auf die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers fiel. Er schob seine Hand in die Tasche und zog die Kugel heraus die er in der Höhle geborgen hatte. Er wusste nun für wen sie war.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Inschrift die damals auf dem Altar erschienen war. Nur kurz doch er hatte sie nie vergessen.

_Für den der Gefangen im Licht der dunkler wurde als die Dunkelheit._ Er saß demjenigen Gegenüber.

„Ich habe dies Geborgen, etwas hat mich zu dieser Kugel gezogen kurz nach meinem Erwachen." erklärte er ruhig. Sein Gegenüber nickte und betrachtete die Kugel genau.

„Das ist das Legendäre „Crepererum machaera". Das „Schwert des Zwielichts". Die Klinge nach deren Vorlage Excalibur und seine Schwester Klinge das singende Schwert geschaffen wurden. Es galt seit der Zeit vor Atlantis als verloren." Sagte er beeindruckt. Shane sah ihn verblüfft an. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte begann die Kugel in seiner Hand zu glühen bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte flog sie ihm aus der Hand und schwebte auf sein Gegenüber zu.

Verblüfft beobachtete er wie das Licht begann sich auszubreiten. Als es den Körper seines Gegenübers erreichte, Plötzlich kam ihm der Name in den Sinn Harrys Körper. Es versengte dessen Haut. Der junge Mann gab keinen Laut vor sich auch nicht als das Licht ihn komplett einschloss und die gesamte Lichtung nach verbrannten Fleisch roch.

Erst nach mehreren Minuten vernahm Grindelwald ein leises Stöhnen er wollte sich erheben doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Eine mächtige magische Druckwelle erfasste ihn und schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie sich das Mädchen regte, seltsamerweise schien sie von der Energie gar nicht beeinträchtigt worden zu sein.

Doch schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Schauspiel vor ihm. Das Licht blendete ihn und doch glaubte er zu erkennen, dass Harry in der Mitte dieses Lichtes kniete und regelrecht gekocht wurde. Er schien unfähig sich zu wehren. Aus dem leisen Stöhnen war mittlerweile ein Schrei geworden.

Shane musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, denn der Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches wurde immer intensiver.

Ohne Vorwarnung bäumte sich Harry auf, er wurde in die Luft gehoben und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Die Schutzzauber um die Lichtung wankten, die Energie war zu groß selbst für diese mächtigen Banne. Er wusste nicht was hier geschah, doch wusste er, dass sie keines Falls entdeckt werden dürften, blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Sein Blick flackerte zu der jungen Frau die die Szene mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete.

/Die Erbin Le Feys!/ erinnerte er sich. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr.

„Du musst mir helfen!" sagte er mit schneidender Stimme. Zögerlich beinahe in Zeitlupe drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren unnatürlich geweitet. Sie hatte einen Schock. Grindelwald knurrte frustriert und tat das erste was ihm einfiel. Er gab ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige. Es schien zu helfen ihre Augen bekamen ihren Fokus wieder als sie ihre Hand zu ihrer geröteten Wange hob.

„Hör zu!" sagte er scharf. Er wartete einen Moment bis sie genickt hatte dann fuhr er eindringlich fort.

„Wir können ihm nicht helfen! Nicht jetzt! Aber wir müssen verhindern, dass wir entdeckt werden. Die Schutzzauber um diese Lichtung fallen wegen dieser Energie die hier frei wird! Du musst mir helfen, sprich die stärksten Verschleierungszauber die dir einfallen, verstanden?" fragte er. Nach einer endlosen Sekunde nickte sie.

Schnell stand sie auf und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie begann mit plötzlich stoischer Ruhe Verschleierungszauber zu sprechen. Einen Augenblick lang war Grindelwald sprachlos. Er kannte diese Zauber, es waren uralte und sehr mächtige schwarzmagische Verhüllungszauber. Einige davon hatte er auf seine Festung gelegt. Woher kannte dieses Mädchen solche Zauber? Doch er verschob die Lösung dieses Rätsels auf später und begann nun seinerseits Zauber zu sprechen. Die beiden mächtigen Schwarzmagier arbeiteten Hand in Hand, wie ein perfektes Team. Es war als würden sie sich schon Jahre kennen. Doch die Arbeit war nicht einfach ihre Bänne brachen beinahe schneller als sie aufgestellt werden konnten.

Stundenlang beschworen sie immer wieder neue Zauber und spürten, dass sie schwächer wurden. Das Geschrei aus der Kuppel aus Licht war mittlerweile verklungen doch noch immer brach Welle um Welle der Magie daraus hervor. Doch jetzt war es anders. Nun war es als würden zwei verschiedenen Magien aufeinander treffen. Ohne Vorwarnung war es vorbei, das Licht verschwand von einem Augenblick auf den anderen.

Die Schutzzauber die Grindelwald am Anfang gespürt hatte stellten sich wieder her. Sein Blick fiel auf Harry der dort stand wo vorher das Zentrum der Kugel gewesen war.

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Jungen Mannes. In seiner Rechten Hand hielt er ein Schwert.

Es war eine beeindruckende Klinge. Schwarze Flammen umtanzten den golden strahlenden Stahl. Das Heft war kunstvoll gearbeitete und aus einem silbrigen Metall gefertigt. Eine Wahrhaft edle Klinge. Jetzt erkannte er sie, er hatte einmal eine Abbildung von ihr gesehen.

Die Abbildung war in einem Buch aus der Zeit kurz nach Atlantis Untergang gewesen doch diese Klinge sollte älter sein. Viel älter. Doch niemand wusste mehr woher sie kam.

Er lies den Zauberstab sinken und ging auf Harry zu, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass das unbekannte Mädchen das gleiche tat.

Sie wirkte erschöpft, doch er war sich sicher, dass er ebenso aussah. Es war unglaublich anstrengend gewesen die Zauber immer wieder zu erneuern.

Schwer lies er sich vor dem Feuer nieder, er spürte, dass seine magischen Reserven beinahe am Ende waren. Es würde Stunden dauern bis sie wieder hergestellte waren.

„Ich danke euch." sagte Harry während er das Schwert in eine Scheide steckte die auf seinem Rücken erschienen war und sich selbst setzte.

„Was ist geschehen." fragte das Mädchen. Harry seufzte und sagte.

„Darf ich dir erstmal unseren Gast vorstellen. Shane Grindelwald. Shane das ist Jean Grant, ihr Erbe hast du ja bereits erkannt." Jeans Augen weiteten sich ein Stück ansonsten lies sie sich nichts anmerken. Kein Unbehagen oder Angst, dass sie neben einem dunklen Lord saß. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder mit fragendem Blick an Harry.

„Nun gut. Shane hat ein Geschenk mitgebracht." Dabei deutete er auf das Schwert auf seinem Rücken. „Dies ist das „Crepererum machaera", das „Schwert des Zwielichts. Was ihr gesehen habt war ein Test, ein Test durch das Schwert. Diese Waffe dient weder gut noch böse, es dient demjenigen der die Macht hat es zu führen. Nun die Waffe war weit mächtiger als selbst in den Legenden berichtet wurde. Aber was soll man auch anderes erwarten vom Schwert _Chasca Coyllurs_ der Göttin der Dämmerung und des Zwielichts. Der letzten wahren Göttin die auf der Erde wandelte, die viele ihrer Kräfte an diese Waffe gebunden hat. Im Gegensatz zum allgemeinen Glauben verschwand sie bereits lange vor der Zeit von Atlantis von diesem Planeten nur das Schwert blieb und bildete zusammen mit anderen Artefakten die Grundlage des Glaubens der Inka." erklärte er.

Sowohl Shane als auch Jean hörte den Erläuterungen gespannt zu. Nach einer langen Pause sprach er weiter.

„Hätte ich diese Klinge in die Hand genommen bevor ich die Saat der Dunkelheit erhalten hatte wäre ich gestorben. Diese Macht war unfassbar. Vor allem es war keine normale Magie. Kein Schutzzauber der Menschen wirkt gegen diese Klinge. Auch die dämonische Magie tut sich schwer mit ihr. Nur die Saat war stark genug mich zu schützen und mir die Möglichkeit zu geben zurück zu schlagen. Nun bis ich das erkannte war es doch etwas…unangenehm." schloss er ruhig, als würde er übers Wetter reden und nicht darüber dass man ihm die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe gekocht hatte.

Wieder trat eine lange Stille ein, nach einer Weile durchbrach Jean das Schweigen.

„Nun es ist auf jeden Fall gut das du das Schwert hast und nicht Voldemort." Stellte sie fest, Harry nickte nur dazu doch seine Augen fixierten Shane.

Grindelwald spürte den Blick und lächelte leicht. „Nun gut die Klinge ist ein Vorteil, doch von dem was ich von dir erfahren habe wird sie nicht reichen. Richtig?" fragte er. Ein kaltes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht als er nickte.

„Doch die Chancen sind nun besser." sagte er dann seufzte er und blickte in Richtung Osten. Ein leichter Rotschimmer war bereits am Horizont zu erkennen. „Ihr solltet noch etwas schlafen. Eure Magie ist erschöpft und muss sich regenerieren." Mit einer Handbewegung erschuf er auch für Shane ein Bett, dieser nickte ihm dankbar zu. Er wäre im Augenblick nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu beschwören. Mit einem gemurmelten „gute Nacht" Richtung Jean begab er sich zu dem Bett und lies sich direkt hinein fallen.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis der Schlaf ihn umfing. Der Nachdenkliche Blick den die junge Jean ihm zuwarf bemerkte er schon nicht mehr.

Harry jedoch registrierte ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln fragte er.

„Was denkst du?" seine Stimme klang selbst für seine Ohren sanft. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, es war immer noch eine Menge Kälte in seiner Stimme und doch etwas war anders. _/Sie hat dir nicht nur das Schwert geschenkt/_ meldete sich die Stimme Alucard in seinen Gedanken. Die Augen des Herren des Chaos weiteten sich ein Stück. Konnte das wahr sein? War ein Teil des Bannes gebrochen? Doch er verschob diesen Gedanken auf später. Sein Blick fixierte Jean.

„Ich weis es nicht, mal wieder." sagte sie frustriert. Was Harry zu einem leichten Lächeln reizte. „Er war der dunkle Lord doch ich habe eben mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Er wirkt auf mich nicht böse, aber warum ist er dann ein dunkler Lord gewesen? Ach ja und er sollte tot sein!" Fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu. Harrys Lächeln verschwand und machte einem ernsten Ausdruck platz.

„Er war nicht böse, ganz im Gegenteil er hat als einer der wenigen die Magie als ganzes akzeptiert. Wie du es jetzt auch tust. Es gibt keine dunklen Künste. Es gibt nur eins verbotene Magie, Magie wie ich sie beherrsche. Wenn du einen dunklen Lord suchst bin ich die richtige Wahl." Sagte er seine Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt. Doch man konnte den Schmerz spüren.

„Shane hat nach einer Lösung gesucht, eine Lösung für dieses elendige zwei Klassensystem helle und dunkle Magie. Du weißt es jetzt genauso wie ich es weiß es gibt kein hell und dunkel in der Magie. Er hat sich immer tiefer in das Studium der Magie vergraben, sein Ziel war es zu Beweisen das alle Zauber ein und denselben Ursprung haben. Leider traf er dabei auf dämonische Magie, er wusste es nicht doch mit jedem Spruch der aus der dämonischen Magie stammte wurde seine Seele ein Stück zerstört, sein Verstand folgte. Das ging so lange bis aus ihm der dunkle Lord Grindelwald wurde." erklärte Harry ruhig.

Jean nickte das machte in ihren Augen alles Sinn. Doch eine Frage hatte sie noch.

„Wie kommt er hierher und besteht diese Gefahr nicht wieder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein die Gefahr, dass er der Magie verfällt besteht nicht, ich habe ihm einen Block eingesetzt der genau das verhindern wird. Ach und wie er hierher kommt, nun ich habe die _Blutige Erde_ genutzt. Du erinnerst dich sicher, das ich mit ihrer Macht Tote erwecken kann solange diese schwarze Magie in sich tragen. Mit schwarzer Magie sind dabei allerdings nicht die dunklen Künste gemeint." beantwortet er ihre Fragen, nach einen Augenblick sagte er.

„Nun leg dich zur Ruhe. Es wird ein harter Tag und deine magischen Reserven müssen sich wieder auffüllen." /Und ich muss mir über gewisse Veränderungen Gedanken machen./ fügte er gedanklich hinzu. Jean nickte und begab sich ebenfalls in das Bett welches er für sie beschworen hatte.

Eine Sekunde später war Harry als einziger auf der Lichtung wach, mit seiner rechten Hand beschwor er einen speziellen Wärmezauber. Er würde sich den beiden Schlafenden anpassen.

Je nachdem ob ihnen zu heiß oder kalt war würde sich die Temperatur anpassen. Nachdem er das erledigt hatte schloss er die Augen und begann zu meditieren. Er musste diese neue Veränderung begreifen. Während Harry langsam in einen Zustand der tiefsten Trance glitt erwachte eine junge Frau Namens Nymphadora Tonks aus einem sehr angenehmen Schlaf.


End file.
